A Planeswalker's Guide To Being The Chosen Wizard
by GeneralChicken
Summary: Cast aside by the wizarding world, Harry Potter finds himself under the tutelage of dimension traveling Planeswalker, who's under the orders of fate herself. Will he return to save the world he left, or will he be a new Tyrant? Hp/Multi x-over Hp/multishp
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** We'll after being silent for so long, I suddenly had an idea that just wouldn't stop. I've read several dimension hopping stories, and I've never once seen one like this. I mean, if you are sending harry to different worlds, it stands to reason that they wouldn't all be 'alt-reality' HP worlds. I mean sure, there would be several, but at the same time there would be some so different that Harry wouldn't exist in them. And that's where this idea started. So I decided to send harry to every world I can think of, from "Dragon Ball Z" To "X-men" and several in between. Plus maybe a couple I came up with on my own. Well I'm bored with hearing myself talk so I say...

(Edit: 1/15/2011)

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Boy-Who-Lived, a Murderer?**

Last night, several Aurors responded to a large magical reading at number 4 Privet Drive (Little Whinging, Surrey). Upon their arrival, they discovered that the front door had been blown into the front hall of the residence. After entering the house they quickly discovered the bodies of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, the current guardians of Harry Potter. Both were announced dead at the scene, both victims of the Avada Kevadra curse. Further investigation led them to the unconscious forms of Harry Potter, and his cousin Dudley Dursley. Both were suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Both were quickly rushed to Saint Mungos.

This morning, during a press conference, Minister Fudge announced that Mr. Potter was being charged with three counts of using the unforgivable curses, two counts of murder, one count of torturing a minor, and one count of destruction of private property. During the conference, Minister Fudge stated: "Mr. Potter is a criminal who deserves to be punished for his crimes. It is believed that, with the escape of Sirius Black last year, and the unfortunate encounter between Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, Harry Potter's sanity has slowly collapsed. After witnessing the unfortunate accident that took Cedric Diggory's life, Mr. Potter's mind has finally cracked. It's no secret that Mr. Potter's family has not provided the most ideal living environment. It is highly likely that they had an argument in which one of the Dursleys said something that caused Mr. Potter to snap, and to violently lash out. As regretful as the situation is, it does not excuse his actions. Mr. Potter broke the law, and must face Justice!"

In the past, we have called Mr. Potter a tragic attention seeker. We have personally worked to ruin and humiliate him. Yet even we are surprised to learn how badly the young hero has fallen. Perhaps the stress has finally gotten to him. However, that is for the Wizengamot to decide. Though we still have one question:

How does a 14 year old have the knowledge, power, and desire to hit himself with the Cruciatus curse?

**Potter Trial Tomorrow!**

As many of you know, last Saturday, Harry Potter reportedly went crazy and attacked his family, killing his aunt and uncle, and then torturing his muggle cousin. Today, the Ministry of Magic released a statement announcing that Mr. Potter's trial shall be held tomorrow, July 29th in an open court. "We believe that, despite the fact that he may have been unaware of his actions, Mr. Potter must still be held responsible for them." This statement was made after Minister Fudge held a private meeting with several of his trusted advisors (Including Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, and an unknown third man).

**Potter Trial Day 1**

The first day of the Potter trial has concluded. Today, Harry Potter, who stands accused of killing and torturing his family, sat before the Wizengamot, and a full gallery of wizards and witches. The-Boy-Who-Lived appeared resigned to his fate as the evidence was displayed for all to see. This included photos of the crime scene taken by the Aurors, Medical exams of the deceased and Dudley Dursley, and the detector readings that first alerted the ministry in the first place.

Oddly enough, the Minister did not display any caster readings for the spells used on the victims, or a Prior-Incantatem Chart of Mr. Potter's wand. It has been suggested that the Aurors that first arrived at the scene may have forgotten to take them, or possible even contaminated them upon arrival. We here at the prophet, however, believe that the Ministry is being lenient with Mr. Potter, and may be giving him an opportunity to defend himself.

**Witness Surprise! Trial Day 2**

Day two of the already infamous Potter trial started off with a bang today as the Ministry called the first of a long list of witnesses. And quite the list it was too:

Draco Malfoy

Vincent Crabe Jr.

Gregory Doyle Jr.

Cho Chang

Susan Bones

Ginevera Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Perhaps even more surprising than the witness list is the list of refusals. Hermione Granger (long rumored girlfriend of Harry Potter) Fred and George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, all refused to testify against Mr. Potter. It is possible that Ms. Granger is distraught over her boyfriend's fall to the dark side, and rumors from Hogwarts suggest that the twin Weasleys would always side with Mr. Potter. What we here at the Prophet don't understand is why Mr. Longbottom, who has long been a victim of the dark side, hasn't taken this opportunity to put another evil wizard behind bars.

Also failing to testify was Dudley Dursley, the only surviving Victim of this attack, the Aurors who first arrived at the scene, and Harry Potter himself.

**Potter Trial Day 3**

The world watched in shock today, as Albus Dumbledore took the stand. Cries of anger and hatred were hurled at Mr. Potter as Dumbledore's testimony explained his fall to the dark side and how it was an insult to his parents' death. The headmaster's testimony was the final nail in the coffin. After only ten minutes of deliberation, Harry Potter was sentenced to spend the remainder of his life in Azkaban Prison.

Slowly, this reporter watched as horror slowly sank in, and people realized what had happened. Our savior, the boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has fallen to the dark side. This is a grim day for wizard kind, a grim day indeed. What kind of future awaits us when even our greatest heroes fall to the allure of evil? We here at the Prophet have never claimed to be Seers, but we can promise you that we will continue to bring you the news as soon as we can…

**

* * *

**

BETRAYAL!

That was the only word for it. He'd been betrayed! Betrayed by those he'd cared about, those he'd looked up to, those he'd protected! They had turned against him, tossed him aside like a used tissue!

Harry Potter sat silently in his holding sell, glaring at the unbreakable glass wall that separated him from freedom. Beyond he could see the guards assigned to watch him, as if he could break out without his wand. Ironically, they believed he was innocent, as did most of the Auror corps. They had told him so, several times, and if not for their oaths to the ministry, they would have tried to help.

"More than some traitors were willing…." He muttered as he thought of Ron and Ginny. They had betrayed him the most, willingly casting him into hell for their own selfish reasons!

Harry growled softly as he started to pace his cell. Jealousy…That had been Ron's motivation. He was jealous of Harry's fame, his fortune, and the way people treated him. Ron had always been jealous of someone, first of his brothers, than of Harry. The idiot hated seeing others with something he didn't have. The trial must have seemed like the perfect way to shove Harry aside and step into his own limelight.

Of course he couldn't forget Ginny either. The girl had always had a crush on him, much to his discomfort. It didn't help that he'd saved her ungrateful life like some knight from a fairy tale. At first, he couldn't understand why she turned against him. Her tearful explanation of how her "shy, quiet love" had turned dark was both heart wrenching and complete crap. It wasn't until one of his guards, an Auror named Tonks had explained it, that he understood. Ginny had taken the small but dangerous step from quiet admirer to crazy psychotic stalker. The insane red head had apparently decided that, if she couldn't have Harry, than no one could. So of course the only solution was to throw him into Azkaban where she would inevitable be his only visitor. Well at least she didn't try to kill him…

And then there was Dumbledore, the man Harry had always looked up to, the man he always trusted, the man he knew would always protect him, the man who had dashed his life against a giant rock and cast him into a veritable volcano. The old fool probably thought of him as another Riddle, turning to the dark after years of abuse heaped on them before they were old enough to understand, by the very people who were supposed to protect them.

"Damn them all!" His voice rang out as his fist collided with the unbreakable glass.

"Harry?" A timid voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm sorry but it's time to go…."

Harry glanced up to see the pink haired Auror Tonks, hesitantly standing in the cell with a set of magic suppression chains. He sighed and held his arms out, his head dropping in defeat.

"Don't!" She ordered "don't do that!" She gently put the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. "Hold your head high, don't show those people they've won. The more it looks like you believe in your innocence, the more others will as well."

"Right" Harry's head slowly rose. Slowly a grin formed as he took his strutted out of his cell. "Snape always accused me of strutting. Guess it's finally time I took his advice."

The guards laughed as they followed behind him. "So tell me" Harry said "how many of you bet I'd win that stupid tournament?"

Laughter willed the hall as they marched slowly towards the prisoner transport zone. The only thing left behind was a wall made on unbreakable glass, with a thin crack through it, shooting out from a bloody mark where a fist had hit it.

"Hate portkeys!" Harry groaned as the Aurors helped him stand. "I always land on my arse!" The Aurors laughed as he tried to dust himself off. Not an easy task when your limbs are chained together.

"Guess you won't have to worry about that ever again, eh Potter?" A voice called out.

Harry looked up and his eyes widened. Hundreds of people had come to watch his decent into hell…Than he blinked and his eyes grew wider. There was a clear path before him, down the middle of the crowd. On one side, everyone seemed to be yelling angrily and glaring at him, but the others….

"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!" The cheers filled the air.

Harry grinned. He was the dividing line between through the magical world, the fracture point that could shatter it all! Slowly he raised his hands, as far as the chains allowed, and waved. The roar from his supporters was deafening.

"Let's go" he muttered as he started walking down the clear trail towards the docks, the Minister, and his fate. Head held high, an Auror on both sides and one behind, Harry Potter marched proudly toward his future.

Minister Fudge watched, pale faced, as all his perfectly laid plans crumbled around him. This isn't how it was supposed to go! When Lucius first came to him with the idea, he had jumped at the chance to finally silence the Potter boy! The attack on the boy's relatives was the perfect chance to silence the boy's rumor mongering forever! You-Know-Who returning? OUTRAGEOUS! The boy had to be silenced before he started a panic. So the minister rigged the trial, he put pressure on the Daily Prophet to drag him through the mud, hell he even got the boy's friends to testify against him! And it still wasn't enough, the boy still had supporters. Even Dumbledore wasn't enough to sway them!

As he looked out on the crowd before him, he couldn't help but worry. The magical world was split in half over a simple trial. Yes he had the support of some, but Potter had the rest. And to make matters worse, the Auror corps had made it known that they supported Potter. If not for their oaths, they probably would have set him free! The minister was scared. If anything happened, if Potter said the wrong thing, he could set off a revolution in the wizarding world, one he wasn't sure the Ministry could win.

"Hello again Fudge." Potter's voice tore through his thoughts. "Wonderful day isn't it?"

Fudge frowned. This impudent boy was mocking him! "Hello Potter, ready to go to your new home?" He sneered; maybe he could intimidate the boy…

Behind the Minister, a pair of Dementors floated up the dock. Their job was simple, take the prisoner to the island. So their master had ordered it, so it would be done!

The Minister's sneer grew as he watched the Dementors' effect on the boy. The way his eyes widened and his skin paled. "Harry Potter, you have been sentenced to life in Azkaban. Have you any last words?"

"Actually…." Harry's voice rang out, silencing the crowd. "I do." He cleared his throat and grinned. "To those of you who have supported me, who believed in me, who know the truth, I ask of you to simply look around. You have glorified me as a hero longer than I even knew you existed! You have written books about me, made toys in my likeness, told children's stories about me, hell for all I know you may have declared my birthday a holiday! Look around and see what has become of your worship! Your government has decided that it doesn't like what I say; they have decided that I am too dangerous to leave amongst you; they have decided to silence me now and forever! I ask of you, to look around, see how many of you there are! How is it that a government that is supposed to represent the people, have made a decision you don't agree with? Why is it you follow a government that so obviously doesn't care what you think? How many more people will suffer for their refusal to listen to the people that give them their power in the first place! Look around and see your numbers, see who is amongst you, see how much power you hold. This world doesn't belong to the politicians! This world belongs to you! Look around! There are more of you than there are politicians, if you don't like the world than CHANGE IT!" He roared out. For a second there was silence, then suddenly the crowed exploded with noise. The people who supported him made a heavy metal concert look like a library. "Oh, and to those who have doubted me, have betrayed me, have decide to cast me into hell…." His voice magically rang out over the roar of the crowd "I'll be waiting for you there!"

Harry laughed as his eyes met the minister's. The man had ruined his life; he was responsible for so much pain in the world. Harry usually hated being in the public eye, being watched and judged be everyone, but now his life was over anyway, so why not force himself into the forefront of every mind in the magical world. Why shouldn't he get revenge against the world that had decided he was worthless?

Harry almost laughed at the look of horror on the minister's face, the look of panic and fear. They both knew it was over; the world as they knew it was about to crash down around them. On one side was Harry and those that supported him; Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, and several others. On the other were Dumbledore and the Ministry, the rest of the Weasley family, and ironically, the pure blood supremacists.

Suddenly the sound of people cheering died away, the voices seamed to suddenly cut off all at once. Standing between the minister and Harry was a man. The man slowly took a step toward Harry, a grin on his face.

"Well said Mr. Potter well said. But unfortunately you will not be going to hell any time soon." The man's grin grew "In fact, I am here to offer you a chance to go somewhere far, far better, a place far away from the evil, the chaos, and the pain of this world. Mr. Potter, I am here to offer you a chance to learn everything you need to achieve your destiny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so I have a total of 15 worlds to send Harry to (not counting his own), 13 of which you may recognize, while two I made up my self. However, I'm always open to suggestions, after all, the more training and adventures Harry is subject to, the longer the story will run. So let's hear those ideas! Tell me where you want Harry to go, who you want him to meet, and what you want him to learn! If I can right it and fit it in, than you may very well get your wish. Of course there's always room for an Omake if I can't fit it, or you decide to right it for me, and of course, I'll always give credit should I use your ideas or work. Well, that's It for me for now...

(Edit: 1/15/2011)

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"Who are you?" Fudge's voice rang out.

"Me? Uh let's see…" the man said as he glanced up at the sky. "Honest answer or rude sarcastic joke?"

Fudge blinked "The honest one…"

"I'm a trans-dimensional being assigned by fate to train Harry Potter so that he may achieve his destiny as ruler of this pathetic planet."

Harry grinned at the stunned silence 'I'm gonna like this guy he thought' he thought as Fudge grew red. "Dementors! Take the boy to his cell in Azkaban! Do not let him escape!" Fudge roared. The two Dementors floated forward quickly.

The mysterious man tilted his head as he stepped between them and the boy. The floating soul suckers stopped. "This boy is mine."

To the shock of everyone there a strange garbled noise answered.

"I don't care!" he snapped back, only to meet more noise. "No! I don't care! Even if you worked for that zombie, Christ! Fate said he's mine!"

A wave of despair and hopelessness spread throughout the crowd as the Dementors seemed to swell. Yells and crying were heard as the Dementors increased their powers.

Harry's eyes grew wide before he collapsed to the ground. Silently, he lay there, twitching like a frightened child.

"Enough!" the figure shouted before driving a glowing fist into one of the Dementors. The creature screeched before exploding in a bright white flash. As the spots faded, the spectators were treated to a surprising sight. One of the beasts was floating away while the other was reduced to a slowly burning cloak.

"Oh damn" the figure muttered stepping back. "I forgot they burned like that…It's been so long…"

He whipped around and grinned, his hands clasped together. "Right then, I've never been good at speech making so I will get right to the point. I'm taking Potter. He'll be back eventually, oh and I know you all hate each other but do try and remember, there is a third party made up of evil death lickers or whatever, that all want to kill you!"

With that he waved happily before disappearing in a flash of light and a cloud of smoke.

* * *

'Ugh…where am I' Harry wondered as he slowly regained consciousness. 'That was some dream...' His eyes slowly opened as he pushed himself up. "This isn't the hospital wing…" he muttered as he glanced around at the silver and white room.

"It's the med bay actually." a voice answered from across the room.

Harry glanced up at a smiling woman with red hair "oh now that's just low…" he muttered."So who decided to impersonate my mum? Or did Riddle think of it himself?"

The women stopped and blinked, "I am not sure who…Harry I'm not you're…"

"Save it! Go tell your egomaniac of a lord, that I don't know anything worth questioning." he said tiredly.

"We're not here to interrogate you. You're not even tied down." the women tried to reason with the confused teen.

"You're right…" he muttered looking down at the bed. Suddenly he rolled out of bed and landed on the floor before tossing the tray of medicine at her.

She flinched back slightly as she brought her hands up the bottles froze in the air before floating to the ground.

Harry blinked before throwing the metal tray, running from the room and down the hall. He disappeared around a corner before quickly sliding into an open door. Silently he closed it behind him. "Ok…so this isn't Azkaban…" he muttered as he took a slow breath."So than where am I…"

He leaned against the door and silently tried to remember his speech, Fudge, the strange man, Dementors, than nothing. He sighed as his head dropped. "This would only seem normal to me…alright let's see, obviously I've been captured. So I need to escape." He glanced down and groaned "which means I need something less obvious than this hospital gown…"

He stepped into the room before having a chance to look around. Then he blinked…and blinked again, as he examined the laundry room he was hiding in. He eyed the room suspiciously… "My luck is never this good." And of course he was right, though there were several laundry bins full of clothes; each bin was labeled with some girl's name like Kitty and Jean…Luckily he still had his own boxers…

"Could this get any worse?" he muttered as he quietly made his way through the maze like hallways of what he assumed was some kind of science lab. Dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a black shirt with "Help Zombies ate my Neighbors" written in red across his chest.

A pair of hidden doors opened in front of him revealing an empty elevator."Ok so either this is the most complicated spell I've ever been the victim of or…" he stepped into the elevator as the doors closed, "these aren't death eaters." The elevator quickly rose and the doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. Cautiously Harry looked up and down the empty hallway. Quickly he darted down the hall before glancing around the corner. Quickly he made his way to the entrance hall, with a sigh of relief he took a step toward the door only for a loud bell to fill the hallway. "Why me!" he growled as he ducked behind a pillar as running feet filled the hall. Glancing around the pillar his eyes widened as several kids about the same age as him stormed past, laughing and talking.

Harry waited until the hall was silent before relaxing. With a grin he stepped forward and leaned his head against the wall, letting out a relived sigh. Suddenly the wall and the floor he was on rotated like a secret door. "It's not fair" he muttered, without looking up. "It's just not fair!" He slowly turned around and raised his head to see a group of kids staring at him, as well as a man in a wheelchair with this Harry muttered "this possibly can't get worse."

"Is that my shirt" a girl shouted.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry muttered. His eyes widened as a blue beam of light shot out of the girl's hand. Reflexively he raised his hands in front of his face and muttered "_protego"_ before remembering he didn't have a wand. His eyes widened as a translucent shield appeared. The spell glanced off without a sound and flew back into the girl's chair, which collapsed, dropping her to the ground with a thud.

Harry glanced at her and then at the others who were staring at him. Suddenly his eyes widened as he looked back at her. She has shoulder length black and blue hair, pale brown eyes, and lightly tan skin. She had on a pair of dark blue sneakers, black knee high stockings, a short black skirt, and a dark blue t-shirt with the words "Sorry, I don't speak stupid." written in white lettering. His face grew red as he caught sight of a piece of lighter blue fabric under her skirt before turning away. "S-sorry I didn't mean to…That's the first…I'm sorry." he stammered out.

The girl looked up at him confused. Then she glanced down and her face turned red and she let out a soft "eep!". She quickly sat up and pushing her skirt down. Her red face stared at the ground as the other kids started laughing. The man in the wheelchair sighed. "All right, that's enough. Class is dismissed. I hope you all enjoy your weekend. Rain if you and our guest could stay here?" he asked as the students filed out of the room. Harry hesitantly approached the girl, "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

Suddenly the girl looked up and smirked. Harry's eyes widened as another blue light shot at his face. Just before it him, he dropped out of the way, landing on his back with a thud. The girl laughed "That's for stealing my shirt" she sent another that Harry just managed to roll away from "And that's for peaking up my skirt!"

"Well here's something I never thought I'd see." an annoyingly familiar voice said, catching both teen's attention, "the great Harry Potter brought down by a teenage girl." A man appeared in the room leaning against the window frame.

"YOU!" Harry Shouted jumping to his feet. "You brought me here?"

"Yes 'tis I! The savior's savior!" he said with a pompous bow then he grinned "Would you rather I let them put you in prison?"

Harry paled "No! I don't want to go back there! I saw what those Dementors did to Sirius! They hit me even worse! I'd be dead in a week!"

The man raised a hand "Calm down Potter, you won't be going back there. I'll make sure of that. Besides it's been three days since anyone has seen you…"

"Three days!" Harry shouted

"Please calm down Mr. Potter." the man in the wheelchair said "Let me explain." The other man rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well my name is Professor Charles Xavier. You're friend over there is Rain Masters, and the one who brought you here is Artanis."

The other man nodded slightly "Or you can just call me Tanis. Essentially I am what I told Fudge, a trans-dimensional messenger from fate or as we liked to be called, a Planeswalker."

"So then this is another…" Harry started.

"Correct Mr. Potter; this is not your dimension." The professor answered.

"Then how did she..."He said glancing at the wide eyed Rain.

"It's actually really amazing." Artanis said. "No matter how different or similar the dimensions are there are still people with that weird power inside them. The only difference is how it manifests it's self in each world, in yours' it comes out as magic, while here it shows up as a mutation."

Harry blinked "So basically magic in my world will be something different in others?"

Artanis answered "Sort of. You see in every world YOU can use your magic but only in a few can you learn to use theirs and vice versa."

"So I'll have a mutation?" Harry asked.

"Technically your magic is your mutation."

"Huh" replied Harry with a confused grin on his face.

"Ok look. In this world the average age of mutation shows it's self around the age of 12. You are 15; therefore you won't be affected by whatever force first causes the mutation to form. Got it?" Harry slowly shook his head

"Not really…"

"How does Granger put up with you?" Artanis muttered "Ok fine. Than how about you just believe the supernatural being, ok."

"Ok. So basically I'm in another dimension, you are my guardian planes walker, instead of magic they have mutations, and you want me to claim my magic IS my mutation?" Harry asked.

"Essentially" Artanis answered.

"Ok…why" Harry asked.

"I can answer that." The professor spoke up. "In this world, we mutants face a large amount of prejudice and fear. So you can guess how a dimension traveling wizard, would be held. Unfortunately, while the people fear us, the governments seek to either eradicate us or turn us into weapons. Giving them access to your magic would be dangerous, especially if they seek to recreate it. Then there's Magneto, a mutant who believes that mutants should rule over humans, your powers would look like the ultimate weapon to him."

"So basically you want me to keep the whole magic and dimension thing a secret." Harry asked.

"Uh…yes" Artanis answered with a nod.

"Alright" Harry answered with a shrug

"That's it! I just tore you from your world and hurled you into a new one you know absolutely nothing about, and you just accept it?" Artanis said.

"Not like it's the first time…" Harry responded.

Artanis blinked "Good point. I assume this won't be a hard secret to keep so…" He glanced around and then clasped his hands "Any questions?"

"Actually" Rain said before Harry could answer. "If this is supposed to be a big secret then why am I here."

The professor answered "Your powers are similar to that of Mr. Potter, so it is our belief that the two of you would be able to help each other learn and develop them" Rain blinked before glaring at Harry who narrowed his eyes at her. "It's also because due to a lack of rooms, you two shall be sharing one." He continued.

"WHAT!" the teens shouted at the same time.

"Rain, yours is the only empty room with an empty bed in it." The professor explained. "I know you like your privacy but it was either this or someone else moves from your room to yours."

Rain glared at him before relenting. "Fine! But he better stay on his half."

The professor sighed "Could you please show him to your room? I have more to discuss with Artanis"

Rain stopped in front of the door "Let's go Potter, before I change my mind."

Harry sighed and turned to follow her. 'Does fate hate me' he wondered.

"Potter catch" Artanis said, throwing a small cube at him. Harry whipped around and grabbed it without a thought. "It's from Padfoot. He said you'd know the password." Harry's eyes widened but before he could answer Artanis waved him off "there is a note inside, just wait till you get to your room." Harry nodded and turned to follow Rain out of the room, the door closed with a click behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" the professor asked.

"Fate said she plays a role in his destiny." Artanis answered "Never said what kind of role but a role none the less…"

"But still to put them in the same room? Pushing them together could backfire. You saw them. They just met and they're already fighting…"

"You needn't worry. It will turn out just fine. Besides…" He smirked at the professor. "Potter doesn't know **HOW** to take advantage of her. In fact, I believe someone will have to teach him about the birds and the bees…"

The Professor blanched, that was the worst part of his job! "I'm sure that you'll be able to help with all that…right?" the professor said as he turned around to see the now empty room.

* * *

"Alright this is our room." Rain muttered as she pushed the door open. "The right half is yours" she said with a wave. "Don't touch my stuff, don't bother me when I'm in bed and stay on your half!" she said loudly. Harry sighed as he sat on the edge of his new bed. Rain moved back and forth, muttering angrily as she collected her things and moved them back to her side. Harry shook his head and looked at the odd box, was it really from Sirius? Was Artanis telling the truth?

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" He muttered. He dropped the box and watched impassively as it grew to the size of a trunk. Despite her outward indifference, Rain watched in awe, not every day do you see something like that even in a house full of mutants. "Well, here goes everything." he said as he slowly pushed the trunk open. Silently he stared for a moment before pulling out an envelope, opened it, and pulled out the first of three letters. Silently he read:

_Hello Potter,_

_As you can probably guess, this is a letter from the guy who dragged you here. Anyway I'll make this quick. There are two letters in here, one from Sirius and one from that Granger girl. Most of the stuff in the trunk came from them like the clothes, decorations and other associated items. The more personal items in this trunk, well those you can thank Forge and Gred for. They managed to swipe your cloak, some weird map, and a photo album. The rest of this stuff is from me! Yup, that's right! I got you stuff too! It's all basically stuff you'll eventually need or want or in one case probably be really confused about._

_The book is the most important thing. It will basically educate you in everything that school of yours should have. The wood box has your new wands, since your old one was destroyed by that old guy. I hear it burned his hand to do it though. I made these so they should match you just fine. There is also a cell phone in there, but it's special because it will call me, even when I'm in another world; magic's just cool that way. The key chains are…well…or your keys…The sunglasses are there to look cool, like the scarf. Feel free to try some magic on them or whatever they are yours now anyway._

_Ok, now the chain is important. Normally a good wizard can old their own in a fight with other wizards. Unfortunately you don't have a chance against a well trained muggle. They don't even need to be armed, so long as they are fast. So I want you to learn how to use that chain. There is a guy here named Logan, who tends to have a bad attitude, who will teach you how to fight. Plus every once in awhile, I'll come by to help out. Trust me, you'll need it. _

_All right, that's it for me. Try not to die!_

_Artanis _

"He's crazy" Harry muttered, shaking his head. "I've been saved by a bloody crazy person!" He tossed the letter on the ground before reaching for the next one. Rain gently picked up the letter, assuming it wasn't personal if he'd just toss it like that, started to read it. Good thing Harry was too distracted with the next letter:

_Hey Cub,_

_Guess What!_

_Apparently my evil influence during your third year, coupled with the aid of an unknown dark wizard has resulted in you being the second person to escape ministry custody. It also seems that with our new dark lord allies, we have started to bewitch and enslave the wizarding world. Apparently we have taken control over numerous members of the population and are forcing them into a civil war. _

_"So why am I stuck as the second in command?"_

_Sorry Cub couldn't resist, though apparently the ministry thinks it's true. There have been some hostilities between those of us who support you and those who don't, only one case of violence though. It seems that the guy who runs the potions apothecary said something to the wrong person. Next thing you know, the shop is destroyed and the man was unconscious. Ironically the Aurors arrested the shop owner for inciting violence and disorderly conduct. Apparently they all support you, so no else is willing to try anything._

_You have the whole world terrified of us and yet you're not even here! Remus is still laughing about it! Your new friend here tells us you're going to receive a lot of training while you are away, something about preparing for your destiny. Not sure what that means, but you better not turn into some emotionless book worm of a soldier! Don't forget to live! Have some fun, pull some pranks, find a girl or two! Just enjoy yourself!_

_Well, I've got to go. Your friend here says he wants to get to Hermione's house before anyone notices that the twins stole your stuff._

_Have fun!_

_Sirius _

Harry laughed happily as he whipped a tear from his cheek. 'Sirius believes me! So do Remus and the twins! Hermione as well! Forget that jealous prat Ron and his insane sister!'He thought with a grin. Rain looked up from the letter she was reading confused. Then she shook her head and sighed with a muttered "Boys" she went back to reading. Harry quickly pulled out the last letter and started reading:

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe it! You have a Planeswalker training you! I've read about them but always thought they were a myth! There's barley anything written about them. They're so powerful, they can make their own dimensions and they can change anything they please! Sure the books say they tend to be a bit strange, that their minds can't focus, that they are as crazy as they are powerful, but still the chance to learn from one is incredible. You better not waste this chance Harry! The stuff he teaches could literally change the shape of the world!_

_Well anyway, it seems Riddle is staying quiet. He's either waiting for the powder keg you left to go off, or he's more concerned with your location. Remus said that it's probably both. Your conviction tore the world in half, Harry and your disappearance may build a wall down the middle. Please hurry back. I don't really have anyone else here. I never made any friends besides you and Ron, but with Ron turning against us and you leaving, I am all alone here. I miss you Harry, come back soon._

_Love _

_Hermione _

Harry blinked back tears as he stared at the paper, he hadn't thought about that part, about how his friends would react. The speech he'd given came out of vengeance. The world threw him into hell, so he decided to drag it with him.

"Aw! Is the big bad wizard gonna cry?" Rain's voice cut through his thoughts. "What's wrong huh? A letter from your girlfriend telling you she's gonna to miss you?"

Harry glared at her before noticing the letters in her hand "Who said you could read those?"

"You didn't say I couldn't!" she snapped.

"You didn't ask!" he growled, standing up.

"You just put them down! Didn't even question when I picked them up." Rain snapped back.

"I was busy reading the other letters" Harry retorted.

"Then next time don't leave a private letter without saying not to read it!" Rain screamed.

"Next time keep your nose out of my business!"Harry snapped.

"This is my room! Anything in here is my business!" she responded.

"No…this is our room! Just because we have to share it doesn't mean we have to share our lives." Harry responded.

"This was my room first you're just butting in where you are not wanted! And that's still my shirt!" she shouted.

Harry grew pale, before his eyes flashed with anger. "Fine! Take your bloody shirt!" He tore it off and threw it at her. She gasped and caught it before looking up at him. He was thin, really thin, to the point where his ribs were just visible. He had scars on his back and arms and a bruise across his chest, it looked as if a pair of hands had grabbed him.

Harry angrily dug through trunk, ignoring the contents until he found a black shirt. He pulled it on before grabbing the first jacket he saw and the wand box. He turned and walked towards the door. "Look, I want to be here about as much as you want me to be here! But unless that professor says otherwise, I'm stuck here!" He said in a calm, emotionless voice. "Take it up with him, I'll be outside." He threw open the door and stamped through the crowd of confused teenage ease droppers.

"Who or what was that Masters?" a boy asked.

"New student" she muttered as she put his letters on his bed. "I think I might have said something I shouldn't of…" The sound of the front door slamming shut filled the silence.

"I'll say" said a girl.

* * *

"ARGH!" Harry shouted as he kicked up a pile of snow. The powdery ice flew through the air. "Not even a day and already I don't belong here!" he groaned and sat on a nearby stone bench. "All that talk about a new world got my hopes up…" He groaned "It's always the same! I don't fit in no matter what world I'm in…"He sighed as he watched the falling snow. The cold didn't bother him much; it wasn't even close to a Hogwarts winter. He held the box tightly as he stared out onto the snow covered garden. He sat silently as the snow continued to fall around him.

"Why did you bring me here?" he muttered after several minutes passed.

"We are all subject to fate's whims." Artanis answered as he appeared in the snow. "Some of us are given a goal and told to reach it; others are given options to pick from. You were given both."

"Then why did you bring me here? Why drag me from my world? Why shove me into this one?" Harry asked

"Planeswalkers have an interesting relationship with fate. We do what she says and she doesn't give a warrior the fate of killing us…" Artanis said with a slight shrug.

"So you're protecting your own ass? You dragged me from one hell hole that hates me to another, just to protect yourself?"Harry said stammering.

"Essentially" Artanis said with yet another shrug.

"You bastard! You destroyed everything." Harry shouted, jumping to his feet.

"I didn't frame you, I didn't testify against you, I didn't convict you, and I didn't pick your friends. All I destroyed was your chance to go to prison."

Harry glared at him "You sat by and watched it happen! If you're as powerful as you claim you could have stopped it all."

Artanis nodded "Yes, I could have."

"Then why didn't you!" Harry screamed back

"Fate said it had to happen." Artanis replied

Harry roared "You just said you're above fate!" He angrily tore the lid from the box and let it fall to the ground as he grabbed a pair of wands. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed a sense of warmth course through him or the gold sparks that leapt from the wand tips.

"What gives your life more value than mine? From what I've seen you are nothing more than an overly emotional teenager. You are a pathetic attention seeking child who lives for the praise of those who use and abuse you! No wonder they all turned against you. That greasy haired professor was right. You crave attention just like your father." Artanis said without any emotion crossing his face.

"Shut up! You…you don't know anything about me!" Harry screamed back.

Artanis continued "No wonder Sirius pines after you like a lost puppy. After so many years in prison he can't tell the difference…I wonder how long he will support you, when he realizes what he's doing." He was cut off as a red light struck him exploding in a cloud of snow and smoke.

Harry stared at his raised wand angrily. "That was too strong to be a stunner…"

"Good thing it missed then" Artanis said from behind him.

Harry whirled around "How…"

"You're not strong enough; though with aim as bad as yours it's a wonder you even survived this long…Guess that explains Cedric…"

_"Reducto"_ Harry shouted as twin spells leapt from the wands. The Planeswalker didn't even blink as he swatted the spells away. Harry stared in shock as a snowman was obliterated in the explosion.

"You're pathetic! Even with two powerful wands you're still weak! Maybe it's a good thing I pulled you from your world, this way you don't have to see the looks on people's faces when you fail them!"

_"Bombarda!"_ Harry shouted, 'If the blasting hex explodes."

Artanis smirked as he raised his hand. The air in front of his palm blurred just as the spell hit. Without even a sound the spell vanished.

"What?" Harry muttered, as another distortion appeared. The spell reappeared only to disappear into the sky. A second later it exploded, only for that to vanish too. Harry took a step back.

"Wee little Potter can't even land a spell, and Fate said your that dimension's only hope "he shook his head."They are all going to die!"

Harry's eyes flashed. His wrist gave a sharp twist and jabbed forward. A strange purple spell shot forward quickly. He grinned at the Planeswalker's surprised face, only for it to vanish in a flash as the spell connected. "Not so week now am I!" Harry growled.

"Nope, but your aim still sucks." Artanis said with a smirk as he disappeared behind Harry. "My turn now!" Before Harry could react the Walker raised his hand and a blue spell shot out.

_"Protego"_ Harry said as a bright, seemingly solid shield appeared, putting a ball shaped wall of magic around him. The spell struck with a small _**'Phiiit'**_ sound and snow shot around him. Instantly the walker was next to him looking over the shield. "Impressive, almost perfect…pity you're such a coward…such a high powered shield for a snow ball…"

The ball collapsed as Harry made a slashing motion with his wand, launching a cutting curse at the face if the annoying Walker. Except his face wasn't there! Harry stared wide eyed as Artanis bent backwards at the waist and the spell struck a statue behind him. Before he could blink, the man shot upright and smirked "I win!" His fist collided with the teen's stomach. Harry's magic surged and he disappeared with a crack, only to reappear a few feet away. The two opponents stared at each other wide eyed.

'_**Bang!'**_ the statue had slid apart where the spell had cut through it. It struck the ground and broke into pieces. "That was a marble statue…" Artanis muttered. He turned to Harry and grinned "Most wizards can't even scratch marble…" He slowly brushed invisible dust off his clothes as he looked Harry over. "So I was right something is blocking your full power…"

"Huh? Wha? Wait what about…What! What could do that" Harry growled, their fight forgotten for now.

"It looks like two things actually…one is that scar, whatever it is, it's funneling about a tenth of your magic to Riddle…Bringing you here disrupted it but it will just start up again when you go back" Artanis said looking at Harry.

Harry frowned "and the other?"

Artanis continued to speak "Bet that's how he survived, getting a constant dose of magic would keep anything alive…"

"Tanis? What's the other block?" Harry asked.

Artanis blinked and looked at Potter oddly. "It's like a dam; it lets some through but holds the rest back. Judging by its placement and strength it had to be that the old guy with the long beard that put it there…"

**"WHAT!"** the boy's scream was heard by the entire Institute.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well Damn! Since the time I posted the first two chapters this story has been added to 4 favorite's lists and 9 story alert lists. If I knew it was gonna be that popular, I'd of started writing it a long time ago.

On a side note, I'd like to thank ffefeef and Wauzi for being my first reviewers, and I invite everyone else to leave their comments and ideas. Now that that's taken care of I do have a message for ffefeef. Unfortunately, I haven't watched enough of Charmed to write a full chapter based off of their universe. That said, it is still possible that I could write an Omake for it, it would probably take me a couple chapters to post it. I'll try to have it done by the 5th chapter or so, so don't lose hope yet!

Ok, well that's everything I needed to say so...

(Edit: 1/15/2011)

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"I'd like to welcome you all to the 219th meeting of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said to the crowded room. "It joys me to see so many have decided to stand against the coming darkness; despite our recent differences…You have all taken the first steps to realizing your mistakes…"

"Shut up!" a voice called from the other end of the room, as Sirius Black slammed his fist on the table. "I agreed to host your damn meetings on the condition that you keep your FALSE accusations to yourself."

"But Sirius, he was found guilty…." Molly Weasley said, defending the old professor.

"By a corrupt jury, in a rigged trail" Remus responded as he cut her off, "with the help of your family…"

"Now see here!" she snapped as her face grew red.

"Molly calm down, we have more important things to discuss." the headmaster said, as the female Weasley slowly returned to sitting in her chair, glaring towards the far end of the table.

"Kids out!" she ordered after a moment.

"But Mum!" Ron and Ginny whined.

"No buts!" she snapped. "Fred and George, take your brother, sister and Hermione upstairs.

The younger Weasleys got up and angrily walked to the door. Their angry muttering stopped when they realized no one was following. Ron asked "You coming Hermione?"

"Why would I go anywhere with a traitorous little weasel like you?" the bushy haired witch snapped. "I am staying right here!"

"I won't have it!" Molly yelled. "You are still just a child! I won't have you here while we discuss such adult topics."

"Good thing it's not up to you then!" she snapped back. "My parents left me in Sirius' care, not yours! He is the only one that can tell me to leave."

"I won't have it! You're just a child!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"I say she stays," Sirius added with a grin.

"I said no and that's final" Molly snapped.

"This is MY house!"

"Sirius, Molly is right Ms. Granger is still a bit young…" Dumbledore said.

"Then you and your order can find a new meeting place." Sirius said with a glare towards the Weasleys. "And we won't be joining you there."

The headmaster sighed in defeat. He couldn't afford a rift in the order, not with the dark lord gaining strength. Too many people in the order doubted him already. "Nothing said her leaves this room, is that understood?"

Hermione smirked and nodded "I understand professor."

"But Albus…" Molly said in shock.

"Not now Molly!" Dumbledore snapped.

The elder Weasley flinched and nodded. She gave a resigned sigh. She sat back in her chair and turned towards her own children "Out!"

"But M…" Ron was cut off as his siblings grabbed him and fled towards their rooms.

After a moment Dumbledore rose to his feel. "As I was saying, with the coming darkness, we must stand together despite our differences and disagreements."

"So we're believing the boy then?" a member asked in disbelief. "It's obvious he's not on our side…" he cut off as Sirius growled.

"I believe that, despite his recent…complications…young Harry was telling the truth about the return of Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said. Cries of fright and shock filled the room as order members tried to come to terms with their worst fears made manifest.

It is a difficult thing to come to terms with such a fact as this. The being that has haunted your nightmares could very well be at your house at this exact moment. How do you accept that someone is out to kill you? Wouldn't it be better not to know about them? Wouldn't people rather be happy and ignorant, or is it worse to have your happy little world crash down around you as someone blows down your door and tries to kill you? Dumbledore sighed. Life was so much easier without having to deal with such thoughts. Oh how he wished such things weren't necessary. They really distracted him from more important things…

"My friends please remain calm, in times such as these it's imperative that we remain calm and stick together. The ministry has ignored my warnings and the Dark Lord is content to hide in the shadows and build his power. We are the only ones who are preparing for him, if we let our fear weaken us before he even strikes who will be left?"

The order fell into muted thoughts. Albus let out a silent sigh. This was going to be a very long meeting.

"What about Potter?" The room fell silent as all eyes turned to Alastor Moody. He glared back, his magical eye spinning, "The boys done more against Voldemort then almost anyone present in this room."

"That traitor won't do anything against his master!" Molly shouted.

"Harry would never join him!" Sirius shouted, jumping to his feet.

"The only traitors here are you and your weasel children!" Hermione said angrily.

"It's more likely he's decided to go out on his own. Bet he is trying to replace him! Give him enough time, we'll have a new dark lord to deal with!" another voice called out.

Dumbledore fell back into his chair and groaned. Maybe order was too much to hope for…

* * *

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked, after calming down.

"Well he was either trying to kill you in a very painful and flashy way, keep you weak and controllable, or he was trying to ensure your connection to that snake like guy." Artanis answered absently.

"I'm gonna die!" Harry shouted

"Well technically you'll die someday no matter what…" Artanis said absently

"That's not the point!" screamed Harry.

Artanis sighed "You mortals have no sense of what is important. Ok look, say your magic is like a river, ok?" he said slowly.

Harry glared but nodded. The Planeswalker smirked "well if your magic is a river then the block is a highly complicated dam, while the link is like a sponge. The dam splits your magic in half; giving you access to one half while the rest is untouched except when you're highly emotional, in which case the figurative flood gates open to help. Are you still with me?"

"So basically it keeps half my magic away… and the link absorbs some of what is left?" Harry asked. The walker nodded. "And that's deadly how?"

"Well alone, neither of them would be." Artanis admitted. "But together, they will literally cause you to explode. You see, the dam splits your magic evenly, so you always have half on each side, but the link is siphoning some of it to the dark lord, causing one side to always be lower than the other."

"So my magic is constantly trying to even out?" Harry asked.

"Exactly!" Artanis exclaimed. "Since your body is still growing and adding more magic, the levels are constantly shifting back and forth, because of that the flood gates are constantly in use."

"So **HOW** does this kill me?" Harry asked angrily. His patience was running thin and this Planeswalker wasn't helping. Hermione was right! This guy couldn't focus his mind!

"Huh? Oh! Ok! Right! Well you see, magic is permanent so long as it has some energy in it. A stunner can last for days if you make it strong enough. On the other hand a cutting curse will leave a minor cut when you use an average amount of power since most of the spell's energy is used to make the cut. If you use more power you could sever limbs. If you were to overpower it, like you did before, the spell would not only cut off the limb, but cut into the wall behind them, and possibly anything behind that as well. Basically a spell only lasts until all its energy is released, a minor amount when it's moving, and the rest on impact. The more you use the longer it will last. So you see the flood gates will eventually fail. When they do your magic will build up until you explode in a magical display that would rival Hiroshima!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He'd been getting closer to dying and taking an entire city with him! Dumbledore had turned him into a living bomb! He had a lot to answer for!

"Of course if you died before that happened, your magic would have flooded the link and the resulting back lash of magic would have torn Riddle to pieces…or turned him into a god. Though I'd assume your head master had planned on the first outcome…"

Forget answers, Harry was going to kill that old man! His entire life was just a complex plan designed to destroy the dark lord. Dumbledore had led his entire existence, had directed everything with a single goal, to have Harry die and take the dark lord with him. He essentially had a two in three shot of killing the dark lord, and Harry would bet a thousand galleons that the old man had some ace up his sleeve to guarantee it.

Harry snapped out of his daze as the Planeswalker giggled and tried to keep a snow flake floating by blowing at it. "I'm going to blow up and you're playing in the snow!" he yelled angrily.

"You won't explode!" he said as he gave another blow. "The link is inactive while you are in another dimension, without the link; your magic is stable so you won't explode."

"But what about when I go back? It will just go all wonky and explode!" Harry said angrily.

"It's a bit more complicated than that…"

"…"

"…Well you'll just have to break the block first won't you?" He said before he sent the flake flying.

"You can do that?" Harry asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Nope. I can alter your physical being but I can't touch your magic or your soul, and the block is connected to both." He explained and watched as Harry's hopes shattered. "**You**, however, can get rid of the block and the link on your own."

Harry stared at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Artanis asked with a frown.

"It is usually the teacher's job to teach their student" Harry said, matching the frown.

"Who said I was your teacher?" Artanis asked as he continued to play in the snow.

"You said fate wants you to train me for my destiny right?" Harry retorted.

"Ya…" Artanis responded.

"And training is basically teaching right?" Harry asked, his frustration was growing, if the twitch in his eye was any indication.

"I suppose…" Artanis said absently.

"Well then since your teaching me. You are my teacher!" Harry finished.

"Well of course I'm your teacher!" Artanis said angrily. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just tell me how to break the bloody block!" Harry shouted.

"Well that's simple!" Artanis said with a grin. "Since your magic is stable, the block is working the way it was meant to. Instead of random influxes of magic flowing both ways you have a controlled flow that constantly refills your magic after you use it."

"How the bloody hell DO I FIX IT!"

Artanis looked affronted "Well you can use up all your magic that you can access, thus forcing the flood gates open each time to refill it. That way the magic would wear out and the gates would be stuck open."

"That doesn't sound so bad…"

"Of course that would probably take fifty years or so, and you don't have that long…" Artanis stated.

"So I'm truly buggered…"

"Otherwise, you could experience an emotional event that would expand so much magic that the gates would be shattered by the force of it. That would fix it up real quick"

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. It was that simple? All that stress, all those useless words, all that random information and all he had to do was emotionally cast a spell? "Why the hell didn't you just tell me that from the beginning?"

"You wouldn't have understood otherwise!" the Planeswalker said. Then suddenly he turned and started walking away. "Let's go set up your room before dinner."

Harry was left confused, sputtering nonsense as he followed.

* * *

"This room sucks!" Artanis said with a frustrated groan as he entered Harry's room. "It's so boring and bland"

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, watching the planes walker warily. "Its fine…Better than the Dursleys ever gave me…"

"Nope, I hate it." Artanis grinned. "Let's fix it!"

"It's only half mine!" Harry said pointing to Rain's half of the room. "Are you even allowed to change it?"

"Of course! The professor trusts me to not to blow the place up!" Artanis said with a smile.

Harry paled "It that likely?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time…"he shrugged and raised his hands."Oh well."

"Tanis wait!" Harry said jumping to his feet, but he was too late. With a laugh the Planeswalker brought his hands down and a pale purple light cork screwed through the air and struck the bed. Harry watched is shock as the bed bubbled and warped while a soft sizzling sound filled the room. Then the bed started to grow, like a spilt potion spreading across the floor, irregularly and uneven before it suddenly stopped. The once tall twin size was now a much lower queen sized bed. There were dark blue blankets covering the mattress and a quartet of big soft, equally blue, pillows at the head.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Matter distortion" Artanis said as he examined the bed.

"I have never seen something like that before." Harry said in amazement.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be doing far more impressive things."

"Brilliant" Harry muttered as he sat on the soft bed.

"Let's see now…definitely need to change the lighting…" Artanis said as he eyed the ceiling.

"You can do that?" Harry asked. "I thought magic and technology didn't mix very well?"

"Oh no, it mixes fine, when the muggle stuff is shielded correctly." Artanis answered. "EMP shielding can protect from magic just as easily it does an actual EMP."

"Uh…what?" Harry asked confused.

Artanis blinked. "An electromagnetic pulse?"

"What's that" Harry asked.

"Serious? What in the world do they teach in that school of yours?" Artanis said with a frown.

"Magic of course." Harry responded.

"So you don't know anything about advanced mathematics or the advanced sciences?" Artanis asked.

"Why would I need to" Harry asked. "I live in a magical world."

"Effective brain washing…oh I don't know, maybe in case if you ever have deal with muggles? You're ever forced to leave that world and end up hopping into a dimension where technology is more prominent than magic?"

Harry paled as he realized what the Walker meant.

"Potter, you are essentially, a 15 year old with barely a 5th grade muggle education and less than a 4th grade wizard one." With that he threw his hand up and a red light shot out, splashing against the ceiling, where it spread across Harry's side of the room. Harry flinched and whipped around as a spot on the wall behind him glowed, then the light faded revealing a second light switch. He turned back to see a dark blue ceiling with two pairs of florescent lights running the length of the room.

"You don't have the education needed to survive in your own world, let alone in any others." He brought his hand down to the floor and like a wave spreading from his hand, the carpet changed from a dull brown to a deep blue. "You're gonna have a lot to learn, stuff you'll need if you wanna survive." He thrust his hand out towards the far wall and another red light corkscrewed into it. The window slowly slid towards the corner of the room, as the wall mended together behind it. A floor board heater rose from the floor, pushing its way out of the wall. A pair of speakers bubbled out, one from the corner and one from his side of the room split.

"How do I pass magic off as a mutation?" Harry asked as he watched, stunned.

"The easiest way would probably be energy manipulation. Tell them you can manipulate the energy of the molecules around you, or rather the energy that binds them together. That would explain just about any spell you can do. When it gets out that you can do other things like stun, summon, turn invisible, and stuff like that, just tell them that it turns out that you can manipulate all kinds of energy, and you are just doing it in a different way."

"I don't understand…" Harry answered.

"Neither will anyone else. It will ensure that no one really tries to figure it out." The planes walker grinned.

"I understand…well I think I do…" Harry muttered.

"Good" he said as he positioned his hand at the wall behind Harry. Another red beam struck it. The window slowly pulled itself in half as the wall melted together between them, one moved to the corner where it fused with the one already there, the other half shifted towards the third untouched wall. With a smirk he shot a beam at the last wall which quickly grew a pair of speakers, opposite the ones on the far wall.

"There, that's the room, now we paint." Artanis said with a small smirk.

"Aren't you going a bit overboard?" Harry asked. "It seems a bit much."

"I rarely get to do things like this." The walker said with a pout. "Do you want me to turn it back then?"

"No, no! It's fine. Do whatever you want." Harry replied quickly. He didn't want to risk angering the incredibly powerful nut job, after all.

"Good!" he laughed as he rubbed his hands together. With a smirk he drew them apart, a multi-colored ball swirling between them. The colors twisted and blended as he eyed the walls. Slowly he raised his hands above his head. "You're gonna wanna duck…" with that he released the ball.

Harry gave a startled cry before he dived off the bed barely dodging a spray of colorful light. He kept his head down as a rapid 'FFFITTT' sounds filled the room. Then suddenly it stopped. He slowly sat up, glancing warily around. The once plain walls were now covered in odd purple shapes, like buildings with a blue background with odd grey shapes that almost seemed to float like clouds in the sky. He blinked, and it suddenly hit him. The London sky line! Purple buildings, blue sky, and lots of clouds!

"I figured you could use a taste of home…" The Walker grinned. "Now than….Furniture…Oh and I'll need a favor."

Harry slowly eased his way back onto the bed "Wh…What do you need?"

"Would you mind if I went to your world and pretended to be you?" He snapped his fingers and a soft, padded seat appeared in the corner, under the joined windows.

"Why do you want to do that?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't expected that!

Artanis snapped his fingers again and a dark, wood night stand appeared next to the bed. "Mostly to keep an eye on your friends for you." He snapped again and a dark red (almost purple) desk appeared against the heater. "And it would let me get some new materials for my experiments…People would freak a lot more seeing me than they would seeing you."

"What? Why would they do that? I thought I was public enemy number one?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to know what kind of experiments this guy might be doing…

"Well I did kill one of those soul suckers after you passed out…" His hand rose, only to freeze.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry yelled, once again jumping to his feet. "HOW! CAN YOU SHOW ME!"

"Killed a Dementor, used a special spell, the instructions are in the book I gave you." He waved his hand and Harry flew back onto the bed, a startled look flashing across his face. "Now sit down, shut up and let me finish this room so you can go and eat!"

Harry blinked and nodded quickly. 'Definitely don't want to anger this guy' he though silently.

"Good wizard." He said before rapidly snapping his fingers. A large bean bag chair appeared at the foot of the bed. A dresser, a book shelf, and a wardrobe appeared across from the desk, pushed against the wall next to the door, all in the same wood as the desk. At the same time a black leather rolly chair appeared in front of the desk, spinning slowly.

"Ok, see NOW this room looks good…To bad everything is empty…" He glanced at Harry's trunk and smirked "let's empty that thing…" He snapped his fingers at the box, causing the lid to pop open. He waved his hand, then closed it sharply. The trunk shuddered as things started flying out. Soon the air was full of rapidly moving objects, flying in every direction.

Harry watched in awe as clothes filled the wardrobe and dresser, clothes he had never seen, never knew existed, were now his to wear as he pleased. Pens, Paper, and his school books all filled the desk. He ducked as a poster flew at his face, turning quickly to watch as it unrolled. He jumped slightly as the familiar shape of a horn tailed dragon silently belched fire from its new home, stuck to the wall above his bed. He turned to the book shelf as he heard a loud thump. His eyes widened as he watched the sword of Gryffindor settled on the top shelf, a broken Basilisk fang on the second shelf along with the penknife Sirius gave him. Hagrid's flute and the Marauder's Map settled onto the bottom. He flinched back as his photo album flew past his face, landing on the night stand. Quickly an alarm clock and a lamp joined it. Only then did he notice the new CD player sitting on the bottom shelf, with the Planes Walker's book on the shelf under it. A quiet roar brought him back to the dresser, where a toy dragon was trying to knock over a silent sneak-a-scope. Behind them a sleeping Basilisk rolled onto its side. A long black coat hung from a metal hook on the closet door.

Turning with an expectant look, Harry was surprised to see his Quidditch uniform, displayed in a glass case, hanging over his desk. Surrounding it were moving pictures, copies from his photo album, he realized with a smile. On the left was a picture of Him standing with Sirius, than one of him sitting in class with Remus, and finally one of him and Hagrid. Underneath the case was a picture of the Championship Quidditch team from his third year, luckily without brooms. On the right hung a picture of Harry and Hermione sitting by the lake, than one of him and his owl Hedwig, and finally one of all four Triwizard champions.

Harry glanced around the room in shock, not noticing as the almost empty trunk settled under the bench by the window. "This is…its bloody brilliant!"

The Walker grinned "On your feet wiz kid, now it's time for dinner." With a final snap of his fingers, a Chinese paper screen appeared on Rain's half of the room, a pale sun set painted across it.

"What's that for?" Harry asked as he reached the door.

"Her privacy…So she doesn't have to change in front of you." He answered, silently adding 'unless she wants to. You never know what a person may enjoy…'

Harry nodded as they both walked out the door. He watched as the Walker cast a spell on if just as it snapped closed. Artanis, seeing yet another questioning look on the boys face, groaned. "It's a ward that will 'freeze' everything magical whenever someone, who doesn't know about it, risks seeing it."

Harry nodded as they walked down the empty hallway. "Hey Tanis?"

The Planeswalker twitched slightly 'So many freakin questions!' he thought angrily. "What Potter?"

"Why was everything blue?"

"I LIKE BLUE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Sorry it took so long to get this up, I have school starting and I had to get ready. Yes, I know how much that sucks, but I'll try not to let it slow me down to much! I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me how much they like Artanis, which is a surprise, since I figured most people would accuse him of being too powerful, and too perfect. Surprise, surprise, people like him more than the other characters! Which makes me sad when I have to tell you, He's not the main character, yes he's an important one, who will be in it a lot, but not all the time? But since people like him so much, I'll do what I can! Oh and to ffefeef, I'm still working on that Charmed Omake, Just keep reading and I'll post it as soon as it's done! Alright than!

(Edit: 1/15/2011)

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

"You know you haven't really made a great first impression…" Artanis stated as they reached the foyer.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well so far you've stolen some girl's clothes, got into two fights with your roommate and stormed out on the rest of your peers without a second glance." Artanis replied.

"She had no right to read my letters! Those were private." Harry replied.

"I wasn't defending her!" The walker admitted. "Just telling you to try and open up a bit. Try and make some friends. You can be relatively normal here, go and enjoy it."

Harry sighed. "I'll try…But I am not gonna get along with her though."

Artanis with a wave of his hand spoke and said "Not my job to pick your friends."

Harry nodded. Together the two walked silently toward the dining hall. Suddenly Harry's eyes widened. "What do I tell them about my life?"

Artanis paused and replied "Well I guess that's up to you. You could make something up, but then you'd have to remember it for everyone who asks. You could change the truth so it doesn't mention magic, but then you have to make sure that you change everything correctly or it would just sound weird. Of course you could just claim that you've had a hard life that you're trying hard to forget, but that could very possibly draw more attention to you. I guess it's up to you."

Harry shook his head and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "What about you Artanis…?" Harry asked.

"Well I'll tell the truth, at least about me. I'll go along with your story if you want." Artanis replied.

"Thanks for that." Harry muttered.

Artanis shrugged "Too many questions if I didn't."

"True…I guess." Harry looked at the walker. "Are you eating too?"

Artanis looked up at Harry and replied "The professor asked me too. Not that I need to eat but he said it would take attention off of you."

Harry nodded. He watched the Walker silently. Slowly his eyes widened. It couldn't be… That shouldn't be possible… "Artanis" Harry muttered.

"Ya Potter?" the walker asked.

"Uh…do you…why aren't…uh…Did you realize you're not breathing?"

The Walker grinned as turned to look at the young wizard. "I guess I forgot to..."

* * *

"…And with that I'd like to welcome our new student and our guest." Xavier said to his students, assembled in the dining room. Various dishes lined the table as the students listened. It was unusual for the professor to hold meetings like this one. A man suddenly stepped into the room, drawing the students' attention to him instantly. His spiked hair, a random mix of black and dark red, adding another three inches to his already impressive height of six feet. At first glance, his eyes seemed a solid black, but when the light hit them they shined a brilliant shade of brown. In each ear was a blood red stone, shining brightly against his pale skin. Dark red robes with black edging, covered the imposing figure, yet they made no noise as he moved.

"Hello my name is Artanis." The man spoke, his voice surprisingly young. "It's nice to meet you. Oh and this is my…" He paused obviously looking for the right words. "My young ward, Harry Potter."

All eyes shifted to the young boy at his side. Short and thin, the boy barley reached the man's shoulders, with pale white skin and mess black hair. The boy could easily pass as Artanis's younger brother. Clad in plain grey sweats and a black shirt then boy was fairly plain. Until his head rose and they were met with a pair of shockingly green eyes glaring at them.

* * *

Harry sighed as Artanis stepped into the room. He took a slow deep breath before stepping in behind him. He watched as every student and teacher quickly examined the Walker.

"Hello my name is Artanis." Harry's head dropped. He knew full well what was coming. "It's nice to meet you. Oh and this is my…my young ward, Harry Potter."

Every eye in the room turned towards him. He repressed a shudder as he felt them looking him over. Judging him, making assumptions and forming opinions. He couldn't take it anymore! 'Stop staring at me!' He thought as he met their stares with a glare. Many flinched, quickly averting their eyes, while others looked down, apologetic. He met the eyes of Rain Masters and the glare grew angry, her eyes widened in surprise, before glaring back.

His gaze was broken as Artanis yanked him into a seat; a bored sigh escaped the walker's lips. "Stop causing trouble."

"Arse…" Harry muttered. A few people looked at him questioningly.

Artanis gave him a surprised look before grinning "Peon."

Harry glared at him 'What the hell is a Peon?' He thought "Wanker."

"Dobe" The Walker shouted back.

"Squib" Harry responded, trying to figure out what a dobe was.

"Teme!" The Walker's grin grew more annoying.

"Bint!" Harry was really wondering what these names meant.

"Weasel pray!" Artanis stifled a laugh but the others weren't able to.

'It's a game!' Harry realized and suddenly he grinned. 'I can't lose!' "Bloody nut job!"

"Freudian study!" replied Artanis.

Harry stifled a laugh 'that was pretty good.' "Absent minded idiot!"

"Snake speaker!" replied Artanis.

Harry burst out laughing and was soon joined by Artanis. Soon more people joined in, well those that had figured out the game, even if they didn't understand most of the insults.

"I guess I am!" Harry said in between fits of laughter.

Artanis grinned and nodded "Sorry Potter, but you haven't been to enough places to keep up."

"Not my fault" Harry pouted. "My arguments don't usually get that far before an attack is thrown…"

"You'll learn quickly enough." The Walker grinned.

Soon the room fell into its normal routine. Students talking and eating, Harry himself ate in silence as Artanis picked at his food. Harry shook his head. He hadn't believed that the Walker said that he didn't need to eat or breathe, but at this point he hadn't done either.

"Where are you guys from?" a voice asked.

Harry looked up, his eyes landed on an older student. This student wore red sunglasses despite being indoors. Harry shrugged, "I'm from England."

"Ya and I'm from an entirely different dimension." Artanis said honestly.

Harry rolled his eyes. The man's surprise was visible even through his glasses. Disbelief quickly followed as the Walker's grin never faded. "He's serious" Harry cut in. "He really is from another dimension."

The room fell silent as all eyes turned to the pair yet again. "Bit loud, eh, Potter?" replied Artanis. The boy shook his head silently. Xavier didn't need to read their minds to know what his students were thinking. With a small shake of his head, he turned to the duo and said. "I am afraid that Artanis is being honest Scott, even if he isn't telling you everything."

"There's more to my story?" Artanis asked. Harry was hard pressed to tell if he was serious.

The professor stared at him for a moment before he continued. "Artanis is a being called a Planeswalker. These Walkers have the ability to travel to any dimension that they choose. Apparently he stumbled upon Harry here, who was in a bad situation at the time…" Harry nodded "…and offered to take him here to recover, train and learn."

"Are you a mutant than?" a voice called from further in the room.

Everyone stared at Harry who stared back, trying to fight his blush. "Mr. Potter has the ability to manipulate certain energies that science currently believes can't be touched. Unfortunately he currently requires a focus, mostly for aim, but also because it lessens the amount of concentration required when distracted." replied the professor. To Harry's relief, none of the students questioned the professors explanation. He stifled a laugh; it seemed Artanis was right; it was a very confusing explanation. Hell it was supposed to be his power and he didn't understand it.

Harry ate quietly, the low buzz of teenage conversations filling the room. To his left Artanis was talking to Xavier and a dark skinned woman with white hair, which Harry assumed was a teacher. On his right, a scruffy animal like man was glaring angrily at a bottle of soda. He shook his head and sighed.

"Hey Kid." The man muttered softly. "Chuck told me your story…Said some people are trying to kill you?"

Harry's head shot up quickly. He sighed softly, no one else had overheard. He turned to the man and nodded slowly. "Been trying to for a few years…But they can't get to me here."

The man nodded "That's good…But you can't stay here forever…Can you?"

Harry shook his head "I can't leave my friends to suffer."

The man grinned "Which is why your friend brought you here."

Harry replied "Artanis said a man named Logan would help me learn things my books couldn't teach."

The man laughed. "Kid, I'm Logan."

Harry blushed "Sorry…I didn't know…"

Logan's laughter trailed off in a frown. "Kid, what you apologizin for? It's not like you could'a known that already."

Harry looked down, his face still red. Logan's frown grew. 'The kid just assumes he's done something wrong despite having no way to know ahead of time…' Logan mused.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to introduce you to your fellow students…" Xavier said. Harry looked up noticing that almost everyone had fished their meals. Harry nodded silently, happy for the interruption. "You've already met Logan who also goes by Wolverine. On my left is Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm. "The professor continued as he gestured towards the woman on his left who was dark skinned with white hair."They will be your teachers here while you are here at the academy."

Harry nodded politely to the smiling woman. Behind him he heard Logan grunt. Three teachers for a school filled with a school full of teenagers with strange powers? And why did they all have second names?

"Next to Logan we have Scott Summers, than Sam Guthire, Bobby Drake, Amara Aquilla and Tabatha Smith." Harry nodded to each of them. "And you have already met Rain Masters."

The girl smirked and waved Harry's eyes narrowed. The girl next to her, Tabatha, nudged her and whispered something. Rain blushed and her hand disappeared as both Tabatha and Amara giggled.

"On the other side, next to Ororo we have Kitty Pride, Jamie Madrox, Ray Crisp, Roberto Na Costa, Rahne Sinclair and Jubilation Lee." Finished the professor.

Harry nodded to them as well, four years of scar glancing introductions had made an impact and he had no idea how to react when they didn't look at him as though he was a celebrity.

"What about the empty seats? I can't imagine you entertaining guests on a regular basis." Artanis said as he balanced a knife on his finger tip. With a quick flick, the knife leapt into the air, flipped over, and lanced, once again balancing tip down on his finger.

Harry rolled his eyes as the professor nodded. "Another one of our teachers, Hank McCoy is currently out with two of our students Kurt Wagner and Rouge, and our final student, who you have also met Jean Grey is currently out on a date."

Harry thought for a moment. 'Who else had he met…?' A quick image of throwing a metal tray at a red haired woman crossed his mind and his eyes widened.

"I would imagine she wasn't happy about that…though most people don't like having things thrown at them." The professor said and the room filled with laughter as Harry turned a bright shade of red.

Artanis shook his head. "Come on Potter, we've got more to talk about before I go somewhere else..."

Harry sighed and his face fell. "I hate you." He muttered as he stood to follow.

"I just need to explain a few more things, mechanize a few squirrels, burn a few marshmallows, it won't take long. You can hang out with your new friends as long as you want…_AFTER_ we talk." Replied Artanis.

* * *

"What do you want to say now?" Harry asked from his seat on the bean bag chair.

Artanis' eyes floated up glancing at the upside down boy. "Well there are still things you need to know."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. "Haven't you said enough for one day?"

"Probably" The Planeswalker conceded. "But that's never been a problem before."

"What else could I need to know?" replied an upset Harry.

"Well for starters, you start your training with Logan tomorrow. There is a good chance Rain will be joining you." Harry scowled. "Next week you will be joining your fellow students at Bayville high school during the…"

"Wait what?" Harry asked, whipping around to stare at him.

"You need to go to school wiz kid. You need the education or it will draw attention to both you and the institute." replied a calm Artanis.

"But I don't know anything about this world! I can't just go to school here." Harry replied.

"Not to mention you've missed four and a half years of school but we can fix that." Artanis responded.

"Really? How?" responded a rather confused Harry.

"Well I could just implant the knowledge in your head…" the Walker grinned up at Harry.

"Then why not just do that for all the information you need to teach me? Then you could just send me back home." replied Harry.

"Well I could but you still need the physical training. Not to mention the drastic personality changes…You'd probably end up like a little clone of me…" the Walker grinned and kicked his legs to the side off the bed. With a thump, he turned his back sliding from the floor to rest against the bed in an impossible move. "I've always wanted a clone that didn't poof away…"

"Right…I'm going to have to decline…" Harry said slowly.

"Pity…Well we could always have Xavier do it, but he can't do the magic stuff because he doesn't know it…And it would be still knowledge, it wouldn't be accessible unless you aimed to remember it directly…"

"That doesn't sound too bad…" Harry said with a pause. 'There has to be more to it than that…'

"Of course it would give you a horrible headache, knock you out for a few days…and may make you prone to nosebleeds whenever you dig out any of those memories…"

"Suddenly that doesn't sound so appealing…" replied Harry grabbing his nose.

Artanis shrugged "Well there is a third option…There's a mutant that can directly insert the knowledge. Basically it will be like you learned it yourself. In fact he said you will have memories, as if you actually went to a school where you were the only student." Artanis smiled slightly

"What's the catch?" Harry asked concerned. The other options weren't all that appealing, but this one seems too good to be true.

"Well again, he can't teach you the magic…or the physical things so you'll still need to read my book, train with Logan and go on your trip… and it will knock you unconscious for about two hours for every year you have to learn…And the actual memories will fade away pretty quick." Artanis replied.

"So I will be out for 8 hours?" Harry asked relived.

"Well 9, this year is half done…" replied Artanis.

"Let's go with that option then." replied Harry.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Open the door Potter! You can't lock me out of my own room!"

Harry groaned as he rose to his feet. Artanis sat back and grinned as the young wizard opened the door. "You don't need to yell! I'm blind, not deaf!"

The girl glared at him as she pushed past him "Didn't know if you could hear me over your hocus…Holy shit what did you do to my room?"

"That would be me." Artanis said cheerfully waving to her.

"It's…incredible…"stuttered Rain.

The Walker beamed at her. "Oh thank you! I am glad that someone appreciates my work." He shot a glare at Potter who rolled his eyes.

"Well it's very nice…What the screen is for?" she asked.

"Privacy. You can change behind it without Potter watching…" Rain glared at Harry who blushed and looked away. "Unless you want him to, in which case it could make a very nice back drop to strip in front of." It was Rain's turn to blush, her face practically glowing.

"Well I guess I better leave you two to your night. I may or may not be back tomorrow…or whenever, not important…Read that book, train with Logan and get used to your new clothes and home…Oh and…Don't die." with that, the Planeswalker vanished, no lights or sounds, just disappeared as if he never been there.

The two teens stood embarrassed. Suddenly Rain gave a huff and turned towards Harry. "I am not stripping for you!"

"And I am not peeping on you!" he snapped back.

"Then why the hell did your friend give me the screen if he didn't think you'd look?" Rain replied still a bright shade of red.

"Because he's bloody insane!" Harry said loudly.

"Well, that's obvious." Rain said in a matching tone.

"Well at least we agree on something." Replied Harry.

The two fell silent. After a few moments they both turned and walked towards their beds. Harry kicked off his pants and climbed into bed. Quickly Rain ducked behind the screen stepping back out moments later in purple sweats and a white tank top. When they were both settled in, they glared at each other before Harry flipped the lights off without a sound they both went to sleep.

* * *

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING BAYVILLE!" A voice tore through the air. Harry's eyes snapped open in shock. "The sky is grey and the snow keeps falling, but the world keeps going forward! Only a week till school starts back up, sure hope you kid's finished all that winter homework!" Harry groaned and covered his head with his pillow as evil laughter filled the air. "But first, we've got a very special song request going out to Harry Potter from your friend Ginny!"

Harry's pillow flew to the floor as he flew to his feet "Ginny!" He shouted angrily.

"Marilyn Manson's I Put a Spell on You! You sure got some weird friends there Potter!"

Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head as a slow drum beat heard filled the air. "What the bloody hell is going on…."

I put a spell on you

Because you're mine.

I can't stand the things that you do.

No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No.

I don't care if you don't want me

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

"Where's it coming from?" He muttered franticly as his head darted about, trying to find the music's source. He flinched and covered his ears as a screaming voice tore through the room.

Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours.

I love you. I love you.

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

"What the hell is this!" He shouted as he whipped around. He spotted the alarm clock on his night stand and dived on it like a predator on the hunt. "Shut up, shut up!" He yelled as a guitar ripped through his ears.

I put a spell on you.

Lord! Lord! Lord!

...'Cause you're mine, yeah.

I can't stand the things that you do

When you're foolin' around.

I don't care if you don't want me.

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

Yeah, yours, yours, yours!

"Why won't it stop!" He shouted down at the shattered clock. "How does this thing work!"

"It's the stereo, not the clock!" Rain called out from her bed. Harry glanced up to see her curled in a ball laughing. Apparently Artanis had done something to make it so the music would only wake him up, but once she was up she would hear it to.

"Oh that bloody Planeswalker!"

I can't stand your foolin' around.

If I can't have you,

No one will!

I love you, you, you!

I love you. I love you. I love you!

I love you, you, you!

I don't care if you don't want me.

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

**(Marilyn Manson-I Put a Spell on You)**

Harry pushed a button, only to flinch and grab his ears as he pushed the volume to the highest level. "God damn it Artanis I don't know how to use this bloody thing!"

The song finally ended, and that annoying voice came thundering through the room again. "And we're back! I must say, Whoever Harry Potter is, I'm glad I'm not you Bro!" Suddenly the sound cut off, and the room was suddenly blessed with silence. Potter slowly pulled a trembling finger back from the red button.

"Artanis!" He groaned out feebly. "This had to be some kind of prank, I just know it!"

Rain was laughing uncontrollably, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "That was the funniest shit I've ever seen!"

"Oh ya, bloody hilarious! So good to know you find my mental and ear trauma is a great big joke!" Harry sat on the floor, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Rain's laughter rang through the room. Harry found it hard to keep from laughing as well. But he wouldn't show her he found it funny; he couldn't let her think she won. Eventually she managed to calm down. "So who's Ginny? You're girl friend back home?"

Harry blanched, his eyes narrowing as he rose to his feet. He silently stomped over to the dresser and started yanking out clothes. "I'd never date that bint. Crazy ass stalker almost got me thrown in jail."

He grabbed a wand from his night stand and pointed it at himself. "_Scourgify" _he muttered, only to give a small shiver as a silvery light seamed to flow over him. "Oh wow that feels weird…." He muttered as he grabbed the clothes, opened the dresser door, and stepped behind it to change.

"What did you do?" Rain asked as she stretched and stepped out of bed.

"Cleaning spell, it cleans anything and everything instantly." He muttered as he pulled on a pair of loose black cargo pants.

"Think you could do that for me?" She asked, as she started dressing behind the screen.

"Not a good idea…" He muttered as he stumbled back a bit, pulling a loose fitting t-shirt over his head, a black dragon glaring out from his chest.

"Why not? Afraid I can't take your mystical magical powers?" she taunted as her tank top landed on the floor next to the screen.

"That's not it at all!" he snapped as he pulled a black belt on, an X shaped belt buckle snapping closed.

"Then why not? Are you just being a stubborn ass? Refusing to use it just to spite me?" She growled out.

"Fine! If you want it that bad, get out here and I'll do it!" Harry snapped as he tied the laces on his black boots. "Why the hell are all these clothes black?" He muttered to himself. "What the hell was Artanis thinking? I look like one of those weird punk kids that always hang out at the high school…"

"Give me a sec!" She called as she pulled shirt on. After a moment she stepped out from behind the screen, a purple knee length skirt floated over a pair of tight, black jeans. A purple bra strap hung off her arm, sticking out of the black tank top. Harry's eyes were drawn to the small round stone in her belly button before she pulled a black zip up sweat shirt on, the words '_Rise_' and '_Against_' on either side of the zipper. "Stop staring wiz kid, this ain't a free show."

Harry stuttered for a second before stepping over and aiming his wand. "I warned you…." He muttered as he swiped it through the air. "_Scourgify"_

Rain's eyes bugged and she shivered, as silver light spread over her. She gave a soft '_Eep_' before it finished. The two stood silently for a moment before she finally looked at the blushing boy. "When you said it cleans anything and everything…"

He nodded sharply "I meant it cleans **EVERYTHING**…."

The young girl blushed and looked away. A few more moments of awkward silence went by before she turned back to him. "Why didn't you warn me!"

Harry sputtered for a moment before he met her glare. "I did!"

"No you didn't! You didn't say anything about what it did!"

"I told you it cleans everything, and I tried to talk you out of it!"

"You should've told me why!"

"And how would I do that?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

Rain opened her mouth to speak, but froze, and closed it with a snap. She glared angrily at him before turning and storming out of the room. "Should've warned me…." She muttered, before disappearing down the hall.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "What is wrong with that girl…" He muttered as he grabbed the long leather jacket from the dresser door. His eyes widened slightly at the weight, surprised at how heavy the simple coat was. With a frown he pulled in on and walked from the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

* * *

"This house is confusing…" he muttered as he slowly stepped into the kitchen, only to freeze. In front of him stood a tall, blue elf thing….

Said Elf had looked up as he stepped in, it's eyes wide. "Guten Morgen" It said softly.

Harry blinked "A blue, German speaking elf?" he muttered softly "Right, ok, I can accept that." He said as he stepped into the room. "Morning." He said simply.

The Elf thing seamed to relax slightly. "You're not afraid of me?" It asked timidly.

"Do you intend to eat me?" Harry asked as he opened the fridge.

"Never!" The elf thing said, looking offended.

"Do you intend to cause me serious injury in an attempt to keep me from dying?" Harry asked, as an image of Dobby, the overly enthusiastic house elf, came to mind.

"I...No…I mean…Wait what?" Came the confused response.

Harry laughed lightly "It's a long, complicated story…It's not important. My name's Harry, Harry Potter." He held his hand out to the blue elf.

"Kurt, Kurt Wagner…" The Elf, now known as Kurt said, shaking his hand.

Harry smiled and grinned "So why would I have been afraid of you?"

Kurt grinned slightly "Most people are afraid when they first see me…I'm not exactly normal looking…." He sounded embarrassed.

Harry shook his head "You're a fuzzy blue elf with a long tail…It's like something out of a children's story, not something scary."

Kurt gave a big smile "Never heard that one before. I've heard demon a few times, and Logan always calls me an elf…."

Harry shook his head and closed the fridge door. "Anything to eat in this place?"

Kurt blinked "wow, most new students tend to be a lot more….Polite when they first get here…It usually takes them a long time to get that comfortable."

Harry sighed "Didn't have the best wakeup call…." He muttered.

Seeing that the dark haired boy didn't want to explain, the blue mutant nodded and grabbed a packet of Pop tarts, which he handed to Harry.

"Thanks Kurt…" He said as he tore it open and started to eat.

"Potter!" A voice growled, causing both boys to jump, and turn to the door. Harry's eyes widened as he met Logan's stare. "Hurry up and eat kid, you're mine all morning, you're gonna need it." With that the man walked away, an evil laugh following as he did.

"Oh man….You have training with Wolverine first thing?" Kurt asked, concern evident.

"Ya…" Harry muttered, suddenly very concerned for his own wellbeing.

"Well, it was nice knowing you…"

* * *

**A/N** Alright, I know I don't normally put a second note at the bottom, but I felt I should say this again. The song is Marilyn Manson-I Put a Spell on You I don't own it, I'm just borrowing it. Thank you, and Look for the next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey fokes, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, but my fall semester just started, and it tends to take up alot of my free time. Add in the writing assignments my class asks for and it's hard to keep track of all my ideas. Oh well, I'll try and get them out more often, especialy if fans ask for them. Remember, if you have any ideas for me, let me know and I'll see if I can use them!

Alright, On with the story!

* * *

"This is your class room?" Harry asked, glancing around the empty sphere of the danger room.

"Only for classes too dangerous to hold outside." Logan answered as he watched his young charge. The boy didn't look like much of a fighter…

"What kind of class would be too dangerous to hold outside?" Images of a certain hippogriff flashed through his mind.

Logan grinned "Let's just call it survival training."

Behind him Rain stifled a laugh. She'd seen Logan's idea of survival training, and it took the professor a week, and a large bribe of chocolate to get her to go back to the danger room.

Harry gave her a concerned look before nodding. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Well that weird friend of yours, the planes hopper guy, he programmed some scenarios for you to practice on." His grin grew as the young boy paled. "He said that everything reacts the way you'd expect it to. He also mentioned that, while you won't be killed by anything, you will get knocked out cold, should you take a killing blow…Oh and he said to let Masters use you as a makeup dummy if you don't measure up."

Said girl giggled, causing Harry to glare. "When do I start?" He'd show her!

"Right now" Logan grabbed Rain's arm and dragged her into the observation room, the silver room sealed shut behind them.

"Alright…What's first…." Harry muttered, as he pulled out his wands. "Wait….Why did that gormless fool give me two?" He held them up and examined the unfamiliar wood. Suddenly a horrendous stench assaulted his nose. The young teen recoiled in horror, looking up to see a mountain troll…A very **LARGE** mountain troll, almost fifteen feet taller than it should have been…And it was wielding a large metal cannon like a twig.

"Oh bloody hell! Artanis you wanker!" He shouted, diving away as the metal weapon slammed to the ground.

* * *

"He's really good at running away." Rain muttered as she watched her roommate avoid getting stepped on.

"Yes he is…But I expected more. That Artanis bub said he was supposed to be a decent fighter, said he'd been fighting most of his life." Logan replied, his disappointment obvious to the young girl.

"Maybe he was exaggerating?" She answered. She managed to keep a grin off her face. After all the crap those bastards had put her through the day before, it was good to see them get taken down a few pegs. "Potter sure doesn't look like a great hero to…"

An explosion drew their attention back to the fight, only to find a room full of smoke. As the room quickly filtered it from the air, they were treated to the sight of an angry Harry Potter screaming at a giant headless corpse.

* * *

"Bloody bastard! That damn troll was way too big, and definitely too strong to be real! Artanis must've screwed it up, probably on purpose; just because he could." Angrily he kicked the dead beast before turning away. He glanced around before lifting his wands back up, looking them over like a jeweler inspecting a wedding ring. "Alright, so I can cast the same spell from both wands, at the same time…" One _reducto_ hadn't even scratched the behemoth, but two, directly to the head, had brought it down flat.

"~ It's been so long since I could feed! ~" a hissing voice said behind him. His eyes widened as he turned, to face a solid wall of dark snake skin. His eyes slowly worked their way up the beast, before locking onto the wedge shaped head towering almost 100 feet over head. Suddenly its tongue darted out, tasting the air with a soft hiss before it froze. Its head turned to face him, time seemed to slow to a crawl, as the giant serpent turned its closed eyes on the suddenly terrified teen. "~ FEED! ~"

Harry's eyes grew wide before he dived away. The beast roared and its yellow eyes flew open. A yellow beam slammed into the ground, causing the floor to sizzle and burn, right where he had been standing.

"Tanis you nutter of a cock-up!" He cried as he ran as fast as he could, dodging deadly beams of yellow death as best he could. "They don't have laser eyes!"

* * *

"What kind of world did he grow up in!?" Rain whispered. That troll thing wasn't all that frightening, but a snake long enough to crush a city block sure as hell was!

"Judging by the kid's yells, I don't think these things are very accurate…" Logan answered as he watched the snake shrug off a wedge shaped spell. They watched in silence as the mutant snake monster continued to shoot lasers at the small boy. Suddenly it reared up and hissed at him, only for a pair of red spells to fly into its open mouth. An explosion ripped it open, the lower jaw tearing off and flying into the air as its fangs were ripped from its head. Its body collapsed like an out of control fire hose that suddenly had the water turned off.

"He did it" Raid said in surprise.

"Move kid…" Logan muttered. Harry had stopped to watch the monster collapse, only for one of the fangs to drive through him. With out a sound he crumpled to the floor. The simulation ended and everything faded away, leaving an unharmed but unconscious boy alone on the floor.

Rain cringed; the danger room wasn't programmed to be gentle…

"Looks like you have a new toy for a while." Despite his failure, the kid had impressed him. Logan hadn't made it past the freaky grim reaper things on the third level when HE tried the simulation…Sure the kid got taken out, but he did technically beat level two…Not that he'd tell him of course. "Kid's got potential…" He glanced around, only to realize he was alone. He looked back and saw Masters standing over the unconscious boy, a makeup bag in her hand, and an evil smile on her face. With a grin, he turned and walked from the room. He wanted front row seats to the fire works…

* * *

Slowly the world faded into view. With a groan he sat up, rubbing his head gently. "What happened?"

"You killed the giant snake thing, but its fang ran through you when it fell." A voice cut through the haze.

"I shouldn't have stopped to watch it die…" Harry muttered, trying to will the throbbing pain away.

"Glad you realized your mistake." Logan said as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"What were you fighting?" Rain asked in a neutral tone.

"The first beast was some kind cross between a giant and a mutant troll…Tanis made it a hell of a lot bigger than he should of…"

"What was it swinging at you?"

"I think it was one of those old World War 2 cannons." He answered.

Logan nodded. "What was that snake thing? Never seen anything like it."

"A basilisk…I've never seen one that big before…" Harry shook his head. "I'll bet Artanis messed that up too, along with its eyes. They kill you when you meet its gaze, but they definitely don't shoot bright yellow beams of death."

"Well you only made it to Level 2. The program is 6 Levels long."

Harry's face fell "I did that bad?"

"Don't worry about it kid, you'll get better, I'll make sure of it!"

Harry shivered at Logan's grin. "Thanks…"

"Besides," he wasn't going to tell him how badly he'd done on his own try, but…"You did better than masters would've…"

Harry smirked and turned to the girl, fully intent on gloating when he caught her stuffing makeup back into her bag. "Why do you…." His eyes widened, his hand shooting up to meet his face.

"Your teacher said I could!" She said with a smile.

His hand came away, covered in some weird white and green makeup. "What did you do?" he asked, anger slowly filling his words.

"Well I had to do something to draw out the color of your eyes…"

"I am not a doll for you to play with!"

"But you look so cute!"

"I look like an idiot!"

"A cute idiot!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"Well if you don't like it you shouldn't have lost!"

"Like you could do better!"

"I'd do better than you!

Logan rolled his eyes and sighed. Chuck **HAD** warned him…These two were gonna drive everyone nuts! Well as long as it stayed at yelling…

"You wouldn't have a chance against the giant troll, let alone the super basilisk!"

"I could beat you!"

"You couldn't beat the Weasley brats, let alone me!"

"Did you just call me a weasel!?"

"No, I just said you were worse than one!"

"Argh!" She yelled, her hand lashing out, and a blue light show at him. With a snap, he raised his hand and a red light leapt from his wand.

Logan's eyes widened comically as time seamed to slow. The two lights inched closer together, like magnets drawn to each other across a table. 'Oh crap…' he thought before the two attacks collided and the room vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

"What have we learned?" Logan asked his voice little more than a growl. Smoke rose from his hair and his beard had turned a very bright pink. He glared at the teen in his hand, held in the air by the collar of his coat.

"Avoid hitting bystanders?" Harry asked as he tried to wiggle free of the large man's grasp. Most of the make up had come off but his lips were still a deep purple and green eye shadow was smeared across his face. A bruise had already formed on his cheek, one of many that covered his body.

With a deep growl, Logan turned to Rain "And you?"

"Don't get hit with weird wizard spells" her muffled replied came through her skirt. She frowned at the floor above her as magic held her ankles in the air. She was very glad she decided to wear jeans, even if that damn brat had turned them bright yellow. "Can I get down now?"

Logan sighed and dropped the boy who collapsed to his knees. "How about 'you shouldn't attack allies?' Or maybe 'Don't attack someone until you know what they can do?' "

"He started it!" Rain struggled only to knock her sweat shirt free. It fell open and dangled behind her head, waving as she squirmed. Now she was glad she had chosen to wear jeans AND a tank top…

"I don't care who started it!" Logan yelled. "You don't attack friends!" He glared at both of them before turning to Harry.

Harry looked at Logan, confused. 'SHINK" His eyes widened at the sudden appearance of three metal claws. He fumbled with his wand before giving it a flick. The man's beard quickly faded back to normal.

Logan nodded and retracted his claws. "Fix your selves up. I'm gonna go talk to Chuck about your training…You have the afternoon off." He stormed out of the room, disappearing down the hall as the doors slid closed.

Silence hung in the air for a moment before Rain screamed. "Potter get me the hell down!"

Harry rose to his feet, stumbled, than took another step towards her. "I don't know how…"

"What do you mean you don't know how!? You did it!" She glared at his approaching feet.

"I've never used this spell before…" In fact, he didn't remember ever learning a spell that could do this, let alone using one.

"You tested your hocus pocus crap on me?!" Her voice tore through his head like nails on a chalk board….Lots of nails.

"It was an accident…" He walked slowly around her, examining what the unknown spell had done.

"You accidently dragged me into the air by my ankles?" Her disbelief was obvious.

"It's on your ankles?"

"No it's on my damn bra, of course it's on my freaking ankles! Their in the damn air aren't they?"

Harry stopped in front of her, thinking. What had he done? How did he cast a spell he'd never heard of…Suddenly an image crossed his mind…Fighting Artanis…Getting angry…Hurling a nameless purple spell…Getting angry…Purple spell…"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it? You figured it out? Than get me down you asshole!"

Harry smirked. His magic lashed out when he was mad. It had against Tanis, and it had against Rain. Maybe breaking that magic block would be easier than Artanis made it sound…"I can get you down, but…:"

"But what?"

"Well I could get you down gently…Or I could just drop you…"

"You'll put me down gently if you know what's good for you!"

Harry sighed…As much as he disliked her, he couldn't just drop her… "Than you need to stop struggling…I don't want to miss."

The girl froze instantly. "Please don't drop me…." She whispered.

Harry raised both wands, than jabbed the left one forward before swishing the other through the air, than flicking it. "_Finite! Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Rain shrieked as the first spell hit and she dropped momentarily before the second spell struck and a sudden floating sensation over took her. Gently she drifted to the ground, landing in a tangle of fabric. As soon as the spell ended, she sprang to her feet, untangling her clothes

Harry shook his head and pointed a wand at him self. "_Scourgify!_" He shivered as the silver light spread over him and the makeup vanished.

"You turned my pants back?" She sounded surprised.

"The spell cancels all magic on its target." He shrugged.

"Good" She turned and walked toward the door.

Harry stared at her, mouth open in shock. 'That ungrateful…'

"If you think I'm gonna thank you, you're an idiot" The door slid open and she stepped through. "It was your fault in the first place" She stuck her tongue out at him and the doors slid shut.

"That Little…!"

* * *

Congratulations! If you are reading this book it means fate, in her infinite wisdom, has decided you are worthy of extreme training in order to achieve your destiny! You have been assigned your very own Planes Walker guardian to lead you on your amazing journey to test your abilities and learn the incredible skills needed to meet fates expectations. We are aware that most Walkers are less than outstanding teachers, so we have issued this book, to be presented to each chosen one upon their induction into the training program.

It is with great pleasure that we present to you the most useful book you will ever read:

**The Planes Walkers Guide to Being Fates Chosen One**

In this book you shall find every skill you could ever need to achieve your chosen destiny. Fighting skills from every world, weapons of every type, magic of every color and every dimension, this book has them all. It is, understandably, an overwhelming amount of knowledge. It is also understandable that you, as a mortal being, will attempt to use the biggest and flashiest skills available. This is a great way to end your life, most likely in a big, flashy, and horribly painful way. As such, your Planes Walker has charmed this book to prevent you from reading above your level. This incredibly complicated spell judges your current magical and physical power and compares them to the knowledge you already possess. If this confuses you, it means you aren't ready for many of the more complicated skills this book contains.

What follows is a list of every skill you could ever need, broken down by level. We have also taken the liberty of dividing each group into subgroups, to allow easier understanding of what you are learning. This allows you to develop certain skills faster than others, rather than forcing you to develop all skills to the same level before moving onto the next. We understand that every chosen one is different, and some may be better at certain skills than at others. After all, you are only mortal.

Chapter 1: Levels: How they are broken down, which overall level you currently hold, How to obtain new levels.

Chapter 2: Planes Walkers: What they can do? How to understand them? Which ones you're likely to meet?

Chapter 3: Health: Staying in shape. Eating right, Healing injuries, Curing illnesses

Sub Groups: Spells, Potions, Medicines

Chapter 4: Physical: Hand to hand combat

Sub Groups: Brawling, Street fighting, Martial arts

Chapter5: Weapons: Strength boosters, Close range weapons, Long range weapons, Spur of the moment and/or temporary weapons, Unique weapons.

Chapter 6: Mind Arts: Protecting your mind, Reading thoughts, Searching people's memories, Controlling a person, Sensing and hiding a presence.

Chapter 7: Illusions: Confusing people, Impressing people, Angering people, Hiding in plain site

Chapter 8: Air: Levitation, Flying, Summoning and banishing, Unique air based skills

Sub groups: Combat, Defensive, Miscellaneous

Chapter 9: Fire: Light, Heat, Cooking, Metal work, Unique fire based skills

Sub groups: Combat, Defensive, Miscellaneous

Chapter 10: Water: Liquids, Storms, Unique ice based skills, Unique water based skills

Sub groups: Combat, Defensive, Miscellaneous

Chapter 11: Destruction: Breaking things, Blowing things up, Dissolving things, Vanishing things, Obliterating things

Sub groups: Combat, Objects

Chapter 12: Body: Duplicates, Disguises, Increase functions, Increase power output

Sub groups: Conscious, Unconscious

Chapter 13: Sound: Sound waves, Messages, Music, Unique sound based skills

Sub groups: Combat, Defensive, Miscellaneous

Chapter 14: Enchanting: Enchant clothing, Enchant weapons, Enchant other items, Duplicate enchanted things.

Chapter 15: Mater Distortion: Slight changes, Complete changes

Sub groups: Permanent changes, Temporary changes

Chapter 16: Death: Killing, Life Draining, Life/power absorbing, Life/power transferring.

Chapter 17: Information gathering: Forcing the truth, Seeing through solid objects, "Forceful encouragement," Information retention, Education aids

Chapter 18: Travel: Teleportation, Vehicles, Unique travel methods.

Chapter 19: Conjuring: Gasses, Liquids, Solids, Simple mechanisms, Complicated machines, Imitations of life

Chapter 20: Languages: Speaking, Reading, Writing, Understanding, Codes

Sub groups: Spells, Do it your self

Chapter 21: Shields: Defending your self, Protecting others, Warding objects and places.

Chapter 22: Sex: Contraception, Increasing your pleasure, Increasing your partners pleasure, Warnings, Suggestions, Unique sex Magic

Chapter 23: Other: Unique or unclassified skills.

Sub groups: Combat, Everyday, Hopefully one time use, Suicide techniques

Harry stared at the book in shock. He'd never seen a more useful or a more confusing book! How the hell was he supposed to learn all of this!? Of course, he was gonna ignore the suggestions about learning to his strengths. Never know what could be useful, especially against Riddle. But the book just had to be as confusing as that bloody Walker! Why couldn't it ever be easy!? Why wasn't there some great 'know everything' spell he could use!? Why couldn't they at least use a system he was familiar with? Like Hogwarts?

'BAMPH' A blue elf appeared in the room next to him. "Guten tag Harry!"

"AH!" Harry shouted as he fell from the bench to the floor with a thump.

Kurt looked embarrassed as he knelt to help the teen up. "Sorry Harry…Forgot you didn't know I could do that…"

"Bloody hell Kurt! Why didn't you just knock?" He climbed to his feet, clutching his back.

"It's a habit…" Kurt rubbed the back of his head.

"I take it you do this to everyone?" Harry bent down and picked up the large book. Then he slammed it shut and dropped it on the window seat before turning to the furry mutant. "So you can teleport I take it?"

"You didn't think my good looks were my only mutation did you?" He struck a heroic pose.

"Yes actually, I did." He laughed as Kurt pouted. "How was I supposed to know? Not like a blue hairy elf screams teleporter or anything."

Kurt nodded "That's true…"

"So did you want something?" Harry asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I was gonna invite you to the mall! Boom Boom wants to go and the professor told her she can't go alone anymore." Kurt replied.

"You have a friend named Boom Boom, and she's not allowed to go to the mall alone? Hmm I wonder why…"

Kurt laughed "Her real names Tabatha" He explained "And she's not allowed to go alone because she blew up the fountain… and some of the parking meters…and the deep fryer at Wendy's…"

Harry blinked before bursting out laughing. "Sounds like a fun girl"

Kurt nodded "She can be…When she's not trying to destroy everything…"

Harry nodded "I have some friends like that, bloody hilarious when your not their target."

"Sounds like Ice Man…Er Bobby Drake. He plays pranks on everyone here…Well except Rouge, Jean, and Wolverine."

"So you have a demolitions freak and a prankster….What role does that leave me?"

Kurt grimaced "Awkward new guy?"

Harry gave a fake shudder "I was hoping for sexy foreign kid…"

"That comes after the awkwardness goes away."

"And how do I make that go away?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. He didn't want to be the odd one out…Not after all that time alone in primary school, definitely not after he ended up forced into the public eye at Hogwarts.

"Well the fastest way is to go to the mall with us!" Kurt said as his tail twisted in the air behind him.

Harry grinned as he met the mutant's eyes "Well that's oddly convenient." He sighed and shook his head. "Alright I'll go."

"Alright Harry!" Kurt said happily.

"Let me just grab my stuff…" He walked over to his bed and grabbed the leather trench coat. With a small groan he pulled it on, before pushing his cell phone into his pocket. He grabbed his wallet from the night stand and pocketed it as well before turning to the elf like boy. "So where are we meeting the others?"

"In the front hall." Kurt answered as he stepped next to him.

"Alright, let's go than" Harry took a step only to feel Kurt's hand on his shoulder. "Wha…"

'BAMPH' suddenly the room was empty, except for a small, smoke like cloud that soon faded.

* * *

Several students stood in the front hall, waiting for their late friends. Kurt was always late, and with the new kid, who knew how long it would take?

"Where are they!?" a female voice yelled impatiently.

"Calm down Tabby, they'll be here. Kurt always shows up Eve…"

'BAMPH' Suddenly Harry and Kurt appeared between the two girls.

"Bloody hell Kurt! Warn me before you do that!" Harry said as he pulled away from the Blue mutant.

"Sorry Harry…" He muttered, looking down.

Harry's glare softened. "I'm not mad Kurt; I just wasn't expecting it…" He grinned "Besides, it was really wicked"

"Really?" The elf looked up, grinning.

"Definitely. I'd love to be able to teleport! Be far more useful to get away from…." His face fell. "Never mind."

Kurt blinked before looking at the others. A few, well just Tabatha, looked like she wanted to push him, but behind her, Rain was shaking her head. An obvious sign of don't push him any more.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Amara said, stepping foreword. Her tan skin standing out amongst the others.

The group agreed quickly, trying to get past the awkward moment. "Kurt?" She asked.

Kurt nodded and pressed a button on his watch. Suddenly the blue elf disappeared, replaced by a tall, thin, slightly tanned, but normal looking teenage boy.

Harry blinked before looking him over. He grinned slightly "Would've pictured you as a lot paler…."

Kurt looked at him, confused "Why would I be paler?"

"Well the German accent. I'm pretty sure an average German has really pale skin. It's not exactly a warm sunny place after all."

Kurt looked like a fish caught out of water. "Wha…But…I mean…Well…"

The other students laughed at the stuttering boy. Harry smirked "Hmm, I guess you must just like this illusion better than?"

"How did you know it was an illusion?" Kurt asked, concern suddenly filling his face.

"Well I didn't think you'd have to press a button on your watch to activate another mutation…" Harry grinned. "Don't worry mate, as long as no one sees you go back and forth, they won't put the two faces together."

Kurt sighed in relief. "As much fun as this is, we have a mall to raid!" Tabatha said as she shoved Amara towards the door. "Let's get walking!"

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, a while back I got a review from ffefeef asking me to try and add Charmed to the list of shows in the story. Now, unfortunetly I don't know very much about Charmed so I can't do a real chapter for it. However I was able to do an Omake for it. So here it is, the first part of the Charmed Omake, Enjoy!

* * *

**OMAKE**

"You want me to what?" The young man asked angrily.

"Kill a demon that's been pulling things through the Æther from other dimensions" his companion answered.

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well it would keep him away from my world…And give you some practice…"

"I am NOT an assassin!"

"Would it help if I told you he bewitches women to do horrible and unspeakable things?"

"Really?" He asked, suddenly far more willing to listen.

"Sure" the other man answered with a shrug. "Why not?" With that the figure vanished, as if he had never been there at all.

"Wanker" The remaining figure muttered, kicking an empty garbage can. "Didn't even tell me how to find a damn demon…" He looked around the dark ally before quickly leaving, as if he only just realized he was alone.

* * *

"Why is it so bloody hard to find a demon in this damn city!?" He cried out, leaning against a tree. He had searched the whole city…The whole bloody city! "God damn you A…"

A sharp scream filled the air, quickly followed by an explosion. The figure looked up quickly. It seamed only he could hear it…Which meant magic was involved. Silently he reached into his collar, pulling a blood red scarf over his nose and mouth. Another explosion sounded and he vanished with a clap, his leather coat whipping out behind him.

* * *

"So this is the power of three?" A warped, evil voice spoke. "I am unimpressed…" A tall figure stood, bald head glinting in the sun. Its arm was outstretched, hand clamped tightly around the neck of a red haired woman.

"Put Paige down!" Begged a voice, from a crippled figure on the ground. Her brown hair was mashed to her head with sweat and a trail of blood flowed down her face.

"I think not" The bald man sneered, revealing sharp mangled teeth. "I had planned to take the three of you as slaves, but after this pitiful performance you may be more valuable as a trio of corpses…"

"Rock!" The captured girl, Paige, wheezed out. A nearby stone vanished in a swirl of white orbs, repapering only to smash into the demons head. The rock vanished in a cloud of debris, which blew away to reveal an angry, but unharmed demon.

"You, I may keep after all." He hissed.

Leaves rustled in a nearby tree, and the demon looked up, only for a shadow to slither up behind him. Steal flashed, blood sprayed, and the red head fell to the ground, a severed hand landing besides her before turning to ash.

"Grah!" The demon cried, jumping back, it's wounded arm held protectively to its chest. "How dare you interfere!"

Before him stood a man, black hair waving wildly in the air, black sunglasses hid his eyes, and a blood red scarf covered his lower face. A leather coat hung loosely from his shoulders, fluttering around behind his boots. A loose black shirt hung underneath it, the word 'DIE' written across it in red. A pair of loose black pants was held in place by a steal chain. In his hand rested a gleaming sword, with a ruby embedded in the handle that seamed to glow, as if it held a hidden flame.

"Are you my target?" A voice drifted through the scarf.

"Who are you?" the demon asked. He hadn't expected any interference, the spell one the field should have insured that!

"You have stolen from other worlds?" The figure hadn't moved, and yet he suddenly seamed to be a lot more dangerous. The demon's senses were screaming for him to flee.

"So what if I am?" He had to get out of there! This man, this monster knew to much! He had to flee, or he was going to die!

"Than you are my target." The figure seamed to blur as its empty hand shot foreword, a steal icosahedrons (an object with 20 identical flat sides) cut through the air, a metal chain trailing behind it.

The demon screamed as the weight slammed into his shoulder, the bones shattering like twigs. He dropped to his knees as the weapon pulled back, a gasp escaping his lips. "Why are you doing this?" The demon gasped out. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

The figure chuckled. "I'm a bit new to this…My aim isn't too good yet…" He swung his arm and snapped it, the steal weight whistled through the air. The demon lurched to the side, and the weight slammed into the ground, a small creator forming around it. "Stop moving. This is hard enough with out moving targets."

"I don't want to die!"

"Than you should've stayed in hell" He yanked on the chain and the weight tore out of the ground, only to vanish into his coat sleeve. The man drew his sword up and pointed it right at the wounded demon.

"NO!" The demon raised its remaining hand and pink lights shot from his fingers.

The man swatted one away like a bug, watching as it glanced off his sword and disappeared against the ground. "Your aim is worse than…" Three screams ripped through the air and he span around to see the three sisters glow punk, their mouths letting out an inhuman sound.

"NO!" He cried, spinning back only for the demon to vanish in a fiery portal. He turned back as the women fell silent. "This can't be good…" Slowly he stowed the sword, only to draw a thin black want. With a flick, all three women floated into the air, and drifted over to the closest tree where landed gently. He walked over and waved his wand. His scan came back, telling him that all three women were healing at an abnormally quick rate, but there were all under the effects of an unknown spell. "Of course it's unknown…If I haven't heard of it you can't tell me what it is…" He said to his wand. With a sigh, he sat on the ground next to the red head girl. Reaching into his coat he drew out a large book and settled in to wait for the girls to wake.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, Hope you enjoyed it, the next part should be posted in the next chapter! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hey fokes, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. Life is hectic which tends to be the worst possible situation when trying to write. Well I'll keep trying to get everything to work together so I can get the next chapter out sooner. Though I can tell you that the more reviews I get the quicker I'll work, Or atleast the more time I'll spend on it instead of doing other things....Like sleeping.

Alright, On with the story!

* * *

"You didn't say we'd be walking" Harry muttered to Kurt as he held his coat closed.

"What's wrong with walking?" The taller teen asked.

"It's bloody cold!"

"Stop your whining!" Rain snapped a few steps ahead of them.

"How can you be cold? You grew up in England?" Kurt asked

"Usually spent the winter indoors where it's warm…I get cold easily…"

Left unsaid was the fact that years of under eating and malnourishment had left him with literally no body fat to keep him warm. Only Rain realized this, however, being the only one who had seen how thin he really was. Of course, she just assumed he had an eating disorder or something. Than again, he hadn't said anything about his past so she didn't know the full story.

"Hey Kurt? Why are you coming with us?"

The disguised mutant blushed slightly. "I'm meeting Amanda there…"

Harry glanced at him before his eyes grew wide. "You brought me on a date?"

"NO!" The elf said quickly. "That's more Scott's style. The fuzzy man works alone."

"Than why bring me along?"

"Boom Boom said she wanted to meet the new 'British Bad Boy'…" He trailed off, his blush growing darker.

Harry stared at the German teen in confusion before his eyes flew wide again. Tonks, his prison guard, had warned him that, once he was in jail, his crazy red headed stalker would use her 'Womanly Charms' to win his attention. She'd said that being alone with his hormones for that long would make him do just about anything for those 'Charms.' But at that moment he realized it had nothing to do with magic, and nothing to do with being alone. Kurt wasn't alone and his hormones apparently had full control over his actions. It was than that Harry realized it a small, simple fact that has scared half the world's population since the dawn of civilization…**Women Rule The World!**

Quickly, Harry changed the subject, intent on getting the unexplained feeling of dread out of his mind. "Since when am I the Bad Boy?"

"Well you dress like that…" Kurt said hesitantly. "And we all heard about your fight with Rain…"

Harry sighed and shook his head "I dress like this because it's all Artanis gave me…" He couldn't really deny the argument part though.

"Than why not buy some new clothes?" He was curious why this new student was so dependent on the strange man he'd heard about.

"I don't have any money here…" He admitted. It was true; he only had gold in his trunk. Suddenly he felt a weight in his pocket. Reaching in, he pulled out a leather wallet. As Kurt watched, he pried it open. Their eyes widened as several brand new bills stared back at them.

"Ok so apparently I do have money here…"

"More like a fortune…"

Harry ignored him as he flipped through the rest of the black wallet. He had a "Black" card with a strange symbol on it, like a radiation warning combined with a biohazard warning as well as a plain ATM card that lacked a bank name. He also found a license for a car he didn't own and another for a Motorcycle he didn't know how to ride. Both were perfectly legal.

"Bloody hell…"

"Hurry up or I'll blow your pants off!"

He looked up to see three impatient girls glaring at them. Kurt apologized and ran to catch up. Harry quickly pocketed the wallet as he walked towards them, muttering about crazy girls and insane guardians.

"What was that?" Rain asked, arms crossed.

"Why blow them off when all you have to do is say please…" He said with out thinking. He paled instantly as Rain sputtered. The others laughed, though whether it was from the comment or the teens was hard to tell.

"Ow, Hey stop hitting!" Harry cried as he ran from the angry teen.

"Kurt?" A soft voice drew their attention.

"Amanda!" The German teen cried as he ran toward the smiling girl. "See you guys later!"

"Wait, Kurt!...No don't leave me alone with…" But the couple was already gone.

"Alone with whom?" Harry slowly turned, his eyes wide in fear, to face three angry girls. One held a ball of fire, another with a hand full of sparkling marbles, while the third's hand glowed blue.

"Bloody Hell!"

* * *

"Better now?" Harry asked. The three girls had chased him all the way to the mall before giving up. Now they sat on a bench as the trio tried to catch their breath.

"How are you not tired?" Rain asked between gasps of air.

"I used to do a lot of running when I was younger…" He glanced around before turning back quickly. "So where's the fountain you blew up?"

Tabatha smirked. "Heard about that huh? Near the main entrance, they've fixed it already though…"

"Ah…After all those missed throws I was looking forward to seeing what you could do against things that CAN'T run, dodge, or fight back…"

"I could blow it up again…"

"Tabatha! You know what the professor said!" Amara said.

The blonde girl turned, grinning "Who cares? It's just a bit of fun!"

"Do you want to get grounded like the boys?" Rain asked.

"What do we have here?" A voice asked.

Harry turned to find four boys staring at them. Two seemed normal enough, a pale one with silver hair and another with tan skin and dark hair. It was their friends, however, that really caught his attention. The shorter one had greenish skin and was kneeling on the ground with his knees near his face. The other one was as tall as Hagrid, and looked like he weighed twice as much.

"Looks like some of the X-Girls decided to do some shoppin." The silver haired teen answered.

"And they brought a new friend with them!" The dark haired teen said sarcastically. "So there's a new X-Dweeb than?"

"Oh great it's the brother hood of infinite losers. What do you idiots want?" Rain glared.

"Bit feisty today, eh Masters?" The pale boy said rapidly, suddenly leaning against the bench.

"Go to hell Pietro!" She tried to shove him, but he was suddenly behind them.

"Relax; we're not here for a fight." The tan teen said with a smirk. "Just came over to meet the new looser."

Harry slowly reached for his wand. With a snap, a long, thick, string shot for it. With out thinking, he grabbed the grey thing, only to cringe in disgust at the slimy tongue in his hand.

"Le go my ton!" The strange green boy said, his arms flapping wildly.

Harry was glad to oblige. "What the hell are you, some kind of toad?"

"Exactly!"

Harry paused "So we have the Toad, the really fast guy, and the ultimate sumo wrestler?" He said, glancing at the largest teen. "So what's that leave you?" He turned to the last teen.

Said boy grinned as he clenched his fists. His face scrunched in concentration as the mall started to shake. People panicked and shouts were heard before he opened his hands and the world grew still. He looked expectantly at the new kid.

"Impressive…So we have Speed Racer, The Human Fly Trap, The Sumo God, and Sir Mix A lot…" He shrugged. "So what? You're the brother hood of strange super villains?"

Their reactions were mixed. Toad and the earthquake kid looked offended, but their friends appeared to like their new nicknames, especially the larger one.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to figure that out…" He turned and walked away with the three laughing girls. Behind them, the Brotherhood stood, confused, around the empty bench.

"Yo, like what just happened?" Toad asked.

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Boom Boom said, laughing as she hung off Harry's arm.

He grinned at the laughing girl. "They didn't seem all that smart…"

"Their not!" Tabatha said, laughing harder.

"They can be…" Amara admitted. "Kitty always brags about Lance's math grades…"

"Lance?"

"The Sir Mix A Lot" Tabatha wheezed out. Harry grinned.

"And Toad is surprisingly good with machines."

"Defending the super villains?" Harry grinned.

"NO!" She said quickly. "Wolverine always says not to underestimate people…"

He nodded "And the others?"

"Well Fred, the big one, he isn't all that smart, but he seems really loyal."

Harry nodded. Every successful group needed a loyal sidekick apparently. "And the silver haired one?"

"Pietro" Rain spat out "Is a fast talking, pervert, who shook his brain loose with all that speed." She stormed past them in a huff.

"So…Their best friends than?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"First time they fought, he grabbed her ass." Tabatha said as she pulled him after the angry girl.

"Hey where are we going?"

"Food!" Both girls said, laughing.

* * *

"What is this"? Harry asked as he ate.

"You've never had a hamburger?" Rain asked as she took a drink.

"It's pig?" That surprised him; it definitely didn't taste like pig…

"Beef actually, Ground beef and tomato."

"Than why call it a hamburger?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well you knew it was beef…"

"Do I look like a meat expert?" She glared at Tabatha "Don't. Say. Anything."

The blonde grinned "Aw…"

"Don't"

"But…"

"I said don't!

"But I…"

"No!'

"Come on…"

"Nope!"

"But it's funny!"

"Don't care!"

"Aw come on…"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"Don't!"

Harry turned to Amara confused. "Are they having a row?"

The girl blinked "A row of what?"

"Stop"

"But it was really…"

"Don't care."

"A row, a fight" He explained.

"Oh!" Amara grinned "No they do this all the time."

"Please? You'll laugh!"

"Still don't care!"

"Ok…" His head moved back and forth, as if he was watching a slow tennis match. Suddenly a memory crossed his mind.

* * *

"Why do they always have to fight?" Harry muttered as Hermione and Ron argued over some unimportant thing or another.

"It's because they like each other" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"I don't think…" He started

"That's because you've never seen real love." She said, matter-of-factly. "Trust me Harry, when two people love each other, they fight all the time. In a few years they'll be married and have a dozen little ones to look after." She said with conviction.

"But the Dursleys…" He started again.

"Probably don't love each other." She said, again with the same level of conviction.

Harry paused, unwilling to point out that the Dursleys fought just as much. Apparently that meant they really loved each other, despite all the hitting and crying...

Mrs. Weasley nodded, taking his silence as acceptance and walked away. Harry stared blankly at the wall. 'Fighting means they love each other….' He thought "I fight with Malfoy all the time…' Suddenly he bolted from the room, straight to the bathroom. The sound of retching distracted the fighting teens enough to end their argument.

* * *

Of course, the Weasley's betrayal made this information a bit unreliable, and he was fairly certain Hermione would never go near the youngest weasel kids ever again…

"Are they dating?"

Amara's soda sprayed from between her lips as she burst out laughing. The two girls went silent as they stared, wide eyed, at the confused British boy.

"What?" He looked between the two. "I thought couples showed their love by fighting…."

The pairs surprised looks slowly turned to glares. Hesitantly, as if in slow motion, both girls rose to their feet.

"You should run now…" Amara said between giggles.

Harry did just that and the girls were on his tail before the chair stopped shaking.

"Get back here Potter!"

The boy ran as fast as he could, darting through crowds as he searched for a hiding place in the unfamiliar mall. He heard a crash and glanced back enough to see the girls tare through the Brotherhood boys like they were paper.

"Stop Running Coward!"

* * *

"Maybe we should avoid the X-Men today…" Pietro muttered as he whipped Lance's milkshake from his face.

"Probably a good idea" The dark haired teen groaned as Blob, the largest teen, climbed off of him.

"Yo, like, who turned out the lights!?" Toads muffled yell echoed from a nearby trash can as he tried to pull his head free.

* * *

"Are you done?" A voice asked.

"Yes Jean…" Three female voices answered, as the trio of teenage girls floated in the air.

The red haired woman turned her head to the floating boy, "And you? I know it's your first day and all, but you have to know you can't just run wild…" Behind her, the man from the night before, Scott, nodded.

In the air, floating almost absently, Harry glared at her. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I think we already established that you're NOT my mother!" He growled out.

Green eyes widened before closing in concentration. Harry felt a strange tingling before a strange feeling spread through his mind. He glared at the girl. 'Mind Reader!' He realized. Suddenly his magic surged. The girl's eyes snapped open before a blue light struck her in the chest and she collapsed.

"Jean!" Scott cried as he darted to her side. The four teens fell, the girls landing in a heap while Harry landed in a crouch. He looked around, wide eyed, seeing the surprised and slightly frightened girls, the unconscious woman, and the panicked boy. With out a thought, he took off running, disappearing back into the mall, and eventually into the city.

* * *

_'RING!'_

Harry jumped to his feet in surprised, Wands swishing through the air.

_'RING!'_

Harry blinked before reaching into his coat and pulled out the phone Tanis gave him.

_'RING!'_

He stared at it in shock. The thing wasn't ringing like a normal phone. Instead it was basically screaming the word "Ring" at the top of its digital lungs.

_'RING!'_

Harry pulled it open and hesitantly pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Squirrel!" A voice called back.

Suddenly an acorn bounced off his head and disappeared in to the snow. He whirled around, wand drawn, to face the empty park. "Artanis!?" He shouted into the phone.

"How'd you know?" The Planeswalker asked, not from the phone, but from the tree above him.

"What do you want?" The wizard asked, pocketing the phone.

"Why'd you run?" The walker looked up at the boy as he hung upside down, knees wrapped around the naked branch.

"They were afraid of me…" The teen muttered.

"Nope!" The cheerful answer surprised the boy. "They were afraid Scott was gonna blast you…Guess again!"

"The boy sighed. "It's too much, too fast… I just want a normal life, my normal life…"

"Hate to break it to you, but your life was screwed up, not this one."

The wizard looked up at the walker, fighting back tears.

"Life isn't slow and predictable. It's fast passed, random, chaotic, and filled with long moments of silence. Life hits hard, it hits fast, and it gives you no warnings. Real life isn't a slow and steady build up to one big bang. That's only for books and movies. Life is a bang followed by boringness that gets broken up by a few more bangs at random intervals."

"That isn't fair…"

"Why should it be fair?"

_'CRACK!'_

"Crap!" Suddenly the branch broke and the walker tumbled to the ground below. He disappeared in a cloud of white powder before it disappeared, revealing a disgruntled Artanis, pouting like a child. Harry started laughing, only to stop as the Walker's eyes glazed over and he seemed to fade away before snapping back. "I understand and obey."

"What?" Harry asked

"Fate has ordered me to the hell up and to stop trying to turn you into a depressed emo kid."

"Emo kid?

"Don't!" Artanis snapped. "Don't ask, don't look it up, don't even think about it! There is nothing worse than being Emo, in any world."

Harry stared, wide eyed, and nodded quickly. Suddenly the walker vanished. "Let's get you back." Harry turned to find him, perfectly clean, walking away. He ran after him, panting at the effort of running through the snow, only to realize the immortal before him was walking, on the snow, not through it.

"Hey Artanis?" He called.

"Hmm?"

Harry paused. He wasn't sure he wanted the confusion that would inevitably come from the explanation. He shook his head and sighed. "Why are all my clothes like this?"

"Like what?"

"I look like some kind of punk rock and roller."

"In the event that we run into another version of your self, the drastic change in wardrobe and appearance will allow you too tell your selves apart with minimal confusion."

Harry decided it was better not to mention that he'd never have trouble telling him self apart from another. "What if that harry really is a Punk?"

"Opps?" The walker shrugged.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

_LEVELS_

_The learning levels are broken down into two groups, one for magical skills and the other for physical skills. This is because it is quite possible, though unlikely, that you will be unable to use one set or the other._

_Magic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Physical_

_No Skill__________________________________________________________________________________________________________No Skill_

_Untrained_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Brawler_

_Academy Student____________________________________________________________________________________________________Untrained_

_Graduate Student______________________________________________________________________________________________Fresh Academy Student_

_Amateur_________________________________________________________________________________________________Seasoned Academy Student_

_Caster__________________________________________________________________________________________________________Graduate_

_Apprentice_________________________________________________________________________________________________________Apprentice_

_Task Mage__________________________________________________________________________________________________________Knight_

_Scholar___________________________________________________________________________________________________________Warrior_

_Master____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Master_

_Mage_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sage_

_Hopper_

_Walker_

_God_

_These levels are not definitive. An academy student in magic could defeat a mage with lick and strategy. Also it is possible to be a sage, with only armature status in magic._

_Your current level is:_

_Magic: Academy Student_

_Physical: Brawler_

_To achieve the next level, we recommend a general study of the information contained in this book as well as extensive physical training._

**_CHAPTER 2_**

_PLANESWALKERS_

_A Planeswalker is, in the simplest terms, a Demi-God. They have access to an infinite amount of power, whey will live forever if nothing kills them, and they can travel the Æther safely (A feat that would utterly destroy a mortal) Naturally, Planeswalkers tend to specialize in certain skills. Some will be better with technology while others may concentrate on specific areas of magic. That isn't to say they can't do other things (in fact they can do them just as well as they can their own specialties) but they tend to favor the skills they studied and trained with as mortals. This attachment to their past lives is one of their few remaining mortal traits. They are also able to tell if a being (at least a mortal being) is related to them, no matter how distantly, and they hold a connection to their home plane that allows them to find their way back to it, no matter how far they are from it._

_A Planeswalker can do almost anything. Essentially that means a mortal has almost no chance when forced to fight one. It is possible, for a mortal to win, just very unlikely. The only way to actually kill one is to destroy the "Spark" in their mind. Essentially, you need to destroy their brain. So the question is: how do you destroy the brain of something that can will its head to be impenetrable, or put its brain in its foot? You distract and confuse it. A walker has a mental capacity about 1000 times better than an average mortal, so they can keep several thoughts running at any given time. A spell, a plane shift, talking, and even keeping their body solid, all require a portion of the Walkers' concentration. The wider their concentration the weaker each bit is, and the easier it is to kill them._

_Now, we're sure you're wondering why we'd tell you our weakness, right? Well it's simple. On your travels, you run the risk of encountering Planeswalkers not affiliated with the union as well as having your current walker turn feral. We have given you this information to help protect your self._

_ÆTHER AND PLANES_

_Before we can tell you about Planeswalkers, we must first explain the 'Infinite Existence'. Essentially, the dimensional map is shaped like a square box, if said box was infinite in all directions. Now assume you have a box in front of you. Three of the directions, which would be the front, left, and right side of the box, are infinite, and every plane in those directions is different from the infinite number of planes in those three directions. At the same time there are tiers that progress in an infinite number moving along the up and down axis. These tiers contain planes that are unique to them, as well as planes that are similar to those of other tiers. These similar planes overlap their counter parts in other tiers. They contain differences that can be very minor or disturbingly drastic, depending on how close they reside with in their axis. Many travelers have been surprised to find them selves in an identical plane, where they discover their counter part is a different gender. The final direction, which we shall refer to as the back of the box, is separated by a divide, and contains only artificial planes. These planes were created by walkers and are almost impossible to find with out being shown where exactly it is. These artificial planes are often unbalanced and require the Planeswalker be present on the plane at all times, or else it will collapse in on its self._

_TYPES OF PLANESWALKERS_

_**Union Walker**: The union is made up of the oldest, strongest, and sanest planes walkers who have discovered "Infinite Existence." These walkers have joined together to form a group whose job it is to control and exterminate feral and rogue Walkers, protect the inter-dimensional borders, and help Fate's chosen with their destinies. The union is controlled by a group of 12 walkers, who are considered the most powerful walkers of all time. These 12 form a hierarchy, and each one has a different job to do._

_**Rogue Walker:** A Rogue Walker is a powerful walker who has either refused to join, or left the union. Generally, they care only for them selves and their ability to gain more power. The union considers them a threat to the inter-dimensional borders, and seeks to kill them before they can destroy it. They are unorganized and almost always work alone. They have been known to attack Union walkers with reckless abandon. They consider "Hoppers" and "Jumpers" to be abominations and will kill them with out question._

_**Young Walkers**: A young Planeswalker is a walker who has recently "Transcended" their mortality. They are new to their power and are untrained in its use. Because of this are often unaware of how powerful they really are, and what they can really do. They are also unaware of "Infinite Existence" and thus believe that their tier is made up of the only planes in the multiverse. Do to their inexperience and relative naivety they run a high risk of destroying them selves and others. They also have a high risk of turning feral. They are generally unaware of the existence of the union._

_**Feral Walkers**: Feral walkers are walkers who have fallen into insanity due to their overwhelming power, inability to focus, and lack of mortality. Feral walkers are essentially gods with the mind of a beast, existing only to destroy anything they come across. They are destructive, and violent, with a seemingly undeniable urge to hunt down other walkers. The union believes they need to be eradicated, as it has been proven they can not be saved._

_**Planes "Hopper":** A "Hopper" is a mortal who has discovered the ability to hop planes. They rely on the power they are able to achieve, and are bound by mortal limitations. Rogue Planeswalkers tend to target them, in the hopes of eradicating them as abominations. The union seeks to protect them from Rogue Walkers in the hopes of learning what creates them, as well as earning their allegiance should the dimensional barriers come under attack. They are unaware of "Infinite Existence" as well as the existence of the union._

_**Planes "Jumper":** A "Jumper" Is essentially a "Hopper" who has discovered "Infinite Existence." Other than that there is no difference between them and an average Hopper._

**_PLANESWALKERS YOU MAY ENCOUNTER_**

_You're Walker:_

_**Name:** Artanis_

_**Rank:** 10_

_**Main Job:** Research and Development_

_**Age:** Unknown_

_**Appearance:** Often appears as a monk or a necromantic solder_

_**Home World:** Classified_

_**Center of Operations:** Chaos Arcade_

**_Notable achievements:_**

_Inter-Planer Weapon_

_Planer Blockade System_

_Safe Æther Travel for Mortals_

_Inter-Planer Communications_

_The 'Devastator' Class War Ship_

_**Current Projects:** Classified_

_**Bio: **Artanis is considered to be the origin of the term "Mad Scientist." His motto, "Sanity is detrimental to the cause" is considered by many to be frighteningly close to the feral state. In fact, many union members are amazed that he is as sane as he is. His age is unknown, though it is rumored that he is one of the oldest Walkers still functioning._

_As a mortal, Artanis worked for his government on a secret military project to produce genetically altered super clones. His project was successful, but unfortunately it overtaxed the government provided power generator, causing it to explode. The resulting destruction obliterated his body and forced his mind to transcend._

_What he did between that time and the time he joined the union is also considered classified, although rumors persist that he is directly responsible for the technological renaissance of several planes, as well as the appearance of strange stone structures on thousands of planes, commonly called Stonehenge._

_Artanis is considered one of the most important members of the union. While not the most powerful, and definitely the least sane, Artanis is considered one of the smartest members. He is one of the only walkers to ever create an artificial plane that was evenly balanced, allowing him to roam freely with out worrying about it collapsing. He is personally responsible for the creation of over a hundred spells as well as over a thousand inventions._

_Artanis is one of fates least used emissaries, owing in part to his inability to stay focused on one thing. When he is chosen, he has a success rate of just below 50% which is considerably higher than the average 30% of the higher ranking union members. Unfortunately, he is responsible for several Walkers turning rogue. His high standards and lack of sanity has driven many younger members to turn against the union. In fact, his most promising student, known as Demetris, was one of the first to turn Rogue, and is still at large._

_OTHER WALKERS_

_**Name:** Demetris_

_**Affiliation:** Rogue_

_**Appearance:** Tall, thin, dull red hair, bright red eyes._

_**Bio: **Demetris was once Artanis' most promising students. A relatively young Walker, he discovered "Infinite Existence" much sooner than you're average Walker. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep up with his demanding teacher and soon went Rogue, taking with him the location of the Chaos Arcade. The unions has labeled him as a top priority and have sent several lower ranking members to track him down but so far he has escaped them. It is believed that he is responsible for the destruction of 3 Planes, as well as the deaths of 13 "Young" Walkers, 24 "Hoppers," 8 "Jumpers," and 1 "Union walker." There is a fear that he will eventually return to try and kill his former teacher, owing to his belief that Artanis was too strict and horribly misguided._

_**Name:** Innila_

_**Rank:** 4_

_**Main Job:** Admiral of air/space force._

_**Age:** Unknown_

_**Appearance:** Often appears as scantily clad teenage girl with bright blue hair and varying physical traits._

_**Home World:** Classified_

_**Center of Operations:** Fleet HQ_

**_Notable achievements:_**

_Developed a successful way to use the Planar Blockade_

_Stopped the inter-planar war between two versions of the Rendaw Plane_

_Defeated the summoned Air force of the Rouge Walker Beldana_

_Captured several Rouge Walkers when they attempted to form a counter Union_

_**Current Projects:** Classified_

_**Bio: **Innila is considered to be the most violent Union walkers. Her thirst for blood and exceptional power levels have earned her the 4th ranked seat as well as the rank of Admiral for the Union Fleet. Innila is a tactical genius making her perfect for combat, but unfortunately she is lacking in other intellectual areas. Her flag ship, the "Inumerator" is the biggest 'Devastator' Class War Ship Artanis could make. She has since customized it to carry millions of missiles rather than the thousands of small 'Gnat' fighters the normal 'Devastator holds._

_Innila uses her shape shifting abilities to befuddle and confuse mortal opponents. She will usually appear as a very attractive, yet incredibly innocent teen girl, before she utterly devastates them. This tactic, much to her enjoyment, has proven useful against several Walkers as well._

_She considers Artanis to be her "Big Brother" and treats him as such. This has provided much entertainment for him as he apparently never had a sister when he was mortal. She can often be found on the Chaos Arcade, and in fact has a private room there. What she and Artanis do when alone is the subject of many rumors._

_**Name:** Baston_

_**Rank:** 6_

_**Main Job:** Lead Hunter_

_'SHINK!'_

"GAH!" Harry shouted, jumping from the bend, to land on the floor with a thump. He shot up, looking around franticly for a certain clawed mutant, only to find Artanis staring happily at the metal slinky in his hands.

_'SHINK!'_

"Bloody hell, Artanis, I was trying to read!" He shouted

"I noticed" The annoying man said as he continued to play with the metal toy.

"Than why did you interrupt?" It was him that told him to read the damn thing anyway!

"The professor wants to see you." He said with a grin. He turned to face the young teen, while the slinky continued to move back and forth in the air behind him. "He would've sent a telepathic message like he does with his normal students, but after today he was afraid you may lash out at him."

Harry sighed. "Is he mad at me?"

The walker shook his head. "No he just wants you and the mind reader to explain your selves, and we wants to talk to you about your training regiment with Logan."

The teens face turned white instantly, though for which reason even the walker couldn't tell.

* * *

**A/N** Ok so first off, I know the ranks don't quite line up for the rankings but thats because I can't do the chart thing on . I know I promised to have the second omake out with this chapter but if i had waited to write it, this chapter would have taken another week. I promise it will come out in the next chapter. Remember any ideas you have, send them to me and I'll see what I can do. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **As promised, The next chapter is here! I'd like too take a moment to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving! Life's still busy, but I'm still working on it! And remember fokes, the more reviews the harder I work! They don't even have to be good ones either!

Well, On with the story!

* * *

We're here!" Artanis said happily as he busted through the door. Startling the three mutants inside, "So anyway, I yelled Swiss cheese and ran to hide behind the couch…"

Harry stared at the walker in silence as the mutants exchanged confused looks. "And what exactly does that have to do with my having two wands?"

"Wands?" Now it was the Planeswalker's turn to look confused. "I thought we were talking about why I can't play hide and seek…"

Even crickets would've been stunned at the resulting silence. The professor, after noticing his newest student reaching for his wands, quickly drew his attention. "As interesting as that conversation must be, I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

"Right!" Artanis clapped his hands and grinned. "Namely Potter's misguided attempts against Ms. Grey…"

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!"

"Which is why I said misguided."

"Perhaps you should explain your reaction?" the professor interrupted. He wasn't in the mood for a loud, stupid argument.

Harry instantly shook his head only for Artanis to shove him into a chair that suddenly appeared. "Talk or I will."

Harry was shocked to find he was actually considering the immortals ultimatum! "She died." The others looked at him for a minute before he sighed. "The only memory of her I have is her dying to save me...when I woke up in that hospital place and saw her I freaked…."

Artanis nodded quickly. Then suddenly he frowned and glared at the boy. "And?"

Harry sighed. "She went into my head! I felt it! Riddle and his lot have done that enough for one lifetime. Thank you."

"Jean?"

"He was panicking! I just wanted to calm him down…"

"So you tried to force me to calm down and talk about my mother?"

"Ya that seems like a bad idea, even to me…" Artanis muttered.

The professor nodded "Maybe you just need to start over? Harry obviously needs to accept that you aren't trying to be his mother, and Jean needs to realize that her powers aren't going to solve every problem."

Harry frowned. He never was one for feelings or inaction. The young woman however nodded almost instantly. "Yes professor."

"Good. Now Jean if you could excuse us, we must discuss Mr. Potter's training."

The girl nodded and quickly left the room. Artanis instantly broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

Artanis instantly stopped "She didn't even ask how you noticed her, let alone pushed her out."

"And why is that funny?"

The Planeswalker shrugged and Harry's head landed in his hands.

"Ok, so about the training…"

* * *

"So for the rest of the week you have training with Logan and Masters in the morning." Artanis said. Harry nodded reluctantly. He'd rather not train with the annoying girl but if it would help. "Than you have afternoons to do whatever you please." The boy nodded again. He'd probably spend that time reading the guide book that Artanis gave him. "Of course this weekend is the memory upload. Then you can start going to school during the day and train in the afternoon." He sighed and reluctantly agreed. Nothing he said could get him out of high school…He almost missed Hogwarts. "And at night you can have wild our of control parties where you can flirt with Masters and dance to strange music."

Harry nodded again. He could almost hear the great hall now. The constant noise, their was suddenly a hushed moment as he returned back into the room... "Wait what??"

"Aha!" Artanis shouted as he pointed at the young teen. "You were nodding and agreeing!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was Not!"

"Was…"

"Artanis!" the professor interrupted. "Please act your age!"

"Uh…You want me to act like the highly deformed rock like remains of the corpse I would have become had I not transcended into immortality!"

Silence filled the office before the professor sighed. "Go back to your experiments."

"Yes sir!" The walker snapped a salute, and then he was gone.

"I'll be lucky if I'm still sane when this is done…" Harry sighed.

"Mr. Potter I've known Artanis for a few years…you'll be lucky to survive till the end."

"…That's not exactly helpful professor." The wizard said softly. "I know Harry, I know…"

* * *

Harry ended up wandering the institute, trying to avoid the other students, especially Rain and her friends.

"Not as good as butter beer…" he muttered as he took a drink from a bottle of root beer. Eventually he had found himself in the kitchen; it was a habit he had started to develop during the bloody tournament.

_'Bamph!'_ Suddenly a blue elf appeared in front of the fridge. "Hi Harry!"

"Hey Kurt." He didn't even look up. Living in the magic world kind of killed his reaction to things appearing randomly.

The mutant grabbed a soda and walked to the table only to drop into the chair opposite him. "You're really not afraid of me…" He sounded surprised.

Harry shook his head. "How was the date?"

"It was great. How bout yours" the elf smirked.

"Don't ask…" He completely missed the date part of the joke.

"That bad?"

"I stunned Jean and ran…" Harry pressed the cold bottle to his head. Even thinking about the mind reading caused him a headache.

"What happened after I left!?" The elf asked in shock.

So Harry told him, well minus the magic parts of course. It was a short story because he was only at the mall a short time.

* * *

Somehow the boys found their way to Harry's room. The blue mutant ended up on the bean bag at the foot of the bed while the young wizard lounged out above him.

"So he yelled squritle into the phone only to nail me with an acorn…" Both boys broke out laughing.

"So what's with the sword?"

"I found it" Harry said with pride.

"You found a sword?"

"Well I AM from England…"

"So what…that's Excalibur then?"

"Yup, that's Excalibur, I'm actually the king of England and everyone has to do what I say!" Harry struck a regal pose.

Their eyes met before they dissolved they dissolved into laughter again. They'd been at it for an hour. The sun has set, much earlier and it was getting late. But what was winter break for besides staying up late…

"So then what's with the giant fang?"

"Came from a really big snake."

"How'd you get it?"

"Killed it with the sword."

"Really? Why?"

"It was trying to eat me?"

"A snake tried to eat you?"

"Well it was a REALLY big snake…"

"Are there a lot of giant snakes in England?"

"Well…"

_'Bang!'_ The door flung open as Rain, Tabatha and Amara walked in. Apparently Tabatha decided to blow the door open for some reason.

"I'm gonna have to fix that aren't I?" Harry muttered. It wasn't locked.

"There you are!" Rain growled, "Finally found you!"

"Didn't know I was lost."

"I should go…" Kurt muttered. "Night Harry…" Bamph and he was gone.

"You ditched us at the mall!" Tabatha accused.

"Didn't know I had to tell you where I was going."

"We were worried…" Amara muttered.

Harry paused. He hadn't expected that fear and anger, sure he has dealt with it at Hogwarts every week…but worry and fear for his well being? Only Hermione showed him that… "I'm fine…"

"Obviously" Rain shouted. "What the hell happened?"

Harry looked away. "I don't like people messing with my head. I guessed I freaked out and my m…My powers lashed out…" Luckily no one had noticed his small slip...

"But why did you run?" Amara asked.

"You looked scared…I…I didn't want you to be scared of me…"

Silence deafened the room. As mutants they understood, they hid their powers so the rest of the world wouldn't be afraid of them. But his reaction was extreme… the result of someone who already faced that reaction. Someone who didn't want to face it again.

"Idiot!" Rain said as she rammed her foot into the bed. The boy looked up confused. "Like we'd be afraid of a runt like you!"

"Hey!" Internally he grinned. So, at least they didn't hate him. "I'm not that small!"

"Even I'm bigger then you!"

"Did you just call yourself fat?" Tabatha asked.

"No I didn't"

"I think you did…" Amara added.

"I did not!"

"You did" Tabatha laughed.

Harry sighed. It was gonna be a long trip.

* * *

_'Shink'_

Logan shot up in bed, glancing around frantically and claws at the ready. Slowly sleep fled from his body forcing the last remnants of his tortured dream back to the dark recesses of his mind. Shaking his head, he groaned. It had been a long week.

It wasn't that the boy was hard to teach. Hell he'd never had a more eager student. That magic of his was incredible, not that he'd admit it, and the boy had a good head on his shoulders. He was probably the least athletic person, Logan had ever taught to fight. Under-fed, malnourished and almost no muscle mass made for a wizard who could throw fire but couldn't move furniture.

The boy was quick, surprisingly so considering his physical condition. His reflexes were almost as good as Logan's, but it didn't do much good if Harry couldn't jump over the troll's club. Without the proper athletic training it wouldn't matter how quick he reacted.

Since his first showing, the young wizard hadn't done nearly as well with the simulation. He'd been crushed with that trolls cannon twice, stepped on once and in his last attempt, the troll sat on him.

He was persistent at least, always trying his hardest, but Logan suspected that the program had learned faster from him then he had learned from it. Then there was Masters.

Logan was starting to think the two were destined to fight. They hadn't had a single session that didn't end in a fight. If Chuck hadn't told him to teach them together he would've refused to let them near each other. As it was he was getting tired of dodging energy blasts and spells.

"And if that runt changes my hair color one more time…I'm gonna have to shove those sticks up his…"

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. It had been a long week and he needed more sleep, but of course Artanis had made sure to wake him up nice and early every bloody day! That stupid stereo thing started blaring the same time every morning and every time that annoying DJ came on with a snide remark and a annoying song dedicated by one of his former friends of course. He assumed that was Artanis's fault as well.

After waking up, he'd have a quick breakfast with Kurt before a homicidal teacher dragged him off to fight giant monsters. He could've done with out **THAT** similarity to Hogwarts."

Training sucked. He couldn't think of a better word for it and even that didn't seem good enough. Logan had him exercising to near exhaustion. He'd said that he'd never seen a person with such power in such bad shape. Was it his fault that Hogwarts didn't have a fitness class? Hell not like he had to be in shape to play Quidditch. Flying required no strength and catching the snitch was easier than raising his wand. Now if he was a beater, than he'd be in shape."

Than there was that bloody simulation! He hadn't beaten that troll since the first time. Hell, the monster actually had the nerve to knock him over and sit on him! He blamed, Artanis for that too.

Of course training was followed by a fight with Masters. The girl infuriated him to no end! She had the nerve to insult him after each loss. Yet she hadn't even tried it herself! He was pretty sure Logan was getting tired of their battles too…or at least having his hair color changed every day.

After that he would have lunch with Kurt. Then he would spend the afternoon hanging out with the blue elf and the psycho trio, as he had started calling Tabatha, Amara, and Rain, though he hadn't called them that to their faces. Than he'd find some diner (turns out the group meal was a Sunday thing), he then would head up to his room and study that book.

That stupid Planeswalker book was another source of frustration for him. He'd been working on it for a week and had only learned one spell! True it was a healing spell that fixed bruises; this made the training a little bit easier. He planned to ask Artanis about it, but the bloody maniac hadn't shown up since Monday. He'd tried calling him, that is why he had been given the cell phone after all, but all he had gotten so far was a voice mail message saying that the walker was busy. Well actually it said he was in the middle of a highly dangerous experiment that would destroy everything if he was interrupted. Harry assumed that, to the insane Planeswalker, everything literally meant EVERYTHING. Seemed like a good reason not to disturb him…

Suddenly Harry froze. Today was the day that he to let some mutant put memories in his head. He sighed. The idea of letting people into his head freaked him out. He wouldn't normally let the professor do it, so the man had taken to sending Kurt with the messages.

Harry shook his head and climbed out of bed with a yawn he began to get ready for his day.

"If this brain thing doesn't work I'm going to kick Tanis'…"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Earlier, With Artanis~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WEEEEEEEE…" Artanis cheered as the world twisted around him in a blur.

"Commander." A man interrupted. Artanis' chair came to an abrupt stop.

"Yes Captain?"

"We have reached the target plain and are ready to cross into solid space." said the Captain.

"Very good captain" Artanis rose to his feet. Saluting, the Captain turned and stepped to his post on the bridge. "Proceed with the operation."

"Aye Commander. All crews to their stations! Prepare for transition!"

The ship's lights suddenly shifted, dimming drastically. A faint shudder ran through the ship as the command crew braced themselves. Artanis smirked as the screens suddenly filled with pictures as they left the Æther.

"Report!" the Captain shouted.

"All systems report optimal sir."

"Very good Captain. An exceptionally smooth transition."

"Thank you Commander, and let me be the first to welcome you to Tier 17841 Earth."

"Thank you Captain. You may proceed to the target."

"Aye Commander. Engines to 50 percent, bring us about 27 degrees, make for the target.

Artanis hummed softly as the ship quickly made its way unnoticed through the sky. The ship's Captain remained calm, trying to ignore the soft sound. He never understood the Commander's desire to hum pirate songs all the time but he had worked with walkers long enough to know not to ask.

"Captain, we are 40 miles from the target area. 5 minutes to arrival."

The Captain nodded to the navigator. Then turned to the walker. "Everything is set Commander."

"Perfect" Artanis muttered. "We have two targets, and a week to find them. Our reports show that they are hidden in this city, but we are unsure of where they are. Prepare the unity for a…"

"Captain we've intercepted an emergency call from the city!"

"Let's hear it." Artanis told the Captain who nodded.

"…zzz…We've lost containment! I repeat this is the virus is…zzz…we've lost containment and it's…zzz… the city is being over…zzz… we need…zzz… Oh god bar the…zzz… No No Aim for the…zzz…Grahhhh Help." The message dissolved into static.

The bridge sat in stunned silence. Slowly they turned to the Planeswalker. He frowned.

"That will complicate things a bit…" The Captain nodded. "If one virus is free the other may disappear in the chaos. Captain, order the ground unit to get their armor on and remind them of the mission the parameters" The walker turned to walk away.

"Commander, if I may ask, where are you going?"

The walker glanced back and smiled, "I'm gonna go play of course!" with that he vanished.

The Captain sighed and shook his head. "Tell the ground crew to prepare the Lander."

"Aye Captain"

"And tell them…Welcome to Raccoon City…"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To Normal Time Period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is he?" Harry muttered as he stood beside the professor.

"He'll be here soon; he has been on a delicate assignment all this week."

Harry smirked "Normal excuse than?"

Xavior smiled "He uses it every time, no matter how long he's gone…"

"That's because it's always true." Artanis said as he appeared in front of them.

"Is that your blood?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Blood?" Artanis looked down to the blood stains on his robes. "Nope!!" He said cheerfully as he faded from view, only to appear perfectly clean. "I don't bleed."

"Then whose is it…"

"Shall we go then?" Xavior interrupted. He didn't want to hear what Artanis had been up to all week.

"As you wish" the walker stepped forward and a placed a hand on the wizards shoulder and another on the professors chair. Then the group vanished.

"I'll never get used to that…" the professor muttered, looking a bit greem/

"That was better then a portkey." Harry said happily.

The walker grinned "Come, come, we have a mind to alter!"

Harry's smile died as the group moved towards the house that he had only just realized was there. He really didn't want to have to do this.

"Oh, Mr. Download! We have a job for yewww!" Artanis shouted.

The door opened and a normal middle aged man glared out. "Stop yelling you immortal idiot, I already knew that you were here."

"How'd you know that?" The walker sounded surprised.

"I was looking out the window, waiting for you." The walker raised a hand "and before you ask, yes I knew you were coming. You called and told me so at the beginning of the week."

The walker pouted as the others laughed. Download quickly led them inside. "So what am I doing?"

"We need you to get Mr. Potter up to date in school and technology." Xavior said.

"Give him some logic lessons too and some culture stuff!" Artanis added.

"Wait, why?" Harry asked.

"Well the logic should stop you from trying to fight hordes of soul sucking monsters again. The culture lessons should help you fit in better, and keep people from getting suspicious."

Harry frowned. He didn't have much choice though. He needed these "Lessons" if he wanted to avoid problems.

"How good do you want it?"

"Might as well go for the best. Straight As all around and see if you can work in some advanced studies in there too." Artanis said was a nod.

"Advanced studies?" Harry asked concerned. He didn't want this to be any more complicated than it had to be.

"Physics, Calculus, and others. The more advanced the better you can understand it and the better you can use it for your "Powers"." The professor explained.

Harry nodded. Hopefully that would make that book easier to understand.

"So erase and replace or add and blend?"

"Huh" Harry asked.

"Erase, what's there and replace it or add in new memories and blend them so they don't conflict but so you can still draw on both?"

"The second one!" Harry said quickly.

"Ok, did the immortal idiot tell you the risks?"

"He said it would knock me unconscious." Harry admitted.

"Good. You may also have a headache when you wake up. It's a bit like a hangover actually."

Harry nodded "Ok, I'm ready."

"Good" the man raised his hands and pressed his pointer fingers to the boy's temples. "Enjoy!"

Harry blinked before the world suddenly went black. With a thump he collapsed on the couch unconscious.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kindergarden~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…_Wait wait wait don't pull out the bottom block!" A small, dark haired girl cried as she tried to slap his hand away_

"_Why shouldn't I?" Harry said as he reached for the wood cube again._

"_It'll fall if you move it!" She said pouting, hands on her hips._

"_So?" he asked, glancing at her._

_She paused for a moment before her hands fell. "I don't want it to fall…"_

"_We can't build a new one till we knock this one down." He grinned._

_She giggled "you just want to knock it over."_

"_So?" He asked again._

"_Do it."_

_He wrapped his small fingers around the block, gave a sharp pull and…_

"_It didn't fall…" The girl whined._

_Harry frowned, and looked at the block tower in front of them. "It should'a fallen over!"_

_The girl glared at him "Liar! You said it would fall and we could build a new one!"_

"_I didn't lie, it should'a fell!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Fine, than why don't you knock it over!"_

_The girl smiled sweetly before reaching out and smacking the tower. She laughed as it crumbled to the ground. "Ok let's build it again!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_This is too hard!" A small, dark haired girl cried as she tried to understand the paper in front of her._

"_No, it's really easy!" Harry said happily as he breezed through the work._

"_Well you're just nerd; of course it's easy for you!"_

"_So that mean's you don't want help?" He asked, frowning._

_Suddenly her eyes watered and she pouted "Pweeese Harry! You know you want to help me. You don't want me to fail do you? Pweeeeeeeeeese?"_

_Harry's eyes widened as he glanced around the class room. He didn't want anyone to know he'd made a girl cry! "I'll help, I'll help!"_

_She smiled sweetly "I knew you would!"_

_The young boy sighed as he pulled his chair closer and leaned over the table to see her paper. "That wasn't fair…"_

"_I know" Her smile grew._

"_Ok so let's take a look…What are you having trouble with?"_

"_This one here, I can't figure it out. It's too hard!"_

_Harry sighed "Ok see, the problem is you're forgetting to add the second 7..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Second Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Why would anyone want to learn division?" A young, dark haired girl asked as she pushed a tray past a cafeteria lady._

"_In case they ever had to evenly break something?" Harry suggested as he grabbed an apple from a basket._

"_You're such a nerd Harry." The girl shook her head as she took a hamburger._

"_So are we sitting together today?" The boy asked, a small frown flashing across his face._

"_Sorry Harry, I can't. Allia and the others don't like it when I hang out with you…" She didn't look at him as she handed the cashier her lunch card._

"_Why do you always listen to them?" He asked his frown growing._

"_They're my friends Harry. I don't want to make them mad." She took her tray and walked away._

"_I guess I'm not than…." He muttered as he took his own and walked a different way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_I hate long division!" The dark haired girl groaned as she stared at the paper on the desk before her._

"_Deal with it" Harry muttered as he flipped his own paper over, and started on the questions on the back._

"_What's your problem!?" She snapped, glaring at him._

"_You're annoying" He snapped back. "You're always complaining but you never bother trying to figure it out your self!"_

"_Fine! If you're so smart you figure it out!"_

"_I already DID." He smirked at her disbelief._

"_If it's so easy, why don't you show me how to do it than!"_

"_Ya right. You just want me to do it for you!"_

_The girl frowned, looking away. She didn't think he'd catch on so quickly. Suddenly she got an idea and slowly turned back to face him. Her eyes glistened with tears and a pout adorned her lips. "Please show me how Harry…You don't want me to fail do you?"_

_The boy glared, before picking up his bag and paper and turning away. "Do it your self!" He stormed away, a shocked girl staring at his back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Wow Harry you're really good at this!" A boy said as harry ducked a rubber ball._

"_No sweat!" He called as he caught another ball and chucked it back. A loud ping and an exclamation of pain made him smile._

"_You did really well at catch too, remember" Another boy said, only to get hit in the leg. With a frown, he glared over the line and stormed off the court._

"_I thought you were just a big brain." The first boy said with a laugh._

_Harry shrugged. "Guess I can do both!"_

_Both boys laughed as they ducked under a trio of balls._

"_Doesn't help much, our teams all out!" The boy said only to get hit in the chest. "Sorry Harry! Kick their butts!"_

_Harry waved, only to duck as another throw flew at him. "Aw look guy's Potter's all alone!" He was met with laughter from a group of kids, all holding balls across the gym._

"_That's so unfair…." He muttered as they all took aim and let loose. With wide eyes he darted to the side, and fell to his knees, sliding across the gym floor. To everyone's surprised the barrage of rubber slashed through the air behind him. Grabbing a ball he jumped to his feet only to come face to face with a familiar dark haired girl. Both kids raised their hands and let the balls fly…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fifth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Mr. Potter, I don't understand why you refuse to move up a grade." The teacher stated, looking over the boys file._

"_I'm happy here sir…My friends are all here…" The boy muttered._

"_If you were to move up a grade or two, I'm sure you'd find the work more interesting, and you could always make new friends."_

"_I like the friends I have sir…"_

"_Mr. Potter, you must understand. You've already finished this year's work, and from what I can tell, you've done most of next year's as well. You have a gift, Harry, and you should nurture it…If you don't you'll continue to be bored while I teach your class mates…"_

"_I know sir, but I don't want to be anything special…I don't want to leave my friends…" The young boy glanced across the room, and briefly met the eyes of a dark haired girl before she looked away._

"_If that is what you want Harry…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sixth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_You ever notice that the lunch room is basically a map of social segregation?" Harry asked the boy next to him as he looked out at the cafeteria._

"_I know what you mean man, it's like the whole room splits up into little groups that never notice the other people around them." The boy answered, a faint German accent barley audible._

"_What the hell are you two talking about?" A third boy asked in confusion._

"_Their saying that our fellow class mates are segregating them selves and don't even notice." Their forth companion, a girl with long busy hair answered._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well look at us" Harry spoke up. "To the rest of the school we're the social outcasts, the kids that don't fit in anywhere. The Smart kids over there don't want us cause we don't flaunt our intelligence. The jocks don't want us cause we won't join their teams. The popular kids because we won't worship them. It's all a giant map of who hates who."_

"_Aw but we all know Harry doesn't hate them ALL" The German boy said, nudging him. "He's always had a soft spot for…"_

"_Shut up" Harry interrupted, nudging him back. "I told you not to bring that up!"_

"_Aw wittle Hawwy got a cwush!" the boy teased, as the other boy laughed. The bushy haired girl shook her head. "Leave him alone guys, you know how he gets…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seventh Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_It's hilarious!" Harry said from his perch on top of the stairs. Below him and his friends, the school kids enjoyed their lunch period._

"_I can't believe you actually said that Harry!" The bushy haired girl said from her seat on the step below him._

"_Why should we censor anything we say?" Their German friend asked. "I'd of said it too, if it had been me."_

"_Ya but it wouldn't of been you! You don't pass the classes you sleep through, I do." Harry grinned._

"_That doesn't mean you had to tell the teacher he should ask smarter questions if he wanted smarter answers!" The girl said, trying not to laugh. She failed and soon all three were laughing, drawing a quick glance from a nearby teacher._

"_Oh look the popular girls are fighting again!" The boy said, pointing to the drama below._

"_Looks like one of them is trying to usurp the rule again" Harry said absently as he watched one girl yell at another. One stood with her back to them with most of her "friends" on her side, while the other stood with only a pair of girls on hers._

"_Will they change leaders this time?"_

"_Doubt it" the girl answered. "Usually they need overwhelming support to take control. That usurper doesn't even have half. See, she's already been beat down. She'll be a rumor on the bathroom wall by the end of the day."_

_Harry sat in silence as he watched the girls move away from the "usurper." Said girl stood there alone, crying as the other girls took up insults against her. Looking through the jeering group, his eyes met those of a familiar dark haired girl…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eigth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Harry, try these pants on!" The busy hair girl cried as she shoved a pair of dark, loose pants into his hands. The chink of metal striking drew his attention to the surprisingly heavy clothes._

"_Why did I ever agree to this again?" Harry asked._

_Next to him, his German friend shrugged. "You lost that bet fair and square."_

"_It was a simple mistake! I misjudged the angel of reflection by barley a degree!" Harry whined._

_The girl's head popped around a clothing rack, her tongue sticking out. "You also failed to take into account the slight flaw in the lens. Your guess was over a foot off!" She laughed._

"_Oh don't brag! You were only an inch closer than I was, you probably didn't consider any of those things either!" Harry frowned._

"_You still lost dude" The boy said, as he looked out the store into the mall. "Hey check it out; the pop chicks are swarming again!"_

_Harry looked up to see the group of girls was almost literally swarming a pair of shoes on display at the store across the mall. "Why do they do that? It's not like that's the only pair they have…"_

"_Maybe it is" the boy smirked. "We've never been in that store before, maybe they only have the shoes they put on the floor, and they expect the customers to have a battle royal for them. Maybe they tape it and sell the videos!"_

_Harry laughed quietly as he watched a girl finally wrestle the shoes from the others. He met the eyes of the dark haired girl, before she looked away to celebrate her victory._

"_Oh Harry try on this shirt!" His bushy haired friend said._

"_I don't really like that band…." He muttered, turning to look at the shirt. "What about that one there?"_

"_Aw but Harry, please? For me?" She pouted and fluttered her eyelashes._

_He caved, instantly. He always did, and she knew it. "Fine…I'll try it on, but only because it's you Hermio…"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ninth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Harry, mate, that's a nice coat. Where'd you get it?" His blue haired German friend asked._

"_My guardian gave it to me" the young teen answered. "He thought it looked cool….I'm serious, that was his entire reason." They both laughed._

"_Well it's true. And it's not like he's ever steered you wrong…" The girl next to him added. She turned to look at him and her bushy purple hair blocked her eye. "I need a hair cut…" She muttered._

"_Will you three shut up!?" The girl in front of them snapped, as she turned to glare. "We don't all have computers for brains! Some of us have to actually study this shit to do well!"_

"_Aw what's wrong?" Harry asked as he met the dark haired teen's glare with one of his own. "That time of the month already? And here I figured you'd be on those pills by now, what with all the attention we hear you get."_

_His friends laughed as the girls face filled with anger. Before she could snap, the teacher stepped up behind her. "Mr. Potter. If you and your friends are quite done, would you be willing to explain why it is the Nazi's lost the war?"_

"_Of course ma'am!" Harry said happily as he met her accusatory stare. "The Nazi's lost because their leadership was over-zealous and aggressive. Their strategy did not have a retreat planned, and thus crumbled under the allied advance. Not only that, but they also made the mistake of trying to fight a war in the Russian winter, a strategy that has proven numerous times to be suicidal. Add in the fact that they were fighting a war on all sides, and it's fairly obvious the reason they lost the war…"_

"_And what is that reason, Mr. Potter?" The teacher asked, already regretting her decision to call on the boy. He'd already shown that, as far as he was concerned, he was smarter than her. She wasn't entirely sure he was wrong about that either…_

"_The simple fact is that the Nazi's lost because their Japanese allies grew impatient and attacked the United States before the Nazi's were ready. In attacking the US, Japan insured that a major power would now be directing their entire strength against their small island nation, so the Nazi leadership had no choice but to declare war on the nation attacking their Allie. This in turn, pulled half the American strength against them, which in turn made all the previously stated reasons come true." The boy grinned at the silent class, and frustrated teacher. He winked at the fuming girl in front of him before leaning back in his chair._

"_Right, well class, as Mr. Potter was so nice to inform us…."_

"_Damn Mate, that sure shut her up." His German friend muttered._

"_Was there ever any doubt?" Harry asked. "Tisk, tisk, never doubt the master, Kur…."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tenth Grade~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Harry?" A soft voice asked._

"_Look, for the last fucking time, Mountain Dew is better than Coke!" Harry snapped at his blue haired friend._

"_Blasphemy!" the teen snapped. "How dare you believe such a thing….How dare you claim it!"_

"_Harry?" The voice asked, a bit louder._

"_I claim only the truth! I know it's hard to accept, but the sooner you do the sooner you can get that pathetic soda out of your life and accept the Dewy goodness!" Harry said back._

"_I'm not hearing this!" The boy answered. "Not hearing this Na Na Na Na Na Na Na…"_

"_Harry!" The voice snapped, a fist hitting the table._

"_What's up?" He asked, turning to face his bushy haired friend._

"_Look" She pointed to as table across the room._

_As one, the three teens turned to watch the action taking place at the popular girl's table. Across the cafeteria, several other students did as well. One of the girls was standing, arms waving as she argued with another girl, and behind the animated teen stood the remaining PopChick group, supporting their belligerent new leader. As Harry and his group watched the seated girl broke into tears as the other girls laughed. The group walked off to claim a new table, shooting glares at the crying girl before laughing._

"_Guys…." Harry muttered as he watched the dark haired girl cry._

"_Harry…" the girl whispered, turning to look at her friend._

"_Go for it mate." The German boy said._

"_He's right Harry…We know you two were close…" The girl agreed._

"_Thanks guys…" Harry muttered before rising to his feet. Around him the room went silent, until the entire cafeteria was silent. It wasn't everyday you got to watch a member of the self proclaimed "Chaos Knights" actually get involved in school politics, especially their leader. He walked slowly, head held high as his leather trench waved softly behind him, the blood red "Prince Of Chaos" shown in the poor lighting across his back. Every head in the room, be it nerd or PopChick, they all turned to watch this almost historic event._

_Silently he reached the table of the crying and apparently oblivious girl. "Hey…" was all he could get out. They'd been friends all their childhood, and she had dashed it all for popularity. They had fought for years, they hated each other; it was a school fact as tried and true as the smelly kid and the sweaty girl. And yet, after all that, he couldn't think of anything to say. Was he really that pathetic?_

_The girl looked up and her blood shot eyes grew wide. "H…Har….Harry?" She stuttered out. He couldn't blame her. She knew he should hate her, she'd ditched him after all, and she'd been in on most of the teasing and insults. If he had to guess, she probably thought he was there to make fun of her. The thought had crossed his mind._

"_You ok?" he asked softly, so the silent room wouldn't hear. It actually worked too, and for once he was glad the school had sprung to echo-proof the room._

_Afraid to speak, the girl shook her head. Whether out of fear for what he might do, or if she was just so depressed she didn't care if he knew, didn't really matter._

"_On your feet" he ordered._

_The girl blinked and stared at him, tears streaming down a suddenly confused face. "Wha…"_

"_Get up, let's go. You sit with us now." It wasn't a question either. At that moment he'd decided, he could torture the school till the end of the world, but this girl…No his friend, had been tortured enough. He was the prince of chaos; his friends were the jester of insanity and the mistress of confusion. It was about time they had a princess….The Princess Of Anarchy._

_Obediently the girl rose, and almost like a puppet, followed him back to his table. He gave a small wave and she sat silently next to the bushy haired girl. "Hi" she muttered and the girl held a finger to her lips._

"_I dub thee, the Princess Of Anarchy!" With that he raised both hands, gave the finger to every student in the room, and sat down. He barley flinched as the roar of gossip filled the silence he'd left. "Sorry it's on such short notice, but we'll be sure to get you a jacket soon….After we add some color to that hair of yours…"_

"_Harry…" the girl whispered, in surprise and happiness. Her sad tears had disappeared, and were replaced with happy ones. Harry was surprised to notice that, even if she hadn't been smiling, he still would have noticed the difference._

"_Shut up" he said with a grin. "Just….Welcome to the group Rain…."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"ARTANIS!" Harry shouted as he bolted upright, a blanket crumpling around his waist. The couch gave a soft creak of pain before accepting his sudden shift.

"WHAT!?" The walker shouted back, a foot away. Behind him the professor and the strange mind mutant burst into the room.

"What the fuck is up with these memories!? Why were they in them!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU BLOODY SHIT FACED WANKER!?"

The walker met his glare with a smile that would of scared the devil him self. "I take it, it worked than. Very good."

* * *

**A/N **Well there ya go fokes, let me know what you think! Oh and anyone who can find the secret hidden in the school flashes will win a flashy and realtivly cheep prize! Get out there and re-read it and leave me a review if you think you got it! First person who tells me what it is wins! Alright, well I'm off to start work on chapter 8, Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last post, It would of been out sooner but I had to take a break for the holidays. Which reminds me Happy Religious Holidy to you all, and Happy New Years! Ok there, thats my nice moment for the month. On to other news. My birthday is next week, and I'll finaly turn 21. Yay adult hood! So uh theres a good chance you wont hear from me till after it. The contest is still up from last chapter, since no one's managed to get it right yet. Keep reading and guessing fokes! I'll even up the prize for you. Who ever gets the answer right first gets to ask one question about the future of this story! (The author reserves the right to refuse any question he thinks may ruin the story for the winner.) Al lright fokes keep those guesses comming, and keep reading!

**On with the story!**

* * *

"What did you do?" Harry growled, wands aimed at the smiling Walker.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you sound so surprised that it worked?" Harry paused. "You interfered!"

"Only a little…" he held up his hand, fingers showing a small space.

"What the fuck did you do?!" The wizard shouted.

Suddenly the professor and Download burst into the room. "What's wrong?"

"This immortal fuck up tampered with the upload thing!"

"You did WHAT!?" Download snapped.

"Just a little…" The Walker said again.

"You tampered with a highly delicate procedure? You could have fried his mind!"

"But it didn't…"

"You could've erased his memories!"

"But I didn't"

"You could've destroyed his personality!"

"But I didn't!" Suddenly the room was reminded that Artanis was a demi-god. A very insane demi-god, not exactly the kind of being you wanted to piss off…

"So what did you do then" Download asked.

"Well normally when you do those uploads; they draw from people memories to create the experience!"

"Unfortunately most of Potter's memories would've caused some complications. I had to block out some of them. Plus, I had to shape them to a school system that fits with the one we have here. His education has been a bit…messed up. If I hadn't interfered, he would have rejected it."

"I guess that makes sense." Download admitted slowly.

"Why do I still remember them?" Harry interrupted. "You said I would only keep the knowledge."

"It'll fade." Artanis waved his hand dismissively. "The memories just make it easier for your mind to process the information. Then they fade away."

"When?"

"After you get a good night sleep."

"I've been asleep for twenty two hours! I don't think I will be sleeping for awhile."

"Well you do have class tomorrow…we better find a way to burn some of that energy of yours."

Harry suddenly grew pale as the smiling immortal grabbed his wrist. "See you later!" He grabbed the professor's chair and the three vanished.

Download shook his head and walked into the kitchen. "I hate dealing with immortals."

* * *

"Alright runts, this is the last full session you get till school lets out so we're gonna raise the level." Logan growled to the gathered students. He grinned as they groaned. "No use complaining Chuck left me in charge.

Suddenly Artanis, Harry and the Professor appeared between the students and their sadistic teacher. Then the Walker and his charge vanished, reappearing in the middle of the room.

"What the hell…" Logan muttered.

"It seems Artanis wishes to a give a lesson." The Professor answered "We should leave him to it."

"Wait, what?" Logan asked as he followed the professor toward the door.

"Professor?" Rain asked "Potter doesn't have a chance does he?"

"I don't know bout that. The boys got some power in him." Logan countered.

* * *

"So…Have you been reading my book?" Artanis asked as the room sealed.

"Trying too." The wizard muttered.

"And."

"I've only been able to learn one spell! That damn book doesn't make any sense!"

The Walker snapped his fingers and the book appeared in front of him. "Which spell?"

"That 'cure' spell, the one for minor injuries."

"You end up in the hospital almost once a month. I don't see the problem."

"It's been a week, I should've learned more!"

"You had no understanding of the basics, how would you figure out these highly advanced spells? Not to mention your magic is still bound. You aren't physically ready for it, and you aren't exactly working that hard."

"I've been working for a week!" he said again.

"Potter as hard as it is to believe, the spell you learned should take months to figure out!"

At Harry's confused look the Walker groaned, "The spell requires a lot of focus and control. Too much power and it rapidly ages and kills your cells. To little and the wound will re-open. Some how you managed to figure out at least a basic understanding with out months of study. So why the hell are you complaining?"

"At this rate, I'll never learn it all in time!" The boy shouted.

"In time? What are you…?" The Walker eyed the wizard suspiciously "The time dilation effect coupled with infinite existence and Fate's desires will negate any chance of time being much of a problem."

"Huh?" It was the wizards turn to be confused.

"Didn't I explain this?" The Walker frowned. "It's like lesson three I think…"

"This is only lesson one…" Harry muttered.

"Right…anyway, all you really need to know is that, no matter how long the trip is for you, only a year will pass in your world."

"What!?"

"Ya, so you can rush it, learn things badly and show up in a year, or take your time, learn a whole bunch of things, and still show up in a year."

"But how…"

"Enough questions!" The Walker was suddenly in front of him a finger pressed to his forehead. The boy didn't even have time to flinch as a blue spark jumped between them and he collapsed to the floor, snoring lightly. "Told you I'd get you to sleep."

* * *

His eyes flew open as music tore through his dreams. "God damn Planes Walker!"

"Get off your ass Potter, we've got school!" a voice shrieked.

"Get to hell Masters!" he muttered as he rolled out of bed, his blankets yanking him to the ground as he fought to untangle his legs.

"Just hurry up or the Professor will send Logan up here." The door slammed shut as the girl left.

"Ah crap…" Last thing he wanted was a blade wielding lunatic tearing through his room.

Almost by magic, the teen was dressed and flipping on his coat. After a quick cleaning spell he stuffed his wands into the coats sleeves and ran from the room. Before the door closed his arm shot back through and grabbed a black book bag. It would be a long time before he realized he never went shopping for the stuff inside.

* * *

~~~~~~Hogwarts~~~~~~

There was no doubt about it, she had spent years as the friendless know it all, hell she'd even spent one as a petrified statue, and yet this was shaping up to be the worst of her young life, and it was only the first day! With the horrible summer she'd just had, she was starting to wish she could just write it all off and pretend it never happened.

Hermione Granger took a sip of pumpkin juice as she absently slapped Neville Longbottom's back, dislodging a sausage from his throat.

"Thanks Hermione…" He muttered.

"It was my fault Nev…I shouldn't have sprung that on you."

"Better now then in the dorm where we could be overheard." Said Weasley twin one. She'd long since given up on telling them apart. Much to their disappointment she insisted on calling the twin on the left twin one no matter which one it really was.

"So he's really with a Planes Walker?" Neville asked.

"What's so special about a Planes Walker?" twin two asked.

"Imagine a being with more power then the founders, Dumbledore, Merlin and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put together," Neville replied. "Now multiple it by a thousand, make it immortal and destroy its sanity. That's a Planes Walker."

"How'd you know all that? It took me months to piece it all together!" Hermione frowned.

"I am actually surprised you found that much. The ministry tries to keep their existence hidden, which is pretty easy since they rarely interfere. I guess it looks bad if such powerful magical beings completely disregard the ministry's rules and there's nothing they can do about it." The young wizard grinned.

"If it's such a secret, how do you know about it?" Twin one asked.

"Since when do purebloods follow the rules? I mean sure, your parents do but my Gram was one of the ones who agreed to keep it hidden, of course she told me about them!"

The three stared at the normally quiet boy in surprise, as did their closest neighbors, which was an impressive feat since Hagrid could have sat down next to them with his arms wide open and not be able to touch their neighbors.

"Why would your grandmother agree to that?" Hermione whispered. "It can't be that bad for people to know." She couldn't think of anything more horrible then hiding knowledge!

"I still don't see why our dad wouldn't tell us." Twin two frowned.

"Fred's right! There's no way dad could've kept this from mum…oh!" Said twin one, or George as Neville now realized.

"He must've told mum…and she probably went ballistic." Twin two (Fred) finished.

"Can you imagine the reaction if the general population learned the real origin of Stonehenge? Or what really happened to Atlantis?"

"But I thought…" Hermione started.

"That ancient wizards built Stonehenge for a forgotten ritual? That a dark lord destroyed Atlantis?"

The boy laughed, again drawing attention. Whispering he continued "A Walker built Stonehenge, after destroying the ministry building and killing just about everyone inside."

"But why?" Hermione cried, suddenly very worried about her best friend.

"My Gram said he wanted the space. See he built it right on their roof. Apparently when he started building, the minster and auras stormed out and confronted him. No ones sure what happened really. Just a bright flash. Next thing anyone knew the ministry was rubble, Stonehenge was standing proudly in its wake, and the only person still alive was a secretary who was found unconscious."

"What did the secretary say?" Twin one asked.

"Who do you think the first part came from?" Twin two said.

"What about Atlantis?" Hermione questioned.

"They took it and left." Neville said simply.

"What? But why?"

"No idea. They just up and took it." Neville admitted. It was only now that Hermione realized how pale the boy looked. He hadn't looked up through the whole story. Suddenly she understood just how much those stories scared people. It was like having an invincible monster just lurking in the shadows…

"But surely they've done some good!? I mean why would one help Harry if they were all evil?"

"Of course they have! One of them brought magical plants. Even taught us to make potions with them. Hell, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have wands!"

Hermione smiled through it was very strained. She could only pray to whatever deity the Planes Walkers obeyed. At that moment Hermione hoped that Harry was with a good Walker and not like the one who built Stonehenge or stole Atlantis.

Suddenly at the other end of the table, a short red headed boy burst out laughing, covering the people around him in food. Hermione groaned. This year was going to suck…

* * *

Harry sat in front of a desk in a hard, uncomfortable chair. Behind the desk a set of wide picture windows framed a beautiful sports field. Degrees and books covered an entire wall and a gold plaque glittered on the desk. Silently he realized the entire room was made to radiate power.

"I run a tight shift here Mr. Potter. I don't allow trouble makers in my school."

"I don't plan on causing trouble Principal Kelly, sir." Harry answered absently.

"You're new in town so you'll get a little lee way until you get used to the way things work in my school."

"I appreciate it sir." 'My school' Harry thought, mentally shaking his head.

"I hope we'll be able to discourage you from following your house mates' example. It's such a shame such a bright student has to live with those troublemakers up at that 'institute'."

Harry stayed silent. Something about the way, the way he had said institute. Almost like he suspected there was something unusual going on there, or maybe he just thought it was an institute for troublemakers or something.

"Make no mistake; we have reviewed your records thoroughly. Your grades are truly impressive. We may finally have someone beat Ms. Grey for highest marks on the honor roll. I must ask, though that you refrain from showing up our teaching staff. They are difficult to replace on short notice."

"I'll try sir." Harry understood all right. He was expected to keep his head down and the grades up. 'Ya good luck with that…Wanker.'

Suddenly a bell sounded and the principal turned around. "Well that's the first bell. You have ten minutes to get your first class, so you better get to it."

Harry nodded as he left the office. No good luck? No handshake? Well **THIS** will be a fun school.

* * *

"Well class it seems we have a new student joining us today. He's recently moved here from England, so I'm sure you'll make him feel right at home. Please give a Bayville High welcome to Harry Potter."

Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly. That's just what he needed a big public welcome. Now the whole school will be talking about him by lunch time…Hell he could already hear the hushed whispering…

"Harry!"

His eyes widened, "ah crap…Tabatha do…" 'Thump' Suddenly Harry found an excited blonde girl latched to his arm and dragging him to the back as the rest of the class watched.

"You have to sit with us!" she said excitedly as she forced him into a seat next to Amara.

"Sorry Harry. She's had a lot of coffee this morning." The tan girl muttered.

"I noticed."

"Welcome to the corner of hyper activity Potter." Said a voice.

"Good morning Rain." He muttered through a yawn as the teacher finally started class.

"Morning Harry…"

* * *

"Every damn class Kurt! I have every class with them!"

"Well you ARE in the same grade…" the elf like mutant muttered as he loaded his lunch tray.

"So are Bobby, Sam, Ray and Roberto! But I only see them for gym!" Harry's hand shout out towards an apple and grabbed it before Kurt could snatch it away from him.

"Maybe it's fate?" Kurt said as he paid for his meal.

"More like a psychotic guardian interfering." Harry followed his friend to a lunch table already populated by Xavier's students.

"Kurt, Harry, have a seat!" Scott said warmly as they sat down. Harry nodded and took a seat between the older teens. As he reached for his plate, he caught site of a boy wearing a uniform point towards them. Next to him, another teen with blonde hair and Matthews written on his jersey turned to reveal the red haired Jean-Grey sitting opposite him.

Harry glared and the two sports players flinched before turning back and laughing. "That's Duncan" Kurt muttered "captain of the football team and an all around jerk. He's the school bully but he's dating Jean so he gets away with it."

"Not anymore." Harry muttered as he ate his lunch.

"We can't use our powers in school Harry." Kurt said, though it sounded more rehearsed than his own opinion.

"Not everything I do is visible." Harry said with a smirk. Kurt laughed as the young wizard who took his empty tray and walked to the garbage.

"Yo look out!" A voice shouted. Suddenly a dark skinned boy came flying into the room, moving quickly on a skate board.

"Ah Crap" Harry muttered as the teen veered straight for him.

The cafeteria grew silent as every eye turned to watch. Harry stepped to the side, kicking his foot out and stopping the skate board cold. The dark skinned teen fell forward, only for the shorter teen to reach out and grab his arm. A small surge of magic that only Harry noticed, kept the teen from falling.

"All right there mate?" Harry asked as he pulled the other teen upright.

"Spike" Kurt said, jumping up and darting over. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Kurt. This strange dude saved me."

"That was awesome Harry! Where'd you learn that?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Our homicidal teacher," Harry grinned. Apparently he was starting to learn after all.

"So you're the new kind Aunty mentioned?" Spike asked.

"No, I'm the new pet gopher." Harry said sarcastically as the three sat down. "So what the bloody hell happened? Didn't think you could move that fast on your own…"

"Ran into the Brotherhood in the hall, Pietro decided to welcome me back to school." Spike scowled.

"Speed Racer? Isn't he the pervert Masters is constantly yelling about?" Harry asked.

"Speed racer?"

"Moves really fast, sounds like a bloody moron?"

The three burst out laughing as lunch ended.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Kurt." Harry said as the blue mutant disappeared. It had been a long boring day and he wasn't looking forward to his training that night. With a grown he collapsed onto his bed. After a moment of wonderful silence he rolled onto his side, reached for the book and froze."

"Potter! You've got ten minutes to get your pale British ass to the danger room or I'll cut my way through this door!!!!"

"Shit!"

* * *

_Congratulations! You have reached the first level of training. You are now one of the many new academy students that regularly join the ranks of Fates Chosen. From this point forward, your training will be much harder. Each new level will teach you more and more complicated spells until you are powerful enough to achieve the goal Fate has chosen for you. You may have noticed, now than you have achieved a basic understanding of your powers, that several skills have appeared in this book which are listed as above your level. Your Planeswalker has scanned you, assessed your currant skills, and observed your home dimension. The skills you find listed are the ones your guardian believes will be the most beneficial for you to learn. We understand that our agents are not infallible, and that you may desire to learn more than their selected list, so we will be giving you access to every skill for each level, after you have achieved it. In other words, your guardian has given you a sample of what he wants you to learn, but you won't get the full list of skills until you deserve them. Also, we'd like to point out; that you will not be given access to the final level of powers until you have mastered all of the skills in that chapter. It is possible to achieve a new level with out learning all the skills before it, but if you wish to achieve god hood, you must work for it._

_Chapter 3: Health _

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Cure:_

_Description: _

_This is the first skill you should learn. It is a healing spell used to repair minor bruises, small cuts and scrapes, and even sprained joints. It is much easier to cast on your self than another person because your magic has an innate understanding of what your body needs. Unfortunately, it is also a difficult spell to master. It requires a lot of personal focus and fairly decent control. Should your focus slip while performing it, the spell will fail. Should you apply to much power to it, the spell will heal the injury, but than it will rapidly age and kill the cells it was cast on._

_How to cast it:_

_You point your finger/wand/staff/tool of choice at the center of the wound, and say cure. The aim must not waver from the wound until the spell is done, or it will stop where it is._

_Chapter 6: Mind Arts_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Developing your Mindscape:_

_Description: _

_Your Mindscape is the result of a basic understanding of your own mind. Normally creating one would be the first step to learning a skill called occulemency, which is a way to keep people from reading your mind. However, we have discovered that this first step can be used to help boost your ability to learn as well as increase the power you have access to. Your mindscape is a personal creation, one that no one else will be able to understand or duplicate. In reality, it is nothing more than a picture in your mind that your magic brings into being. It is, therefore, impossible for anyone with out magic to learn this skill._

_How to cast it:_

_A mindscape isn't really a spell. It requires the user to meditate and allow their mind to focus inward. They must search out both their magical core and their currently 'empty' mindscape. Once they have found both, they must forge a 'connection' between the two. This connection is a personal thing, and will make up the center of their mindscape. Once the connection is there, they must build their mindscape around it. What they build and how they build it is entirely up to the person. In your mind what you say goes. Many people will build a fortress one brick at a time. Others will build a small cottage in the woods, than hide the connection in a random tree. It is entirely up to you._

_Chapter 7: Illusions_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Chameleon: _

_Description: The chameleon spell is actually far more complicated than it sounds. The user has to bend light around them, to create the illusion that they aren't there. There are two methods to do this. The first is letting your magic absorb the light from all directions, than spit it back out again on the other side. This is the easier of the two, but it often leaves a distorted outline should you move too quickly. The other method uses your magic to create a shell around you which allows light to go in on one side and come out the other with out showing what's in the middle. While a more complicated method, it does not leave a distortion when you move. We must warn you that neither of these spells will help if you make noise, have a strong smell, or walk into something._

_How to cast it:_

_To cast the first method you must draw your magic to your skin. This spell does not use a tool, gesture, or phrase. You simply pull your magic to your skin and will it to happen._

_To cast the second method you do the same thing, only now you must push it out from your skin to form a shell. The farther it is from you the less likely you are to cause a distortion. If you make it to big, however you risk it failing while you move. We recommend making it no more than 2 inches from your skin but no less than 1._

_Chapter 8: Air_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Levitation:_

_Description:_

_Put simply, the ability to make things float. This is an easy spell, since the only things that really affect it are the objects' weight and distance between you and the target. The heavier the object is and the farther away it is, the more energy is needed. The object will float where you want, either through physical or mental direction._

_How to cast it:_

_There are thousands of ways to cast this spell, but luckily for you, your Planeswalker has listed the one you are most familiar with. Wingardium Leviosa. You swish your wand to the right, and flick it while saying the enchantment. This spell can be done with out a wand and with out actually saying it. You just concentrate on the spell and wave your hand._

_Dramatic Air Effects:_

_Description:_

_There are many different uses for Air magic, many of which you may discover with out having to read this book. We understand that many people like to use their magic to impress or intimidate people so we have included a quick lesson on different air based effects._

_Billowing robes: This effect can be cast on any article of long, loose clothing. You need only to pick your target, aim at it, and say the enchantment 'Chesco.' A warning, the more power you put into this spell, the more it will billow. It can also be cast on other people with out them knowing, so if you are wearing a dress or skirt, we recommend shielding it as an over powered Billow spell will make it flip up and stay there._

_Fluttering hair: This effect is cast on a person's hair to make it flutter as if it was caught in a breeze. You simply tap your hair and enchant 'Chescan.' The longer the hair the more energy the spell needs. For some reason this spell does not work on fake hair._

_Chapter 9: Fire_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Light:_

_Description:_

_The light spell is actually quite easy, once you learn to control the flow of your magic. This spell provides light for the caster, with out exposing the user to any heat. The light created depends on the amount of energy used to cast it. The less energy used, the closer it is to the blue side of the rainbow. The more energy used, the closer it is to the red side. For white light, you must use more energy than it took to make a red one. Warning, this spell can be seen by everyone in the area._

_How to cast it:_

_You simply cup your hand and concentrate on having light. Some people find it's easier to regulate the amount of energy to get the desired color, while others will aim for a certain color and let their magic decide how much energy to use._

_Black light:_

_Description:_

_Much like the Light spell, this spell is far easier when you have some control over your own magic. This spell creates a ball of light, but the light is black. This allows the caster to see while leaving everyone else blind. This spell also gives off a small amount of heat, which may alert people who are more able to feel/see it than normal._

_How to cast:_

_Once again you cup your hand, only this time you say the enchantment 'Vexus.' The more energy you use, the wider the light will spread._

_Dramatic Fire Effects:_

_Description:_

_There are many different uses for Fire magic, many of which you may discover with out having to read this book. We understand that many people like to use their magic to impress or intimidate people so we have included a quick lesson on different fire based effects._

_Eye twinkle: This effect is designed to make the user appear wise beyond their years. It creates a small light reflection in the users' eyes. You just let a very small amount of magic flow into your fingers as you press them to your temples and concentrate on the effect you want. Warning, if done incorrectly this spell may make the eyes glow bright colors._

_Strange shadows: This effect creates shadows where there wouldn't normally be any. Essentially you are removing the light from that area. You could cover your face; hide your eyes, and other such options. You simply swipe your hand across the area you wish to hide in shadow and say the enchantment 'Strinto'_

_Chapter 10: Water_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Drinking water:_

_Description:_

_This spell pulls water from the surrounding area to provide clean drinking water for the caster. This spell pulls water from every not living source in the area, cleans it, and than holds it in place for the caster to drink. The farther it reaches to pull the water, the more energy it requires._

_How to cast it:_

_You cup your hands as if drinking water and say the enchantment 'Water' while allowing you're magic to do the rest. It works a bit like the Cure spell, minus the level of control._

_Mist:_

_Description:_

_This spell creates mist by drawing water from the air around you. The more water in the air the thicker the mist, while the more energy you use the wider it spreads. Unfortunately, no one can actually see through the mist, not even the caster. Also, the spell doesn't work in places where there is no water, like desserts._

_How to cast it:_

_You make your right hand into a gun shape, using your pointer and middle finger to point straight up while your thumb points at you. Than you take the pointer and middle fingers on your left hand and press them against the palm of the right. Than all you do is channel magic into your hands and say the enchantment 'Mist Jutsu' while pushing the magic outward._

_Dramatic Water Effects:_

_Description:_

_There are many different uses for Fire magic, many of which you may discover with out having to read this book. We understand that many people like to use their magic to impress or intimidate people so we have included a quick lesson on different water based effects._

_Teary eyed: Also called puppy dog eyes, this skill causes the eyes to puff up and water as if the use is going to cry. To activate this spell you concentrate magic to both your hands and eyes. (Or hand and eye for a milder effect) Than you rub your eyes with your hands and let the magic meet near the bridge of your nose. If you put to much power in your eyes you may actually make your self cry._

_Uncontrollable sweating: This effect causes the target to sweat profusely. You simply jab your wand at the target area and say the enchantment 'Esquapo.' This spell wears off over time. This spell can be cast on another person; though the farther away you are the more general the effect will be. A more general effect will cause a person to sweat all over._

_Chapter 11: Destruction_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Blasting curse:_

_Description:_

_The blasting curse is basically a sharp impact to the target. Against a person it is equivalent to a punch to the area it hits. Against a solid object it is more like a hammer blow. This curse can be deadly if directed right. The more power used the more devastating the curse can be. Against solid objects a weaker spell will cause the whole thing to move, while a stronger one may be strong enough to break it._

_How to cast it:_

_While using a wand, you swipe it through the air and say the enchantment 'Reducto' when you pass the target. Wandlessly, you aim your hand, palm out, and say the same enchantment._

_Chapter 13: Sound_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Sound Detection_

_This is more of a skill than a spell. Essentially you increase your sense of hearing to the point that you can hear over great distances while picking up frequencies you normally wouldn't be able to hear. This ability can be permanent should you so choose; however it will constantly drain your magic should you make it so. This drain is miniscule, but over time may be noticeable._

_How to use it:_

_You draw magic to your ears. Than you close your eyes and concentrate on hearing. After it activates you can open your eyes again. To turn it off you just close your eyes and draw the magic back out. To make it permanent, you simply leave the magic in. Warning, the first few times you activate this spell, you may be overwhelmed by the sensations. It is recommended that you practice in a silent place._

_Chapter 15: Matter Distortion_

_Level 1: Academy Student_

_Minor changes:_

_Matter Distortion is one of the most complicated skills you will learn. Essentially you are changing something into something else, all the way down to a molecular level. Luckily for you, you don't need to understand how to make these molecular changes, only what the end result will be. Another benefit is that matter distortion draws energy from the actual target to make this change, rather than you. Unfortunately the more complex the result you desire, the more you need to understand it. So if you wanted to create an animal you need to understand all of its systems or else you would get the animal with out those systems, and it would suffer and die; The same for machines, with out the suffering._

_How to cast it:_

_Matter distortion is all about intent. You just point, concentrate on the end result as clearly as you can and say the enchantment 'Change.' You must maintain aim until the spell is complete. The more energy you put into it the longer it will last. Warning, if you use this spell and than destroy or kill the end product, the original product will also be destroyed or killed._

* * *

"Artanis"

' Thump thump thump thump….' Artanis' head bobbed as he drummed a pen against a desk.

"Artanis?"

'Thump….thump thump….thump…."

"Artanis!?"

'Thumpity thumpity thumpity thump….' The pen struck the desk faster and faster as the strange walkers head continued to move

"Artanis!!!!!"

'Snap!' suddenly the pen broke as it struck the desk, causing ink to spray across a pile of papers. "Opps!" Artanis waved his hand and the ink disappeared.

"Damn it Artanis turn around before, I send Innila to turn your ass around!"

Artanis paused. Slowly his seat turned to face the large screen behind him. "Who is this?" The walker asked as he eyed the vaguely human shaped shadow that was apparently yelling at him.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past….Who the hell do you think it is!?"

"Hmm, and I thought only the union had this channel….Christmas past, how did you get this frequency?" Artanis's head tilted to the side curious.

"It's Number 1 you psychotic immortal!" The voice shouted.

"I know. I'm not stupid, as you should know full well." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"…I hate you…" the voice muttered softly.

"So, boss, what do you need? A new ship perhaps? Want me to destroy a potentially dangerous plane? Need me to baby sit your pet grass hoppers?"

"I don't have pet...! Know what, forget it….Just tell me how things go with the new chosen one….A Mr. Harry Potter was it?"

"Oh quite well! At the rate he's learning we should be done with the first step very soon!"

"So he's ahead of schedule than? That's good."

"Oh yes! He should be done with this world in a few months. Well ahead of the two year prediction I originally made."

"Why was your prediction so far off? That's not like you to misjudge someone so badly."

"I didn't take into consideration the boys reaction to the memory upload. He's proven very resourceful! Usually the chosen ones just retain the knowledge, but he actually uses it! "

"I believe that is why we keep Download on the payroll."

"Yes but this is so much more so! Usually when some one receives an upload they can just spout the knowledge back out. But this boy not only has the knowledge but he can link it together, come up with new theories based on the information he has. It's like he was already a genius, just stunted, but the upload freed his mind again!"

"Artanis, that doesn't make any sense…."

"And not only that, but his magic is far closer to his mind than normal! I think those blocks on him may have forced him to pull it closer in order to use it. He's already started to break his dependency on those wands I gave him!"

"Artanis, does he remember any of the memories from the upload?"

"So far it's mostly just shields, but at this rate he could….Sorry what?"

"Does he remember any of the memories from the upload?"

"No of course not! The memories are short term; they only last long enough for the knowledge to sink into their mind before they disappear. I know we feared my intervention may make them more vivid but it turned out fine."

"So there were no complications?"

"Well he did pick up on the social lessons far easier than I would have expected. He's adapting to life in this Plane far easier than I anticipated. I'm actually a bit concerned about it actually."

"What are the risks if your fear is true?"

"Well he could get so attached to this Plane that trying to move him will cause him to lash out against us. It could also cause problems when we move him. If he starts thinking it will always be that easy, he may have trouble in other worlds where we can't give him an Upload."

"Do you think those are likely outcomes?"

"Anything's possible. I'm more afraid of what will happen if he doesn't want to leave…."

"We must continue his training. You know what will happen if we don't. Do you want fate sending another army of magically resistant beings trying to cut your head off?"

"Hehe….Magically Resistant….Hehe"

"How did your retrieval mission go?"

"Hehehehehe…Head cut off…hehe"

"Artanis? How did your trip to Raccoon City go?"

"Pft….Hahahahahaha!" A loud thump filled the room as the Planeswalker fell to the floor, laughing like crazy.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

Suddenly the crazed Walker was back in his seat, fully composed. "The mission was a complete success. We managed to retrieve both the T and G virus with no casualties….on our side."

"….Our side?"

"We were forced to kill a few infected before we could retrieve the target."

"So it was an even better success than we thought?"

"Yes sir, we got first hand experience over the strengths and weaknesses of the infected. As we thought, these viruses can infect anything, be it plant or animal. Also the victims can be killed by attacking the body, but it is far easier to aim for the head. Finally, we learned that on humans, the result vastly weakens their body and mind, but in most animals it increased their mental and physical abilities exponentially. Unfortunately, we didn't witness anyone infected with the G-virus. We believe that only the T-virus escaped, while the G-virus remained in lock up."

"Can we combine the two viruses with the others you've managed to…Commandeer?"

"It's too early to know."

"Alright than….Keep us posted Artanis. The league is most interested in your work, and fate is directly monitoring your young trainee. Don't fail Artanis, that boy must succeed, if only to keep you alive long enough to finish your work." Suddenly the screen went dead.

"Yes sir!" Artanis said, saluting the blank screen. After a moment of silence his head titled. "Who was that?"

* * *

A/N: Just another little note for you all. The story is going to start moving faster now, atleast untill it's time to move on to the next world. If this bothers anyone, well let me ask you, would you rather I just show the important things? Or would you prefer I write every minute of every day for several months of time? Oh and no matter which you pick, I'm not doing the second one. I'm not that clever. Oh well, Untill next time. Keep Reading!

PS I'd like to thank the person who signed their review Rogue for pointing out the fact that I used Rogue instead of Rouge in chapter 6. That mistake will be fixed as soon as I'm done with this. However I'd also like to take this time to point out that just about everyone can make mistakes, and I don't actualy **"suffer a measure of difficulty in distinguishing the subtle differences of the english language"** Oh and it's spelled UNALIGNED with only one L, not two. HAHA Keep reading fokes!


	9. Chapter 9

figured it out and I'm back on track. Now for some less happy news. No one has managed to guess the secret hidden in the memory upload! Even with the offered prize only one person has tried to guess it! Which means either no one wants to win the prize and ruin the ending, or no one reads the authors notes. Which is fine, cause I don't read them either! Oh well ON WITH THE STORY!ve is harder than I thought it would be. No worries though, I'schedualA/N Hello readers, sorry this took so long. Turns out my class

* * *

2 months! He'd been in this world for 2 months! He couldn't believe it!

2 months since he had left his home.

2 months since he fell under the care of a psychotic demi-god.

2 months since he started going to a normal high school.

2 months since he started training.

2 months since anyone tried to kill him!

Harry sighed. Not like it had been an uneventful couple of months. His training with Logan was finally starting to pay off. He'd started beating the mutant troll simulation just last week, of course the giant snake crushed him every time but at least it was progress. Logan had even figured out a way to stop Harry's constant fighting with Masters. Logan had forced her to try the simulation and after she had been crushed five minutes in, decided to train them both.

Turns out the girl had an interesting mutation. Apparently she could subconsciously draw energy from the world around her and redirect it however she wanted. It was a bit like that girl Rouge, only rather than drawing life force from memories and the mutations of the people she touches but Rain could draw energy from the world around her.

Artanis had called it mana and though he claimed that it was important he refused to elaborate. When the teens pushed for more information he would accuse them of being a part of the Swiss Cheese Conspiracy and then vanish.

In truth, the Planeswalker had proven to be a very good teacher, sometimes. Harry had to admit that the Walker was a genius with magic, the few demonstrations the immortal had given made Riddle look like a squib. Not only that, but the Walker was really good at teaching spells too. He was patient and he demonstrated what to do and how it worked. He never got angry and patiently corrected the boy's mistakes. Though of course, as soon as Harry had figured it out the Walker would go off on some strange conversation about breeding bees and fire ants, or some shit. That's ignoring how hard it was to actually get the Walker to teach! So far Harry had gotten only three things from the Walker, a Shield that stopped moving objects, a spell that let him go unnoticed by people who weren't looking for him and a spell that picked locks.

The shield had been the most useful; it let him beat the mutant troll by stopping the momentum of its swings. Of course it also saved Spike from falling off his board a few times as well! The second spell which Artanis called the 'cure' for early morning classes let him sleep through homeroom every day. It almost made up for the 6 AM wake up he needed to get to his homeroom. The last spell was just an improved Alohamora, since the wizard spell didn't work on combination locks. Harry hadn't even bothered to remember his locker combination after he got that one.

Unfortunately his own studying with the guide book hadn't been as fruitful. He hadn't learned anything since that "Cure" spell, and it was really annoying him! Artanis said it was because his magic was still bound and the only way to deal with it was to follow the books instructions on meditation and building a mind scope. Apparently doing so would improve his connection to his magic which would make it easier to break the dam that was holding back his magic. Why didn't the freaking immortal tell him that in the beginning…

The door closed with a slam.

"Rough morning Masters?" The wizard asked.

"That stupid elf got Tabatha grounded!" The girl snapped.

"What happened?" The wizard sat up instantly, anything was more interesting than his ceiling tiles.

"They were screwing around during rescue training. One of them got hurt and now they are both grounded. Tabby can't go to the carnival now and it's all Kurt's fault!" Arms crossed the angry teen sank into the bean bag chair.

"How is that Kurt's fault? She was screwing around too!" He had grown fond of the blue elf. If not from him and Spike, he would've had to hang out with Rain, Tabatha and Amara even more.

"He started it!"

"Why do you even care? She gets grounded all the time!"

"Yea, but now she can't go to the carnival! The only person left I can go with is you!"

"I still don't…wait what!?"

"I know! I can't believe I have to go to the carnival with you!"

"Hey wait, don't I get a say in all of this? What if I don't want to go with you?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "There's no one else to go with. Tabby and Kurt are grounded, Spikes hanging out with Strom, Amara's babysitting Rahne and Jamie and the others are just so annoying."

"That doesn't mean I have to go with you! I wasn't planning on going at all!" The idea of being in a large crowd still annoyed him.

"Ah…please Potter? You don't want me wandering around all alone do you? There are so many horrible things that can happen to a young girl on her own…" She pouted.

He almost caved. She almost had him, but she had blown it when she called him Potter. He wasn't going to be a last resort! "Find someone else." He stormed out of the room leaving the stunned girl behind.

* * *

"Damn she's annoying." Harry muttered.

Rain hadn't given up and Harry couldn't figure out why. She had even got the others to ask. It wasn't so bad when it was Amara, forcing Kurt to do it was expected and she even had gotten Artanis to ask him! The bloody nut job had called at 3 in the morning with that annoying ass ringtone. Then he had showed up that night and gave him a ten minute lesson on building a mindscape, only to end with "Go to the carnival with Rain. Don't die." Then he vanished.

The girl had cornered him at his locker and he'd caved. Then to his surprise, she'd said good and walked away. He expected some excitement or even a damn smile! He was only going for her; she could have at least thanked him!

The school bell ringed.

"Ah crap! Now I'm late for social studies!" With a sigh he walked down the hall. No point in running. He was late already, no need to rush.

He turned a corner and froze. In the middle of what should've been an empty hallway stood Tabatha and a much older man. Suddenly the man grabbed the girls arm and Harry stepped forward. "Tabby, come on we have class."

The man jumped and let go, only for Harry to walk past him. Turning to glare at the man, Harry grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "We are already late."

"Thanks Harry." She muttered.

* * *

"Strange day…" Harry muttered as he pushed open the institute doors. A sigh entered his lips as he looked around the entrance hall. "Not again."

The man from the school was back, only this time it was the professor he was yelling at. Silently he walked into the building, wondering if he shouldn't have left early.

"She's my daughter!" The man growled. 'That explains a lot Harry thought'

"Be that as it may, you have no custodial rights here. Tabatha's mother has left specific instructions…"

"You think I don't know what kind of freak show this place is?" The man grabbed the professor's chair and shoved him back. "I can have the press here in an hour and expose you're…" He trailed off as his eyes locked onto the glowing wand aimed between his eyes and the very angry teenager holding it.

"I think you need to relocate those hands." A voice growled.

'Shink' the man turned as Logan stalked forward, claws drawn. "How about a jar on my mantel?"

"Dad!" everyone turned to see Tabatha in the doorway, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

"Thank you for defending me Harry." The professor said. Tabby and her dad were in the study talking. So Harry, Logan and the Professor were forced to talk in the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" The young wizard asked.

"That man is Tabatha's father

"I got that part, sir"

"He's a crook." Logan growled. "A two-bit thief who used his daughter's powers to get passed locked doors and open safes."

"And we are letting them talk privately why?"

"We can't risk being exposed." The professor admitted.

"I can hear every word." Logan muttered. "He wants to use her powers to get into the school's safe and the steal the proceeds from the fund raiser."

"We have to tell the police." Harry said. He couldn't let him do that to his friend!

"We can't. If we do that, he'll just deny it, and if they catch him they'll arrest her too." The Professor sighed.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Harry asked glancing at the professor.

"We were hoping that you'd keep an eye on them."

"Isn't she grounded?"

"Like she'll listen…" Logan grinned slightly.

"Since you're going to be there anyway could you try to keep her out of trouble?"

"You don't even have to ask." Harry answered as he turned to walk away, only to pause. "How did you know I was going to the carnival?"

"Knew you'd say yes. Masters can't go without you." Logan answered.

"Wait what?"

"She didn't tell you? She's only allowed out of the institute when she's with others. Her parents asked for that when she came here." The professor responded.

"She can't go without me? She didn't tell me that!" He frowned and stormed away. "I'm turning her hair green!"

* * *

"Hey Potter, let's try some games." Rain called as she led him to a booth.

Harry sighed and followed "You know you could have told me you couldn't come alone."

"You would've made fun of me." She muttered as the guy in the booth handed her three tennis balls.

"I'm still going to." He admitted as he took his own balls. "But I would've said yes sooner."

"Well now you…damn…" All three throws missed the milk bottles.

"Ya, now I know." His first throw slammed the bottles, knocking them over. So did the second throw and the third.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Quiditch training." He admitted. "Pick a prize."

"What?"

"What would I do with a stuffed animal?"

* * *

The two sat on a bench eating a funnel cake. Next to them sat a large stuffed gopher.

'Bamph'

"Kurt" Harry said, jumping up.

"What?" Rain said, spinning around.

"There…" He pointed as Kurt and Tabatha stepped out from behind a booth.

"They snuck out?"

"You're surprised?"

She paused, then sighed "No…Not really."

"Come on!" He pulled her up and dragged her along, the stuffed gopher squeaking behind them.

* * *

"This is fun why?" Harry asked the others as the Crazy Spider ride span in circles.

"It's fast and makes you dizzy!" Kurt called over the screams from the other cars.

"It's boring!" Harry frowned.

"Then let's speed it up!" Tabitha laughed.

Between them, Rain sat, eyes clenched tightly. "Tabby please don't…"

'Boom!' Tabby had tossed an exploding ball onto the control panel, causing it to explode and short out. Suddenly the ride started to spin faster and faster.

"Now this is fun!" Harry and Tabby laughed over the screams of the other riders.

* * *

"Hey watch this!" Tabby muttered.

The others turned to watch as she darted behind two football players. A moment later she shot back.

'BOOM!' twin flashes appeared in their back pockets and their pants collapsed to their ankles. The four teens started laughing as the embarrassed jocks ran off, clutching their waist bands.

"Hey it's Jean and Duncan!" Harry said suddenly. The three turned to look as Harry pointed to the boy as he stepped up to a booth. "I can't pass this up!"

"What you gonna do Harry?" Kurt asked. Neither boy liked the annoying football player. He'd tried to intimidate Harry a week into the semester. Of course, he'd ended up on his ass with a confused look as an angry teen stood over him with a suspiciously fluttering trench coat flashing back to reveal the handle of something in his pocket. He'd only got a glimpse of it before Harry had stormed away. Since they'd been alone in the hallway, no one else had seen it, so he'd acted as if the whole event never happened. Of course the memory wipe Artanis gave him may have helped…

"Mr. Quarterback isn't getting a prize tonight…" He raised his wand as Duncan paid the guy at the booth. "What does he have to do to win anyway?"

"Get the football through the tire" Rain said grinning. The bully had always called her names and made fun of her hair when Jean wasn't around.

"Doesn't seem fair" Tabby muttered. "He throws those things every day, it's almost like cheating." Of course she didn't mind cheating, but it was fun messing up other people when they tried to do it.

Harry grinned as the teen raised the ball. In a flash, his wand slid into his hand and he aimed it at the boy. The football player's arm shot forward and the ball dropped like a stone. He stared blankly at the ball before laughing it off as a joke.

"If he misses enough do you think they'll kick him off the team?" He grinned as Duncan tried again. This time the ball went flying straight up as he threw it, only to come crashing down on his head.

"Well the coach is running the booth" Kurt said through his laughter. Duncan tried again, only for the ball to fly well over the tire and slam into the back of the booth.

"He's buying another three!" Rain laughed. She had no idea he could turn such a bright red!

"Let's try this…" Duncan's next throw went straight at the coach, who ducked out of the way. Harry smirked as the man started yelling at the confused teen.

"Hey look at Jean!" Kurt said. The girl was fighting hard not to laugh as her boy friend grew angry at his own arm.

"Watch this" Duncan drew back with his last throw and harry flicked his wand. The ball flew straight and true, right into the coach's crotch. The man's eyes bugged out as he fell to the ground and curled into a ball. The four teens burst out laughing as Duncan freaked out and jumped over the booth to help his coach. Suddenly Jean turned only for her eyes to widen as she saw him peaking around the tent. He grinned and waved before ducking back. "Jean saw me we have to go!"

* * *

"I hate popcorn" Tabby muttered as she tossed a glowing bomb into the popcorn maker. Suddenly the machine exploded, showering the line in crappy butter-less popcorn.

"Then don't eat it" Harry muttered as he shielded his popcorn from the girl's wrath.

"Hey guys, I'll meet you in the arcade." Tabatha said suddenly, punching them through a flap in a booth before darting away.

"Ah…crap" Harry muttered as he dropped the bag. Frowning he popped back out in time to see the girl walk off with the familiar older man. "Kurt, go back to the institute and get the professor.

"What? If I go back we'll get in more trouble!"

"Nightcrawler! Go back to the mansion. Get the professor and Wolverine. Tell them Boom Boom's in trouble. Tell them that I'll do what I can."

I…I understand Harry." The elf nodded.

'Bampf!'

"Rain. Go find Scott and Jean. Tell them what's going on and bring them to the school."

"She's my friend too, I want to help!" She snapped.

"I know but we're not enough. We'll need their help." He said as he started for the school.

"Fine!" She took off running the other way.

* * *

"Who hides a safe behind a painting? How cliché!" Harry muttered as he leaned against the wall. He'd follow the pair all the way to Kelly's office and now he was leaning against the wall next to the office door. He couldn't do anything till after the guy got the money.

'Bang!'

"Well there's the safe..."

"All right let's go!" The door suddenly bounced open.

"Got what you wanted then?" Harry asked.

"Harry!?" Tabatha gasped.

"You!" Her dad snapped, taking a step back.

"Hello Tabby…Mr. Smith. Nice night to rob a safe I take it?"

"Harry what are you..."

"Tabby you should go out the back. Your dad and I are gonna have a little talk."

"Who the hell are…" The man started.

Suddenly a strange stringy thing came flying down the hall and grabbed the bag and disappeared. "Ha the moneys ours suckers."

"Get back here!" The man took off after the voice.

"Dad!" Tabatha shouted as she ran after him.

"That complicates things…" Harry muttered as he followed them both, all the way to the gym.

"Get it back! Use your powers!" Tabatha's dad shouted as Harry reached the gym doors.

Rolling his eyes the young wizard threw the doors open. "That's no way to talk to your daughter.

"Anyone call for help?" Rain called as she tossed open another set of doors. Behind her Scott and Jean walked in.

"Ya, things got a bit more complicated, seems the brotherhood wants the money too." Harry said.

"Money?" Jean muttered.

"You ain't stopping us!" Toad said as he laughed into the air. Harry's hand shot up, wand aimed, and the mutant froze in the air. "Yo, like what gives."

"You're not the brightest member I take it?" Harry muttered.

"Argh" Avalanche shouted as he clapped his hands. The ground shook and an explosive wave shot at Harry. The wizard smirked and waved his other wand. The attack slammed into an invisible shield and faded out. "What?"

"Hey Jean? Think you could get that bag?" Harry called.

"Who put you in charge?" Rain called as Jean pulled the boy from blob.

"That would be Logan." Harry answered.

Toads tongue shot out and grabbed the bag only for Harry to hurl him into a basketball hoop. The bag flew to the avalanche who reached for it only for Rain to blast it with a green beam. The money flew into Scott's hand, only to fly out again as the blob tackled him.

"Ha!" Tabatha cried as she grabbed it only for her dad to snatch it away. "Dad no!"

_"Expelliarmus_!" a red light flew past the man as he dived through a side door. "Damn." Harry muttered.

"He went to the roof!" Rain called.

"I didn't notice!" he shot back. "_Stupefy_!" A red light slammed into Toad and Avalanche. Both collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

"What did you do!?" Blob's frightened shout echoed through the room.

"Just knocked them out. Look mate, you want to avoid trouble? You better get them home" Harry said to the large boy. Blob nodded, quickly grabbed his friends, and fled. "Well** THAT** was fun. I'd suggest going out the back." He waved and walked to the door.

"What about Tabby?" Rain called.

A loud crash sounded as a pair of legs burst through the ceiling. "Looks fine to me…Remember, go out the back." He pushed through the doors and walked down the hall. Another crash filled the quiet school. With a sigh he leaned against the wall next to the front doors. He had to wait for the cops to show up before he could leave, or this would all have been pointless. Suddenly the gym doors flew open and Tabitha's dad ran out, followed by Tabby herself.

"You have got to be kidding!" The three mutants couldn't stop a single unarmed person? "STOP!"

The pair skidded to a halt, staring in shock at the wizard.

"Harry please…." Tabitha whispered.

"Let Tabby go out the back." Harry demanded, sparing a glance at the girl.

"Why the hell would I do that?" the man snapped.

"Being a good father's not a good enough reason? Fine…You two can go out the front and say hi to the nice officers…OR you can send Tabby out the back and I'll get you past them."

"Harry…" The girl muttered.

"Done! Tabitha, go!"

"But…"

"GO!"

The girl jumped and ran, glancing back in time to see Harry mouth 'I'm sorry' before she turned a corner and disappeared after the other mutants.

"Alright, so what now?" The man asked, expectantly.

'Sorry Tabby, but your dad's not getting away this time.' Harry thought as he slid his wants into his sleeves. "We walk out the front door and vanish."

The man looked at Harry suspiciously before nodding. He was just a little kid, no way he could be tricked by some kid…

"Let's go" Harry muttered. 'He actually believed me!? So he's a thief AND an idiot…'

The two stepped out the doors into the waiting search lights of the Bayville police. "Whenever you're ready kid…."

'Bloody moron!' Harry thought with a grin. Instantly his hands were in the air "WE SURRENDOR!"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs against the wall. Across from him, a mirror reflected his bored face. The police had arrested them as soon as he surrendered. They'd cuffed him, read him his rights, and put him in the back of a squad car. Of course than they put Tabitha's dad in a different car, after he started screaming that he'd kill the boy. Now he was sitting in the interrogation room. Staring at a pane of glass while who knows how many people stared back. Well at least Tabitha got away, now hopefully the man would keep his mouth shut about the institute and this would hopefully all end well. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to trick the guy into going outside. What kind of idiot thief was he?

Suddenly the door opened and an officer walked in. Silently he pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down. Opening a file he looked up and Harry and frowned. "You don't exist."

"Really? Then you're talking to yourself?" Harry asked, confused. What kind of idiots did this world have?

"No kid, we have no record of you. No birth certificate, no records, nothing. Hell kid, the only thing we found was a record that you were attending Bayville high."

'Oh that freakin Planeswalker!' Harry thought angrily. "Well that's not good."

"You had multiple licenses on you as well as quite a bit of cash and a couple credit cards. All real. How can you have all those with no record of them existing?"

Harry shrugged but stayed silent. No point in incriminating himself, he was already in the damn police station.

"Not to mention you were caught robbing the school you go to, with the aid of a wanted criminal. Kid, if you have anything to say, now would be a good time."

The door opened and another officer walked in. The first glanced up only for the other officer to whisper in his ear. "What!? Let him go? What the hell for?" The new arrival whispered again and the first cop's eyes widened.

Harry tilted his head and watched them both. Their quiet conversation went on for another few moments before they turned to him. "Yes?"

"We're terribly sorry for detaining you Agent Arkres. Your boss from the Bureau explained everything and he is here to take you home. We apologize for any problems." The second officer said quickly. Apparently they felt their jobs were in danger or something.

"No harm done?" Harry answered slowly. 'Agent Arkres? The Bureau? What the hell?' He shook his head and rose to his feet. "You gentlemen were just doing your jobs."

"Thank you sir. And just let me say, your persona is very convincing" The first officer said as he led Harry out of the room.

"Just out of curiosity officer, who did they send to pick me up?" Last thing he wanted was some secret organization bailing him out of jail…

"Him" the second officer said, pointing.

"Hello Harry"

Harry sighed and glared at the man. "Hello Artanis."

* * *

"So how was prison?" Artanis asked as he bounced down the street.

"Technically I was never IN prison. They never took me out of interrogation…" Harry sighed as he grudging followed.

"I got these back for you" the Planeswalker called as he tossed harry a bag. The cops had let him keep his coat but they had taken his keys, wallet, sunglasses, and anything else he had on him.

"Thanks…" The boy muttered. "How long have you been part of the FBI?"

"Uh about 20 minutes or so…I kind of stole the badge…"

"Why didn't you just make one with magic?" The boy asked as he reloaded his pockets.

"Uh…" The Walker paused for a moment. "Shut up!"

"So what happened after I got hauled off?" Harry asked as he refilled his pockets. 'Damn someone tried on my glasses!' he thought as he pulled a stray hair from the screw.

"The professor called me. He asked me to get you out and make sure that Mr. Crappy Dad didn't have anything to accidently reveal in an attempt to get a lighter sentence."

"Huh?" 'Well at least they gave all the cards back…' It was only now he realized that he had no idea how much cash he was carrying… So he had no way of knowing if it was all there…

"I erased his memories of anything mutant related." The walker said only to stop and stare at a weird object in the window of a store. "Is that a slurpie machine!?"

Harry stepped up and looked through the window. "It looks like it…I didn't know there was a 7-11 here…."

"I want one!"

* * *

"I love slurpies!" Artanis said happily, a lot like a child.

"I noticed…." The pair of them had gotten the biggest cups they could and now they were sitting on the curb waiting for the professor.

"It's like the icy gift of the gods!"

"That's great Artanis…"

"It's like the perfect combination of ice and soda!"

"That's wonderful Tanis…"

"Surely the inventor of this wonderful drink deserves a place amongst us immortals!"

"I get it…"

"I think the whole town gets it" a voice said from behind them.

"You sure took your time Xavier." Artanis said as Harry jumped to his feet in surprise. Behind them were the professor, Logan, Kurt, and Tabitha, all looking confused.

"We didn't expect you to walk off" Logan growled.

"Have you met him?" Harry asked, jerking a thumb at the immortal.

"Everything taken care of?" The professor asked.

"Mission successful professor." Harry said as he dusted himself off.

"Harry…" Tabitha muttered.

"I'm sorry Tabby….I couldn't let him hurt you…" The boy muttered.

"We should let them talk." The professor said as he started to roll away. "Artanis, tell us about this gift of the gods you mentioned." The three mutants and the demi-god walked away as the two teens talked.

The two stood silently staring at each other. Neither really knew what to say. How the hell do you apologize for getting someone's dad arrested? "I'm sorry it turned out like this Tabitha. I'd hoped to stop it before it even started…The brotherhood kind of…"

"Shut up! You got my dad arrested! Why Harry!? Why did you have to do that? You've ruined everything!" She screamed.

"I know…"

"Everything would have been fine when it was done! He would have gotten his damn money and left! Now my dad's in jail, my mom's alone and stuck with all those debts, and it's all your fault!" Tears rolled down the girls cheeks.

"Yes it is…"

"Why couldn't you just let him go!? Why did you do it!? WHY!?"

"I couldn't let him hurt you…"

'SLAP!'

The boy's head turned, a red hand print across the cheek. "He's my dad!" The girl sobbed. "He's my father! My…My family…" The crying girl collapsed against the wizard crying. Gently the boy wrapped his arms around her. Her load sobs filled his ears as he gently stroked the girl's hair. "Why did he do it?" She whispered.

"I don't have an answer for you…I guess some people change, and some don't…Your dad didn't…"

After a lot more crying the girl finally calmed down enough to step away from the boy. Turning away, she whipped her face before looking off down the street. "I don't think I can come back to the institute…"

"Don't be an idiot!" He snapped.

Startled, she turned back, staring at him wide eyed. "Wha…"

"You're not your dad! Sure he made you do some bad things but so what? Is it your fault? He used you! It's not your fault."

"But the others…."

"They won't care! So your dad's a crook! They'll just shrug it off and everything will go back to normal!"

"But I…"

Harry sighed. He didn't like what he was about to do. But it was the only way. He wasn't gonna lose his friends, not again! "Tabby come…" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the street. They passed the others, and the professor nodded to them before leading the others away. "We're taking the long way back."

"What? But I don't…"

"Tabby let me tell you something. Like I said, I was born in England. Though not the one you're thinking of. Artanis can travel between dimensions, and I am from a very different world. When I was growing up, I was called the Boy-Who-Lived…."

* * *

**A/N There you have it fokes! Things are starting to pick up. From now on every chapter will probably cover several events and large periods of time. Oh and if anyone wants me to actualy type up Harry's history for the next chapter let me know. I guess some people might be interested to see how it sounds from the point of view of a mentaly tampered Harry. If enough people ask for it I'll write it, other wise I'll skip it and assume you've all read the first four books. Oh well, either way...TILL NEXT TIME, DON'T DIE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Hey fokes! Sorry this chapter took so long, It's been a busy month. Than again, since no one seems to mind, judging by the lack of "post now" comments, I'll assume no one cares that it's late. Yup Yup! Alright than, I've got a question for all of you, as well as a new challenge. The question is, what do you think of me adding Final Fantasy 13 to the list of cross overs? Ok and the challenge is this, It's only a couple more chapters till Harry and Artanis move on to the next Plane, so if anyone can guess where it is before they move, I'll offer the same prize as last time. Got it!? Guess where they go next and I'll answer one question about the future of the story! (I reserve the right to refuse any plot ruining answers) Alright! Read on!

* * *

"So are you and the blonde girl ok now?" Artanis asked as he floated in the air.

"Well she is talking to me again…" Harry muttered. In a flash the Gryffindor sword slashed through the air.

"To slow. Do it again," the Walker muttered. "Only took her three weeks…"

"Why am I doing this?" The wizard muttered, sheathing the sword.

"Besides improving your strength, speed and grace?"

"Yes, besides that." Another flash and the sword sliced through the air.

"Again!" The Walker grinned "It's the beginning of sword training."

"What good is a sword? It's no good against a gun or magic." Once again the sword slid back into its sheath.

"Guns don't exist in every world!" the Walker snapped. "And a good sword can even cut through a spell if you use it right!"

"Really?" The boy asked.

"How don't you know this?" yelled the Walker. "It's like one of the basic lessons on how magic works."

"You haven't exactly taught me that much!"

"You should've learned this at that freaking school!"

"What?"

The Walkers feet landed on the Danger Room floor and he walked towards the wizard. "Are you telling me you have no idea how magic works?"

"Uh…Ya…" the boy muttered stepping back.

The Walker clenched his fists; his eyes glowed with anger as he stalked towards his student. Then suddenly, he grinned and nodded. "That explains so much!" Artanis said happily.

"Huh?" The shocked teen stared at his teacher.

"That's why you're having so much trouble with the book!"

"What!?"

"Ya, the book assumes you know the basics of magic. If you don't you won't get very far in it!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't know that school of yours didn't teach it!"

Harry blinked, "So teach me now."

"It will probably take a few lessons…"

"So start the first one now."

"And of course you will want to be able to take any notes on things…"

"I won't need them."

"And the demonstrations will be mind blowing…"

"All the better."

"Of course the Swiss Cheese People may try to interfere…"

"I'm sure we could handle them if they tried to…"

"Oh good!" the walker clapped his hands and grinned."…What were we talking about again?"

"ARGH"

* * *

"Did you just glue to a chair?"

"Yes" Artanis nodded.

"A floating chair?"

"Yup" the Walker nodded again.

"Why!?"

"So you don't get in the way of the demonstration. Plus it lets me direct…what your point of view is."

The wizard blinked. That actually made sense!

"Alright, first things first. Lights down, wizard up!"

Harry sighed as the chair lifted into the suddenly dark air.

"Alright, so what is magic?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. What is magic? How does it work? Where does it come from? What fuels it into existence?"

"I don't know!" the boy snapped.

"Exactly! Magic is not the beginning only the result."

"What?"

"What your world calls magic, is in fact the only energy that causes it. It isn't a spell until you cast it."

"Then what is it before that?"

"The spell is magic, but the energy that fuels it is Mana."

"Wait" the boy interrupted. "The stuff Masters uses?"

"Yup! Mana is an energy released by nature.

"Huh?"

"Nature is constantly changing, and as it does it releases energy. That energy is Mana."

"Then Rain is a witch?"

"No. Technically she'd be considered a spell caster. Her mutation draws the Mana in and lets her throw spells, but she can't control how fast it draws in or how much she can hold.

"I don't get it…"

"Really?... fine. Ok how can I make this easier to understand? Ok look." The Walker snapped his fingers and a glowing humanoid shape appeared. "This is Rain!"

"It doesn't look like her…"

"It doesn't matter!" He snapped his fingers again and a rainbow of swirling colors appeared besides her. "This is Mana. Now watch…" He snapped again and the rainbow shifted. The swirling colors slid into a stream which flew into the figures chest. "This is her as she prepares for a spell. And this…" The stream stopped as a flash leapt from the figures hand…is her casting a spell."

"How is that different from a witch?"

"It's very different! A mage draws Mana in at will and uses it to fuel multiple spells. They can hold energy till they use it up. Alternately if they go to use it but don't, it explodes inside of them. The more Mana, the more destructive the "Mana Burn" is.

"I said wizard, not a mage!" the boy snapped.

"I'm getting there!" Artanis growled. "What makes a wizard like you different is that you have a core of Neutral Mana inside of you. Not only can you draw, hold and use Mana, you can use your core to cast spells as well. Plus having a core protects you from "Mana Burn", when the energy isn't used your core draws it in. Unfortunately, with the blocks on your core, you can't use your core for most of the stronger spells I'm trying to teach you. Of course since you don't know how to draw natural Mana, you can't substitute it in yet either."

"So teach me how!"

"This lesson isn't done yet!" the Walker snapped. "I still have to explain the different types of Mana, how it all fits together, and what happens when you use it! Impatient child! Would you just use a spell with no idea what it does?"

"Probably, yes."

"…So would I" the Walker admitted. "But I'm not likely to kill myself with a mistake."

"So get on with it then!" The idea of killing himself wasn't all that appealing.

"Ok, so Mana is everywhere and in everything. There can't be life without it. Now there are six kinds, and each is different yet they must all exist or everything collapses!"

"So what are the different kinds?"

"Well the first is the one you are most familiar with, Neutral Mana. Technically it's not part of the other five. Instead it exists alongside then, neither allies nor enemies with them. It fuels your core, it holds the dimensional barriers together and it even powers the Union's ships. It is the least understood, the most powerful and it is almost impossible to control." Artanis waved his hand and a colorless ball appeared in the air. "The other Mana is generated by nature and change, but this one isn't. Instead it is powered by something nature doesn't control."

"And what's that?"

"A soul. Neutral Mana exists so long as souls do. As far as I can tell, that is because if there are no souls, then there is no need for the barriers."

"As far as you can tell?" That wasn't very reassuring to the young wizard.

"I'm still testing it!" He snapped. "Not exactly an easy thing to work on, not like rocket science or quantum physics."

"Right…"

"Alright, where was I? Oh!" He snapped his fingers and a green ball appeared next to the first. "Green Mana, it represents birth in the cycle. Its power comes from the forest and other places where life begins. Green is powerful and swift, patient and wise. Many plants and animals answer its call."

Harry nodded. "So Green Mana can control plants and things?"

"I'll explain that later." Another snap and a white ball appeared forming a floating triangle with the first two. White Mana, it represents growth in the cycle. Its powers stem from the planes and other places where life has to work together to survive. White is sturdy and stubborn, honorable and true. The winds and sun answer its call."

"So the colors are all different?"

"No they're exactly the same, but have different names to be confusing." Another snap and a blue ball appeared next to the white one. "Blue Mana, it represents intelligence in the cycle. Its power stems from water. Blue is slippery and clever, quick-witted and sharp. Its control over water is as strong as its influences over the mind."

"The Imperious Curse," the boy muttered.

"Exactly!" Yet another snap and a black ball appeared next to the last. "Black Mana, it represents death in the cycle. Its power stems from swamps and other places of death and decay. Black is sneaky and convincing, manipulative and blunt. Death sits at its finger tips, while insanity follows in its wake."

"Black magic is evil." The boy said automatically.

"There is no evil magic! Magic is just a tool; it is the person using it that's evil." The Walker shouted back.

"You sound like Riddle! There is only power and those too weak to seek it! I won't use dark magic!"

"Then you'll fail! It's our choices that make us evil, not the tools! You could kill someone with your bare hands! Does that mean having them makes you evil? You can use black magic to save a life as easily as you could kill with white!"

"What!?"

"Black magic has healing spells, just like the other colors. White has spells that kill, as do the others. The colors you are using are meaningless, what matters is what you do with them."

"I don't…" he started.

"I don't expect you to just believe me. You'll learn soon enough." The Walker grinned.

"You said 6 kinds?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Red" a sixth ball appeared, finishing off the circle around the original orb. "Red represents a purge in the cycle. It draws its power from the mountains, volcanoes and anywhere else where the land starts new. Red is volatile and destructive, chaotic and explosive. Fire its self bends to its will, while lightening dances at its command."

"That's incredible! Mana is really that powerful?"

"Yes, Neutral Mana is the one that manifests differently in each world, but when you master their true power you will be able to do incredible things."

"Can you teach me?" Harry asked excitedly. This could be the power to save his friends and his home.

"Yes, yes I can…" he started.

"Artanis answer the damn phone!"

They both blinked, staring at each other in surprise.

"Artanis answer the damn phone!"

"Oops! That's me!" He grabbed a phone from his robes and flipped it open. "Talk…I am with a F.C.P., what happened? She what? You have to got to be the worst bad news breaker I have ever hired! No! You're not supposed to stutter and cry! You call, tell the bad news, and hang up! Gah! Look I'll be there in a minute, stall her!" He flicked the phone closed and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Ya…Look I've got to go deal with it. I'll teach you next time. Don't die!" Then he was gone.

"Hey wait!" Harry cried, pulling against his bonds." I'm still tied to the floating chair! Artanis you bloody asshole!"

* * *

"I can't believe he left me in that chair!" Harry yelled as he kicked the bean bag against the bed. "Good thing you came looking for me."

"No problem." Kurt answered with an embarrassed laugh.

"Still, thanks mate." Harry muttered as he grabbed his coat only to pause. "What the hell…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's stuck or something!" he tugged and pulled but it didn't move.

"Let me help." The blue elf said. Together the two teens pulled on the coast, only for it to suddenly pop free, with a crash, they then crashed to the ground.

"Ow…what the hell…." Suddenly a flash blinded the two boys.

"Got it, lets go!" A voice yelled.

Harry's vision cleared in time to see Rain and Tabitha running and laughing out the door.

"Get back here!" Harry called as he jumped up and ran after them, leaving Kurt groaning behind. He ended up chasing the pair through the entire institute before the girls hid in Tabatha's, Jubalie's and Amara's room.

"Give me that camera!"

"Never!" A giggling voice yelled back.

"Open the damn door!" He yelled as he slammed his fists against the wooden barrier.

"No"

"Fine!" He drew his wand, and with a flick the door clicked open. "Give me the camera or I'm coming in and taking it!"

There was then some panicked rustling behind the door, and some hurried whispers accompanied the movement. Suddenly the door flew open and something collided with the wizard, knocking them both to the ground as the door slammed shut again.

"Ow…What the hell…" The boy groaned.

"Heh…Hi Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked up to see Amara smiling and blushing from her place on top of him. "Hey."

"Oh!" The blushing girl jumped off. "I'm sorry…They surprised me."

"Surprised me too…." He muttered as he sat up. "So why did they do all this crap?"

"They uh…I mean Uh"

"Amara is something wrong?"

"Uh…Hey uh…You know there's a dance at the school on Friday right?"

"Ya…That Sadie Hawkins thing"

"Ya that…uh…has anyone asked you to go yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Ya actually" Her face dropped. "That girl Kelsey in our math class asked me?"

"Oh…well. I'm sure she's nice. You'll have a lot of fun I bet." She turned to walk away.

"Of course, I said no. I've never even talked to her before. Why would I want to go to a dance with her?"

"So you're not going with anyone?" Her voice jumped up a pitch.

Harry pushed himself up and shook his head. "Not at the moment?"

She sat for a moment silently staring at the floor. Suddenly she glanced up at him. "Doyouwannagowithme?" She said rapidly.

Harry blinked before voicing the first thing that came to mind. "Huh?"

Amara took a deep breath before standing up and meeting his gaze. "Would you want to go with me to the dance?"

Slowly a smile grew across his face "I'd love to…"

His answer was cut off as she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! We're gonna have so much fun!" She let him go and ran back into her room. A moment later a loud squeal rang out.

Harry shook his head and started walking away. "Ah crap, I need to get fancy clothes!"

* * *

"So they're trying to improve Kurt's teleporting?" Artanis asked as he circled his student.

"Ya, he's got a range limit that they want him to break. Can I put my arms down?" The "t" shaped boy asked.

"Red is definitely the wrong color." The Walker muttered.

"Will you hurry up?! The dance starts soon!"

"Fine, Fine." He poked the boy in the shoulder and his tux turned black. "Much Better."

"Finally!" Harry's arms dropped and he sighed. "Did you really have to go through all those colors?"

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"It had to match your date's dress, of course."

"You've seen it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Well someone is excited! And here I thought you might be hesitant to go to another dance, after the disaster that was the Yule Ball."

"What do you…"

"You really screwed up that dance kid. You're gonna have to dance at this one and be a good date and such…"

The wizard sighed "I know, damn I'm going to screw this up aren't I?"

"Oh most definitely and here give her these." Artanis reached out and a pulled a bouquet of flowers out of the air. "It should limit her disappointment."

"That's not helping!"

"Then stop freaking out, calm your ass down and have fun! It's not like it's the end of the world here!"

"What if I screw up? I still have to see her every day, not to mention all her friends."

"Right…here take these." He thrust the flowers into the boy's arms. "Give her the roses, take her downstairs and meet me outside. Remember to just have fun, ok?

"Have fun, got it."

"Good. Got your Wallet?"

"Yes…"

"Your keys?"

"Yes…"

"A wand?"

"Yes!"

"Got a condom?"

"Ye…WHAT!?"

"Alright! I'll meet you outside." Suddenly the Walker was gone.

"Tanis you bastard."

* * *

"Alright, I'll see you guys at the dance…" Harry called as Kurt, Scott and Evan left. The three of them were meeting their dates at the school, so they were heading out early.

Of course Tabby couldn't go since she was visiting with her mom. Rain's parents were on over-protective mode since they found out about the dangerous criminal at the last school event, so she couldn't go either. Jean, of course was stuck with that football player. Kitty was going with Lance. Then there was Rouge, who was going with some other girl that Harry had never met. Secretly he thought that she may have some left over urges from all the guys she used her powers on…

So now he was standing alone in the entry hall waiting for his date. "Harry?"

The young teen turned startled from his thoughts, too look up the stairs, his eyes opened wide and his lips parted slightly in surprise. On the stairs walking towards him with a radiant smile across her face, looking absolutely gorgeous! A wine red dress hung from thin shoulder straps ending just above her knees. A thin gold necklace hung over a slightly dipped neckline, drawing his eyes past proof that she was a growing girl, to the black sash tied around her waist with a bow. Her dark hair hung behind her in gentle waves, while gold earrings shined through.

"Hi Harry." She said softly as she reached the bottom step.

"Hi…" the boy whispered.

"You look good."

"You look are…outstan…incred…." He stuttered out. Amara giggled. "I need a better dictionary." Harry muttered.

"I think I understand."

"Oh!" He pulled the roses out from behind him. "These are for you."

"Oh, they are so beautiful! Thank you!" She took the flowers and gently cradled them in her arms.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm.

"Ok." She took it quickly and together they walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey Artanis, where'd you get this car?" Harry asked from the back seat.

"Uh…why?" The Walker asked as he drove.

Harry frowned. "It's stolen isn't it?" Besides him Amara gasped.

"No…"

"Artanis…"

"Just get out, no will miss it."

Harry sighed as he held the door for a giggling Amara. "He stole it…"

* * *

"A lot of people here…." Harry muttered.

"Well it IS a school dance." Amara answered.

"Didn't realize we had so many peers…"

She nodded. There really were a lot of kids at their school.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked suddenly.

"It's about time!" Before he could blink, she'd dragged him to the dance floor, threw her arms around him and forced him into a slow dance.

"If you wanted to dance that bad you could've asked."

"I invited you the dance, you have to do the rest!"

"My apologizes, I am a bit new at this."

"You're doing pretty well so far."

He grinned, "You're worth the effort."

* * *

Time really does fly when you're having fun. Two hours after they had gotten there, the two were having a great time. They'd said hi to their friends, and gotten right back to dancing. Now they were getting drinks, while taking a quick breath.

"Kurt told me you're the King of England…"

Harry shrugged, "It was a joke. He asked me why I have that sword."

"Why DO you have a sword?"

"I found it," he grinned.

"You found a sword?"

"I AM from England."

"Ahhh!" A voice shouted. The two teens looked up as weird monster climbed out of a strange hole in the air.

Harry glanced at the punch in his hands, then back at the monsters, then back at the drink again. "That's different…"

"Very different," Amara agreed.

It didn't take long before the gym was empty, leaving the couple, Scott and Jean along with the red dinosaur thing. Kurt had poofed away with his girlfriend, proving she knew his secret.

"Well our schools, just full of bravery." Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket, wishing he'd brought both.

"Hey ugly!" Scott shouted as he moved towards the beast.

"Scott you idiot…" Harry muttered. The older teen moved to raise his glasses, only to take a tail to the chest that hurled him into Jean, slamming both of them into the food table. The red lizard stalked towards them, fangs bared.

"_Stupefy!"_ A red light slammed into its shoulders and then frizzled out. The beast growled and turned towards the wide eyed teen, with a hiss it turned and stalked towards him! "Ah Crap!"

"Harry!" Amara shouted.

"Amara, go hide! Call Artanis!" He tossed her his phone.

"But…" she started.

"You guys can't fight this thing!" Two more stunners collided with the beast only to fail.

"I can help!"

"Help by calling him damn it!" The beast lunged and Harry dived to the side. "Crap" He pushed himself up and dived behind a table as the monster reached for him.

All we are is entertainment  
Caught up in our own derangement  
Tell us what to say and what to do

Harry glanced around and saw that the unmanned DJ station had moved onto a new CD. "That figures…"

All we are are pretty faces  
Picture perfect bottled rage  
Packaged synthesized versions of you

"Graaa!' The dinosaur jumped onto the table and snapped at him, only to miss as he darted away.

"Stop trying to eat me!" Harry shouted, banishing a chair into the lizard and knocking it to the ground. "Ha!"

We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life  
Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms  
They all scream California and its toppling empire  
But can't you see the end is coming soon

With a hiss, the beast slammed the table away and dived at the wizard.

"Not cool!" Harry ducked under the flying beast, only to cry out in pain as then claws on its feet slashed open his arm. With a grunt he moved away, barely avoiding its tail.

Come on come on the new sensation  
Guarantees then obligations  
Spotlights follow every single move  
Basking here on ten foot stages  
Pouty lips and oh so jaded  
All as if we have something to prove

(Rise Against – Entertainment)

"Harry!" Amara cried out.

"Stay there!" He shouted with a grunt, he twisted around and aimed his wand "Reducto!" The twisting spell cut across the gym and crashed into the angry beast, only to fizzle out and die. Harry stared at his wand in shock as his opponent stalked forward. _"Bombarda!"_ The spell flew across the gym and rammed into the beasts chest, where it seemed to struggle against it before bouncing off and slamming into the music player which exploded.

The monster stepped forward, teeth bared. Harry scrambled back, banishing everything he could at the hungry beast, only for it to shrug him off. "No no…no," the boy muttered.

"Gaaa!" The monster dived over at the table and flew at the boy, teeth bared.

Panicked the boy suddenly saw the image of a floating club. _"__Wingardium Leviosa__!"_ Suddenly the monster froze in the air. Looking around with wide eyes, panting the boy fell to his knees as blood flowed down his arm, pooling around him on the floor.

"Well this is unexpected…" Artanis muttered as he appeared next to the boy. "A magically resistant, dimension hopping dinosaur…"

"What took so long!?"

"I had to round up the other three and close the dimensional tares. I figured you could handle one for a little while!"

"There's more?"

"There were more, they came through tares created by Forge's experiments with Kurt."

"Huh"

"Don't ask, you won't understand. Let me see your arm."

Harry sighed and held out his wounded arm. Stupid Planes Walker…

"Do you want scars or just for me to fix it."

Harry glanced at his arm and shook his head. "Leave the scars…It'll remind me to dodge faster next time."

"Done" The Walker pressed a white glowing finger to the boys arm and the wounds closed into dark scars. "No need to fix the clothes, just gonna scrap them anyway."

"Thanks," the boy muttered.

"Now then," the immortal turned back to the floating monster. "I'm surprised you found its weakness so easily."

"What?"

"You tried to attack it and it didn't work right?"

"Ya, it all just died out or bounced off."

"They're magic resistant, like a dragon. Not sure why yet, but you used a levitation spell which effects the air around it, rather then the thing itself. Good job!"

"Thanks"

"Right then!" He stepped up to the floating captive and grinned. "I am pleased to inform you that you have caught the attention of the union. You shall be joining numerous others as my test subjects. What I learn from your kind will benefit all of the multiverse." With that he waved his hand and the monster vanished, turning back to his charge he smirked. "Well I have work to do, get back to the institute before dawn and don't die." Then he vanished.

"Harry?" Amara asked as she stepped up next to him.

"Not exactly a good date, huh?"

She giggled and he smiled.

* * *

The couple ended up walking back to the institute and a quick stop for slurpies, the found themselves standing in front the big glass doors of the entrance way to the institute.

"It's been an…uhm…interesting night." Harry muttered.

"How's your arm?" Amara asked.

"It's fine. He may be insane but he is good at healing apparently."

"That's good. Those were deep cuts." She stepped closer, looking at the holes in his sleeve.

"They weren't that bad really…"

"You were very brave fighting that thing."

"I couldn't exactly let it eat Scott and Jean…or…you…"

"Thank you."

"No prob…" Amara cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. Eyes wide in shock he stood frozen for a moment, before his mind managed to regain control. His eyes slid closed and hand gently slid across her cheek into her hair as he kissed her back.

A silent moment paused before the two broke apart.

"Wow…" Amara whispered.

"Ya…" came Harry's intelligent reply.

"That was…"

"I know…"

"I mean…"

"Ya…"

"That was my first kiss…"

"Mine too…"

"I always thought that your first kiss was supposed to be incredible…"

"It was a very nice kiss."

"Ya…but not incredible…"

"Ya…"

"….So…"

"…We could try again?"

"Sure!" Their lips crushed together again.

* * *

A/N Alright fokes, Finally reached chapter 10. Only a couple more to go before we move on to a new world! Oh and once again the song was Entertainment by Rise Against. I don't own it, I'm just borrowing it. Alright Untill next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Hey fokes! Looks like I finalay managed to get this chapter out there for you all! And I've got good news too! It's finals week, which means I'll finally have a bunch of free time to work on things other than school...Like this story for instance! That means The next few chapters will be coming out much quicker then they have been. Oh! And to everyone that actually stops to read these author's notes, the same challenge from last chapter is still open: If anyone can guess where it is before they move, I'll offer the same prize as last time. Got it!? Guess where they go next and I'll answer one question about the future of the story! (I reserve the right to refuse any plot ruining answers)

Oh and to the reviewer who put their name as "Well," I thank you for your honesty, Artanis can indeed be a jackass.

Alright, On with the story!

* * *

"Why are we attacking Diagon alley?" one death eater asked.

"The dark lord wants Olivander." Lucius answered. He hated working with these new recruits; they barely had enough intelligence to hold a wand! His master demanded they get the wand maker so he needed numbers more then anything.

"But it's 9 in the morning!"

"It's also a Hogsmead weekend. The Aurors and The Order will be watching the students," another death eater answered.

Lucius paused. 'This one has potential…,' he thought. "Grab the portkeys, we're leaving."

* * *

"Headmaster!" A voice called.

Dumbledore looked up as Professor McGonagall burst into his office.

"Diagon Alley is being attacked by Death Eaters!"

Dumbledore blinked and was quiet for a moment. Then he rose to his feet. "Explain."

"Alastor sent a message, apparently he was visiting a shop there when they portkeyed in and blew up the pet shop!"

Another pause, "Tell the students the trip is cancelled. I'll get the order and tell the Ministry," he ran from his office, leaving his deputy behind.

"It's a good thing they attacked two hours before the students left…" she muttered.

* * *

It had been a normal day in Diagon Alley. People were out shopping; salesmen were shouting about their sales, all in all a normal day. So when a group of Death Eaters portkeyed in, they hadn't expected such a big crowed, and so many witnesses. The new arrivals stared around blankly at the frozen, scared faces in the alley.

"Uh…_Bombarda_…" a Death Eater muttered. All faces turned to watch as the blasting spell flew through the open door of the pet shop. Everything was silent for a moment as the spell flew down an empty aisle where it slammed into a giant barrel of magical manure.

Now, any muggle born would have known that manure and explosives make a big bang, so magical manure would obviously be worse. It gave a whole new meaning to the muggle tern "**exploding barrel**".

The silence in the alley shattered as the pet store erupted in a ball of fire, the resulting pressure wave hurled people away. Suddenly screams filled the air as people panicked and ran. The Death Eaters stared at the fire in shock a moment before snapping back to reality and hurling spells in every direction.

"You two with me," Lucius ordered the nearest death eaters. Together the three stormed into the wand shop.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. 8 inches, Butterfly Bush Tree and Pixy Dust. What can I do for you today?"

Lucius glared at the wand maker as the others fought back their laughter. "Our master wishes to speak with you."

Olivander sighed. He'd expected this visit for awhile. "Alright, let me just get my…"

"Stupefy" Malfoy snapped, the man dropped to the floor stunned.

"Grab him and let's go!"

As the three walked from the store, an unconscious body floating behind them, they were surprised to find their comrades battling several Aurors and Order members.

"Magic can do wonderful things!" a voice called out.

* * *

He'd been there since the attack started. He'd watched the pet shop disappear in a ball of fire. It was tempting to interrupt them then; fire was just **SO** much fun! But He waited; he needed the perfect moment to interrupt!

Oh and there's The Order, freaky bird worshippers or something like that! They attacked the Death Eaters with reckless abandonment which quickly showed through, as three of their number fell to the cutting curse.

Then the ministry will be… Yup there they are! A squad of Aurors suddenly appeared in the middle of the battle. What idiots! Literally four Aurors appeared between the two sides and instantly three Aurors fell to a barrage of spells.

He watched as the attacking defenders managed to knock out one of the Death Eaters, or rather he knocked himself out as his head slammed into a sign post as he dodged a spell.

Well at least all the players were there and now time to change the rules!

"Magic can do wonderful things!" Artanis said happily as he vanished.

* * *

The fighters shielded their eyes as a blinding light appeared. When their vision cleared, they found a figure before them. Their shock grew as Harry Potter grinned at them.

"Well this looks like fun!" the boy said happily.

"Potter!" several voices shouted.

"Where?" the boy whipped around, confused. "Oh right!"

"Potter!" another voice called.

The boy looked up as Lucius pulled off his mask. "Oh! Hello elder Malfoy! How nice to see you!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? Why would I want to be somewhere else?"

"Uh…" That wasn't the answer he expected.

"Hell, why would I wanna be there when I can be here? This is a much better place then there! What kind of idiot would want to be there when they can here! It sucks being there! It's such a horrible place! This is a much better place to be!"

"What are you talking ab…" Lucius started.

"But neither is it as good as here!" Suddenly the boy was in front of him driving his fist into the man's throat.

The man stumbled back gagging as he tried to force a breath. The boy vanished again, reappearing in the air above Olivander's captors and with a crash; he dropped and slammed both into the ground, hands wrapped around their throats

With a grin he sprang to his feet, twisted around and clapped his hands together.

"Damn, that was fun. Do you wanna play with me?"

Everyone took a step back from the strange boy.

Harry pouted "Don't you want to play?"

He took a step forward and they stepped back again.

"Oh…" his head dropped then it snapped up, glaring. "I said let's play!"

He vanished, reappearing between two Death Eaters. Both went flying as blue spells leapt from his hands and slammed into their chests. He then whipped around and hurled a ball of fire at another. As the flaming man screamed, Harry leapt through the air and slammed his knee into the head of another. He whipped his hand through the air and three thin blue needles shot out and imbedded themselves in the last three Death Eaters before exploding, dropping them instantly.

"Well that was fun!" he grinned. "Right then, I only need a couple of them so you can have the rest! Ok, Bye bye!" He grabbed Malfoy and the two unconscious eaters behind him. "Have a good day…oh and don't die!" The boy and his captives vanished.

A moment later Dumbledore appeared, wand drawn. He glanced around before lowering it. "What I miss?"

* * *

Dumbledore frowned at his place at the head table. Why would Harry attack the Death Eaters? Why would he even show himself now? Where had the boy learned so fast!? He'd only been gone a month!"

The students had been unhappy to lose their Hogsmead trip, but when they found out why they had calmed down. They couldn't risk it being some kind of trap. Of course the hadn't been told EVERYTHING that happened, There was no use worrying them that Harry was back and a hell of a lot stronger.

But where did the boy get that much power? Had the blocks broken? It was possible, unlikely but still possible…

Suddenly a crash of thunder caused everyone in the hall to jump. No one expects thunder on a sunny day!

"Hi!" Harry Potter said, waving enthusiastically as he appeared before the head table. Even the teachers stared in silence. You can't apparate in Hogwarts! Then again rules never seemed to work on Harry.

"I have a few messages to deliver," the boy said with a smile. "First, I've captured the elder Malfoy so congratulations to Draco for inheriting the Malfoy estate. You know since no one will ever see him again. Ok, next up is."

"Potter!" The blonde Slytherin roared, hurling a spell at the teen. Without looking, the boy's hand shot up and caught the blinding curse with a squeeze, the spell popped like a balloon and faded away.

"...So next is, we finally have proof that the Swiss Cheese people are in fact allied with the Red Weasels, so you have be careful there…" He may have just spoken to the wall, what with the lack of reaction he was getting, he cancelled out one little spell and the world goes dumb.

"You're not Harry Potter!" The Headmaster shouted jumping to his feet.

Turning slightly the young wizard glanced back at the old man. "What's that now?"

"You're not Potter!" he said again. "You're the one who was at Diagon Alley, an imposter!!!"

"**So. I .Am."**with a smirk the figure distorted, it grew taller, its shoulders and muscles got wider. His hair turned grey and lengthened. Suddenly bones formed, like claws across his chest. Plates formed over his shoulders and thighs as his clothes turned blood red. Where Harry once stood was the red eyed man who'd saved him from Azkaban. The PlanesWalker named Artanis.

"You!" Albus roared reaching for his wand.

"Yes me" Artanis waved his hand and the old man found himself being forced into his chair. "Well, this was fun! I got my new…test subjects and delivered my message. Right, ok, bye bye!" He waved happily.

"Oh!" Suddenly his eyes found Grangers and he smirked. "Don't die!" and then he was gone.

* * *

Harry groaned. It had been a month since the dance and he'd been working his ass off trying to practice that damn guide book! He was still working on the level one spells! Of course that bloody Planes Walker had yet to finish that Mana lesson which probably didn't help. Since the Walker hadn't shown his face in two weeks, Harry had been forced to learn on his own.

Though the frequent study breaks with Amara were a lot of fun. Harry wasn't sure what 'friends with benefits' meant, but if that's what the girl wanted... Though Kurt and Rain always laughed at him for it, so maybe it wasn't such a good thing.

Oh and he had finally managed to get that girl's code name! "Siphon", since she drew in energy around her, for some reason she had gone through great lengths to hide it from him. He had finally had to trick Jubilee into giving it up, after he had realized that he hadn't learnt it yet. He could be a little slow sometimes. ..

'Harry, could you come to my office please,' a voice said from within his head.

Harry sighed and cancelled the black fire spell he was holding. He hated that telepathic crap, so for the Professor to use it something big was going on.

* * *

"So what's going on?" Harry asked.

"We received a call from a friend of mind at the Sam Meyers Mental Institute. It seems one of their patients was released into the custody of her father today."

"So?"

"The patients name is Wanda, and I've been working with her regularly to control her mutant powers."

"I still don't see the problem."

"The problem is that Wanda is a very powerful mutant, whose emotions influence her gifts, drastically increasing them. Oh, and her father is Magneto, a man she hates enough to kill him."

"Ok see NOW I see a problem."

"It seems that who ever had her released turned her over to the Brotherhood. At last check the five of them were heading to the Bayville Mall."

"Ok so it's a bring problem. I don't see why you need me though. Just send your team to deal with them."

"Actually the reason I called you here, is because Wanda's powers are very similar to your own. My team wouldn't have much of a chance."

"She uses magic?"

"Yes, as far as we can tell."

"I'm not trained for teamwork. I don't think I could fight her and the Brotherhood all at once."

"Scott and the others will take care of them; you just have to stop Wanda."

"Are you nuts? I thought I was supposed to stay hidden!"

"Artanis suggested you go actually….He said to count it as a test of your progress."

"…Fine, let me get my coat."

* * *

"Looks different at night," Harry muttered.

"Alright, we've got to stick together. We can't let them split us up. Harry where are you…"

"You have your orders, Summers and I have mine." With a wave of his wand, the doors clicked open and he stepped inside walking down the ground floor, he glanced around. Let's see where would a mentally unbalanced teen with daddy issues hide, oh duh, where's Hot Topic.

Moments later as he neared the fountain a familiar voice called out, "Oh look they sent the newest X-Dweeb!"

"Sir Mix A lot!" Harry said happily, looking up at the teen on the second floor. "How's life?"

"Shut up!" The teen's fists clenched and the mall started to shake. With a loud rumble the fountain crashed down as Harry stepped away.

"Hey that could have killed me! If I knew it was a death match I would have tried harder!"

"Oh will you just shut up already!"

Suddenly a red beam slammed into Lance and sent him flying back. Harry turned to see Scott standing behind him.

"I said stick together!" he snapped.

"Just do what the Professor said and get off my ass!"

"I don't care what he said! We don't need your help for some little girl!"

Harry went to answer only to hear a strange sound. Both teens stumbled back as the light fixture above them slammed into the ground. "Some little girl I am!?"

"Oh! So you must be Wanda!" Harry said.

"So what if I am?" she snapped.

Harry nodded absently, than both wands snapped up "_Stupefy_"

Two red beams shot up at the girl on the second floor. Angrily she slashed her hand out and the spells bounced off of a purple shield into the sky.

"Ah Crap," Harry muttered, without warning he took off running down the walk way firing off more stunners over his shoulder.

"Get back here!" she shouted as she chased after him. No one gets away with attacking her!

"Wanda wait!" Pietro called as his sister ran away glancing back at the X-men he groaned. "Not cool."

* * *

"The food court, she has the ability to throw things at me and I lead her to a ton of chairs…" Harry muttered as he dodged the flying furniture.

"Stop moving so I can hit you!" she shrieked.

"That's really tempting but I'd rather not get impaled on a chair." He waved his wands and banished a trio of tables at her which she deflected to the side. "You know, I'd bet you'd be really cute if you weren't trying to kill me."

"Shut up!" she screamed her face red in anger or embarrassment. Harry didn't want to guess which.

Suddenly the boy got an idea. An idea so funny he just couldn't not do it, "You know with your powers, we should join forces. Together we could control this world. Nothing could stop us! No one could get in our way!"

The girl paused mid casting. One of the self righteous X-men was trying to recruit her for evil? What was he playing at?

"Just kidding!" he suddenly laughed and hurled a _Reducto_ spell.

Eye's wide, Wanda threw up a shield only for the spell to detonate on impact, hurling the girl back through the display window behind her.

"Opps…" Harry muttered. Turning, he quickly darted up the stairs to the second floor, running to the destroyed store. "You all right!? I wasn't trying to kill you!"

Slowly, He climbed through the destroyed window, glancing around. "Please don't be dead….I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble if you're dead…"

"You bastard!" A voice shouted as a clothing rack flew at him from the side.

"Oh good!" He said as he ducked away. "You're alive."

"No thanks to you!" A cash register tumbled through the air.

"Ow, crap!" Harry cried as the cash trey clipped his shoulder, hurling him to the ground. "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You blew me up!" She shouted as she pulled another light fixture down on him.

"I wasn't trying to kill you though!" he rolled away, taking several shards of glass to his back. "Ah damn it you tore my coat!"

"I was aiming for your neck!"

Jumping to his feet harry launched a trio of stunners which she batted away. "You are definitely more challenging than those raptor things…."

The girl's glare grew even worse "did you just compare me to a lizard!?" she shrieked. Above them, the lights exploded, casting them into shadow.

"Uh….No?" He said uncertainly. 'What's with this girl!?'

"ARGH!" She slashed her hands and a wave of red-ish purple energy flew at him.

"_Protego_!" Harry cried. A shield appeared just as the attack hit. A flash of light blinded them both as they were hurled in opposite directions. With a crash, Harry landed against the railing over the drop to the food court below. With a groan, he looked down at his hands. Blood was sliding down his sleeves, dripping from his wrists. "Guess I got hit with more glass than I thought."

"Why won't you just die?" Wanda groaned as she stumbled from the store.

"What, and fail my first test?" He asked, wincing. "No way in hell."

"First test?" She muttered as she limped across the floor, collapsing next to him.

"Ya, you're my first real test….Freaking guardian sent me out here to fight you, our powers being similar and all…"

"You're testing yourself against me?" She didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"We have similar powers….If I want to get better I need to see how I fair…" he shook his head. "Not like I got much chance….You kept hurling chairs at me, I barely got to throw anything back."

"Well sorry…" she muttered. "If I had known it was a test, I wouldn't have fought like we were enemies…."

Shaking his head, Harry forced his arm up. "_Cure_…" he muttered, flinging his hand open. A ball of white mana formed in his hand.

"Wha…" Wanda muttered eyes wide.

Silently, Harry pressed the ball to his chest. A wave of relief crossed his face as his wounds started to close. "Ah….Much better…." He muttered as he pushed himself up.

"How the hell did you do that!?" She had no idea she could heal herself…

"I said we were similar, not identical…._Cure_." Again he held a white ball, which he pressed to her stomach. A moment later and her wounds were gone. "Sounds like their done fighting…I'm guessing the X-men trashed your friends again so it's probably time to leave. Shall we call this one a draw?"

"A…A draw?" She asked, staring at him.

"Yup, like a tie, only it sounds cooler." He grinned as he turned to walk away. Wanda winced slightly as she saw the cut up back of his coat. "Name's Harry by the way, next time we fight, I'll win." Without looking back, he walked away.

"What the hell…." The girl muttered.

* * *

"What the hell was that!?" Scott shouted as Harry walked past them on the street in front of the mall.

"The professor told me to go after Wanda, so I did. You were told to go after the brotherhood and you did. I don't see the problem." Harry muttered as he continued to walk, the other mutants quickly following.

"We're supposed to be a TEAM. That means we work together and don't go off on our own like some action hero!"

Harry whipped around and glared at the teen. "I am NOT part of your team Summers in case you didn't notice! I was ordered to keep her from beating you all to a pulp, not help your team fight!"

"That's not how we work!" Scott snapped back. "We're all supposed to work together and do what I say!"

Harry smirked "Interesting team dynamic…I wonder how you're 'friends' like having to follow your orders…" Turning away, the boy continued down the street. "I'm not part of your 'team' Scott…I haven't been trained to work with any of you, so I did what I had to." Suddenly the teen stopped, and glanced to the side, just as the others caught up again. "Know what? I want a Slurpie…" Without another word he stepped into the 7-11.

"Why did the professor send him with us if he wasn't supposed to help us…" Scott muttered.

"Like he said Scott, he hasn't been trained to work in a team." Jean muttered. She wasn't exactly happy about it either, but she was far more pissed about Scott saying they all had to do what he says.

"What about all that training he does with Masters?" Kurt asked.

"Hey like….Did you see the slashes in his coat?" Kitty asked softly

* * *

The next day, Harry was lying in his bed, flipping through his photo book. "Xavier said Wanda would beat the hell out of his team…But Was I right in leading her away then? He wanted me to keep her away so they wouldn't get hurt. I couldn't put them in danger…No matter what they wanted…"

"Talking to your self isn't normal you know." A voice cut in, only to give a cry as a cutting curse lash at its head.

"About time you got here Artanis!"

"I've been busy!" He whined as he dissipated the curse.

"You sent me after that crazy chick!"

"You needed someone to test yourself against!"

"I thought that's what the danger room simulations were for?" Harry muttered.

Artanis paused. "I….Kinda forgot about those…You kept loosing to the basilisk thing…"

"You made it to strong!" The boy shouted, closing the book.

"That's beside the point…"

"I hate you…"

"So what's this I hear about you getting your ass kicked by a girl?"

"It was a draw!" Harry snapped angrily. "And that's only cause I had to leave!"

"Sure sure…So what's up?"

Harry sighed. What was the point? "She shredded my coat…"

"She did what now?" Artanis asked, whipping around. Behind him, on the closet door, hung the badly damaged leather trench coat. "What the hell did she do to you!?"

"She tried to him me with a florescent light fixture…Than we kind of got blown up by a magical explosion."

"…You are so lucky you don't have to pay for collateral damage…"

"Well it was that _Abercrombie_ & Fitch store so…"

"Oh….Good job than."

"So can you fix it?" Harry asked. He'd grown to like the big coat, and the thing saved him from some bad glass shards.

"Piece of cake" Artanis muttered as he grabbed the coat and somehow stuffed it into his pocket.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I can't check on my student?"

"You wouldn't have to if you'd stop leaving…Or finish your damn lesson!"

"Which lesson?"

"The mana lesson!" Harry snapped.

"I can do that now if you want."

"You're not getting out of it again this…Wait what?"

"I'll finish it now." Artanis said with a nod and grin.

"Oh…Ok…" Harry nodded as he slid off the bed and sank into the bean bag chair on the floor.

"Alright than….Where was I…Hmm."

"You just told me the different colors." Harry offered.

"Right, got it…So I told you about the 6 different kinds of Mana, so now to explain how they work together…"

"I'm listening."

"Alright than, do you remember the circle I showed you?" He snapped his hands and 6 balls of light appeared in the air. A clear one surrounded by red, green, white, blue, and black ones (in that order.)

"Yes…"

"Well there's a reason they're in that order. You see, each color has two allies and two enemies. The two that are next to it are its allies, while the two opposite are its enemies. In nature the allied colors will work together while the enemies will fight for dominance."

"So you can't use two opposite colors?"

"Oh no, you can. See a person can wield all five colors if they want to, you just can't blend them. It's like oil and water, no matter how much you mix them together, they always settle separately. Meanwhile the allies can be blended together like soap and water; they mix together and create something new."

"So you can blend the different manas together?" Harry asked.

"Some times. It depends on what you want it to do. See a person who only uses blue mana can't make fire, no matter what they do. But if they use blue AND white, they can, by making the blue mana into a lens and pushing the white mana through it. Do you understand?"

"Not a word" Harry admitted.

"Good, most people don't anyway." Artanis admitted. "In fact most people hear this explanation, ignore it, and basically just do whatever they want."

"So why are you telling me then?" Harry asked. If no one ever understood it than why bother?

"Because you may pick up something without knowing it…Right now the side effects."

"Wait side effects?" Harry suddenly sat up. No one had mentioned anything about side effects!? He was just trying to get strong enough to stop Riddle!

"Well of course! Using color mana has side effects. If you concentrate on only one color, or a pair of allied colors, it will start to change you."

"Change me!?" That didn't sound good…

"Yes change you. If you constantly flood your system with the same color of mana it will start to absorb it. Your body and physical appearance will slowly change, and your personality will start to reflect that of your chosen color."

"Change how!?"

"Well it depends on the color actually…" Artanis admitted.

"What if I picked Red?" Harry asked

"Red….right well first your hair would probably turn red and orange, as would your eyes. You'd get taller too, and your skin would turn tan. You'd also start to develop runners muscles…You'd also get a lot more violent, you'd have a much shorter and more explosive temper, and you'd be more prone to rushing into things without thinking."

"That's a pretty drastic change…" Harry muttered.

"It's pretty easy to fix, all you have to do is use one of its opposing colors as well. So if you use red, you also have to use white or blue. That way the changes counter each other."

"So I have to use at least two opposing colors?" Harry asked. That made it a lot easier.

"Well if you use two allies, than you also have to use two enemies for them. If you use red and green, than you have to use blue white and or black. Two allies would overwhelm the countering of one enemy, even if it opposed both of them."

"So I'd have to use every color?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to use black magic….

"If you really want to be as powerful as you can be, than you have to." Artanis answered.

"How?"

"They all work together in nature, so you have to use them together to be able to use them expertly."

"Artanis, how?"

"Only when you understand how they can be used together, from using opposing forces to create the needed effect, to using a joint ally to counter an undesired result…"

"HOW DO I USE THEM!?"

"…Didn't I already teach you that?"

"YOU BLOODY FREAKING NUT JOB!!!!"

* * *

"So Xavier has a new student….One who can match Wanda head on…" A voice muttered as the scene replayed on a screen before him. "Who is that boy…."

_Harry nodded absently, than both wands snapped up "Stupefy" _

"Why does he need voice commands and that stick…." The man muttered. "He said his powers were similar to Wanda's….She uses that weird energy…Perhaps he needs the stick as a focus…"

"_Just kidding!" he suddenly laughed and hurled a Reducto spell._

"He used it in so many different ways though…And he healed himself without the stick…So maybe he doesn't need it, it just helps…But that still doesn't explain the words…"

"_Protego!" Harry cried. A shield appeared just as the attack hit. A flash of light blinded them both as they were hurled in opposite directions._

"Wanda's powers are fueled by her emotions…The more she pours into it the stronger it is…But she can only do a few things with it, when she tries to do more complicated things she has to focus more and the emotions waver…Perhaps the words act as another focus…If he's trained to use the words as a trigger, than saying them would let his power do what he wanted, without having to focus on it…"

_Shaking his head, Harry forced his arm up. "Cure…" he muttered, flinging his hand open. A ball of white mana formed in his hand._

"He was able to deflect her attacks just like she could…So it's definitely a type of energy…But he healed them both as well, which means it's more than just energy…"

"_Name's Harry by the way, next time we fight, I'll win." Without looking back, he walked away._

"Who is this Harry…Who is that guardian he mentioned…And who's training him? There's no way Charles would teach him to fight like that…He's more reckless than that Wolverine but he fights with more intelligence than Beast…Who is This Harry…"

"Uh…Magneto sir?" A voice interrupted.

"What?" Magneto snapped back.

"You wanted to be told when it was midnight boss…"

"So I did, so I did…"

* * *

**A/N**: And finaly, Magneto arrives, lead by the Scarlet Witch! Haha another chapter done fokes, and I've already started on the next one. There's only one or two more chapters in this part of the story, so anyone who wants to try and guess where Harry goes next, I'm offering a prize! Yes, I am in fact putting this on twice, since I've found some people only read one of the two Authors Notes. I figured that out when people only reviewed things written in one but not the others. Alright fokes, Until next time, Keep reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HELLO READERS! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but if you look at how long it is, I'm sure you'll see why! I'm still offering a prize to anyone who can guess where the next world is! I'll even give you all a hint this time. **

**"It's the key to everything!" **

**Yup, that's the clue, and that's all you're getting! HAHA All right, read on!**

* * *

Walking into the dark room Artanis smiled happily. "Lights!"

Suddenly the room lit up revealing a large sterile room. Along the ceiling, bright spot lights shined down onto a glass tube in the center of the room, with a tall figure inside. This tall figure was an angry blonde man in fancy robes, who was angrily waving a wand around.

"Ah. Mr. Malfoy comma L, did you have a good nap?"

The man yelled something, probably threats, but they didn't make it past his glass cell.

"I apologize for the rude awakening, but we are slightly behind schedule. So we must get to work!"

The man yelled something and waved his wand. A red spell shot out only to vanish against the glass.

"Oh good, well that takes care of the first test…We've already examined you and we have found that your muscles are horribly underdeveloped, we have also found evidence of prolonged and extreme inbreeding and you have several neurological defects. Unfortunately you are well below healthy for a man of your age and are unable to partake in our more advanced research. Not to worry, we still have many tests we can do to you…"

"Artanis!" A voice called.

Turning around, Artanis found three large screens lit up revealing a trio of shadowed figures. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" The left one, a male voice asked.

"I was just informing the subject of why he is limited to being used in one of the lesser tests, Seven."

"Well can you just get on with it then?" said a demanding female voice to Artanis's right side.

"As you wish, Four." With a slight bow, Artanis turned back to the blonde captive. "Commence test T-V-1377-M."

"Which virus is this?" the center figure asked as a pale green gas vented into the tube.

"The T-Virus. So far it has turned every human subject into a slow mindless cannibalistic monster and non humanoid species including animals into supped up mutated killing machine versions of themselves. You should see what it did with the dogs! We now wish to see how subjects with a magical core react to and with the virus."

"Why not use any of the other viruses," Seven asked.

"Well we tested the Solanum Virus on one of his comrades, but his core disappeared when he died and then the virus brought him back to life. We are hoping that, since the T-Virus infects the entire subject before they turn, the subject may retain its magic."

"Why not the G-Virus," one of them asked.

"None of the current subjects are physically, neurologically, or mentally healthy enough. We have found that in defected subjects the G-Virus becomes unstable and often results in the subject destroying its self."

"What's wrong with him," Four asked.

Artanis turned back to the tube as Malfoy angrily slapped the glass, only to cringe in pain, in a pathetic imitation of hitting. "Judging by his vital signs, he is panicking. I guess he understands more of our conversation then I anticipated."

"He can hear us?"

"Yes One. The glass won't let anything out but sound can get in."

"Subject," One called. "We apologize for subjecting you to Artanis. We understand his social skills leave much to be desired…" Four gave a snort. "But," One continued turning to glare at four, which was odd since they were in three different screens and three different places. "This is very important research that could in fact end up saving your world. The Multiverse thanks you for volunteering."

Already Malfoy's struggles were slowing down. Apparently as a gas, the T-Virus spread pretty quickly.

"Tanis!" A voice shouted, as Malfoy's eyes drifted closed, he watched a young girl dart into the room and tackle his tormentor. Then his world went black.

* * *

A soft gasp met his ears as Harry gave a gentle squeeze. With a grin, his eyes met hers before a hand grabbed his hair and their lips crashed together. Suddenly, he was looking up at beautiful tan skin. Again their eyes met before their lips. Then the lips pulled away and Harry followed, sitting up for a moment before smirking. A squeal filled the room as he pushed back, finding himself staring down into brown eyes. A moan escaped her lips as his lips slowly worked their way across soft beautiful mounds.

"Ah!" A shout interrupted. "Amara put a shirt on!"

Surprised, Harry had divided for his wand before he realized who it was. Seeing Rain he hesitated causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"Harry!" Amara said as she shot up and looked down at the wizard, a blanket being held to her bare chest.

"Ow…" The boy groaned in pain.

"That almost makes it worth it…" Rain said laughing. Absently she grabbed Amara's shirt and tossed it to her. "Harry up, the Professor wants us in the danger room."

Quickly the blushing girl pulled her shirt on before darting from the room with a "bye Harry."

"You could lock the door you know." Rain muttered, stepping behind her changing screen.

"Idiot Walker made the door open for you despite the lock…" Harry muttered as he climbed back to his feet, "He seemed to think you'd want to burst into the room randomly."

"Oh yes, I so wanted to see my friend topless" she muttered.

"Me or her" Harry shot back. Reaching to the night stand, he grabbed his wands and pocketed them.

"Amara. You, at least are worth looking at."

Harry's head whipped around in time to catch the giggling girl dart out the door. 'What the hell.' Harry thought.

With a frown the boy sat on his bed and pulled his boots on. With a sigh he fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head. With a grin his hands rose above his head, a black bra hanging from his finger. "Its gonna be a good day," he said as he jumped to his feet, grabbed his coat and ran from the room stuffing the bra into his pocket as he went.

* * *

Harry frowned down at the scene below him. From his perch atop the rock tower, he watched as the X-Men got their asses kicked by a group of drones. What was the Professor thinking? Why was he forced to be apart of this team thing? Since when did the old man order him around? It was like he had forgotten why Harry was even there in the first place…

Suddenly a drone shot up in front of him, guns spinning to target him.

"Crap!" his wand snapped up as the drone moved to fire. "_Protego_!" Lasers fired slamming into the shield that Harry had created and bounced off. Scowling he forced his other hand to create "_Bombarda_!" The exploding curse struck the drone blowing it out of the sky.

"Stupid drones," he growled out making his way down the outcropping. A yell filled the air and Harry smirked. This simulation was way too hard for the X-Men. Another drone flew up, only to be banished into the rocks behind it. The young wizard barely paid any attention to them; they didn't even come close to that girl Wanda.

He stepped around a bend in time to see Scott lead a charge against their virtual enemy. "Ah crap…" Harry had learned after years of trying it that charging head first doesn't usually work all that well. That's why he'd had to use his broom against that dragon after… "_Protego_!" he shouted waving both wand, a powerful shield sprang up as the target exploded hurling the others away. The debris cloud faded and harry dropped his shields. "Well that was a stupid idea."

"Hey thanks for that…" Rain muttered Harry turned to see that she'd hidden behind him and his shield to escape the blast.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No problem. Get closer next time. The smaller it is, the stronger I can make it."

She nodded, "So what now?"

Suddenly three drones dropped down around them. "Ah crap…" Rain jumped closer as Harry threw up another shield. The drones opened fire; lasers were now bouncing off it in every direction.

"Whenever you're done cowering!" Harry snapped.

"Screw you!" she snapped back. Her hands shot up and twin beams of blue leapt from her hands and slammed into a drone only for it to spin in place and shoot the other two.

"Reducto!" a red spell slammed into the last drone which exploded just as the other two dropped from the sky dead. "That's five down."

"What now?

"I'm pretty sure we're the only ones left."

"So what?"

"Uh…we win?"

* * *

"Its obvious I can't use you if Magneto were to attack," the Professor told the younger mutants as Harry and Rain stepped from the Danger Room. "And you Scott! Rush him! Magneto is always two steps ahead! You can't catch him by surprise by rushing him! At least Harry snuck up on him while you distracted him!"

"What the hell's going on? You've never pushed us this hard before" Scott shouted.

"You've never faced someone like Magneto before," the Professor countered. "And you two…" he turned on Harry and Rain.

"Why didn't you help your team? How can you ever hope to survive if you don't work together? It's obvious you had a better sense of how to handle things, why didn't you help?"

Harry smirked, surprising everyone with a slight shrug. Something wasn't right, he wasn't apart of the tame and Xavier knew it…or should have.

"It's obvious you aren't strong enough on your own, so I've brought in some help. Meet your new team mates." Behind the professor the elevator opened and the Brotherhood walked in smirking.

Everyone froze for a moment before Scott went to yell only to be cut off as Harry spoke "Wanda! How have you been?"

"So we're going to look for Logan?" Harry asked. It was his first time riding in the jet. It wasn't as much fun as his broom, probably because he wasn't actually flying it.

"The Professor said Magneto kidnapped him, so we have to try and save him." Spike answered.

"If he beat Wolverine what chance do we have?" Rain called from the back, she had no idea why she was there, and the others were left behind.

"Like…who puts their evil hideout in New York City," Kitty asked.

"The city's a good place to blend in," Beast told them. "Hang on, looks like the Professor wants us to land."

* * *

"They travel around in floating balls?" Harry muttered as he Rain and Kurt reached the strange metal balls.

Kurt poofed to the next one then the next, "They are all empty!"

Harry shook his head "Freaking waste of time," suddenly he grinned. He didn't know many curses, but an itching one wasn't too hard.

"What did you just do?" Rain asked.

"I cursed their balls…" He paused for a second before all three of them broke out laughing.

An explosion drew their attention, "looks like the party started."

"Well let's play then." Harry said.

The three teens rushed to join their friends only to be cut off by a crazed man with flames dancing around him. The man gave a laugh and thrust his arms foreword as twin streams of fire raced towards them.

"Oh crap!" Harry grabbed Rain and threw up a shield as Kurt teleported away. The fire splashed against the shield, unable to get through. "Kurt, draw his attention, we're pinned!"

Kurt poofed in and kicked the man in the arm, throwing his aim off before reappearing several feet away. Glaring, the man turned the flames on the blue elf. As soon as the fire vanished, Harry dropped the shield and hurled a cutting curse into the fuel lines of the man's tank, without fuel the fire died instantly the man's eyes widened just before a blue beam struck him in the head, knocking him out!

"If this is the best Magneto has, this will be as easy as," Harry was cut off as a feral man landed behind him roared and sent him flying with a kick. Pain flooded Harry's mind as he slammed into some scaffolding. Distantly, he heard a sharp crack before he collapsed on to the ground.

"Harry!" Rain yelled as she ran to him.

'Bamf!' Kurt appeared next to him. "Are you okay?"

Harry groaned and slowly turned his head. He stared silently for a moment. "Was that a truck?"

Rain grinned "No, that was Sabertooth, be glad that your not dead.

"Nope but he definitely broke my arm," with another groan, Kurt helped him to his feet his left arm hanging limply at his side.

"Lucky it didn't break your neck."

"Come on, let's go help the others!"

The three teens slowly made their way to the others, only for the ground to start rumbling.

"Lance!" Kitty yelled.

"It's not meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelled as the ground collapsed.

At the bottom of the hole the mutants pulled themselves to their feet. A moment later they were surrounded by soldiers with guns. Rain pretty much summed it up with one word, "Crap!"

"Stand down!" A voice ordered from the shadows. A man stepped foreword, glaring down at them. "You mutants have no idea what you've stumbled across! Release the Sentinel!"

A loud rumbling was heard as the soldiers marched away leaving the commander alone, glaring down at them.

'Thump….Thump….Thump'

"What is that?" Spike called.

'Thump…Thump…Thump'

"That is the sound of your destruction," the commander called out.

'Thump…Crash…Thump'

"GAH! My truck!" a voice called out and Harry snorted.

"Hope he has insurance…"

Behind them, a half destroyed wall collapsed and a large red robot stepped through, its eyes locking onto the kids below.

"A giant robot? You have dozens of trained soldiers but only send one robot?" Harry called, dearly hoping he wasn't about to get stepped on.

"Laugh all you want boy, you'll soon learn."

A loud rumble drew their attention as the ground started to rise, dragging the mutants and their mechanized foe to the street above.

"No!" The Commanders lost shout drowned out the sound of the metal warping.

"How do we fight this thing?" Harry muttered.

Apparently the Sentinel didn't want them to think about it as it fired two pink lasers at the. At that moment Kurt teleported Rain and Harry away from one of the pink lasers and Kitty fazed Lance through the other.

"Jean, can you do anything about those?" Spike called.

"I'll try!" the girls eyes closed as she concentrated. The robot seemed to freeze a moment before shaking her off.

"I can't the metals to strong!"

"_Bombarda_!" The spell leapt from Harry's wand and flew through the air and slammed into the shoulder laser. The robot turned to fire only for the canon to explode.

"Nice shot Harry!" Rain cheered.

"Ya great… Can we kill it now? My arm REALLY hurts"

The robot turned its other canon on him and fired.

"Crap!" he dived out of the way, hissing in pain as he landed on his arm.

'Bamf' Kurt and Kitty appeared on the Sentinel's shoulder and Kitty phased her hand through the laser which shorted out.

'Bamf' the two reappeared with the group.

"Hey, why didn't you fry its head?" Rain asked. Kitty's eyes widened in surprise.

"Move!" Beast yelled.

The Sentinel's chest had opened revealing several more cannons. "That's so unfair." Rain cried as the mechanized behemoth launched a barrage of missiles. The mutants scattered as the missiles destroyed the construction around them. They were soon forced out on to the street and down another. Pedestrians barely noticed until several parked cars were destroyed by stray lasers. Panicked the people began screaming and running, and pretty much getting in the way as the robot forced the mutant down the street.

Harry glanced up to see a news chopper flying overhead, "Shit, evening news here we come."

"Harry, can you take out any more of its guns?" Beast asked.

"I don't have anything strong enough to get through the lasers!" He yelled back as he banished Spike away from an exploding car.

"Doesn't any one have an idea!" Rain yelled.

"I can't do much with my other arm broken," Harry called.

"It won't let me get close again" Kitty addressed.

"Storms lighting just drives it back and the rest of us can't do much against it!" Spike dived away from another laser.

Harry threw the strongest exploding curse he could only for it to detonate against another laser. For some reason, the thing didn't shoot at him unless he tried to hit it first. Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Spike, come here! Storm, can you guys keep it busy?"

"We can try," she shouted. A bolt of lighting slammed into the Sentinel, as the mutants charged foreword.

"What do you need Harry?" the teen asked.

"Fill this car with spikes especially near the engine and gas tank. I'm gonna hurl it up at that thing and blow it up!"

"Are you sure that's gonna…"

"You have a better idea," the teen shook his head and did as Harry asked.

"Good. Now go help the others if this doesn't work it will still make a good distraction." Spike nodded and rushed to help.

Harry smirked "Guess I owe you one weasel…Wingardium Leviosa!" The car slowly floated into the air. Harry's eyes widened at the effort, exhausted he fell to his knees and the car wavered.

"What are you doing?" Jean had seem him lift the car, and rushed to help.

"Need to…get it…in front…its chest…has to…above…or…shoot it." Harry gasped out. The strain was incredible, apparently he'd use too much magic not for the first time Harry cursed the old man for that block on his magic.

Suddenly the strain vanished. Harry glanced up. Jean stood in front of him, arms out stretched as the car floated overhead. "Just drop it in front of it right? Get ready to do what every your gonna do!"

Harry nodded and trained his wand on the car as it floated past the helicopter. As it slowly fell into position Harry focused everything he could. "_Bombarda_!" Suddenly, Harry felt a faint crack and a brief flood of power. The spell flashed and launched from his wand, a small wave of energy spreading from the tip as it did.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. All eyes turned to watch as the super charged spell raced towards the car. Even the camera man in the news chopper focused on the incredible sight. Suddenly the central cannon on the robot flashed blue, just as the spell struck the car. 'Whump.' The car vanished in a ball of fire, shrapnel and flaming spikes crashed into the glowing chest of the Sentinel! The cannon in its chest suddenly exploded in a burst of flames as the monstrosity fell backwards.

A cheer went up as the Robot slammed to the ground. Harry collapsed to the street exhausted. "I need a slurpie…"

"Alright Harry!" Spike shouted.

'Pfft' Harry glanced up in time see a strange green orb hit Spike, covering him in green goo which quickly hardened.

"Spike!"

A screech of metal drew attention back to the Sentinel, which was clawing its way back up.

'Pfft' another green orb flew from the Sentinel's free hand and nailed Blob, than another three before he was completely covered.

"Move!" Beast shouted before he to, was hit.

"Kurt!" Harry called. The blue elf appeared next to him. "We need to get out of here!"

"Ya" 'Bamf' The two vanished, reappearing well down the street. Together the two teens watched as their mechanized foe captured more of their friends.

"Rain…" Harry muttered as the girl was snared. He took a step foreword only for Kurt to hold him back.

"We can't beat that thing…"

Harry nodded. The pain in his arm certainly didn't help. He glanced up as the sound of helicopters caught his attention. Several military choppers flew past bearing down on the damaged machine. "What the hell…" the attack choppers had suddenly stopped before landing on the ground and their rotors bent up.

The Sentinel suddenly turned its attention to a large building. To the teen's surprise, panels on its back opened and jets sprang out. With a roar it lifted off the ground from down the street. The X-Copter came roaring up behind it, with a loud 'clack' the helicopter opened fire with a chain of bullets tearing into the damaged machine.

"How long has that think had weapons?" Harry muttered.

Apparently the Professor hit something vital since the Sentinel exploded and crashed down on the building below.

"Harry we should go…." Kurt muttered as the chopper flew away. In the silence sirens suddenly reached their ears.

"Ya…"

* * *

"What the hell happened!" Harry shouted as he jumped from the chopper. Across the lawn was the devastated remains of what was once the institute.

"It looks like a bomb went off!" spike muttered.

"Oh crap….AMARA!" Harry shouted, darting forward.

"Harry!" Harry stopped, and turned to the woods as Amara came running, followed by Scott and the other mutants.

"Amara!" The two met in an embrace, arms wrapping tightly around each other.

"Scott!" Jean called as she reached the taller teen.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted, stepping past her to shout at the professor. "You did this!" He grabbed the man and lifted him from the chair.

"Scott don't!"

Scott growled and threw the professor to the ground. Much to the mutants' surprise, the professor started laughing. Their surprise grew as he rose to his feet. "Yes…Yes I did." The professor changed, quickly turning into a blue skinned woman.

"Mystique!" Storm snapped.

"I knew it…" Harry muttered. The others turned to him, wide eyed. "What? Since when has the professor demanded I work with you guys? You didn't see anything odd about him yelling at me for not working as a team?"

"Why didn't you say something?" Jean asked.

"I figured you all knew something I didn't! You've known him all longer than I have. Hell you can read minds, how the hell didn't YOU notice!"

Jean paled. The professor had been behaving differently…Insisting that she use Cerebro to track Logan rather than doing it himself…And he was yelling a lot more…

"Where is the professor!" Scott shouted at the blue shape shifter.

"Like I'd tell you!" She smirked.

"Jean?"

"She's….She's blocking me somehow, I can't get through!" The girl cried.

"If you ever want to see him again, you'll have to do something for me first."

"What!"

"Scott don't bother. I'll just call Artanis and he'll…." Harry froze.

"What is it?"

"My phone was with my stuff….and my stuff was in the house…." Harry's mind flew through ideas…his phone….the sword…the book….his pictures…. "YOU BITCH!" He shouted, diving at the woman, only for Beast to catch him. "You destroyed everything!"

"Harry calm down…We'll find a way to replace it…" He said softly.

"Well someone still has energy to burn." Mystique taunted "Good, you're gonna need it to help free my team."

"And how are we gonna do that! In case you forgot, they got some of us too, and we don't know where they are!" Harry snarled at her.

"Harry?" Amara asked as Beast let the teen go. "Who took Rain and the others?"

"The military…."

'AROOOOOO….AROOOOO'

The group of mutants looked up at the loud siren to see a swarm of police cars and military trucks driving towards them.

"Scatter! Meet up at lookout point!" Scott shouted.

The mutants didn't have to be told twice. As the cars came to a stop, they found several teens running in every direction.

"Great, now I'm gonna get arrested…" Harry muttered. Unfortunately, he'd chosen a direction that sent him right at two cop cars.

"Hands in the air!" An officer yelled, as they aimed their guns.

"My arm's broken!" Harry shouted back, raising his good arm while the other hung limply. "Couldn't raise it if I wanted to!"

"Fine, but don't move!" The officers slowly stepped forward, one reaching for his hand cuffs.

"Harry down!" A voice shouted. With a smirk, the teen dropped to the ground as a group of exploding marble things flew over his head. The cops dived away as they exploded, blowing holes in the ground.

"Bad luck, mates" Harry said as he ran between them. "Thanks Tabby!"

"No problem Harry!" the teen called as she ran a different direction.

"Now all I have to do is try to out run a bunch of cars and guys with guns…What a fun day…" He muttered.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted.

"No thanks!" He shouted back, his wand flying to his hand. "_Stupefy_!"

A red spell slammed into the solder's chest and he collapsed, out cold. Pausing for a second, Harry aimed his wand again "_Accio_ keys!" A set of keys flew from the man's pocket and he grabbed them. "Thanks mate!"

Harry ran to the closest jeep, made sure it was empty, and hopped into the driver's seat. "This can't be too hard…." He muttered as he started the ignition. With a shrug, he grabbed the gear shift and threw it into what he thought was drive, until he hit the gas and lurched backwards. "Opps…ok let's try again…" Shifting the gears again, the truck lurched forward. With a grin, the boy slammed the petal down and slammed back as the truck flew across the lawn. "Ah crap, I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Several solders stood, stunned as they watched a young teen try to steal their truck. It's not every day the military gets robed after all, especially not by someone who has no idea what they're doing!

Harry screamed as he tore across the lawn. Without thinking, he slammed on the breaks, only to slam into the steering wheel, sending the truck spinning out.

"Are you insane!" A voice shouted. Harry glanced out the window to see Lance, staring wide eyed. He'd come very close to running the older teen down.

"Sir mix a lot!" Harry cheered. "Any chance you know how to drive this thing?"

"….Ya…" the teen muttered, climbing up.

"Oh good!" Harry said, as he struggled into the other seat. "Cause it turns out, I have no freaking idea…"

"You're insane…." Together, the two teens disappeared into the city.

* * *

"Where are the others?" Harry asked, as he reached the meeting point. His broken arm was wrapped in a makeshift sling.

"I told them to go hide…" Scott admitted. "They'd just get hurt if they were with us…"

"Good call…" Harry admitted. The two stood in silence as Jean, Mystique and the others finally showed up.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked when everyone was there.

"We have to find the professor…." Jean started.

"Not until we find my team!" Mystique snapped.

The group dissolved into arguing. No one could seem to agree on anything. Harry sighed. Without his phone, he couldn't call Artanis, and that was the only idea he had…Suddenly, something in the woods caught his attention.

"We can't do that till we figure out where they are." Beast countered. "The professor can help us do that."

"Maybe he could tell us…" Harry muttered, pointing to a man in uniform as he stepped from the trees.

"You got good eyes kid….Yes, I can tell you where your friends are." The man told them.

"And who are you?" Mystique asked.

"Fury. Nick Fury. I'm with…"

"Shield!" Scott cut him off. "Logan told me about them once…Some kind of ultra super secret military group…"

"Of course he knows where they are, he probably took them!" Mystique snapped.

"Actually, that was Trask…Former shield operative gone rouge. He captured your friends…." He smirked and waved a hand held device at them "He's holding them here…"

"And why would you help us?" Scott asked.

"You mutants are just like us humans. Some good, some bad. I don't like seeing innocents suffer…"

"And if it makes Trask look bad, that's just a bonus?" Beast muttered.

"What's to stop us from just taking that information?" Mystique challenged.

His smirk never left his face, as Fury raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Seemingly out of thin air, a dozen solders with guns appeared, surrounding them.

"Seems like a good incentive not to try that…" Lance muttered.

"Catch" Fury said, tossing the thing to Scott. "Have fun." With that, he turned and walked away, the solders disappearing with him.

"That was really cool…." Harry muttered.

"Now what?" Jean asked.

"I'm going to make sure Magneto's dead." Wanda said, speaking up for the first time.

"What!" Toad asked.

"Toad, go with her" Mystique ordered.

"What gives yo?"

"Just do it!" The two quickly disappeared.

"Now how do we get to the others?" Kurt asked.

"I have an idea…" Scott muttered.

* * *

Harry and Kurt had to literally fight the urge to laugh as Jean levitated their helicopter right over the guards' heads. Someone was definitely gonna get in trouble when they noticed it was gone.

Quickly, the mutants climbed in, and took off, not wanting to risk getting caught.

"So where are we going?"

"According to this" Beast said, holding up the thing Fury gave them. "Their being held in a desert it Nevada…"

"YO!" Bobby said. The others turned to him. "Area 51!"

* * *

Harry and the others silently made their way through the base. Kitty and Bobby had gone to take out the base's Main Circuit while Mystique had taken over the control room. They had to be careful, least they run into any guards….

'EHRR…..EHRR…..EHRR….'

Suddenly, an alarm sounded and a voice spoke over their head sets. "….SORRY!..." Bobby called.

"Screw it, let's go!" Scott said. Together the mutants stormed their way down the hall, only to be cut off by a group of guards.

"Figures…" Harry muttered as Scott blasted them away.

"We need to find the others!" Jean shouted as she hurled their weapons at guards at the other end of the hallway.

"…Go left, they should be at the end of the…Who are you!..." Mystique voice came over the radio.

"Left it is" Scott said. Together the mutants raced toward a door and threw it open, only to watch Logan break free. They made quick work of the solders in the room, before moving to free the others.

"Wolverine, where's Rain?" Harry asked.

"Took her to another room, down that way." He pointed. "They were asking about her "Partner." Some teen in a trench coat their machine didn't register…Potter?" Logan called as the boy.

'Shit!' Harry thought as he ran down a very long hallway. 'If that thing was set to track mutants than I wouldn't have registered, but they would have seen me use magic… They must have seen us working together and assumed she'd know why it didn't target me! They better not hurt her!'

He reached a door at the end of the hall and stopped. He quickly pulled one of his wands. Taking a breath, he slowly pushed the door open.

"Who was the boy in the glasses!" A voice shouted.

Harry glanced around the room and frowned. Two guards stood on either side of the door, while three men questioned a figure bound to a table.

"Why don't you go ask you mom, I bet she knows!" Rain snapped back. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Answer the question girl! Why didn't he register as a mutant! We saw him fighting, that boy has too much power to be left unchecked!" The man snapped. His hand shot out 'SMACK!' "ANSWER ME!"

Harry's humor turned to rage as he stepped back. "Bastards…." He muttered. For some reason there wasn't an alarm going off in this section…Well bad for them. "_BOMBARDA_!" Again the super charged spell released a wave of energy as it leapt from the wand. With an explosion, the metal door burst from the hinges. Bent almost in half, the metal slab flew into the room and nailed two of the integrators.

The two guards jumped out the empty door frame, guns raised, only for a pair of stunners to knock them out cold. Angrily, Harry stormed into the room, wand aimed at the last man. "If you want to live long to see how much damage we've done to your base, you'll let her go!"

The man nodded, wide eyed and quickly undid the bindings holding her to the table. As soon as the girl moved to sit up, Harry put a stunner into the man's chest. "You sure took your time!" She snapped.

"Nice to see you too." Harry grinned.

Silently, she stepped up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go."

"You got it."

They quickly met up with the others, who were glad to see they were ok. They quickly headed for the exit, only to have the doors slam shut before they got there.

"Now what!" Scott shouted.

"We cut our way out." Logan said as his claws sprang out.

"It'll take too long; we need to find another way out!" Mystique said.

"Hey, will that work?" Spike asked, pointing to an emergency exit sign.

The mutants quickly made their way back through the base, fighting through every guard they ran into. Suddenly a group came up behind them and Lance smirked.

"Good bye!" The room started to shake as he knocked the ceiling loose. Jean barley managed to get them out of the way as the hallway collapsed.

"What?" He smirked.

Together, they quickly made their way to the exit. "How am I gonna climb a ladder?" Harry muttered.

"I got it…" Jean muttered. Harry soon found himself levitated out the small hatch with the others. He turned back as jean climbed out and watched as Scott trapped Mystique inside.

"Where is the professor?" he demanded.

"WHAT! Let me out of here!" She shouted.

"Not until you tell us where he is!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Then you better hurry up."

"You can't do this!" She was cut off as solders shouted below her.

"Times up!" Scott said and slammed the door closed.

"Hey!" Lance shouted.

"No time, we need to go!" Kitty called

Quickly, the mutants fled the base, disappearing into the night.

* * *

"Where the hell is that freaking Planes Walker…." Harry muttered from his seat at the back of the cave. The mutants had holed up there, while the younger kids had disappeared in the city. Storm and Beast had gone to DC to talk to the government, and idea Harry really didn't like. Then again, he really didn't have much experience with a government that wasn't horribly corrupt.

"Hey look, Storm and Beast are on TV!" Bobby shouted. The others quickly rushed to watch, forcing them to come up with a way to make the screen bigger. Harry just rolled his eyes. Artanis hadn't contacted them, and the professor was still missing. His arm was still broken, and he was still pissed about his stuff being blown up.

"Why won't they listen?" Rain asked. "It's like they want to think we're dangerous, no matter what we say."

"People are sheep" Harry muttered as he finally walked over. "They fear what they don't understand, and they fear what others tell them too. They don't understand us, and people like that Trask tell them to fear us…Short of saving the world, there isn't much we could do to change every mind out there…"

Suddenly Rouge and Logan came flying into the cave entrance on a motorcycle.

"We got company!" Rouge shouted.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Ran into some solders, they're still chasing us. We got maybe two minutes before we're surrounded."

"Less than that…" Harry muttered as the sounds of chopper blades filled the air.

"All right, we got a fight on our hands. " Logan growled, almost happy.

"No we don't." Scott said.

"What!"

"They don't know what their getting into….Ice man?"

With a grin, Bobby quickly raised a wall of ice to block the cave entrance as the military shouted warnings at them over a loud speaker. As the wall formed, several missiles slammed into it, but they failed to get through.

"You're defying me!" Logan growled.

"We're supposed to be heroes, not thugs!"

More missiles struck the ice wall and it collapsed. Turning, Scott shot down several more missiles as the soared through the air.

"So what, you're just gonna run!" Logan snarled.

"Ya…If the professor were here, that's what he'd have us do…"

With a growl, Logan stormed away. "Fine, you're on your own." He climbed onto the bike, revved the engine, and flew away from the cave.

The other mutants ran after, and the choppers fired several tear gas canisters. Jean and Spike blew them up in mid air, causing the choppers to fly higher to avoid sucking the gas into their engines. The mutants made their way to their own helicopter, only for the military to target it. Suddenly Kurt and Kitty disappeared, doing something to the controls of the military chopper before reappearing.

"I took out their weapons" Kitty said as they boarded the chopper. The blades started spinning and they started to rise into the air. Jean copied Magneto's trick, forcing the choppers down and bending their rotors up, grounding them.

"Look!" Rain called, pointing at the screen. The others ran over to watch as the press conference showed a live news feed of a large man wrapped in armor tearing through several police officers, before storming towards a large dam.

"Juggernaut…" Scott muttered.

"He's loose!" Jean said, shocked.

"With out the professor…" Spike started.

"…There's no way to stop him!" Kurt finished.

"We have to try!" Jean said.

"It'll be the Sentinel disaster all over again!" Scott said, refusing. "Some how, they'll find a way to blame us."

"What would the professor have us do?"

Scott stayed silent for a moment before the helicopter whirled around, heading for the dam.

"What can we do?"

"I can knock him out if we can get that armor off him." Harry spoke up. "But with my arm messed up, I can't do much else…"

"If we can get that helmet off can you hit him?" Scott asked. It was basically the same plan they used with the professor, so they should be able to manage it.

"Just need him to sit still long enough to put some power into it…:

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, but they were very tense moments. Almost as soon as they landed, Kurt had to teleport to pull two pilots from one of the military choppers before it crashed into the water below. When Juggernaut looked up, he was found the X-men standing on a cliff in front of him.

"Heh…Mutant kids now…Heh too bad you don't have your Papa to help this time." He taunted.

"Don't need him." Scott called.

Harry watched as the others rushed forward. It wasn't the best plan, but they didn't have many options. 'Bamf' Kurt appeared on his arm, only to poof away as the large man tried to crush him. Suddenly he lifted into the air and Scott blasted him, hurling him away. Bobby iced the dam behind him, and he slid off the edge, barley managing to catch the edge. With a grunt he pulled himself up and charged them, only to find the area empty.

"Where are you!" He snapped. From behind, several spikes slammed into the back of his helmet. With a roar he turned to find Spike standing on a transformer. He dived at him, only for him to jump away, hurling spikes into the metal. It sparked and crackled before falling over, dumping him onto another ice slide. Kitty landed on his chest and phased him into the damn, only for him to roar and try to burst free.

"Jean the dam!" Scott called.

"On it!" The teen flew down and used her powers to push the water back. "Bobby!"

"Ok!" The boy quickly froze the crack in the dam.

'Bamf' Kurt appeared next to Juggernaut. He quickly undid three of the clasps on his helmet before the man caught him and threw him into Jean.

He broke free and climbed his way back to the top "What are you trying to do, embarrass me to death! Come on; give me your best shot!"

"You know, that's just what I had in mind!" Scott let loose a beam that slammed into his helmet and knocked it free. With a roar he dived at Scott, who rolled away.

"You think that fancy visor's gonna stop me! Nothing can stop me! I'm raw power!"

"Ya? You want it raw, tough guy! Then take it….RAW!" Scott ripped his visor off and let loose a huge wave of energy right into the seemingly unstoppable mutant. Hurling him back, but it wasn't enough. The Juggernaut slowly forced his way back towards Scott, the beam slowing him to a crawl, but not stopping him. "Any time now Harry!"

"Kurt, get me close!" Harry called.

'Bamf' the blue elf appeared and grabbed him. 'Bamf' The two appeared next to the battling mutants.

"Drop it Scott!" Harry called. Sighing, the teen closed his eyes and Juggernaut lurched forward. "_Stupefy_!" Harry roared. The red spell shot from his wand and slammed into the side of the mutant's head. His eyes widened, before rolling into his head and he collapsed with a crash. "Jean, did you hear what he said? How would he know the professor wasn't here?"

"…Unless he knew where he was! Of course!" The girl ran over and began to scan the unconscious man's mind. "Damn it, it's all scrambled!"

"Let me try!" Rouge said, pulling off her glove. With a sigh, she pressed her hand to his head, and winced as the memories and energy were absorbed.

"Is that a news crew?" Harry asked. The others looked up to see a woman with a microphone and a camera man running towards them.

"I got it!" Rouge said, running over. "I know where the professor is!"

The others cheered and turned to run back to their helicopter. "Hey where'd he go!" Harry shouted, angry. "He should still be out cold!"

"No time for that, he's probably long gone." Rain said, pushing him to the chopper.

"She's right, let's go find the professor."

* * *

It turned out the professor had been locked in Juggernaut's cell, most likely by Mystique. He was quite relived to be woken up, but it quickly turned to sadness and anger when he learned all that had happened. They quickly found themselves back at the institute, picking through the ruble of what was once their home. Over the radio, the president's speech on equality and mutant rights spurred them on. The younger mutants had shown up pretty soon after they did, apparently one of the friends they were hiding with had sensed them coming. The professor was talking of rebuilding the institute, but it wouldn't really be enough, their secret was out, and there were already people calling for their destruction.

"What are you gonna do?" Harry asked as he levitated things away so the professor could pass.

"We have to try and make the world understand." He answered. "We're not monsters. We're not out to concur them, we just want to live peacefully."

"Some of the others said their parents want them to go home…"

"Yes…" the professor sighed. "And their refusing to go…It's going to cause some problems soon. I was rather surprised when they choose to defy their parents actually…"

"Do you know when Artanis is supposed to be back?"

"I'm right here Potter." A voice said.

"You bastard!" Harry whipped around and hurled a cutting curse at the Planes Walker. "We needed your freaking help! The whole world's gone to hell! The military attacked us! We've been fighting for the last few days!"

The walker put up a shield, blocking the spell, as he watched the boy rant. "I've been busy."

"You've been busy? YOU'VE BEEN BUSY! I had to fight Magneto's people, a giant freaking robot, infiltrate a military base, outrun military helicopters, and fight off a guy who was literally unstoppable! And my arm's been broken the whole FUCKING TIME!"

"Here" The walker said, suddenly right next to the boy. He pressed a white glowing orb to his broken arm.

Harry hissed as the bones slowly slid back together. When the walker pulled away, he pushed the sling away and flexed his elbow. "That doesn't even begin to make up for it!"

"It gets worse too" the walker said absently.

Harry blinked as the walker suddenly conjured a pair of slurpies. Taking one without complaint, harry took a long sip before sighing. "How could it possibly be worse?"

"It's time to leave. There's more places to go, and you have much to learn."

"No" Harry said, surprising the walker.

"What do you mean no? The whole reason you're here is to start your journey, you can't refuse to finish it!"

"They need my help here! I can't just leave them now; I've been fighting too much just to walk away!"

"Harry…" The professor interrupted. "This isn't your fight. We thank you for the help, but you have your own war to win. We can handle it from here. Your friends back home need you to be as strong as you can."

"But…I can't go anyway, all my stuff got blown up when that blue bitch blew up the house."

Artanis snapped his fingers and several trunks appeared across the lawn, including the one he'd given Harry when they'd first arrived. "No one's stuff got destroyed!" He called, catching everyone's attention. The teens all rushed over, praying it was true. "I saved it all."

"How?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"I was afraid of what might happen so I put a spell on the stuff in your room. It was supposed to pull it all into the trunk and teleport it to me should the need arise….I kind of screwed it up…" He blushed slightly "It seems I cast it on the whole house and well…Everyone's stuff suddenly showed up in my lab…"

Everyone cheered. Teenagers were quite fond of the things they owned after all. And the crazy Planes Walker managed to save their things.

"I still don't want…" Harry started.

"Look, Potter. You need this training. Your friends back home are fighting a war they can't win. If you don't come with me, they won't survive."

"…Fine" the boy conceded. His friends needed him, and the professor was right, they could handle things here.

"Uh…" A voice spoke up. "Could I come with you?"

Every face turned to find Rain, standing in the back, blushing like crazy. "What?"

"My parents don't want me to stay here…They saw us get captured on TV…"

"How is coming with us better?" Artanis asked, rather curious.

"I told them that, if the military was still looking for me, hiding with them wouldn't do any good…I told them I had a friend who could help me disappear until everything cooled off…" She grinned "They agree so long as I can stay in touch…"

Artanis blinked. "Ya alright."

"What!" Harry snapped "why can she come but not my friends back home?"

Artanis shrugged "Fate said they had to stay."

"And now?"

"Fate said it doesn't matter if she stays or not." Artanis admitted. "I just figured you'd like the company."

"If I try to argue I'll lose wont I?" He took another long sip of his slurpie as the girl and the immortal nodded their head in a very creepy unison. "…Screw it….Fine, you can come…"

Almost instantly, her arms were around his neck as she thanked him. "Heh hem…" A voice interrupted.

Both teens turned to see Amara staring at them. "Amara…"  
Harry muttered.

The girl grinned "Calm down Harry. I knew you'd have to leave eventually. That's the best part of just being friends. No hard feelings when it ends."

Harry grinned and moved to give her a hug, only to be met with a kiss instead. As they parted she threw her arms around his neck. "I'll miss you" she whispered.

"I'll miss you too…" He whispered back. Then he grinned "I'm keeping your bra…"

She blushed and giggled "that's ok; it will help you remember me…"

"Alright, boy and girl. Time to go!" Artanis called.

"Artanis, could we leave them with one of those special cell phones?" Harry asked.

The walker shrugged and pulled out a pair of them. "Figured you'd say that."

Harry took one and handed it to Kurt before giving the elf a hug. "Keep in touch mate. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to visit."

"Won't be the same without you here Harry." Kurt answered.

"Keep an eye on the others ok? And keep that girl of yours happy."

"I will. See you later…Mate."

Harry grinned, before turning to the professor. With a grin he handed the other phone to the man. "If you guys ever need my help. And I mean if you ever run into a problem you can't handle, you better call me. I'll force that damn walker to bring me here even if I have to fight him to do it."

"Thank you Harry. I'll hold onto it."

"All set?" Artanis asked, suddenly sitting on two trunks, full of both their things. "You sure your parents are ok with this? I'd rather not get Xavier here investigated for kidnapping."

"It's fine." The girl answered, stepping up next to him.

"I'm ready too." Harry muttered.

"Alright than!" He reached out and put a hand on a shoulder of each of them. "Well….See you all later…Don't die!"

"Bye guys!" The two teens shouted, before all three vanished.

"…It's only now that he's gone that I remember that Artanis could have fixed our house…" Xavier muttered. "All right, back to work!" Together all of them turned back to the ruble, only to find their perfectly intact house standing proudly before them. "…That insane immortal!" He said as the kids cheered. "I owe you for this Artanis….I owe you big…"

* * *

**A/N: ' IT! The end of the X-men arc! Time to go onto another world. But what will happen to the mutants? What's going on back in Harry's world? And who expected Artanis to turn Malfoy into a zombie! Ha ha Well, it's time to move onto a new world, and as you saw at the top I even gave a clue about where it is. First person to guess it gets a prize! Until Next time people, DON'T DIE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey fokes! Looks like it's about time for the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, I've been fairly busy. I decided my girlfriend's birthday deserved an entire week of attention, so I ended up pushing the chapter back a week so I could do so with out being distracted. I can already hear the different reactions from you wonderful readers.

Ok the last thing I have to say. The last chapter offered a challange to you readers, and I'm happy to say that there are infact **TWO **winners! Ok so, I will announce the names of the winners at the bottom so as not to ruin the chapter. I've decided, with advice from CyberDragonEX, to list the names of everyone who guessed right before this chapter was put up, and their names too will be at the bottom of the page.

Ok so I had to fix the formating of the chapter since, for some reason it decided to center the top half of the story. Thanks to OrionTheHunter for pointing out that flaw. He also gets thanks for his comments on switching the location of the story, since he makes several good points, I've changed my mind about changing it's place.

All right, Read on!

* * *

"Tanis, where are we?" Harry called.

The Planeswalker glanced back at his young charges. Harry and Rain were sitting on their trunks watching as the strange lights and shapes flew by. "This is the Æther, which is the space between Planes."

"Didn't you say this was all emptiness?"

"Yup!"

"Then how are we breathing?"

"Look down," he said as he pointed to the strange silver platform they were on. "This is my invention. This is the 'Dimension Hopper's Mortal Transporter' or DHMT for short. Basically, this thing draws mana and uses it to shield and propel you mortals between planes, thus conserving the energy of the Walker you're following."

"Where does it draw from?" Rain asked.

"Same places the Arcade does."

"The what?"

"The Chaos Arcade is my artificially created lab Plane, which draws its energy from specially placed arrays on multiple planes. You're worlds refer to them as Stonehenge."

"You built Stonehenge!"

Harry glanced at her, surprised at her excitement. It was just a pile of rocks.

"Yes, I did. Its designed to take a small amount of the world's mana and send it to mine, which keeps it stable even when I'm not there to do so."

"Ya that's great and all, but how does this platform thing work?" Harry interrupted.

"Right, well it draws in and runs off of the five basic mana types.. It uses Blue to make water, which is than filtered by a special plant that is created by Green. The plant splits the water into hydrogen and oxygen, than it releases the oxygen to you while absorbing the carbon dioxide you breathe out. The Black keeps the plant from growing out of control while the white forms a shell to keep everything inside. The Red then burns the hydrogen as fuel to push your foreword."

"You know you could have just it was complicated," Rain whined.

"Hey, which way's my world?" Harry asked.

"That way," Artanis pointed almost straight up. "By about 30,000 tiers up or so."

"Damn," The three stayed silent as hundreds of planes flew past them, blurring together.

"Where are we going?" Rain asked.

"To a Plane made up of several small worlds. I think you could both learn some things there."

"Like what?"

"Well Potter here, needs to get better at healing. I won't always be there to fix a broken arm or popped spleen."

"And me?"

"You are gonna learn to use your mutation the right way."

"The right way? What the hell does that mean!"

"You didn't tell her?" He glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Your mutation draws mana instinctively, while letting you expel it consciously. Depending on what you want the effect will vary. You should in fact be able to copy many of the lower level spells out there."

"Really!"

"Well it's a little bit more complicated than that, but ya."

"That's incredible! Hey this means I can do everything you can!" she pointed at Harry.

"Not yet," Harry shot back. "You need training first, meaning you will be needing my help!"

"Why would I need that! He just said that it does what I want when I want, so if I want it, it will."

"We're here." Artanis muttered.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked. The two teens glanced around at the strange forest that was surrounding them. It was full of dark shadowy trees completely bare of leaves, with claw like branches twisting in an unfelt breeze. Moonlight streamed down, casting eerie shadows across the gray ground.

"It's like something out of a horror movie," Rain muttered.

"Shut up and come on, my aim was off so we have to walk a bit."

"What were you aiming for?"

"Your teachers, I guess they've moved since I last scanned this Plane."

"So, can you tell us who we're looking for? Or maybe where the hell we are?"

"We're looking for your teachers," Artanis said bluntly. Suddenly he turned and walked away, the teens stared a moment before running after him. "The first thing you should know is that there are too many natural Planes to name them. We tried numbering them, but the fact that their infinite kind of ruined that method as well. So we started numbering them based off of how close they are to the Union's Main Plane."

"Does any of that matter?" Harry interrupted.

"Not really, but this might be a long walk and I didn't want to do it in silence. I could sing if you prefer?" The young wizard shook his head. "So basically this Plane is designated tier 28362 Plane 437."

"Check out that hill," Rain pointed. The three looked through the trees to see a hill whose narrow peak that seemed to be reaching for the moon, before it slowly curled into a swirl back to its base. "Holy…"

"What the hell?"

"Oh good!" Artanis clapped happily. "We're almost there!"

"That's where we're going?" the frightened girl shrieked.

"Yup, we need to go over it!" Artanis answered as they broke the tree line.

"Artanis, what kind of Plane is this?" Harry muttered. Living hills was a bit freaky even for the Planeswalker.

"Uh…technically this is just one world in this Plane. This Plane actually has a few hundred different worlds in it."

"So there can be more than one world in a Plane?" Harry asked. The Walker nodded. "Do ours?"

"Oh yes! Hers has almost 25,000! Yours is only about 10,000. This Plane is unique though, since every world here can support life."

"I find this all hard to believe," Rain muttered in shock.

"You're a mutant with strange powers, I'm a wand waving wizard and he's a freakin demi-god. Belief is long gone!" Harry muttered.

"That reminds me!" Artanis whirled around and blasted both teens with a blue light.

"What the hell!" they shouted before the light faded. They glared at Artanis who grinned and conjured a large mirror and they gasped.

Harry's hair had grown longer, almost past his elbow and was streaked with white. His eyes had turned gray while his skin paled. His shirt and pants had turned solid black while his coat was fluttering as if it had been caught in the wind. Around the ends of the sleeves and the bottom edge of the coat were blood red flames that were made of a strange scaly leather. Wrapped around his left arm was the black metal chain Artanis had given him while Gryffindor's Sword hung from his hip.

Rain's blue hair had turned black while her ears suddenly came to a point. Her legs were wrapped in fish net stockings that looked like little spider webs while a ruffled black skirt fell down to her knees. Her t-shirt had puffy sleeves that closed tightly at her elbows. Her skin took on a green tint and a black coat, like Harry's though without the flames, hung down to her ankles.

"Ya gotta blend in!" Artanis laughed.

"I look like a vampire! Where the hell are we!" Harry snapped.

"We're on the 'World Of Holidays' or more specifically, Halloween Town!"

Harry glared at the smiling immortal. He could have done without the constant reminders of his teacher's insanity.

"I look pretty good." The two turned to see Rain smile as she spun around. "Can I keep it?"

Artanis beamed at the girl. "I'll add a set to your trunk!" He pulled out a pair of shrunken cubes. They flashed before he threw them to the teens. "The set you're wearing will change back when you leave this world and the trunks walk just like Mad Eyes' did," the Walker said to Harry. "Same password to shrink and grown, but you need to 'thank' the Marauders to get into each section, well minus the Rat guy."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Could it be any more complicated?"

"Would you prefer a voice activated biometric lock with a magical signature scan to close it?"

"Uh…" Harry barely understood a word of what Artanis just said. "No I'm good."

"Alright than!" He clapped his hands and turned to Rain. "First, here," he tossed her a cell phone that had appeared out of nowhere. "It has all the numbers you'll need programmed in including your parents."

The girl nodded. "Thanks."

"Now I believe Logan was teaching you to use a weapon correct?"

"Ya…He said my powers weren't suited really suited for anything tougher than an unarmed civilian. The Professor agreed when he saw me try to do that simulation of yours."

"Good! What was it?"

"A pair of metal rods each about a foot long. Wolverine said it was to get me used to swinging around the weight…"

"He was teaching you to wield a pair of daggers." Artanis paused. "The professor agreed to this?"

The girl nodded. "Damn wonder if he knew…Eh." He snapped his fingers and a pair of sheathed daggers appeared on the girls hips. "There made of a special mana conductive metal. I have no idea what it will do with your powers though."

"Wait! I don't know how to use these!"

"Hit your opponent with the sharp side and try not to let anything hit you. Simple really."

"But I…"

"Ok than! Your teachers should be right down there!" Artanis turned and pointed down the slope to a spot at the bottom of the crater. It seemed that something was standing in the middle of the shadowy hole surrounded by strange flashes of light.

"I don't see them. I mean the whole things in shadow. How can we see them?" Harry asked.

"Actually," Artanis started. Harry blinked as the Walker's arm blurred as it sprang up, grabbing something out of the air. "They're probably causing those flashes of lights, surrounded by heartless monsters like this one."

The two teens stared at the struggling shadow rabbit thing. "What is that?"

"A shadow it's the weakest thing you'll run into here."

"How do we beat that thing?" Rain muttered.

"Well you can blast it, stab it or anything else really…Oh stop worrying!" He snapped at the panicking girl. "They're not alive, you're not killing them!"

"…Ok…"

"Just go save your damn teacher!" He snapped. "Don't die!" and then he was gone.

"Did he just take that thing with him?" Harry muttered.

* * *

"There's so many of them?" The red haired girl yelled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" The taller of her male companions yelled back as he slashed through an armor wearing monsters.

"Shut up Riku!" the blonde teen yelled.

"This is your fault Sora!"

"How is this my fault!"

"It was your idea to come here!"

"You picked the landing place!"

"Will you two shut up!" the girl shouted at them.

"Sorry Kairi…" they both muttered. It was obvious who was in charge there.

"_Bombarda_!" A voice shouted.

The three teens looked up as a red beam slammed into the heartless horde. The explosion tore through dozens of the swarming monsters.

"Wow" Sora muttered.

"What was that!" Riku shouted eyes wide.

"Look!" Kairi pointed up the crater wall.

* * *

"_Bombarda_!" Harry shouted.

The two teens charged down the cliff towards the dark horde, Rain blades flashing out cutting through those that turned to meet them. "Why am I using the one using weapons? You have a sword too!"

"You have more training with them than I do. Besides my spells are stronger than yours." He let loose a pair of cutting curses that sliced through the heartless ranks. Definitely not the strongest spell he had but it was the quickest to cast.

"Ya, for now!" she said as she slashed through a pair of solider like heartless.

"Don't get distracted!" He kicked a shadow that got too close only for it to sink into the ground and dart away. "Well that explains the name."

"Shut up Potter. You're the one distracting me!"

"You started it!"

"No you did!" She cut through an armored knight as it dived at her.

"No you!" Harry caught a shadow with a cutting curse as it dove at him.

"You!" She hopped back as a claw lanced out to grab her head.

"You!" He shouted a cutting curse into the shadow destroying it before it could grab her.

"Just shut up!" She snapped as she tossed a blade past him. Grinning as it slashed through a heartless as it tried to claw him in the back.

The two soon found themselves pushed together, surrounded by clawing monsters! "I'm not entirely sure this was a good plan!" Harry shouted.

"What was your first clue!"

"Get down!" Harry's hands shot up wands aimed to either side.

"Crap!" Rain dropped to the ground.

"_Bombarda_!" Rings of energy leapt from the wand tips as a pair of spells shout out. Harry's eyes widened and he fought to stay on his feet. The spells slammed into the ground and erupted into huge explosions, tearing through the heartless ranks and covering the area in dust.

"Oh…Just…Great...Brille…Idea…Pot…," Rain coughed out.

"Shut the…up," He wheezed back.

The two wandered blindly in the dust cloud for a few moments before the wind dragged it away.

"Wow…" Harry muttered, glancing around. The heartless around them were devastated, revealing gray dirt and a pair of craters on either side of them.

"That was awesome!" Rain cheered.

"Thanks"

"Can I do that?" she asked hopefully.

"No idea."

"Sure hope so, that was crazy…." she stopped, staring past him.

"Ah…Crap," Harry muttered afraid to turn around. He just KNEW something was bad was there, with a sigh, he turned his eyes landing on a small creature with a round black head. His eyes widened as he watched the fuse sticking from its head burned down. "What god did we anger…_Protego_!"

"**Kaboom**!"

* * *

"So this thing took on the X-Men and even give little Harry trouble?" Artanis asked as he circled the destroyed robot.

"Hey you! This is a restricted area. Identify yourself!" a voice shouted.

"Wouldn't it have been smarter to grab me by surprise and question me when you were sure I wasn't able to fight back should I prove to be a threat?"

"UH…" Artanis smirked as the solider actually stopped to think about it. Hell the idiot hadn't even drawn his weapon.

The Walker's hand shot up and a blue light leapt from his hand, slamming into the solider. His eyes glazed over before he fell to the ground. "This is why my guards were told to fire first." He shook his head and placed his hand on the Sentinel. Instantly they vanished.

Hours later the base would go to full alert while a certain solider was sent to the med bay babbling about Bugs Bunny stealing the big purple machine.

* * *

"_Cura_!" Harry's first conscious thought was 'what idiot names these spells?' His second thought was 'I definitely need to learn that…'

'Wham!' "Get off your ass Potter!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Ow! What the hell Masters!" Harry shouted, springing to his feet into to avoid another kick.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She smiled. Than her smile turned into a glare "If you ever do something that stupid again I'm gonna….Uh….Call that Granger girl and tell her!" Rain shouted.

"What the hell…" Harry suddenly found himself wrapped in a hug as the girl jumped on him.

"Why the hell did you take that explosion?"

"It was an accident…I tried to through up the double shield and it failed…" Harry muttered. Suddenly the girl let go, and Harry looked up to see her glaring at him again. "Wha…"

"You idiot!" She punched him in the shoulder. "I was all worried, thinking you'd done something stupid and noble! All you did was screw up the spell? You deserve to be blown up!" Arms crossed, she turned away.

Before he could respond, he was interrupted. "Uh…Are you guys all right?"

Harry looked up to find three teens, about their age, staring at them. The only girl, whose pink clothes quickly caught his attention, was leaning forward, staring at him. Behind her, a taller boy with purple hair was trying to hide a laugh while a shorter dark blond boy looked at him in confusion. All three were holding large, strange key things. "I take it you fixed me?" The girl nodded, smiling. "Then Ya, I'm good. Better than I was BEFORE I got hit by the kamikaze midget thing…"

"It's called a Minute Bomb." The purple haired boy spoke up. "Annoying little things hide in swarms of larger Heartless so you can't see them 'till it's too late."

"Well that's just annoying" Rain muttered.

"So who are you guys?" The shorter boy called, jumping forward.

"I'm Harry Potter and she's Rain Masters…" Harry told them. "Our guardian brought us to this world to meet…Uh you I think, so we could assist you in exchange for teaching us."

"Huh?" Came the intelligent reply from the shorter teen.

"You're an idiot Sora." The purple haired teen sighed. "He said they'll help us find your friends if we teach them."

"Oh!" Sora's face brightened. "Well I'm Sora, the jerk is Riku, and she's Kairi."

"You'll have to excuse him; he can get a little excited sometimes…" Kairi giggled.

"Aw…Kairi…" He scratched the back of his head.

"As….interesting as this is to hear…wasn't there a horde of evil shadow things here a couple minutes ago?"

"They disappeared after you did that super blast thing" Rain answered. "Probably hopped that little bomb guy would take you out after you scared them."

"Which means we probably shouldn't stay here very long…They could come back just as easily."

"You can come with us!" Sora called. "We were just heading into Halloween town to see our friend Jack when we were attacked."

"What are you doing!" Riku snapped at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just up and invite them, how do we know we can trust them!"

"They said they were gonna help us, why are you so suspicious?"

"Maleficent said she'd help me and look how well that turned out! Not everyone can be trusted! You can't go around inviting everyone to help us!"

"You shouldn't walk around expecting everyone around you to betray you either!" Sora snapped back.

"Guys!" Kairi interrupted. "Will you give it a rest! They said they'd help if we teach them right? Well let's find out what they want to learn before we even try to work on a deal, ok?"

Both boys nodded, avoiding her glare.

"Well, I guess that explains who's in charge here…" Harry muttered, getting a glare from the two boys.

"Shut up" Rain smacked him across the back of the head. With a frown she stepped forward "Sorry about that, apparently boys are idiots no matter what world their on." All three guys dropped their heads in shame as the girls laughed.

"So what is it you wanted to learn?" Kairi asked.

"Well Harry over there has a habit of getting hurt quite a bit so we definitely need to learn those healing spells you used…And I don't think we'd be adverse to learning some of your other spells and maybe a bit of how you fight…"

"Well I can teach you the healing things, but Sora would have to teach you to use any other magic. As for fighting…" She glanced back at Riku who nodded reluctantly. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"That's great" Rain said happily. "And of course we'll help you for as long as we can…"

"Or until our guardian shows up and drags us away…" Harry muttered.

"Though it would probably help if we knew what we needed to help with" Rain finished.

"Well…How can I put this…?"

"Uh what she means is…" Sora cut in "We're kinda looking for some friends of ours…"

"Are you supposed to be meeting them somewhere?" Harry asked. He didn't like the sound of that. Escorting someone to a meeting seemed rather tedious and annoying…A bit like babysitting actually.

"Their missing" Riku said bluntly. "We got a message a while back from Sora's friends Donald and Goofy, saying there was something bad going on and we had to come quickly. We got to the Traverse town like their message said, but they never showed up. We've been trying to find them since."

"Traverse town is another world?" Harry asked, getting a nod. "So than why did you come here?"

"We ran into a friend on another world who told us that our friends were coming here. We'd only just arrived when the heartless swarmed us."

"Sounds like it was a trap to me." Rain muttered.

"That's what Kairi said when they attacked us." Sora agreed.

"So now you're going to the closest town where your friend…Jack Right?" He got a nod. "Right, so you're going to ask this Jack if he saw your other friends?"

"Yup, that's the plan!" Came Sora's excited reply.

"Great, so then, if you'll let us, we'll help you out." Harry offered, holding his hand out.

"We accept!" Sora said, grabbing his hand before the other could answer.

"…Fine, but if you try and betray us I'll cut you down" Riku muttered as he turned to walk away

"Do I get a say in this?" Rain asked Harry.

"Not really" He admitted.

"Bastard…" Rain muttered.

"Hey what's a Bas-Tard?" Sora asked.

Riku froze mid step before he actually fell to his knees laughing. Kairi covered her mouth to hide her own laughter while the two new comers quickly joined the purple haired teen on the ground. Some times Kairi forgot how innocent Sora could be…Especially since he never got to go to high school…She could only pray she'd get to see his reaction to learning what puberty was…

"Seriously guys…" Sora called after his friends, both new and old, started to walk away. "What's a Bas-Tard?" He frowned at their renewed laughter.

* * *

"Does anyone else find it creepy that we have to go through a grave yard to get to your friend?" Rain asked as the five teens stepped between the tomb stones.

"Well Jack IS the pumpkin king…" Sora answered. "Creepy is his way of life."

"I hate grave yards…" Harry muttered. "Last time I was in one my friend was killed and I barely managed to escape…It kind of started my journey actually…"

"No offense Potter, but now I'm even more freaked out." Rain muttered.

"What kinda witch are you?" Kairi asked. "I'd think you'd be right at home in a place like this."

"A witch? HER!" Harry's depression vanished instantly as he burst out laughing.

"It's a costume…" Rain admitted. "Our guardian said it was so we could fit in better."

"Donald, Goofy, and I did the same thing whenever we came here…But it relied on Donald's magic so…" Sora trailed off.

"So wait, you're just a normal girl like me than?"

"We'll…Not exactly normal per say...But ya, pretty much. Harry's the witch actually."

"Wizard!" Harry snapped. "Boy's are wizards, girls are witches!"

"You're a wizard?" Sora asked, surprised. "Like Yen Sid?"

"Uh…Don't know, I've never heard of him" Harry admitted.

"How have you never heard of him! He's the most famous wizard ever! His name is known on almost every world!"

"I have to admit; even I've heard of him" Riku added.

"We've been rather….Sheltered most of our lives. We're from some fairly….Remote worlds, so this is all pretty new to us…" Rain spoke up before Harry could answer. Artanis had insisted Harry keep his story a secret in her world so it stood to reason he'd want the same thing in this one.

"Hey look!" Harry said, pointing. Everyone followed his gaze out of the graveyard to the well in the center of town where there was a party going on.

(Marilyn Manson : This Is Halloween)

_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody screm  
In this town of Halloween

The five teens raced through the graveyard as music filled the air. Harry soon noticed a strange, genderless zombie creature on a stage singing as other frightening beings watched.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

At the far end of the celebration the teens could see a strange cone shaped man presiding over the ceremony. Before him stood a bride in a raged and old wedding dress while the groom, with his back to the teens, wore a rotted and torn tux.

_Aren't you scared?_

Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Walking down the aisle were Lock, Stock and Barrel, each carrying a basket and tossing worms like flower petals. Apparently Halloween town had some very different marriage ceremonies from what they were used to seeing.

_In this town_

Don't we love it now?

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

"Oh it's a wedding!" Rain cheered. The five teens were leaning against the fence around the graveyard watching the festivities as the towns people celebrated.

"I wonder who's…" Sora muttered. He was the only one there who knew anyone in this town, so he was very curious as to whom the lucky couple was…Well actually, this was Halloween town, they probably considered them the UNlucky couple…

"…Do you, Jack, take this unholy conglomerate of body parts to be your wife? To scare and frighten, torment and disturb, through boredom and excitement, till rebirth do you part?"

"It's Jack!" Sora practically shouted. The others were surprised none of the wedding guests had react to his cry.

"I do" Jack answered.

The townsfolk cheered. Suddenly the mayor's head rotated, revealing his other half. "And do you, Sally, take this Bag of bones to be your husband? To scare and frighten, torment and disturb, through boredom and excitement, till rebirth do you part?"

"I do" came her soft reply.

More cheering filled the air as the mayor's head turned back. "Then, by the power invested in me by the Great Pumpkin, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The teens joined in the cheering as Jack and sally shared their first kiss as a married couple. The traditions may have been different but a wedding was a wedding no matter where you were…

* * *

The teens waiting until Jack and Sally had left before climbing over the fence. Together they waited until most of the guests had left to join the wedding reception.

"We should follow them" Riku said to the others. "If you're friends have been here they will have gone to visit jack right?" Sora nodded. "Then we should ask him if they've been here and get on our way. We don't want to interrupt such a special moment more than we have to."

"That's very romantic Riku" Kairi teased. "Never knew you had it in you…"

The boy grinned "Not really, I just figured you'd get mad if we didn't do it that way."

"Damn right we would" Rain muttered from next to her. Both girls giggled as the boys tried to avoid drawing attention.

"Let's go than" Harry said as he started to follow the last stragglers. "Hey Sora, any idea where this 'Professors' house is?"

* * *

The group soon found themselves standing in the stairwell that led to Professor Fink's basement. They could hear the celebration going on inside and were debating on whether or not they should interrupt. Harry and the girls simply didn't feel right intruding on such a special moment, no matter how important the reason may be. Sora simply couldn't think of anything but finding his friends while Riku just cared about being as quick as possible. They probably would have kept on debating if they weren't interrupted by a strange figure darting out of the room and up the stairs past them. A moment later, several angry shouts filled the air. Without a second thought the group of teens tore into the room, pushing their way through the suddenly fleeing crowed of wedding guests. The finally forced their way to the dance floor, where they found Jack surrounded by a dozen strange, pink, and surprisingly female monsters.

"Dancers!" Riku shouted as his key blade appeared.

"What are nobodies doing here!" Sora yelled as his key blade popped into existence. "How are they even still here without the Organization to control them?"

"Let's figure that out after we save your friend!" Harry called, his wands aimed. Next to him, Rain had drawn her daggers and held them at the ready while Kairi stepped between them with her blade raised high.

"Jack!" Sora yelled.

The skeletal figure ducked away from one of the Nobodies before looking up and waving. "Sora! You came for my wedding!"

"Ya but it looks like we got here a little late!"

"It's more of a surprise this way" The pumpkin king called back. "I'd introduce you to my bride, but it seems these new guys kidnapped her!" Sora was definitely surprised at that. Not only that the nobodies had kidnapped Sally, but at the fact that the normally happy Jack sounded very very angry. And judging by the glowing fire in the skeleton's eye sockets, Jack was pissed.

* * *

A/N: Alright, first things first. The song is Marilyn Manson's "This Is Halloween."

Ok so now I announce the winners! The prize goes too the two people who guessed that Artanis would be taking the kids to the Kingdom Hearts world. Those two people use the names Seimika and Undeen. As such, both will receive the offered prize **"Guess where they go next and I'll answer one question about the future of the story! (I reserve the right to refuse any plot ruining answers)"**. I will send a message to both readers by the end of the day informing them of their successful predictions.

Others who guessed right include: CyberDragonEX who posted as Magnus, and starwarsjunkie110292

Alright, well thats it for me! Keep reading fokes! Oh, And DON'T DIE!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. I started a new school in September and it's been taking up all my time. Don't worry, I'll be back on track really soon so don't worry! I'm glad to see so many people read the last chapter and I hope you'll all read this one too!

Oh I have something to say about the last one. It seems someone decided to give me my first flame for it! I was so excited that I deleted it seconds after it was posted! Yup, you got it, the person posted in anonymously! SO now I get to respond, which everyone will see, while no one got to see your flame. I don't care what you think of my work, if you don't like it don't read it. However, the fact that you read every chapter including the last one before posting it is quite funny to me. You read the whole thing first! Than you posted with the name ( ) instead of an actual author name, which means you either you've never written something or your afraid your own work is so bad no one else will ever read it. Either way, it doesn't matter. No one will ever see your poor attempt at an insult anyway!

Ok, I'm done insulting people. To anyone else that wants to flame, do it with a real name, or I'll delete it and make fun of you for it! To the rest, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Why would the Nobodies take Sally?" Sora asked, swinging his Keyblade at a dancer, only for it to slide away.

"They didn't bother to say!" Jack grabbed a dancer and hurled it across the room, where it burst into a black cloud and faded away.

"Can we discuss this after the fight?" Riku yelled. "I hate these things!"

Harry nodded absently. The things were more agile and a Snitch, avoiding everything he threw at them! Only jack had been able to catch them. He whipped his wand around and let loose a cutting curse, only for the Dancer to bend backwards to avoid it. Damn and that was his fastest spell too! "Screw this!" With a flash of steal, the dancer vanished. "Much better!"

Suddenly the room went quiet as the remaining dancers turned their faceless heads to stare at his blade. Everyone watched as their heads shifted to gaze at him before turning black. With a glance at his sword, Harry grinned and took a step forward. The Dancers turned and fled, arms flailing behind them. "What the hell…."

"Harry, what'd you do!" Rain called, sheathing her daggers.

"How should I know? No one's ever told me what this bloody sword does!"

"Why don't you ask then?"

"When has Artanis every given a straight answer? Or even a normal one?"

"Hey guys…Maybe we should follow the dancers…" Sora interrupted.

"Right!"

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Riku asked as the large group reached the street.

"Maybe they remembered how to shadow travel…." Kairi muttered.

"Look, over there!" Rain pointed, just as a dancer disappeared between the trees of the woods.

"What's over there?" Sora asked.

"The holiday forest…" Jack growled, and took off running after the Nobody, the others struggling to keep up.

"What's the holiday forest?" Harry asked the others as they darted between the trees.

"Well this is Halloween town, and I know there's a tree that acts as a portal to Christmas town, so maybe there's a forest with trees that go to other holiday towns…"

"There's a Christmas town? What does Santa live there or something?" Rain's sarcasm was obvious.

"Yup. He's got a pretty big work shop. Hey, we should visit later! He did say he likes having guests." Sora spoke up, oblivious.

"Santa's real?" Rain was shocked.

"You're a mutant, I'm a wizard, and we're in another dimension. How can something like that surprise you?" Harry asked.

"I wonder if I'm on the nice list…"

"Are you even listening?"

"I wonder if he really has reindeer…"

Harry sighed. Apparently the idea of Santa Clause was too much for the poor girl. She was starting to sound like a six year old on Christmas Eve! Hell she was still muttering about it, even with no one listening!

"We're here" Jack called as he stepped out into a wide clearing. The teens broke through the tree line, to find several taller trees in the middle of an open clearing, each with a door on it.

"Did you see which door they went in?" Kairi asked.

"No, the clearing was already empty." He admitted.

"So which door do we go through?" Riku asked.

"We'll have to try all of them." Harry muttered. Without waiting for the others he pulled open a door with a four-leaf clover on it. Glancing in he shook his head "If they went in here, they got away from it quick." He closed it again.

Quickly, the others moved to open doors, finding no sign of the Nobodies they were chasing. With a shake of his head, Harry preached to pull open another door, when a black cloud appeared and he fell back. "What the hell!"

Looking up from the ground, Harry found himself face to face with a pair or large ghost like creatures. They had black, ball like heads with large yellow eyes. Their bodies were wrapped in pale green coats and white gloves. With a strange, pointy toothed grin, they hovered over him. Bright beams of light burst from their eyes before locking onto the downed teen.

"Not good!" He muttered. One of the ghosts twitched and he rolled away, just as a sharp claw slashed the ground where his head had been. "Not good, not good!" He muttered as he rolled away, another set of claws slashed behind him.

"Harry!" Rain shouted, hurling a blue beam into the right ghost, which spun away from Harry as the attack struck.

"Carrier Ghosts!" Riku shouted as his blade appeared.

"Fire!" Sora yelled and a ball of fire slammed into the other ghost, driving it away from Harry. "Harry get away, if they grab you, they'll posses you and suck your heart out!"

"This has got to be the lamest thing I've ever run from" Harry muttered. Sora's quick explanation left much to be desired. Suck out his heart? How lame was that! If it weren't for the razor sharp claws that almost took his head off, he'd of laughed at the other teen. With a groan, he jumped to his feet and drew his wands, firing a pair of stunners at the ghosts, who sprang into the air to dodge the spells.

"We need to keep them on the ground" Riku growled out as he jumped up and knocked one out of the sky. Sora tried to do the same, only to miss and get tossed away with a clawed hand.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, running to her friend as he hit the ground.

"Need to get it on the ground…" Harry muttered as he stepped next to Rain. "Any ideas?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a spell that could push it down do you?"

"Sorry, we only learned how to make stuff float…" Harry admitted.

"Wish we could just make it come to us or something…" She muttered.

"…Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Harry muttered. With a jab, he aimed both wands at the highest ghost. "_Accio_!" The wand tips flashed as the ghost suddenly jerked in the air, before flying right towards them.

"What are you doing!" She shouted, as the ghost raised its claws.

"Didn't think it all the way through!" He admitted as they dived to the sides and the ghost clawed the ground between them. "_Reducto_!" He shouted, pointing a wand at its side. The Ghost didn't even react as it burst into a black cloud and a strange glowing hurt flew away.

"You got it!" She called happily, climbing back to her feet.

"Ugh…I landed on a rock…" He muttered as he rose to his knees, clutching his back.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" she said with a sigh.

"RIKU!" Kairi's voice called out. The two teens turned as the second ghost rose into the air, holding Riku in its clawed hands. Riku gave a cry as the ghost started glowing, trying to suck out his heart.

"What do you know, that actually is frightening." Harry muttered. With a groan, he pushed himself up, only to stumble slightly. "Ok, maybe it was a big rock…"

"Put him down!" Kairi yelled. Her hand whipped around as if she was throwing something, only for a flower covered Keyblade to appear, spinning through the air. With a flash, it cut through the ghost, who dropped Riku before vanishing.

"AH!" Riku cried as he fell to the ground. "What was that for Kairi!"

"Well it worked, didn't it!"

"It hurt too you know!"

"Hey guys?" Sora called "Where's Jack?"

* * *

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Sora asked as the group came back to the clearing.

"We couldn't find him" Kairi admitted.

"No Trace." Riku admitted.

"He was standing pretty close to that Easter tree when those ghost things appeared. Maybe we should look there?" Harry offered.

"Why would he be in there?" Sora asked.

Harry paused for a moment, glancing at Rain who shook her head. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Well he was there when the door opened, and now he's not here anymore. Either he went on ahead without us, or something grabbed him."

"But why that door?"

"Why would they have guards on the door if it wasn't important?" Harry pointed out.

"He's got a point, Sora" Riku spoke up.

"So let's go" Harry grabbed the doorknob and pulled the egg shaped door open.

* * *

"It's really….Colorful here isn't it?" Rain asked.

Harry glanced around and nodded "Well Easter can be rather colorful…This place is full of flowers too and….Was that a baby chicken?"

Rain glanced around to watch a baby chicken fly past Harry's head "looks like it."

"This seems like an odd place for kidnapers to hide…"

"Seems like an odd place in general" Rain agreed.

"Never understood Easter anyway" Harry said after a few moments of silence. "My aunt tried to explain it once, but I couldn't figure out how some giant rabbit and a bunch of eggs fit in with it all."

"Maybe Jesus used to steal eggs or something?" Rain offered.

"Think he could've grabbed that egg?" Harry asks pointing to a man sized egg surrounded by flowers.

"I don't think Wolverine could grab that…" she muttered as they walked towards it.

"I wonder if it's made of chocolate…." Harry muttered. "Why did that idiot Sora tell us to split up? It never works."

"What are you muttering about?" Rain called from the other side of the egg.

"Who put Sora in…" He stopped, staring at the egg "Is it hatching?" he asked, as he watched a crack spread through the egg.

"I think so, it's cracking over here too."

"Wonder what has an egg this big…" The two stepped back to watch the egg hatch. Ah the miracles of nature. Is there anything more beautiful or potentially disturbing than the miracle that is child birth? Watching a new life come into the world, its eyes wide, screaming at the top of its lungs, could anything be more special? The two continues to watch as this new and exotic life came into existan…Suddenly the egg burst open, sending shards everywhere, revealing a strange creature, like an egg, broken in half, with strange demonic eyes glaring out at them. Across its shell was the heartless symbol, which vanished in a blur as the creature started to spin.

"Didn't see that coming" Rain muttered. The spinning egg was suddenly covered in flames before flying at them. With a cry of alarm, Harry pulled Rain away from the spinning ball or fire. "Ow! Let go of my arm you idiot!"

"Shut up and move!" He snapped, diving away as it whipped around. The flames surged as it tried to ram the young wizard.

"What the hell is this thing?" She called as she threw a blue beam at it, only to miss as the creature changed directions.

"A Flaming death egg? Who cares, it's trying to kill us!" Harry hurled a cutting curse, only for it to glance off and slam into the flowers.

"Well what are we supposed to do, I'm not fire proof you know!" She pulled her daggers and jumped back as the egg flew by, aiming for the wizard.

"_Reducto_!" the spell bounced off the egg and slammed into the ground, digging a deep crater that the egg fell into, only to fly straight into the air on the other side. Harry watched as it fell back in , popping out again only to once again fall in like a flaming skateboarder in a deep bowl. "Well that's not what I was aiming for but it works…"

"It's like Spike when he does those tournaments…." Rain muttered, watching the egg with morbid fascination.

"It's almost sad actually. My spells just bounced right off its shell. But to be defeated by a hole in the ground is…" He shook his head as the egg spun in the air. The egg suddenly flashed, and a stream of fire shot out, propelling it straight at the two teens. "_Protego_!" A pair of shields appeared around them as Harry's wands cut through the air. The flaming egg slammed into the shield and bounced off, the two teens falling back as it soared away.

"How didn't we see that coming?…" Harry groaned.

"Thanks for the shield" Rain said, staring up at the sky."I think I'm just gonna lie here for a minute."

"Crap, it's coming back…" Harry climbed to his feet as the flaming object barreled towards them. With a sigh, Harry drew his swords and waited. He'd only get one shot, before the thing turned to take out Rain. He almost started laughing at the absurdity of it, there he was, wielding the sword of Gryffindor in battle against a large flaming egg to protect Rain Masters of all people. As the burning monster reached him, he slid to the side and swung his sword as hard as he could. A crack like wood breaking reached his ears as the sword cut right through egg's shell. Stunned, he watched as it burst into a black cloud, and a glowing heart appeared. To Harry's shock, rather than flying away, the heart flew to his sword and sank into the blade, the stone in the hilt glowing brightly. "What the hell…"

"What? What happened?" Rain slowly climbed to her feet, clutching her ribs. She must of landed harder than he thought.

"Nothing…" he muttered. "I beat the flaming egg of doom."

"Good…" She groaned.

"Come here." The girl complied and he pressed his hand to her side "_Cure_…" his hand glowed white and relief spread across her face.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Should we go find the others?"

"No I'm sure their fine…" they glanced up as a bolt of lightning tore through the sky on the other side of town.

"Fine huh?"

"Shut up and run"

* * *

"That's a lot of evil flaming egg things…" Harry muttered. They'd walked across what Harry assumed was Easter town, to find the three key wielders trying to fight a group of five demon eggs.

"Should we help them?" Rain asked.

"I'm not sure…" Harry admitted. "I would, but Riku struck me as the kind to get mad if we interfered with his fight. Sora too actually."

"Well what do we do then?"

"We could sit and watch? I'm sure they'll ask for our help if they need it." He smirked.

"You sure? It doesn't look like their doing all that well actually, especially Kairi" The girl points out. It's true; Riku and Kairi are each fighting two of the egg things, while Sora chases after the fifth.

"Ok, you made your point…" He raises his want and took aim "_Bombarda_!" The spell flew from his wand and slammed into one of the eggs attacking Kairi, where it exploded. The egg thing vanished in a black cloud as the other span away.

"My turn!" Rain called as she launched a blue beam which flew into the face of the egg attacking Riku. The egg shrieked and reeled back, trying to blink away the blinding light. Riku slashed his blade between the shell halves and the monster vanished in a cloud.

"Good aim" Harry muttered as Riku quickly overwhelmed his other opponent.

"Yours was better" Rain answered. "How do you make them so strong? Nothing I throw has that much power."

"I'm not entirely sure. Artanis implied that emotions make spells stronger, maybe I'm drawing on that." He shrugged.

"The professor always told me I shouldn't let my emotions influence me…He said…"

"That they would control you right? Ya, the old goat used to say something similar. I'm not sure what to think, but I do know that when I'm angry my exploding curse gets stronger…"

"It's that simple?"

"Seems to be…"

"I guess I'll give it a try."

"Looks like Sora's the only one left." Riku and Kairi had destroyed the last monster and turned to watch Sora chase the egg around like an idiot. "If he stopped it would probably come right to him."

"He isn't the smartest hero I've ever heard of…" Rain agreed.

"His heart's in the right place thought."

* * *

"Have fun chasing the evil eggs of flaming insanity?" Harry asked.

"Stupid…Heartless…So fast…" Sora panted out. He'd finally managed to kill the thing after he tripped and it circled around to attack him. Apparently he'd started the fight trying to blast the thing with lightning too, which was why he was so tired.

"So did you guys find Jack?" Kairi asked.

"No, just another one of those egg things. Harry was gonna try and eat it before it attacked us…" Rain answered.

"What? It's Easter town! I thought the giant egg may be chocolate!"

"Sora said the same thing" Kairi whispered to Rain. The two girls broke into a fit of giggling as the two boys pouted.

"So where do we go now?" Riku muttered. He wasn't so happy that the 'outsiders' had interfered, even if they'd helped.

"Well this IS Easter town, maybe we can ask the Easter Bunny if he's seen anything?" Kairi suggested. The others agreed, it was as good an idea as any they had. Together the five teens made their way to the center of town. For some reason, mostly because Kairi and Rain said so, they made their way to the giant carrot shaped house. Personally, Harry thought it was a little too obvious, but felt it was better not to say anything, especially after Riku did and Kairi hit him.

The house it's self was pretty strange. A bright orange house shaped like a carrot was weird even to a boy who'd stayed at the Burrow a few times. Hopefully there weren't any gnomes here…

"That's a big vegetable…" Sora muttered, staring straight up.

"And what are YOU doing here, Key Bearer?" A voice called from behind them. The group whipped around, Keyblades appearing as fast as Harry drew his wand.

"Organization XIII!" Sora shouted. Across the street, a figure stood, wearing in a strange black robe covered in metal chains. The hood was up, but Harry assumed from the voice the figure was a man.

"Where?" the figure asked, glancing around franticly. "Oh, you mean me? No, no, I'm not with them. You destroyed them all, if I remember, I just like the outfit." The man laughed. "But I digress, what ARE you doing here?"

"We're looking for our friends Jack and Sally….And Donald and Goofy." Sora growled out.

"The skeleton and his doll?" The man seemed surprised. "Well that's easy! They're with the dog and annoying duck you mentioned. Don't worry; we'll take good care of them!" He laughed again.

"What have you done to them!" Sora snapped, taking a step forward.

"Calm yourself, key bearer. We have no intention of hurting them. We just want to study them, is all. Find out how such beings can have hearts when we can't. It isn't really fair, you see, that a man made doll should get a heart when us Nobodies can't."

"Let my friends go!" Sora shouted, running forward and swinging his blade for the man's head.

"Ah!" The man cried and vanished in a shadowy portal. "Be careful! You almost took my head off with that thing!" He reappeared on the roof of the building across from the carrot.

"Let them go!" Sora shouted up to him.

"Na uh." The man said waving a finger at them. "We need them for our study! We'll let them go when we're done!"

"_Fire_!" Kairi's spell flew past the man's head, only missing because he dropped to the roof to avoid it.

"Stop that!" He snapped at them. "That's not nice at all! I was trying to be polite but if you insist on being such mean bullies I'll have to bring my big friend to play with you….EPP!" He dove away as another spell flew past. "That's it!" He snapped his fingers and a loud ruble sounded from across the city. The teens turned, only to find the big orange monstrosity blocking their view. "Well now, if you'll excuse me, I have to have a heart to heart with a queen about her card solders." The man vanished into a dark portal as another roar reached their ears.

"This can't be good" Harry muttered. Whatever was making that noise must be huge!

"It sounds like it's bigger than that sentinel!" Rain cried out. They'd only managed to beat that robot with Harry's help, and even he had trouble!

"It sounds like it's coming towards us…What do we do?" Kairi asked.

"If we leave in may destroy the town and take everyone's hearts! We have to fight it!" Sora shouted.

"We don't even know what it is yet!" Riku pointed out.

"Well, it sounds like we're gonna find out!" Harry called. Suddenly, a large dark red claw grabbed the side of the carrot house. The teen's eyes widened as, with no visible effort, it slammed the house to the street. Where it once stood, a giant red being glared down at them. Roughly human shaped, the beast had two red eyes, barely visible behind its black goat like helmet. A pair of spikes stood out from its shoulders, leading to incredibly long arms that seemed to be wrapped in red and black fabric. Its body was hidden behind more black armor, while its legs though oddly short compared to its arms, were covered in more strange fabric. Its hands and feet hidden within metal armor that resembled blood red claws.

"Holly shit…" Rain muttered, staring into the eyes of a monster easily 5 stories tall. "I wonder if we can surrender…"

* * *

"You're certain?" Artanis asked the strange Cat person next to him.

"Yes sir. It seems the blond man was indeed able to keep his magic after the virus turned him. Unfortunately, he no longer possesses the intelligence to use it."

"What of our tests with his associates and the G-Virus?" He asked.

"Well the first test subject sort've exploded. We haven't figured out why yet, but his entire being exploded."

"That is unfortunate. And the other?"

"He had a much more favorable reaction. His body started mutating at an alarming rate, tripling in mass and growing to almost twice his original size."

"And his magic? Does he still retain his mana? Can he still use it?"

"Yes sir. He has full control over his magic, and has in fact used it multiple times. Unfortunately, he also lacks intelligence, and has used it only by instinct." The cat man shuddered slightly.

"What?" Artanis asked, eyebrow raised. "What did the test subject do?"

"He used it to escape containment and proceeded to track down the blond subject…"

"…Did it kill the Malfoy?" Artanis asked. He may have to make another trip to that school and inform the man's son…

"Uh…no sir. Actually, it turns out the G-virus causes the subject to seek out similar genetic material in the hopes of breeding new carriers…"

"…Well inbreeding is fairly rampant in their world…" Even Artanis cringed at the idea. Not even he wanted to watch a giant mutant monster try to do THAT to the zombified Malfoy... "So what happened then?"

"Well sir, it seems that….as the G-Virus attempted to…impregnate the other subject, their magic reacted. Somehow the two fused together into one being. It doesn't exactly resemble a human any more, but it is able to communicate to a small degree. It asked for food and for something called Draco…"

"Really now?" Artanis said, turning to the Neko. "So they fused together and now they have enough intelligence to speak, even at a very basic level…Astounding. And what of the creature's magic?"

"Our tests show that their cores fused to make a much larger one, but so far all it has done so far is make floating balls of light, which it seems to find incredibly amusing."

"Astounding. I never would have foreseen such an outcome. Apparently the G-Virus is more volatile than our original tests suggested…Or perhaps it is the fusion of the two viruses through magical means led to an unforeseen evolution…"

"Sir, how would you like us to proceed?"

"Continue to monitor the creature. Keep it fed and healthy, but otherwise do nothing. I'm going to see if I can't find more tests subjects. Perhaps we can fuse more of them to it to increase its intelligence…"

"Yes sir" The man saluted. "Oh uh sir, before you go?"

"Yes?"

"We received a message from your…Sister. She said she wishes to accompany you on your next uh…She called it an outing sir, she wants to go with you the next time you go to the world where you found the blond subject."

"Did she say that?"

"Well no…She actually said she wants to go with you on 'your next outing to the world of sticks and blonds' to find more 'playthings' for you."

"All right, Ill contact her and have her meet me in route. Get back to work." With that the planes walker vanished, leaving the Cat man alone.

"I'm glad I don't live in that world…" he muttered before fleeing the room.

* * *

"How are we supposed to fight that thing!" Rain shouted. The teens scattered as the monster's claw slammed into the ground.

"I have no bloody idea!" Harry shouted back. He had his wands drawn, but he couldn't think of a single spell that could work against something so big.

"Try hitting it!" Sora shouted as he swung his blade. 'KLANG' the Keyblade bounced off its armored hand, not even scratching the tough metal. With a flick, the creature knocked him away.

"My turn!" Riku jumped into the air and swung his blade for the creature's arm, only for it to catch him with its other hand. With a roar, it hurled him after Sora.

"_Fire_!" Kairi screamed. A ball of fire slammed into the creature's chest, where it exploded before fading away, revealing a singed but unharmed plate of armor. "Not good!" she yelled. The creature turned to her and roared bolts of lighting flying from the spikes on its shoulders and striking the ground behind her as she jumped away.

A blue beam of light drove into its arm, causing the creature to hiss in pain. Angrily, it turned to Rain. With a sound like a rubber band snapping, its arm extended, and its metal glove reached for the girl.

"Don't touch her!" Harry shouted, releasing a pair of cutting curses at its arm. Faster than he expected, its arm retracted and his spells slammed into the clawed glove, where they dug thin scratches into the metal. His eyes widened in surprise before the arm shot towards him. He cried out in pain as the glove closed around him and pulled him back. Suddenly he found himself face to face with the glaring creature.

"Harry no!" Rain shouted.

"Put him down!" A pair of Keyblades flew into the air, only to bounce off the armored hand. Sora and Kairi watched as the beast completely ignored their weapons as it squeezed the young wizard.

"Let me go!" Harry shouted as the monster roared at him. He winced as the hand tightened. His world was going black. He could barley breath! He was going to die in the hands of a giant monster, in a dimension he'd never heard of. He'd never see his world again, he'd never see the twins or Hermione again…Where was Artanis when he was needed? Wasn't he supposed to help him achieve his destiny?

"Let go!" A beam of red light slammed into the creatures head and exploded. With a cry of pain, the beast dropped the poor wizard as it grabbed its face in pain. Without a sound, harry tumbled from the monsters grasp and fell, like a ragdoll, to the ground. Riku jumped foreword and caught him before he could slam into the hard dirt.

"You ok?" he asked the wounded wizard.

"I've been worse….Been better too…" Harry admitted.

"Kairi can fix you up." The boy carried him over to the red head and set him on the ground.

"_Curaga_!" she muttered as she pressed her hands to his chest. Both teens glowed with a bright light as she cast the healing spell.

The creature roared, drawing the other's attention back to the beast. Half its helmet was missing, revealing a badly damaged face. Its eye was shut tight, but the other continues to glare. The creature's mouth opened to roar again and a tooth fell out before vanishing in a black cloud.

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure…" Rain admitted. She'd never done a red beam before….And she'd never seen on explode. It was a lot like Harry's blasting curse actually….Well Artanis did say she could do a lot of what he could…"Come on, we need to keep the beast away so she can heal Harry!" She pulled her two daggers and the three ran foreword.

"Hey Riku! Did you notice it protects the places that aren't armored?" Sora asked.

"Ya, I noticed that pretty quickly actually" He shot back. "But it's too fast for us to hit them!"

"I know, but if Rain can blast off more of its armor it won't be able to protect everything!"

"That's actually a good plan" The girl cut in. Not like they had any others. "You guys have to distract it so I can get a shot though."

"Leave it to us!" The two ran ahead, blades drawn, and began attacking the creature as fast as they could. With a roar, the creature took swings at the pair, hopping to kill the annoyance and get to the evil being that had hurt it.

"Emotions help…" Rain muttered softly. She remembered the feeling when she hurled that beam. It was different from the blue one, which felt like water flowing. The red one felt more like holding a burning match as the fire reached your fingers. It was hot and gave a sense of excitement. Drawing on that feeling, she raised her hands. Both took on a red glow as the energy grew. It used to take her a long time to prepare the blue beam, but it was almost instinctive now. She'd have to practice this new one to get to the same level.

"Sora move!" Riku shouted. The two dived away as a bolt of lightning struck the ground, carving a deep trench into the dirt.

"NOW!" Rain shouted. Another red beam leapt from her fingers and cut through the air. The two key bearers jumped away. The monster turned to the shout, only for the red beam to slam into its armored chest and explode. The beast howled in pain as it collapsed backwards, a cloud of smoke filling the air where it once stood.

"Did we beat it?" Sora asked, panting.

"It's still here isn't it?" Riku answered, pointing to the downed beast. "It would've disappeared if we had."

Rain collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. She'd never used so much energy before, and she felt like she'd run a marathon. 'How does Harry throw so much power around…' she thought as she tried to catch her breath. The beast gave an injured cry as it struggled to rise. "Crap…It's getting back up." She muttered. She didn't have enough strength to throw another attack like that. She probably couldn't even do another blue beam like this.

"Riku!"

"I know Sora" they both watched as the beast fought to rise. Screeching in pain, it managed to rise to its knees. With a roar, it glared at the two. Its chest armor was gone, leaving only raged pieces of metal against a scorched wound. They could just make out the Nobody symbol on its flesh. The two teens glanced at each other, their eyes meeting. They nodded, and both broke out running straight for the wounded beast.

* * *

"You alright Harry?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think I've ever had something squeeze me to death before…" He admitted.

"Things try to kill you often?" she asked. She looked tired; apparently the spell took a lot of effort to use.

"Pretty much monthly" he pushed himself up. "That's why I want to learn those healing spells…I'll need them."

A roar drew their attention. Their heads turned to watch as Riku and Sora attacked the wounded Nobody. The beast took a swipe, only for the two to duck past and attack its chest. They slashed right through it, and the beast burst into a black cloud before it ever noticed the wounds.

"Glad that's over" Kairi said.

"Good. I don't really want to get squeezed again."

"Harry!" Rain ran over and tackled him in a hug, causing Kairi to laugh.

"Ow, damn it, get off! I've already been squeezed once today!

"I did it! I used that blasting curse!" She said happily, climbing off.

"Congratulations." He muttered "can you help me up now?"

"Ya, ya" she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Ugh, I'm still all sore…"

"Ungrateful bastard" Rain muttered, shoving him. "Whatever, I'm in too good a mood for you! I helped kill a giant monster!"

"Ya but the guy got away, with Jack and Sally." Sora said sadly.

"We'll just have to go after them" Kairi shot back. "He said he had Donald and Goofy too right?"

"She's right Sora, he did."

"But where'd he go?" Sora asked.

"He said something about a queen and card solders…" Harry pointed out.

"Card solders?" Riku muttered. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I've fought card solders before." Sora spoke up. "The queen sent them after us when we tried to help Alice back in…Wonder…Land…"

"Sora you idiot!" They all shouted.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Harry asked, staring up at the large yellow and red plane…thing…

"It's our Gummy Ship. We use it to move between worlds of course!" Sora said happily.

"What's a Gummy Ship?" Rain asked.

"What? If you don't know, then how did you get here?" Riku asked. He only knew of two ways to get between worlds, a Gummy Ship and the dark portals.

"Our guardian brought us." Harry said with a shrug. "I don't know how he does any of what he does."

"He can travel between worlds?"

"If you listen to him, he can do anything and everything."

"So why don't we ask him for help?" Sora asked.

"Because he'd laugh, tell us it's our problem, than warn us about evil Swiss cheese wielding squirrels and ask us not to die before leaving. He's not all...there…"

The three Key Bearers stared in silence. They'd dealt with some weird things, but Swiss cheese wielding squirrels? Then again, they did mention their guardian was a bit off…But still, squirrels?

"So this thing can fly between worlds? How long will it take to get to this Wonderland place?" Rain interrupted. She didn't feel like trying to explain the insanity that brought them there.

"It used to only take a few hours." Sora offered. "But it'll take about a week now."

"Why so long?"

"Sora here sealed most of the pathways to keep the heartless from destroying them, so we have to take the long way around." Riku smirked as Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Well let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we find your friends!"

* * *

"Alright, so Kairi said you want to learn the stronger healing spells, right?" Sora asked.

Harry nodded. "I know _Cure_, but it's not strong enough if something worse happens. Like being squeezed by that monster…"

"Ya, Kairi had to use one of her stronger spells for that. _Curaga _is the second strongest healing spell I know actually. But you need to learn _Cura _first."

"Well what do I need to use it?"

"You already know that _Cure _fixes cuts and bruises, it's basically just unguided healing energy. _Cura _needs more direction. It's meant to fix broken and dislocated bones, but it can also heal internal bruising, and minor concussions. Basically, you need to concentrate on what you want it to fix."

"So if I want to fix a broken bone?"

"You need to concentrate on where the bone is broken, the same for dislocated joints and bruising, though the person will still be pretty sore when you're done. For a concussion though, you need to spread it out through the person's head. If you try to focus it too much you could miss something and do more harm than good."

"So…How do I practice?"

"That's why I'm here." Riku said, standing up.

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to learn how to fight" his blade appeared in his hand. "Draw your blade and let's go!"

"HUH!"

* * *

"You got your ass kicked" Rain taunted.

"Shut up…" Harry muttered as he ran his glowing hands over his broken leg.

"So you learned the spell huh?"

"Didn't have much choice…" Riku had been very…enthusiastic about teaching. The boy was very good with his blade, and probably the quickest person Harry had ever seen. It was great incentive to learn the spell. Learning to wield his blade, however, was proving difficult. He was barley an amateur at best, and he only had a week to learn as much as he could before they got to wonderland.

"So what's next?" Rain asked. She'd spent the day sparing with Kairi. Apparently Logan had been training the girl longer than Harry thought, since she was much better than the other girl, which embarrassed him even more, since Kairi beat him too.

"Sora said I should practice with Riku for the week. If I get the spell done by the end, he'll show me the next level. Plus" Harry admitted with a sigh, "I might be able to learn something about using this sword."

"Oh that reminds me! Riku asked me to help you train as well!" She grinned as his face suddenly paled. "I'm so glad you're looking forward to it! It's gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

"I'm impressed. You've done better than I expected." Artanis said happily.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped into his phone. He'd been training almost nonstop since they'd gotten onto the Gummy Ship. Riku was a task driver, and Sora refused to teach him the next level until he was ready. On the plus side he'd had plenty of practice. He must've broken every limb at least twice, and is hand at least four times. On the plus side, he was pretty even with Rain now. Much to everyone's surprise, he was a quick learner. Oh sure, he couldn't do anything fancy, but he could swing and stab pretty well, and dodge better than any of them. All that practice with Dudley must've paid off. Riku was actually impressed enough to make Sora teach him how to do a Dodge Roll. Basically it was the same as his double shield, only while moving but it would take him a while to figure out the timing.

"So you learned the third level healing than?"

"Ya, no thanks to you!" They were about a day away from Wonderland when the Walker decided to call. Unfortunately, he'd called mid-fight, which had distracted Harry long enough for Rain to cut his arm pretty bad. She'd been apologizing constantly since, but He just shrugged it off. It was enough to prompt Sora to teach him the next level of healing spells. Harry was surprised at how complicated it was. Not only did it use more power and control than the last two combined, but he had to make sure the magic was spinning around the injury or wound at a constant rate. The bigger the wound, the slower it had to spin. It was hard to judge the speed needed, but luckily the spell it's self helped. The magic WANTED to spin at the right speed; it just had trouble keeping it accurate. All he had to do was make sure it didn't go nuts, which saved him the trouble of finding the right speed.

"Not my fault you let your guard down." Artanis laughed. Of course he found it hilarious, to the point that he forgot why he'd called. He'd hung up and hadn't called back again till now.

"You knew we were training! I don't know how but you knew!"

"Sure and monkeys eat apples" Artanis said absently. "Do you want to hear the news or not?"

Harry stared at the phone for a moment, monkeys and apples? Shaking his head, he sighed. "What's so important?" He hated that damn walker!

"Well the first thing is that Granger says hi."

"WHAT! You talked to Hermione! When? What's been going on back home? Is she ok? Are the twins alright? Sirius, Remus? ANSWER ME!"

"Wanna take a breath so I can talk, or are you trying to pass out from lack of oxygen? One of us needs to breathe after all…"

"TALK!"

"Fine! All your friends are fine. I only saw Granger for a moment when I was picking up a few test subjects. On the plus side, the dark lord's been laying low since then, but it won't last long."

"T…test subjects?" Harry muttered. He didn't know what kind of tests the insane man may do, but he was sure he didn't want any innocent people being involved in them.

"Just some of those mask wearing guys. They went after the wand maker and I interrupted. Oh and that old guy is pretty freaked out. Apparently you and I are worse than the dark lord combined or some crap like that."

"So he still thinks I'm guilty?" He'd been hopping the truth would get out so he could rub it in the faces of all his FORMER friends.

"Ya, pretty adamant about it, actually it was a bit fanatical really…"

Harry sighed "So what other news do you have?"

"I'll be picking you two up soon; it's time to move on."

"What about the people here? They need our help to find their friends!"

"They've done fine for years without you two. You can't help everyone everywhere Potter. You need to go on to your destiny just as they do."

"Fine, when will you be here?" Harry hated giving in; he wanted to help his friends! But he'd never win against Artanis, especially in an argument. The psycho would just ignore everything he said and drag him away anyway…Better to just agree and see if he could help while he still had time.

"Soon. No idea when. I'm afraid the clock that was monitoring the time in your world broke recently. I have to fix it before I come pick you up, so I have no idea when that will actually be."

"So you have no idea what time it is here?"

"Not a clue."

"So it could take you weeks to come get us? Or minutes?"

"Yup!"

"So why call now? Why not wait till your just leaving to let us know?"

"Err…Ok bye!" 'CLICK'

"Idiot…"

"Harry, Sora said we're coming up on Wonderland. We need to get ready to go." Rain called from the door.

"…Alright, I'll be ready in a minute."

* * *

"This is wonderland?" Harry asked, looking around. It looked like a normal room, if you ignored the dozens of clocks on the walls. The loud ticking was a bit creepy, but the doors definitely took the cake. A bunch of doors, one right behind the other, and each smaller than the one before it, were standing open, giving a rather strange effect.

"No, this is just the rabbit hole. For some reason, whenever we come here we get dropped in this hole." Sora answered.

"That's a little…Do you hear voices?" Rain asked suddenly.

"Ya, from the end of the hall." The group all tried for the door at once, only to get stuck. After a bit of pushing, Sora made it through. With a grin, he made his way down the hallway, the others following.

"Sora!" A voice cried.

The group soon filled a small room full of normal furniture and another teenager. Harry glanced around the cramped room; the table in the middle was causing the most problems. 'Drink me?' he thought, staring at a bottle on the table. 'Who would listen to that? Why's that door so small?' He stared at the small, rodent sized door.

"Hello Alice." Sora said happily.

"It's nice to see you again. It's been ever so long since I last saw you. And who are your friends?"

"Well that's Riku, Harry, and Rain" He said, pointing them out. "And you remember Kairi right?"

"Of course, It's a pleasure to meet you all, and a please to see you again Miss Kairi." Alice smiled and gave them a curtsy.

"Hey" Riku muttered.

"Hi" Rain nodded.

"It's nice to see you again" Kairi added.

Harry grinned and stepped forward. With a small sweep, he bowed to the teen girl. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice. I Apologies for my companions lack of manors."

The girl giggled slightly and held a hand to him, which he pressed to his lips before rising. "My, aren't you a proper gentleman."

Rain snorted. "Proper my ass…"

Riku snorted while Alice's hands shot to her mouth, hiding her smile. "My word"

Harry glared at Rain before turning back. "I apologize for that as well. I'm afraid not all of us know how to talk to a beautiful woman." Harry grinned at the blushing girl. She had long blond hair, which hung loosely in the back. A blue tank top was just visible under her white apron. A blue skirt hung down to her knees, revealing white stockings that let to blue shoes.

"My, but aren't you quite the charmer" She giggled. She was all set to call Sora's new friend a hooligan, the coat and black clothes practically screamed trouble! But the way he talked, and that smile…Maybe a little trouble wasn't so bad…

"As much…Fun…as this is" Rain said with a glare at Harry. "We're here for a reason, and there's nowhere to go in this room."

"Sure there is!" Sora said happily. He grabbed the bottle off the table and took a drink. "Drink up!" He tossed it to Riku.

"Are you nuts!" The boy shouted. "You just drank from some random bottle?"

"It's quite safe" Alice pouted. She'd quite liked talking to the dark haired boy, but she was more curious why they were there.

"Alright" Harry said, grabbing the bottle. With a nod to Alice, he too took a drink before handing it to her. She too took a drink before putting it back on the table. The others watched in shock as the three teens started to shrink. "Wow, that was an interesting feeling" Harry said as the three watched their giant friends scramble to drink the weird potion.

"So why are you all here?" Alice asked.

"We're looking for Sora's friends and the man that took them said he was coming here next." Harry answered. "He said something about card soldiers."

"Oh, but they serve the red queen! No wonder the Rabbit told me there was an emergency!"

"An emergency? That must mean he's already here" Sora shouted as the others finally joined them. Without waiting, he took off running, the others following.

"He's so impulsive." Harry sighed. "Here" he held his hand out to Alice. "Let's go before everything goes bad."

The girl blushed, but took his hand and together they rushed after their friends.

* * *

"That wasn't very nice!" The cloaked man growled to the queen. "All I wanted was to borrow some of your solders, but now look at them!" All around him, the card solders were on the ground, groaning in pain. "I'm still taking them, but it could have been so much easier if you'd just agreed!"

"You monster! How dare you attack my Cards!"

"You told them to attack me" He shot back.

"Are you questioning me!"

"There he is!" A voice interrupted.

Both figures turned to see a group of six teens come rushing into the queen's court.

"Ah, Key bearer and friends!" the man waved happily. "It's good to see you're still alive! I would have been so disappointed if you'd of been destroyed by such a week Nobody."

"It destroyed most of Easter town!" Rain yelled at him.

"Really? Wow, maybe it WAS too hard for you all…"

"Where are our friends?" Sora asked his key appearing.

"What, did you think I'd bring them with me everywhere? They're back at the base."

"Well where is that then?" Riku shouted.

"You don't actually expect me to tell you, do you?" The man asked. "I mean, maybe if you had beaten me in a fight I might consider it, but you haven't even attacked me yet."

Riku and Sora instantly dived foreword, only for the man to jump over their swinging blades. Kairi threw a Fire spell, only for him to bat it into Rain's blue beam, causing them to blow up, hurling Rain to the ground.

"Is that all you've got? Well that's not nice at all!"

"Alice, could you stay here while I go stop him from hurting the others?" Harry asked.

"Ok…" She wanted to help, but she wasn't much of a fighter. She'd been practicing as much as she could since she was kidnapped, but this was on a whole other level.

"Thanks." He kissed her hand again before letting go. With a smirk he drew his wands and stepped forward. "How about you try me?"

"Oh my, aren't you nice, protecting your friends?"

"Thank you." Harry smiled politely, before swishing his wands. A pair of cutting curses slashed through the air.

"Epp!" The man dived away, avoiding one, only for the other to cut into the hem of his cloak. "That wasn't nice!" He shouted as he got back to his feet.

"Sorry, I thought you were ready." He smirked and took a step, before whipping his wands around. A rapid stream of cutters flew like a cloud towards the man.

"Not nice!" The man vanished into a dark portal, and the curses slashed straight through the hedge wall behind him. He reappeared next to the young wizard, swinging a strange blade, like a knife only held backwards and curved towards his opponent.

Harry ducked under the swing and kicked out, only for the man to spin away. He flicked his wand again and a stunner flew through the air, only to get batted away with a blade. The man took a step towards him, only to duck as Riku slashed at his head.

'CLANG' the man caught his follow up swing with his blade, before pulling back. Riku, off balance fell forward, and the man kicked him, tossing him away. "Epp!"' the man dove away as Sora tried to tackle him from the side.

"Get back here!" Sora shouted, swinging again. The man jumped back, dodging the swing, before pointing his off hand at the teen. A light flashed and Sora flew away, crashing into the hedge wall.

"That wasn't nice!" The man shouted. He absently blocked another fire spell before blasting Kairi off her feet as well. "None of you are very nice!"

"How's this for nice!" Rain shouted, hurling a red beam at him. The man turned and batted it back at her with no effort. "Ah crap!" She dove away as the spell slammed into the stand behind her. The stand exploded instantly, showering her in splinters.

"_Reducto_!" The man turned to Harry, just as the spell slammed into the ground in front of him. The explosion hurled the man away, only to get hit with another stunner before hitting the ground. With a smirk, Harry walked up to his downed opponent. "That shut him up."

"That wasn't very nice!" The man shouted, spinning into the air.

"Gah!" Harry cried as the man's blade slashed his face. Screaming in pain, He fell to his knees, clutching his bleeding face.

"Not nice, Not nice at all!" The man calmly walked away, grabbing a pair of card solders before walking into the forest. "Stupid world…Why do I have to go through the forest to leave it? Not nice at all! Full of mean heartless…" The man muttered before disappearing.

"Harry!" Alice shouted, running over.

"_Curaga_…" Harry muttered, pressing his hands to his face. He could barley concentrate, the man almost hit his damn eye! He never knew anything could be worse that the Cruciatus curse! He could feel the magic working, He was tired, he'd used a lot of energy in that curse and the healing spell used even more. Not to mention the blood loss.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

He sighed softly as he felt the spell end. His hand fell to the ground with a soft thump. "Hey Alice." He muttered. He looked up at her with his unharmed eye. "Glad your ok." He collapsed to the ground unconscious, the world going black instantly.

* * *

A/N And that's that. Once again, sorry it took so long. Ill work really hard to get the next chapter done. Looks like we're almost done with Kingdom Hearts, so I'll Offer the same challange as last time. Anyone who can guess the next world gets a prize! Same rules, same prize! Oh, but it might take me a little while to get the reviews, I'm going away for a few days, so no telling when you'll get your reward. Oh well, till next time!

DON'T DIE!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'M SORRY! I know this chapter has taken forever and a lot of you probably hate me for it. Life has been insane since the last chapter. School during the day, Working the grave yard shift at night, Two different semester long group projects (one where I had to do all my work and all of another member's work), than summer classes, more night shifts, family problems, and the worst bit of all. My X-box goes red ring of death on the same day my computer decides to melt. Literally, I somehow melted the CPU and the Processor...

So again, to everyone that's been waiting. I"M SO VERY SORRY! That said, I promise to have the next chapter written by august. I'd also like to say that I AM trying to go back and correct all the spelling and grammar problems. It's not an easy task, but I'll do my best.

Alright, on with the story!

* * *

"….Slurp…."

"…."

"….Slurp…"

"…."

"…Sluuuurpppp…"

"…"

"SLUUURPPP!"

"Grah!" Harry bolted upright. "Bloody hell!"

"Oh good, your awake."

"Ugh…My head…Why the hell did you do that?" Harry clutched his head.

"You needed to wake up"

"Why does my head hurt" He laid back, eyes closed.

"Blood loss"

"…What?"

"Blood loss"

"What happened! How long was I asleep?"

"You got your ass kicked, almost lost your right eye and you've been UNCONSIOUS for five days…"

"Five days!" he bolted upright again.

"You lost a lot of blood and screwed up the healing spell. You got lucky"

"How is that lucky?"

"A millimeter closer and he would have cut your eye out?"

"Oh…Ok yes THAT counts as lucky…"

"I thought so too…" The Planeswalker grinned. "Instead of losing an eye, you just bleached it out and got a cool new scar"

"Bleached out?"

Artanis' grin grew as a mirror appeared in his hand. "You flooded your eye with white mana…"

Harry met his reflection's wide eyes stare, his finger tracing the thin scar from his cheek to his hair. His eye was white, pure white, with a grayed pupil in the middle. "Can you fix it?"

"The scar? Sure, easily. The eye? Not so easy. Too many factors went into it. I'd have to know exactly how you messed up the spell, how much power you put into it, what you were thinking at the time, what weapon caused the injury, what the wea…"

"I get it!...So I'm stuck like this?"

"Do you want me to fix the scar?"

"No leave it…" Harry sighed. "No point in getting rid of scars I've earned…Now this one…" he pointed to the lightning bolt on his forehead." I'd love to get rid of"

"Done" Artanis pressed his finger to the scar. A white light flashed and Harry reeled back.

"What the hell?"

"There, all gone." He held up the mirror again.

"What…But…Why…How…"

"Not important. We need to talk before the girls come back."

"But…The said…"

"Yes yes, I know. Those stupid wizards said they couldn't get rid of it, and that's true. THEY couldn't have. But that's still not important."

"Not important!"

"You got your ass kicked!" Artanis snapped. "I looked through the girl's memories; you were acting like a fool! Undeservedly overconfident! You're lucky he didn't kill you!"

"But…"

"It's probably my fault. I did tell Download to work on your confidence, but still…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you ever bothered to read the damn book, you wouldn't end up in these situations."

"That book doesn't explain any…"

"No, you're just too thick to get it!" he snapped. "All you have to do is read the damn thing! There's a whole chapter in there about enchanting objects!"

"How would that of helped?"

"Unbreakable, or even just reinforced glasses would have protected your eyes quite well…"

"But…"

"Harry!" A voice interrupted. Both heads turned as Rain and Alice stepped into the room. "You're awake!"

"No, you're just dreaming."

"Oh shut up. I'm glad you're ok"

"Thanks…"

"What happened to your eye?" Alice asked softly.

"I screwed up a healing spell and bleached all the color out…"

"Is it blind?"

"No, I can see fine actually…" Harry stopped. "Wait…" Slowly he turned to the Planeswalker. "Artanis…"

"I wondered when you'd notice" he said happily. "You only went several months at the institute without noticing."

"Tanis…!"

"What are you talking about?" Rain asked.

"Mr. Potter here has finally, and I'm very disappointed about this by the way, noticed that he hasn't needed his glasses since our journey started."

"How…!" Harry ground out.

"I fixed your eye sight. It's not really all that hard, those muggles in your world could have done it too."

"How did you not notice something that big?" Rain rounded on the wizard.

"In all honesty, that may be my fault…" Artanis admitted. "Download didn't include them at all, and there was a lot of stuff going on, he was suddenly in a new world surrounded by new friends and things. It's no surprise his subconscious ruled it as unimportant."

"How would I have enchanted the damn things then?"

"The sunglasses you idiot…"

"Huh?"

Artanis snapped his fingers and a light flashed from Harry's pocket. A pair of sunglasses flew out, into the Walker's waiting hand. With a smirk, he flipped them open and handed then to the wide eyed boy. "Put them on" he ordered.

"Oh…" Harry slowly slid the thin black biker shades on.

"There all better."

"I have to admit, they make the scar look kind'a badass…" Rain muttered.

"Are you sure you're not blind?" Alice asked.

"Huh?"

"I thought only blind people wear glasses like that."

"Right uh….Nope, I'm not blind."

"Ok…"

"Sorry to interrupt this perfectly normal conversation" Artanis said "But it is time for us to leave."

"Already?" Harry asked. "I was hoping to learn more here….and maybe get to know the locals a bit better…" he grinned at the blushing blond.

"Yes well, SOMEONE had to go and get knocked out cold for a week and throw off my whole schedule. Now I have to rework everything and take a more involved place in your education."

Harry sighed "…alright…"

Shaking his head, the Planeswalker grabbed the boy's shoulder and held out a hand for Rain. "Right, well…Alice, thank you for watching after my young charges. If you see that Chesh any time soon, tell that purple fur ball I'm sorry I couldn't stop in for a visit."

"Bye" Harry and Rain said before all three vanished.

"How very peculiar…"

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around. Before them stood a tall stone arch that stood alone in an open field surrounded by dead twisted trees. In the distance, he could just make out a mountain rising into the sky.

"Welcome to the Chaos Arcade." Artanis said as he pulled the boy to his feet.

"Arcade?" Rain asked.

"The Chaos Arcade is my base of operations. An artificially created plane built to serve my purposes."

"What's with the arch?"

"That's the entrance to the plane. There's spells on this dimension that force all arrivals to appear here before they can go anywhere else."

"Why?" Harry muttered.

"So I know where they are before they find me." Artanis grinned.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Health: Healing Spells_

_Healing magic is one of the largest and oldest branches of magic in existence. In fact, healing magic is often the first type of magic many worlds discover. The desire to fix someone you care about can often draw up enough mana to do heal most wounds, even for those untrained in its use._

_There are billions of healing spells in the multiverse, ranging from simple ones for fixing splinters, to incredibly complicated ones used to fix small cellular abnormalities. In most cases, these specialized spells are next to useless. The more specific the spell is, the less reasons there are to need it. For that reason, we shall concentrate on the more general healing spells._

_In general, healing spells are powered by white mana. This is because white magic is the embodiment of team work, or rather several individuals working for the greater good of the whole. Living organisms are made up of microscopic cells that work together to create the entire organism. That similarity makes white mana perfect for healing. That isn't to say ALL healing spells are white. Nerve damage and cauterizing spells are all red mana, while re-growing tissue is green mana. Blue mana is used for fighting illnesses and infections, while black mana can stave off death even in the most extreme injuries._

_Your Planeswalker has evaluated your needs and past experiences and come to the conclusion that healing magic is not an area you will be particularly proficient at, despite an overwhelming need to learn it. For this reason, it has been decided that only the most general spells should be listed here for your education. Please note that this is in no way an evaluation of your intelligence or abilities, only an evaluation of your current skill set and past educational practices._

_Caution: Healing magic can be very dangerous when misused. Using white healing spells on healthy tissue can cause premature aging resulting in the tissue death. Red healing spells can destroy a healthy subject's nervous system and cause severe burns. Green mana can cause mutations if not properly controlled. Blue mana can destroy helpful germs and a subjects immune system if, while black mana can have deadly side effects if not used properly._

_Cure: The most basic of healing spells. The caster draws white mana to their hand and presses it to the wounded individual. This spell can heal minor cuts and bruises, as well as sore muscles and twisted joints. The caster must have knowledge of what is being healed._

_Cura: The next level of healing spell. Cure needs more direction than Cure. It's meant to fix broken and dislocated bones, but it can also heal internal bruising, and minor concussions. Basically, the caster needs to concentrate on what they want it to fix. For a broken bone, the caster needs to concentrate on where the bone is broken, the same for dislocated joints and bruising, though the person will still be pretty sore when you're done. For a concussion though, the caster needs to spread it out through the targets' head. Trying to focus it too much and the caster could miss something and do more harm than good. Please do not attempt to heal your own concussions._

_Curega: Not only does this spell use more power and control than the last two combined, but the caster must ensure the magic was spinning around the injury or wound at a constant rate. The bigger the wound, the slower the mana has to spin. Luckily for the caster, the mana knows how fast it needs to spin and will try to spin at the right speed; it just had trouble keeping it accurate, since the speed needs to increase the longer you use it. All the caster has to do is make sure it doesn't get out of control. Please note, the direction of the spin does not matter, so long as it spins around the targeted wound. Also, do not attempt to heal multiple wounds at the same time, as this can cause serious problems if they are not completely equal in size._

_Curaja: The strongest none specific healing spell available. This spell is used for the most severe, crippling, and life threatening injuries. The caster basically floods the subject with white mana, and keeps it there until the subject is healed. Short of instantly fatal wounds, this spell can heal ALL none magically inflicted wounds. The caster must maintain an equal flow of white mana into the subject, while also concentrating only on fixing the subject. Please note, that any hesitation or broken concentration could cause a magical explosion inside the subject._

_Drain: Drain is a spell that, using black mana, draws any mana from a target and uses it to heal the caster. The more energy drained, the more the caster is healed. The caster draws black magic into the palm of their hand and hurls an arc of black energy at the target, while concentrating on draining the energy from the target. When the energy reaches the caster, which the caster can tell by a sudden surge of energy, they must direct it to the wounded area. The target needs only be a living organism, be it plant or animal. Please note, the more sever the wound, the more energy is needed, which means it is possible to kill the target, if the wound is bad enough. It is not recommended to use this spell on an ally except in emergency situations._

_Rapid Growth: Rapid growth is a green spell used to re-grow body parts. This spell requires the caster to draw enough green mana to re-grow every cell in the missing body part. The caster must pump all the mana into the spot where the body part used to be, than slowly push it out only in the direction of the missing body part, while concentrating on everything about the missing part, including bones, joints, skin, and anything else the caster can think of. Please note, inadequate focus can create malformed body parts, which than require a Null-Magic and Curaja spell to correct._

_Null-Magic: Null-Magic is a spell used to remove magic from a wound, so that it may be healed. Simply flood the wound with the equivalent amount of mana from an unallied color to the magic used to cause the wound. For example, a wound cause by red mana needs white or blue mana to remove the mana from the wound. Leaving mana in a wound can cause complications and errors while trying to heal a wound or injury._

_Chapter 14: Enchanting_

_Enchanted objects usually fall into specific categories: Weapons, Entertainment, Travel, Knowledge, Communications, Clothing, and Other_

_Weapons: basically any object enchanted to use in a fight including Flaming Swords, guns that never run out of bullets, shield that can't break, and many others. It also covers enchanting a normal object to somehow use it in a fight when it normally wouldn't, such as turning a toy into a weapon. It is harder to enchant magical metals (like Orichalcum and Mythril) often requiring twice as much magic for a single enchantment._

_Entertainment: any object enchanted for entertainment purposes. The most common are glass balls enchanted to play music, glass shapes used to project images, and several different games such as chess._

_Travel: any object enchanted to act as a method of travel. This includes any object used for teleportation, flight, or any other method of travel. The most common are brooms for flight, motorcycles for ground travel, and belts for teleportation._

_Knowledge: any object enchanted to remember, find, or display knowledge. An obvious example is this very book, which is enchanted to only display knowledge you are able to learn and use at your current level. Others include books enchanted to remember and display several other books, enchanting glasses to display information so only the wearer can see, and enchanting a watch to display a map._

_Communications: any object enchanted to allow messages to travel between two points despite the distance. Commonly pieces of paper or books can be enchanted so that anything written on one appears on the other. It is possible to enchant objects to behave much like a cell phone, or enchant cell phones to work without satellites or batteries._

_Clothing: any article of clothing that is enchanted for any reason. This can include temperature controls, indestructible fabrics, color and size changing, and animated images. You can also enchant clothes to turn the wearer invisible or deflect spells thrown at them. It is harder to enchant magical fabrics, (such as dragon leather) often requiring twice as much magic for a single enchantment._

_Other: any enchantment, put on any object, so that it does more than just its own purpose. This category can include anything and everything not listed in the ones above. Some examples include enchanted torches that never go out, water resistant glasses, small pebbles that explode, or a bag that can hold more than it should._

_There are several different methods of enchanting objects, usually depending on how magic is commonly used in that world. Enchanting is an incredibly useful branch of magic. It allows you to turn a completely normal object into incredibly powerful and useful magical devices. It is possible to create objects that do almost anything, depending on your imagination and magic levels._

_The three most common methods are, the symbol method, the embedded method, and the saturated method._

_The symbol method involves using symbols (known as runes in your world) to dictate exactly what the enchantment does and where it gets its energy from. This method allows for highly complicated enchantments and will survive as long as the symbols remain intact. Unfortunately, this method is limited by the user's knowledge of symbols as well as the space they have to put them._

_The embedded method involves putting the mana into the object as the object is created. This makes it almost impossible to remove the enchantments short of destroying the object, and allows for the most enchantments for the smallest space. Unfortunately, most people lack the ability to make most of the objects they are enchanting, and it only work on metals, glass, and plastics. You can't use the embedded method on fabrics, wood, or other objects that are solid all through their creation. To perform this method, you must draw in your mana while focusing on what you want the enchantment to do, than you drop it into the still liquid materials before they are shaped._

_The saturated method involves forcing the mana into an object after it's created. This is the easiest method to learn, and allows for quick enchantments. Unfortunately this method requires more energy than the other two methods, and requires the caster to maintain regular contact with the object to power the enchantments. To perform this method, you must draw in your mana while focusing on what you want the enchantment to do, than you force it into the object. Please note, if the object is made of more than one material, you must enchant the material where the enchantment will occur. If you wish to enchant the entire multi-material object, you must enchant EACH material involved. For example, if you wish to give a pair of glasses a zoom feature, you must enchant the glass, but if you wish to make them indestructible, than you must enchant the glass, the plastic frames, and even the metal screws that hold them together._

_Chapter 17: Information Gathering_

_Educational aids:_

_The ability to learn is considered the most impressive aspect of the sentient mind. However learning is hard. We understand this. Some beings learn just from reading, some from seeing, and still others from doing. It is unfortunate that very few possess the ability to learn simply by reading, especially since very few Planeswalkers will adequately involve themselves in the education of their young charge. Because of this, we offer several spells to make learning from this book easier. It is for this reason, that we recommend learning these spells before trying to learn anything else. Hopefully, like all intelligent students, you at least looked through this whole book at least once, before trying to use it._

* * *

"I'd like to welcome you all to the 213th meeting of the Order of the…"

"Get on with it old man!" A voice snapped.

"Really Sirius, I was just…" Dumbledore started.

"Just get on with it."

With a sigh the man continues. "As you're all aware, there have been a dozen Death Eater attacks since August."

"Ten of which were successful." Remus cut in.

"And the ministry lost eight Aurors in the last one." Tonks added

"Not to mention the injuries the order has received…" Sirius muttered.

"Be that as it may." Dumbledore continued. "We must increase our efforts to prevent more of these attacks from occurring."

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"We must continue to gather information on our enemy. We can't win this war without knowing …"

"Ya that's been working SOOO well so far…" Sirius snapped.

"What about the two failed attacks?"

"It was only through extensive information gathering and the skills of the Order that those attacks were thwarted." Dumbledore said proudly…

"Bollocks!" …only for his pride to vanish. "The Order had nothing to do with it."

"Ms. Granger I don't see…"

"Let the girl talk." Sirius's hand slammed on the table.

Dumbledore sighed. Why was this so hard? During the last war, the Order had functioned like a well oiled muggle machine. They did what they were told, and did it without question. Sure, they were losing the war badly, with people dying almost every day. And the Death Eaters just seemed to get back up, no matter how many they stunned and captured. But at least they were doing what he said! But now? Now someone would question every order he gave, interrupt every speech with 'the facts,' and basically ruin everything the Order stood for! Couldn't they see that he knew what was best! He was their leader! He'd led them to victory in the last war and he would do so again now! Now if only he could find some lemon drops…

"The Order had nothing to do with either of those attacks" Hermione's voice cut through his thoughts.

"She's right" Tonks agreed. "There was the attack on the third of September and…"

"Wait, what attack? Why didn't we hear about it?"

"Because it failed, and the ministry didn't want to admit that a bunch of muggles did it." Tonks grinned at the stunned silence. No one could believe that 'mere muggles' could defeat a student, let alone a death eater attack.

"How could muggles stand up to the Death Eaters?"

Dumbledore sighed yet again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. He'd agreed with the minister that covering up the attack was for the best. If the wizarding world learned that the muggles were able to repel an attack so easily when their own Aurors weren't even able to capture a single one….Well actually, they had no idea what would happen, but it couldn't be good…Well this would be a good time to find out.

"Ten death eaters tried to attack a Muggle airport. They marched in with their masks on so a muggle solder drew his gun on them and ordered them to surrender. The idiots apparently laughed and tried to draw their wands. The muggle killed them before they even got their hands out of their pockets."

"How is that possible?" Molly Weasley shrieked.

"Muggle weapons move faster than a person can move." Hermione told them. "A couple people with guns could probably slaughter the dark lord's forces before they knew what hit them….If they had the right guns and knew how to use them."

"So why don't we…"

"No!" Dumbledore interrupted. "We can't break the statute of secrecy no matter how grave the situation gets. Besides, we can't kill them that would make us just like them. How can any of them repent their actions if we take the chance away?"

"We're at war!"

"We will not stoop to their level! We must take a higher road; it's the only way to show we're better than them. That we're on the right path!"

Hermione frowned as several order members nodded. Hell, Molly looked like her head might fall off if it moved any faster!

"What about the other attack?" A voice called, before it could go any farther.

"That attack was…" Dumbledore started.

"Interrupted by the strange wizard that took Harry." Sirius finished.

"WHAT!"

"You mean that evil monster was fighting the Death Eaters?"

"That horrible beast was…"

Hermione shook her head. Only a few people knew that Harry was currently with a Planeswalker, but she didn't doubt their explosive reaction would double. The thing's Neville had told her… Even she was weary of them. And all these people knew was that this 'wizard' was able to destroy Dementors with his bare hands…

"He showed up right after the battle started. He looked just like Harry. Then he went crazy and beat the hell out of the death eaters. Then he disappeared with two of them."

"He kidnapped them!"

"He claimed he 'only needed a couple of them' but he never said why." Tonks admitted.

"How did you know it was him? You said he looked like Potter right? So how did you know it wasn't?"

"He showed up at Hogwarts." McGonagall said before anyone else could stop her.

"HE WHAT!" Molly shouted. "How could you let that monster near my children!" She rounded on Dumbledore.

"As far as we could tell, he just walked in the front door." He admitted. "He announced that he'd captured Lucious Malfoy and wouldn't be letting him go. When young Draco threw a spell at him he caught it and destroyed it like a balloon. Then he surprised me and stuck me to my chair long enough to vanish."

The meeting didn't last very long from that point. Any semblance of order the Order had disappeared as everyone tried to speak at once. It was like watching children argue over who was in charge on the play ground, except it was adults…maybe.

* * *

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking up at a giant display screen.

"This one of my labs" Artanis said as his fingers flew across the keyboard. On the screen Things appeared, flashed, moved, and disappeared so rapidly neither teen could keep track of it.

"What are you doing?" Rain looked away, feeling dizzy staring at the large screen.

"My schedule is all screwed up because SOMEONE decided to get knocked unconscious. So now I have to recalibrate all of my experiments, review those that are completed or have to be restarted, while reviewing any important news and rewriting my teaching plans to fit the current situation."

"…Sorry?" Harry offered.

"Look, this may take a while. We'll probably be here for a couple days so I have a pair of rooms for you. I'd suggest you use this time to train and learn as much as you can. When I'm done, I'll be taking you to another world to teach for a while. The less you know going in the LONGER it will take."

The teens nodded, though his back was to them.

"Finally…" Harry muttered.

"EXO!" Artanis yelled. A door opened behind the teens and a human sized mantis stepped into the room.

"Yes boss" Exo clicked out.

"ARAHHHHHHH!" Rain shouted, darting behind Harry. "Giant bug!"

"Take these two to their rooms…Ignore the girl, and if she tries to swat you…" Artanis grinned.

"Right this way" The bug said simply, pointing a claw through the open door. Harry nodded and stepped through the door, while rain shakily darted around him, keeping him between her and the bug.

"Right back to work…" Artanis muttered.

"That was sooooo mean big brother!" A voice whined. Suddenly a young girl appeared and tackled him away from the computer. "Do it again!"

"Hello Innila" Artanis said as he reappeared in front of the computer.

"Hello sis" The Artanis on the ground said to the girl.

"Tanis, I wanna play with the chosen one!" She whined.

"No!" Said the walker standing in front of the screen.

"Sure!" Said the other.

"I said no!" Said the standing walker, turning to the pair.

"Well I said yes!" Said the other as he climbed to his feet.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fight!" Innila said happily, clapping her hands. In a flash, both Artanis's were flying at each other, fists raised.

* * *

"I can't believe he locked us in this apartment thing for a week…." Harry muttered. A week locked in the Planeswalker's fun house with nothing to do but talk to Rain and study that stupid book…Actually now that he'd taken the time to actually look through the book, on threat of not being fed, he'd found it far more interesting than he'd thought. Of course he destroyed the apartment's TV in anger when he found a chapter of spells to make learning it all easier. This pissed off Rain enough to make her avoid him for the week, since no one came by to fix or replace the thing. Apparently she really wanted to watch something….

"Oh well." He twirled his wand absently. Two days into their stay, Harry woke to find a box on the floor of his room. After a few moments of intense suspicion, during which he threw things at it and hid in case it blew up, he'd opened it. Inside he found his sun glasses, chain, scarf, a strange white dagger, and an insulting note:

_Hey mortal! It's your friendly fate assigned tutor!_

_I'm going to be very busy for a few days; it seems there's a situation in the multi-verse that the Union needs to deal with. Some dude named Stan tore a hole between his world and another, and started throwing things through it. We're not entirely sure why, it seems insane even to us, so we've decided to investigate rather than just close it and obliterate the guy._

_So, till I come back, you and Rain better Study Study Study Study Study! Or train, learn, cram or whatever other term you might prefer. I don't care how boring you find the book; it will help you more than you know._

_Ok so, I took the liberty of improving some of your stuff. Mostly because you'll probably need it, and there have been some new discoveries since I made them that I felt would help improve your ability to use them._

_Ok so first, the sunglasses. Normally, they'd be made out of plastic, which unfortunately doesn't hold a lot of mana. That means they won't hold enchantments very long and you'd end up recharging them often. So I blended in a special type of metal, which can canal huge amounts of mana compared to its size. It should also make them a lot stronger. I also put special crystals into the lenses, which work much the same way. You SHOULD be able to put dozens of enchantments on them without worry, assuming you can figure out how._

_I remade the chain, so it has a core of the same metal. This will allow you to channel mana through the entire chain at once, but it will also weaken the chain a bit. This special metal isn't as strong as the original chain, so I would recommend enchanting the thing to be as strong as you can. The scarf has been lined with hair thin strands of the same metal, which in theory should have the same effect as the chain._

_The dagger is probably the most impressive work. Remember that big basilisk fang? Yup, I made it into a weapon. Now I should warn you, do not let this blade even SCRATCH any of your allies. This blade is just as poisonous as the actual snake was. The handle is covered in a thin Acrylic fabric which is synthetic and immune to the magical poison, which is then wrapped in dragon leather. I guess this is a good time to tell you, because of your exposure to the venom in your second year, you're completely immune to pretty much any deadly poison. Oddly enough, when I tested it, your blood completely destroyed any deadly poison, but completely ignored any non fatal poisons. I believe it has something to do with the magical nature of the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears. I'm not ENTIRLY certain about that though, we have been unable to recreate the event, all of our test subjects have died well before we could inject the phoenix tears._

_Oh well. I should be back in a week, or so. Have fun while I'm gone, and try not to kill each other. Or yourself, I suppose that would be bad too. Ok, Don't Die!_

_Artanis_

Since then, Harry had spent as much time as he could playing with his new toys. Well trying to play with them. He had no idea what to do with the chain. He'd try running as much Magic through it as he could, but that just had an odd reaction, the whole chain started acting like he was a snake charmer or something, dancing to music he wasn't playing. The scarf was similar, the second he sent magic into it, it started whipping around like a spastic windmill. He destroyed a lamp doing that, though he was quite impressed that a simple scarf broke the metal lamp in half.

The dagger was interesting to say the least. A simple white blade with a red skin handle, it could cut through anything in his room. Which was why his bed was a foot shorter, he'd had to cut the other three legs after he accidently severed the forth. A wobbly bed was worse than a chair any day.

Which left the sunglasses. He'd been looking through the enchantment section of the book trying to think of the best spells to use. There were hundreds of basic ideas listed, everything from air scanners to zebra vision…Whatever that was. But the book was just giving basic ideas, starting points for more complicated and customized spells. It all came down to desire, whatever he wanted them to do, however he wanted it done.

So he started a list of everything he could possibly need. Then he started narrowing it down to what was the most important and why. He'd also practiced enchanting things, just to figure out what to do. So far he'd made a quarter spin rapidly on its edge without falling or stopping. He had no idea how to stop it of course, but it was a good start. So was the glowing rock he'd made to replace the destroyed lamp, he'd even managed to make an on/off button so he could sleep. So now all that was left was to figure out what spells he needed and cast them on the glasses….

"This may take a while…" he muttered, going through his list again.

_Indestructible: Definitely need this. Can't risk them shattering into my eyes. Not to mention it will shut Artanis up._

_See In the Dark: Would definitely help if I had to fight at night. Need to be able to turn it on and off. Make sure it works in all dark, not just night time_

_Invisible sensor: to find invisible things. Make sure it can turn on and off. Needs to show invisible things in a different way than normal things, or I won't be able to tell them apart._

_Map: needs to make a map of the area, maybe magic sonar? Turn on and off, map the path so it can be retraced?_

_Shoot lasers: great weapon, who expects eye based attacks? Need a way to use it that won't be accidently done outside of battle._

_Target lock/friend finder: need a way to track people. Maybe trace their magic to the person and then mark as friend or foe? Turn on and off based on need? Maybe show unknowns also_

_X-ray: incase I need to see through things to find enemies or….well just to see through…things_

_Color changer: just to look badass really, maybe even include style change or cool designs_

_No movement: Need to make sure they won't fall off or get pulled off. Maybe a way to key them so only certain people can do it._

_Zoom feature: to see really far away. Use it with other features? Maybe include a targeting reticule like in the video games? Not functional but it would look cool, especially if it appeared on the outside of a lens when in use_

_Darken/clear side: Make onside impossible to see through but the other perfectly transparent. No one could look into my head through my eyes, or see where I'm looking._

In the end, he narrowed the list down drastically. Then he re-read the books instructions and realized he'd have to cut it down again. Some of his ideas were too hard to figure out. He had to know exactly what he wanted when he cast the spell, which meant lasers the map and the friend/enemy finder were all out.

"All right, let's get started." He raised his wand, the tip glowing a rainbow of colors. "Here goes nothing." The room vanished in a swirl of color as he pressed the magic to the glasses.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Artanis shouted as he appeared in the apartment.

"Grah!" 'Crash' "son of a…"

Artanis grinned down at the young wizard. The boy was face down on the ground, a bowl on his head, and a pile of chips spread around him. Without a word, the walker conjured up a card with 4 on it and held it up as the wizard shoved the bowl off and glared.

"Really funny….Arse"

"Such grace! It's almost like watching a horse….run backwards….on ice…with a broken leg…"

"Shut up!"

"Is there a reason you were watching a broken TV?"

"I was reading" The boy wizard grabbed the book from the floor. "Isn't that what you told me to do?"

"Oh good. Go get Rain, It's time to go."

"Where are we going?" The girl's voice called from her room, as the door flew open.

"Hey wait, don't you want to know what I've learned?" Harry asked. He was eager to show off his new glasses.

"Not really." Artanis admitted "We're going to go train….well I'll be teaching mostly….But I assume we'll all see it then."

"So where are we going then?" the girl asked again.

"Were going to a world called Gaia. To a place called the Temple of the Ancients." Artanis grinned.

"Oh ya…that's not even REMOTLY ominous…" Harry muttered.

* * *

A/N Ok last time I'm Saying this, but I'm sorry this took so long to post. I'll do better, I promise. Alright, well it's about time The boy started learning, and while there will be some training, I'll do my best not to skip over it all...and not bore u all with a huge amount of info about it. No challenge this time, to easy to figure out what's next. Alright till next time, don't die!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** Hello readers! As promised, I actually got this chapter up ON TIME! Yay me! Alright, I'm sorry to tell you that the next chapter probably wont be up to mid September, since I have to go back to school before the end of August...I know it sucks, but On the plus side, I'll have more free time this semester so I'll see what I can do for all of you! Oh and guess what, this chapter FINALLY puts the story over 100,000 words! SO EVERYONE CELEBRATE! Seriously, celebrate...I'm waiting. Ok then! On with the story!

* * *

"So this is the Temple of the Ancients?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Artanis grinned. "THAT is the Temple of the Ancients!" He pointed over the tall stone wall to the even taller pyramid that was easily visible in the distance.

"That thing is huge!" Rain stared wide eyed. To see it over the 15 foot wall was definitely impressive.

"So we're gonna be training here?" Harry asked.

"No we're gonna be staying here. We'll be training all over the world."

"Then why are we staying here?" Was there no life in this world or something? Why stay in a rundown temple if they didn't have too…

"There's a magical barrier around this place that keeps all local peoples out, so we won't be disturbed while we live here."

"Ah…Good reason."

"Yes, I thought so."

"Not to sound pessimistic, but where exactly will we be living?" Rain interrupted. She wasn't about to give up a working bathroom no matter how much she might learn.

"We'll find a chamber or something and set up a magical room" The Planeswalker waved off her concerns."Come; let us examine our new home!" He proudly stepped forward, through a large stone arch, and vanished from their view.

"Since when is he so pompous?" Rain asked.

"I've given up trying to understand him." Harry admitted. The two teens slowly followed their crazed mentor through the arch, only to stop instantly.

"It's a giant maze." Rain stated.

"It's like that weird painting…The thing with all the impossible stairs."

"Looks possible to me…"

"Where'd Artanis go?"

Rain glanced around. "I have no idea…"

"This place is huge, the nut job disappeared, and we have no idea where to…"

"Over here!" A voice called.

"Where did that come from?" the teens whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"UP HERE!" the voice called again.

"There!" Rain said, pointing. At the highest point at the far end of the maze of stares, there was a figure moving.

"Hang on…" Harry pressed a finger to his sunglasses, a bit surprised to be using his new enchantments so soon…and a little suspicious 'the arse probably did this just so I'd use them…'

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

"I enchanted the glasses. I can zoom in like a telescope." He stared through the glasses at the grinning and waving Planeswalker. "Well we found our teacher at least…"

"COME HERE!" The voice called out.

"How can we hear him?" Rain asked.

"Probably a spell…I guess we should do what he says…"

"LAST ONE HERE HAS TO SHARE THEIR ROOM!"

The teens' eyes met. Both instantly broke into a run. Both teens wanted that privet room. Who in their right mind would want to room with Artanis? The very idea was enough to drive the sheer number of stairs from their minds.

* * *

It took them close to an hour to figure out how to reach the walker. The teens collapsed in front of him, gasping for breath as he smiled at them.

"What took so long?"

"Stupid…Arse…No Path…Had to…Climb vines…" Harry muttered.

"So…Many…Stairs…" Rain groaned out.

"Well don't worry." He said with a grin. "You'll get used to it soon. This will be your morning exercise."

"WHAT!"

"Yup! Running and climbing are both excellent ways to work out. It should help strengthen your arms and legs and increase your endurance exponentially!"

"Or kill us…"

"Or kill you" the walker readily agreed. "Don't worry; there are ways to make it easier."

"How?" Harry asked. Anything that made his training easier was a good thing.

"A potion" the walker explained. "One designed to drastically increase a muscles healing. Taken each morning, it should make a day's exercise count as four."

"That's incredible!" Rain exclaimed.

"Yup. With that potion, and daily exercise, you two should be able to do that run in twenty minutes without being winded at the end."

"That's it?" Harry asked. "That's all out training?"

"Of course not! We'll also go train against the thousands of different monsters that roam this world, which should definitely help you both get better at fighting. And at night, I'll teach you both spells and tricks and stuff." The walker grinned.

"Monsters?" Rain asked.

"You'll actually teach!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes and yes! Oh speaking of monsters…" the walker glanced behind the two teens. Both whipped around to find a pair of dog sized purple frogs sitting on either side of a woman in a yellow leotard with long green hair. "Looks like your first opponents are here…"

Both teens groaned loudly and forced themselves to their feet.

"Oh and by the way, since I got here before you both, you two get to share a room!"

* * *

Harry exhaled softly before his wrist flicked out. 'THUMP…CLANG' "Damn it!" Three weeks into Artanis' training and the boy didn't know whether he should be ecstatic that he finally was getting taught, or thanking every god in existence that we was surviving it. Every morning for the last 21 days, they'd had to do that hellish run. Sure the potion he'd given them was working wonders, they could already do it in half the time since they started, but that wasn't good enough for the Walker. When they took longer to do it then they had the day before, he'd make them do it again. And with the constant monster attacks, they almost never finished it in the right amount of time!

'THUMP…CLANG' "Oh come on!" It took a long time for Harry to get used to the never ending hordes of monsters. Sure, the annoying frogs and multi eyed blob things were easy to deal with…now, but it took him a week to be able to kill the woman like creatures. Their human like appearance had been a big problem for him. He just couldn't kill them…In the end; Rain always killed those ones for him. She made fun of him constantly for it.

'THUMP…CLANG' "Son of a…!" The Planeswalker was true to his word. He'd taken them all around the strange world of Gaia to train against dozens of different kinds of monsters. They'd visited a city on an elevated platform called Midgar, where they fought a bunch of rodent like monsters that were faster than anything Harry had seen short of the golden snitch. They took a few trips to an abandoned mine called Mt. Corel, where they were attacked by a lot of strange bird things. Then he took them on an excursion (as he'd called it) to Mt. Nibel, where they spent a few days battling dragons that made the Hungarian Horn tale look friendly. Though none of it was as bad as their fighting with the strange bug like Matiera Keeper thing, they'd ended up fleeing that fight, Artanis wasn't going to get involved and they weren't even close to winning. For their first fight against something that hurled that much magic back at them, it wasn't a good sign.

'THUMP…CLANG' "Bloody hell!" Every night, after their daily practice, the Walker would pull them into a special room and teach them. So far, most of it was how to use their weapons. Of course, he did this by conjuring an identical copy of them and beating the crap out of them but it was working. Apparently, the muscle potion also helped with something called muscle memory, which made learning how to use his sword easier. Artanis told him that, according to the book's level guide, he'd be considered a graduate, at least with the sword. With the chain, he was still an academy student. He had trouble with some of the trickier moves, like the weird shield trick the walker showed him in a demonstration, and he couldn't seem to aim it all that well when he was casting the weighted ends. Artanis ended up conjuring a box of long needles called Senbon, and told Harry to practice throwing them instead. He said, since it used the same motion, it should help with his aim.

'THUMP' "I DID IT!" Harry shouted, pointing at the needle sticking out of the center of the target. For the last three days he'd been wasting hours trying to get the damn needle to hit the bull's eye and stick. And he'd finally done it!

"Good. Do it a hundred more times. Then switch hands."

"ARRRGHHHH!"

* * *

"We need to leave" Artanis said suddenly.

"What why?" Rain asked.

"Leave as in the temple or the world?"

"Some people have found a way into the temple; we need to get out of here before they find us."

"What for!"

"We don't want to be here when they activate it."

"Activate what?" Rain asked.

"Uh…"

"Activate what, Artanis?" Harry growled.

"Uh…Turns out this temple is actually an ancient world ending death weapon. If they activate it, then everything inside of it will be trapped for all eternity."

"YOU FUCKING PSYCOTIC ASS HOLE!"

* * *

"Did you know?" Harry growled.

"Know what?" Artanis' head tilted to the side.

"That we've been living in a giant doomsday weapon for two months!"

"Yes I did."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"It's not like we were in danger. Neither of you knew how to activate it, and I sure wasn't planning too. We would have been just fine if those people hadn't shown up."

"But they did. And you said they couldn't!"

"Forgive me for being unaware the ancient magical barrier had a key for it!"

"…Where are we now…?" Harry asked. He wasn't going to argue with the Walker, it never did any good.

"The city of the Ancients" Artanis nodded. "There's a barrier here that will…"

"…Keep everyone out so no one can disturb us." Harry interrupted. "So how long until they show up here too?"

"About a week" Artanis admitted.

"So why are we still here?"

"You two still need training here. Now that you've got the Senbon down, we can go back to the chain again."

"What do we do when they show up?"

"Well I guess we could leave again…Or stay and watch. Whatever works."

"Fine…" Harry grabbed his chain and turned away. "I'm gonna go practice some more."

"Have fun, I'm gonna go hotdogs at fish." Artanis walked the other way.

"Did I miss something?" Rain asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

* * *

Six days after relocating to another 'Protected Ancient Site' Harry was standing on a platform that sat over a strange lake, deep in the city's cave. His eyes were closed as he twirled the chain in a figure 8 around him. "What was it Artanis said? A chain can only do so much on its own, but add your magic to it and it can do a dozen more…"

Harry concentrated, willing his magic to flow through the chain. He'd watched Artanis form a dome with just two chains, protecting him from spells and objects hurled at him. He'd also watched the Walker use them like an extra set of arms, grabbing and throwing things with ease. He wasn't sure what else could be done, but he was planning on finding…

'GASP'

The soft sound cut through his concentration. His eyes snapped open as the two twirling ends collided and fell in a tangled heap. At the entrance to the room stood a young woman, eyes wide, staring at him.

"Eh…Hello?" He called.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, frightened.

"Practicing? What are you doing here?"

"Praying"

"Oh…This is a place of prayer?" He asked, suddenly uncomfortable. "I...I didn't know that. I just came here because it made me feel calm."

"It does that" She said as she walked across the platform and down the stairs. Her long brown hair fell down her back over her pink dress. "Who are you?"

"Harry…Harry Potter."

"I'm Aeris…Aeris Gainsborough. How did you get here Harry? This place is supposed to be protected."

"My…Guardian brought me. He can get anywhere" He admitted. The girl jumped across several raised stones before walking onto the platform before him. "What about you?"

"I'm an Ancient" She admitted.

"Ok, that would explain it." He grinned as she giggled. "I'm sorry I uh…Disturbed your holy place?"

"Oh don't worry…" She smiled softly. "Why are you training?"

"I need to get strong enough to help protect my friends" He admitted. Something about the girl…Just seemed calming.

"Oh, you're a body guard then?"

"Kinda…" He shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm a flower girl."

"Doesn't explain why you're here."

"I came to pray for…Well the answer."

"The answer to what?"

"Something bad is going to happen. A bad person found a very powerful Materia and he's going to use it to destroy Gaia."

"The temple!"

"How did you know?"

"We were there…I mean before…We left when someone showed up and then we came here."

"Oh…Well yes, he's got the Materia, and I have to try and stop him."

"All alone?" He asked. "Can I help?"

"Don't worry I can handle it…I left my…Well my friends behind to come here and stop him. It's the only way."

"You can't do it alone" he replied. It was funny, at that exact moment he realized exactly why his friends never listened when he told them he didn't need help.

"I have to…You should go back to your guardian Harry. And tell him you need to leave. That bad man I mentioned. He knows I came here, and he'll try to stop me. You don't want to be in his way."

"But I…"

"Please. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"I…Alright." Harry turned to leave. "Don't worry; I'm sure your friends will come to help you as soon as they can."

"I know."

* * *

"So that's why we need to leave." Harry told the two.

"An evil man is coming to destroy this world and you want us to leave?" Rain asked.

"No. I just promised to relay the message." Harry answered. "I say we help."

"No" Artanis countered. "We have to stay out of it."

"What? Why!" Harry snapped.

"Because that evil guy and those friends you mentioned? They're here all ready."

"Then we have to go help!" Harry snapped jumping to his feet. Rain was up a second later.

"We shouldn't…You don't actually know what's going on…" Artanis continued.

"But you do?"

"Well yes, obviously."

"Then what's the right thing to do?" Rain asked

"It's not that simple…"

"Why not?"

"There are hundreds of factors you two don't know…If you get involved things could…"

"Forget it then" Harry snapped. "I'm going to help!" With that he ran from the room, Rain right behind him.

Artanis smirked at the empty room "well now…Who could'a seen that coming…"

* * *

"Look, over there" Harry pointed. The two teens were standing on a ledge, overlooking the lake and the prayer area below. "In the pink dress, that's her."

"Look there!" She pointed as a group came running into the room, led by a blond haired man with spiky hair.

"Is that the bad guy or her friend?" Harry muttered. Aeris hadn't mentioned anything about either. Though he hasn't asked either, which definitely didn't help their situation.

"What's he doing?" Rain asked. The spiky headed one had said something, though they couldn't hear it from their perch. Suddenly the man pulled a huge sword from his back. The two watched as the man seemed to struggle against an invisible opponent, trying to bring the giant blade down on the girl's head.

"Crap" Harry muttered, drawing his wand. He had to help…The man suddenly collapsed. "Did I do that?"

An evil laugh echoed through the chamber as a tall man with silver hair dressed all in black, floated down the cavern. Without a sound he landed behind Aeris.

"Ok, I'd bet THAT'S the bad guy" Rain muttered. Harry nodded. An incredibly long sword suddenly appeared in the man's hand.

"NO!" Harry shouted. He couldn't stop him in time. Even he could feel the man's power, there was no way any of his spells could stop him in time! He needed to get there, he needed to stop him! He needed too… 'CRACK!'

* * *

The man smirked as he raised his blade. Without a sound he thrust it down, more than happy to slay the last Ancient. 'For you, mother…' 'CRACK!'

"WHAT!" The man shouted as teen boy with messy black hair and a black trench coat appeared and drove his blade to the side. 'CLANG' the blade struck the stone ground next to Aeris, as the strange boy threw all his weight behind his sword to save the girl.

"NO!" Harry shouted as he threw everything he had into his swing. He wasn't sure how he'd Apparated, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. His eyes widened drastically, with everything he had, he'd only JUST managed to push the blade away from her. Slowly, he looked up, eyes meeting the glowing green eyes of the much bigger man.

With a glare, the man pulled his blade up again, faster than Harry could see. "Do not interfere!" With a flash the blade drove toward the young wizard.

'CLANG!' "No!" Once again the huge blade was stopped as a man dressed in monks robes appeared next to the boy. The silver haired man's eyes widened in shock as this strange being blocked his sword effortlessly with his own blade.

Harry stared in fear as Artanis appeared and blocked the deadly strike. In the Walker's hand, held as if it was no effort at all, was a long curved blade, the back of which was serrated like a saw blade. The handle, wrapped in black leather, looked like a curved joystick with no hand guard.

"No. No no no. No no no no no no!" Artanis muttered. "Bad. Bad bad bad. BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!" His head swiveled to glare at the boy. "Stupid irresponsible fool! Oh yes, let's try a completely new magical skill that could go horribly wrong, and use it to hurl ourselves in front of a megalomaniac whose so powerful he makes your enemy look like a kid with a stick!"

"How dare you inter…" said megalomaniac spoke up.

"I'm talking here!" Artanis snapped. Effortlessly he knocked the massive blade away and drove his free hand into the man's chest, hurling him through the cavern. "As for you!" He turned back to the boy. "Nice swing. I can't believe you deflected his attack!"

"Huh?"

"I mean yes, he was going to cut you in half like a knife through butter, but still. I'm very impressed."

"Excuse me." A soft voice interrupted. "But what's going on?"

Both turned to look at the flower girl, who'd apparently finished praying and turned to face them without their noticing.

"We saved you?" Harry offered.

"From Cloud?" She asked, pointing to the unconscious blond.

"Him? No he kinda spazed and collapsed on his own…" Harry admitted. "We stopped the silver haired guy with the huge sword."

"You stopped Sephiroth!"

"We?"

"Er…Well we stopped him from killing you at least."

"Oh…Thank you." She whispered.

"We!" Artanis snapped. "YOU stopped him from gutting her. I stopped him from slaughtering everyone here. Mind you, he'll probably get back up and come here to do it anyway."

"What?"

"He's probably already coming back." With a grin he turned to the girl, he friends having crowded around her. "You guys should leave or the shiny haired guy is gonna come back and kill you all."

"Why did you help us?" She asked.

"I didn't. I helped this one" he poked Harry in the shoulder. "HE helped you. Ok so uh. Since I don't want to fight the shiny haired guy, I'm gonna take this idiot and leave. I suggest you all leave too, especially if you don't want him to display your heads on his mantle or something." With a nod, he grabbed the Wizard and vanished.

"What the #*% was that?" the tall dark skinned man asked.

* * *

Harry and Artanis reappeared next to Rain, only to find her distracted with a phone call. Staring at the girl for a second, the walker shrugged and turned to the young wizard. "I'm actually impressed."

"Huh?" Was the boy's intelligent reply. He was expecting the Walker to yell at him again.

"You just saved that girl's life. Yes, it was an arrogant move, thinking you had even the slimmest of chances against that guy, and most intelligent people would have run away the second he showed up, but you did the right thing and saved a life!"

"Well good" Harry said, suddenly proud of himself. "So what happens now?"

"Huh? Oh well uh…She'll probably go back to her friends, and help them save the planet, defeat the evil guy, and save thousands of lives. Then she'll compete with the other woman for the spiky haired man's affections, some remnant of evil will reemerge and they'll all have to fight to save the world again…I've never actually watched these worlds much past that point, so I can't tell you much more."

"Oh…Uh…I meant what happens to us now?" The boy asked. He was shocked. Saving that flower girl saved this world? Well THAT was unexpected…

"Oh. Right well, we're pretty much done in this world, unless you want to watch the fireworks…Otherwise I have…uh…a friend who's agreed to help train you for a while, while I go do some research…"

"What's the catch?" Harry asked immediately. It wasn't the first question that came to mind, but he wasn't sure he WANTED to ask questions about the Walker's research…

"Oh. You just have to help him out a bit. Its win, win really, you get training and experience all at once!" He clapped happily.

"Great…"

"Uh…" Rain interrupted. Both turned to girl holding a phone in her hand. "Actually…I was kind'a hopping to go home for a bit?" She said hesitantly.

"Sure we can drop you off on the way." Artanis agreed.

"Wait I thought your parents said…" Harry muttered.

"They said they missed me and wanted me to come home…"

"You sure?"

"Ya. I wanna see my friends and family…I mean…"

"It's fine. Like the nut job said, we can drop you off."

"He's trying to say he'll miss you" Artanis interrupted.

"Hey!"

"I'll miss you too…Both of you…But I miss my family too…"

"Don't worry about it." Harry interrupted. "I know what's it's like to miss home…Besides, Artanis already said I could go and visit everyone there. I'll just come see you too."

"Thanks Harry!" She dived forward and hugged him. "Mom!" She said happily into the phone over his shoulder. "I'll be home soon ok?"

"Cool, let's go" Before they could react, Artanis grabbed their shoulders and they vanished. In the cavern below, an angry silver haired man bust out of the water, screaming.

* * *

"Rain!"

"Mom!" The young girl darted into the living room and embraced her mother in a tight hug.

"We've missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"You've been gone for almost a year!"

"Really?" Rain pulled away. "It was only a few months for us…"

"That's the time dilation effect" Artanis answered. Both women turned to him. "It's…Actually, unless you're a quantum theorist with an understanding of the multiversity you probably won't understand…"

"If times all weird how do the phones work?" Rain's mom asked.

"Uh…Incredibly complicated time based magic?" Artanis offered.

"To hard to understand, got it."

"You are surprisingly accepting of this." Artanis said, impressed.

"My daughter is a mutant who can hurl beams of energy. I've learned to just accept the weird things that happen."

"Thanks mom." Rain said happily.

"So introduce me to your friends!"

"Well the…Monk is Artanis. He's a dimensional traveler. And this…" She frowned, before reaching around the Walker and grabbing Harry's arm. With a smirk, she pulled him in front of her mother. "This is Harry Potter. He's a wizard from another dimension."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Harry muttered.

"What a polite little boy friend you've found!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rain cried, both teens blushed.

"Sure, sure. Would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"Actually ma'am, we're in a bit of a hurry. We have a friend to meet."

"Oh that's too bad…You'll have to come visit soon. We'd love to have you."

Rain glanced at the Planeswalker worriedly. She wasn't sure how long he could keep this normal act up.

"It would be my pleasure." Artanis nodded.

"I'd love to." Harry said with a smile.

"Come on boy wizard. We have another teacher to meet."

"Ya…"

"Right, well I'll leave you all to say goodbye" Rain's mom said with a smile. "I'll be in the next room." She turned and walked out of the room "It was nice to meet you both."

"You too ma'am." Harry called.

"Right uh…I'll just go over here…" Artanis said with a grin as he stepped out the front door. "When you're ready we'll go."

"Right…That was weird…" Harry muttered.

"Ya…"

"So I guess this is good bye…"

"For now anyway…"

"Ya…"

"It was fun"

"Ya it was."

"Thanks for everything Harry." She suddenly stepped forward and hugged him. "And thanks for saving me…"

"…It's what I do" He grinned.

Rain giggled. "I know…" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Go save some more people Boy Wizard."

Harry grinned and stepped away "I'll come visit. And tell the others I said hi ok?"

"I will."

Harry stepped up to the door and turned back. "Oh ya…With all the excitement I forgot…" He taped the side of his glasses and grinned. "It's a very cute rose…But I never pictured you as a white lace kind'a girl…" With that he reached out and touched Artanis' arm and the pair vanished.

Rain stood frozen for a second, eyes wide. "POTTER!"

* * *

"Was that necessary?" Artanis asked as they flew through the Æther.

"No…But it was fun." Harry laughed.

"Ah…You're learning."

"I should hope so."

"I'm surprised though…"

"Why?"

"I expected you to put up more of a fight."Artanis turned to the young boy.

"Why would I do that? She had every right to go home." The boy defended.

"Ok." He turned away again.

"I'm actually a little surprised at y…Where'd you get the slurpie?"

"7-11"

"I don't see a 7-11 here" Harry said looking around at the emptiness everywhere.

"There's one on that world" The Planeswalker pointed to a blue ball that flew past.

"And how did you get it?"

"Magic?"

"You magically stole a slurpie?"

"…Yes…"

"Where's mine?"

Artanis held out a second cup "here you go"

* * *

"This world is a little…off Artanis" Harry muttered, glancing around. The pair stood on a pristine but empty sidewalk. In every direction, they could see tall, shiny, spotless white buildings stretching into the sky. On every corner Harry could see poles with cameras which seemed to watch every direction.

"This is New York." The Planeswalker replied. "Welcome to the N.A.U."

"A.U.?" Harry asked.

"The North American Union. Basically, in this world, about 60 years ago, the United States economy collapsed. Fearing riots, invasion and even civil war, the country basically sold its self to the highest bidder, which was a company called Benforth Industries. Benforth was a research and development company who struck it rich developing alternate forms of energy. This literally put them in charge of the world's strongest nation. Soon after their take over, they announced a world changing discovery. They'd discovered a new form of energy which, once harnessed, could do almost anything."

"Magic…" Harry muttered.

"Mana" Artanis corrected. "But yes. It turns out; this world naturally produces Mana crystals by the millions. Something about this world draws and channels Mana in the perfect conditions to produce them. Mana crystals are obviously crystals made of pure concentrated Mana. One crystal, the size of my finger could power an entire city block for a year. Now normally, such a discovery would end up spread all across the world rather quickly, but with the government under their control, Benforth was able to keep it firmly under their control."

"Wow…"

"Now, as you know, Mana can do much more than just power a house or two. Benforth quickly learned exactly how powerful it can be and started marketing it as the biggest thing since sliced bread. Literally, that was one of their advertisements. Anyway, while the regular people suddenly found themselves with magical solutions to everything. And while the common people were worshiping their new leaders, the military was finding its self outfitted with extremely powerful weapons that no one else could match. You see the problem with Mana crystals is that, the more you use them, the more they break down until they shatter."

"So why use them at all?"

"You know nothing of business!" The walker snapped. "Everything breaks eventually, that's the whole point. If it never broke no one would ever need a new one and the company would fail. But Benforth found a way to make them last forever. It seems that, when you implant the crystal into a person, their own natural Mana eventually absorbs the crystal and learns from it. Eventually, the person is able to do what the Crystal could, without fear of it breaking. So of course Benforth kept this a secret and only used it for their military."

"Why?"

"Stop interrupting. Ok so it turns out, Mexico had been getting a lot of their power from the US. With Benforth Industries controlling their product so rigorously, Mexico started complaining. So Benforth offered them a deal. In exchange for power and access to the crystals, they wanted to BUY Mexico. At first Mexico refused, but as the people got more and more desperate, they ran out of options. Mexico became the newest addition to the US. Of course, this caused problems with most of the world. Benforth told the world to go screw its self. I'm not really sure what happened next, but they ended up going to war with Canada. They decimated their northern neighbor and forcibly annexed them. From that point, the rest of the world wearily watched the newly formed A.U."

"They Annexed Canada?"

"Yup. Unfortunately, soon after, there was a problem. You see, in order to ensure their soldiers didn't betray their secrets; Benforth implanted a special Mana crystal into the base of their skull, right into the brain. This crystal made them devoutly loyal to Benforth but it had a side effect. When used alongside other crystals, it slowly drove the person insane. This was Benforth's deep dark secret, they were in command of a large, fanatically loyal, army of insane magic users. And like all deep dark secrets, this one got out. A group of soldiers apparently decided that a building in Chicago was actually the hide out for Canadian rebels. So in their addled minds, it made perfect sense to blow it up. Which they did, in front of thousands of witnesses and hundreds of cameras. Suddenly the whole world knew. American people started protesting and complaining, people refused to use Mana crystals, and the rest of the world looked ready to intercede. So Benforth declared martial law. That was ten years ago. Now the A.U. is basically a dictator ship, with every aspect of the people's lives monitored and control. Even an illusion of a hint of dissent is met with swift action."

"Why don't the people do something?"

"They are. Rebellions broke out almost immediately, but Benforth sent their superior soldiers to shut them down. A lot of people died trying to regain their freedom, but the hope stayed strong. Without volunteers, Benforth's forces would dry up. But Benforth foresaw this problem and had their brain washed soldiers breed. They found that the children of those implanted with the crystals would be even stronger than their parents were, without having to implant them too. When they were older, they'd put in the control crystal and have a new generation of even stronger soldiers."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes it is. But about three year ago, a group of about 30 of those kids escaped captivity and met up with the New York Resistance. With the added strength, the resistance was able to gain control of a place called Long Island. Then, a year and a half ago, Fate sent me to train one of those children."

"Oh great…" Harry didn't like this sudden turn one bit."

"Six months ago, or fourteen months in your time, I brought him back and he's been a major leader in the resistance since. A month ago, the resistance started infiltrating Manhattan, to prepare for another attack to hopefully wrest control of the city from Benforth's control."

"What was his destiny?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh, he had to kill a group of soldiers, including his parents, before they could kill the resistance leaders and the foreign representatives they were meeting with. Had he failed, the world would have fallen into an apocalyptic war."

"That's horrible."

"Yes. Well anyway, He should be here in a minute to pick you up."

"He's supposed to be my teacher!"

"Well ya. Why else do you think I gave this long ass lecture? Did you expect me to hand you over to the corrupt local government or something?"

"But…But I…And he's…But…And…"

"It's like listening to a record skip!" Artanis said clapping happily. Suddenly the sound of screeching tires filled the air. Glancing up the street, the caught sight of a car as it fishtailed around the corner and came flying toward them. "Oh! And there he is now!"

"Is he gonna run us over?" Harry took a step away from the curb.

"Doubt it." The car came to a screeching halt right in front of them.

"This him?" A voice called as the window opened a crack.

"Yes."

"Alright. It was nice seeing you Tanis. Tell your sister I said hi."

"Will do. Have fun Harry. And don't die!" Harry blinked and the walker was gone.

"Get in kid!" the voice called. Harry jumped and pulled the door open, climbing in quickly. With a thump, he pulled the door closed. "Well, welcome to the resistance kid. I hope that psycho taught you well."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's that! Harry got training, changed the face of a world, and Rain went home! Ha! The future of this world is in the palm of my less then sane hands! Ok, so uh ya! And don't try to guess the new world; it's one of my own creations! Yup, I created a dystopian universe, I'm just that cool! alright, till next time. DON'T DIE!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hello readers! Yup, that's right. I'm back! To all my fans out there, thanks for waiting for me. I'm sorry this took so long; life has been fairly erratic these last few months. Less sleep then was healthy, more school work then normal (all of it projects) and an internship. Pretty much friend my brain for a while. But I'm back, with a brand new chapter! Ok now a small bit of news, I've decided NOT to set deadlines anymore, simply because I'll never meet them. So that means I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but I can promise there will be a new one. Oh, and from the reviews, I've noticed alot of people confused over the multi-ship thing. I haven't decided if It's harem or if it just means Harry will find different girls in different worlds. OK! Read on!

* * *

"So you're my teacher?" Harry asked from the back seat.

"Yup." The voice answered.

"And you trained under Artanis?"

"Yup."

"And your part of this rebellion thing?"

"Yup"

"And we're going to some super secret rebellion hideout?"

"You got it."

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Well, if you don't shut the hell up and let me drive, I'll teach you how to fall out of a moving vehicle."

"Shutting up."

* * *

"We're here." The driver said as they pulled through a garage door. Silently, the door slid shut behind them.

"This is a warehouse." Harry stated.

"Yes it is." The driver opened his door, and climbed out.

"You're secret base is a warehouse?"

"Yes." The back door opened.

"…Whatever works, I guess…" Harry climbed out of the car.

"That's generally the idea….Holy crap, you're Harry Potter!"

"Ya, I….How the hell do you know that?" Harry glared at the taller teen. He was easily six feet tall, maybe more, and had almost half a foot on the young wizard. His black hair spiked up, with white streaks through it, added another 3 inches. He wore a weathered tan trench coat over a loose black shirt and pants. Attached to his ear was a strange device that wrapped around his face and put a strange red lens like thing in front of his left eye.

"I trained with a Harry Potter!" The teen grinned. "We did the tri-wizard thing together."

"Really!"

"Ya, Artanis said it would be good practice so he entered me into it. Of course, that entire school of yours was pissed that some 'Outsider' was representing their school…Of course, then YOUR name came out and things just went to shit pretty quick…"

"Wait, but…I mean….When…How?"

"Ah, I remember that reaction! Yes, Artanis pretty much leaves insanity in his wake. Come; let's go get something to eat and I'll try to explain…."

"But I…"

"Oh, and my name's Devon." The teen turned and walked away.

"….Huh." Harry stood silent for a moment before running after him.

* * *

"Ok, so what's the easiest way to explain this…" the two teens sat in the warehouse office, eating soup from a pair of self heating bowls. Ok, so in general, most people are only aware of their own dimension. There are a lot of people who BELIVE there may be other dimensions, but very few actually see proof of it. Now, I'm sure Artanis probably mentioned all of this, though knowing him he said it once, it went right over your head, and he never mentioned it again."

"That sounds like him…"

"Yup. Ok so, there are an infinite number of dimensions, and each exists in groups called Shelves. Your average Planeswalker never learns of the existence of other Shelves beyond their own. Shelves contain an infinite number of different worlds that have very little in common beyond existing in the same Shelve. Now there are also infinite copies of each shelve, that contain "alternate versions" of the worlds in other Shelves. These alternate worlds are almost identical to every other version, except for some minor change. The farther away the shelves are, the larger the difference."

"So there's an infinite number of…Me out there?"

"Correct. There's also an infinite number of me, of Artanis, of all your friends and enemies, of everyone you've ever met or heard of, and an infinite number of copies of the infinite number of people you didn't even knew existed."

"….Wow…"

"Ya, really goes a long way to show just how insignificant we really are huh? Most people are less significant than a speck of dust in the grand scheme of things."

"So what made my world different from the one you went to?"

"Having never been to your universe, I'd have no way of knowing." Devon put his spoon down, brought the bowl to his lips, and drained the broth. "It could be anything. Maybe the Harry I met, had accidently walked in on his aunt changing, or maybe in your world you got up an hour earlier than mine did on some Tuesday in March. Or maybe some random guy in some random country didn't die when he did in your world, and thus everything was different. It really is that….Are you alright?"

Harry's face had turned a strange pale green. He quickly put his bowl down and covered his mouth, eyes closed. "….Aunt….Naked…."

Devon burst out laughing "So I take it, your aunt wasn't a super model either huh?"

"Go to hell…."

"Oh, I can already tell this is gonna be a lot of fun!"

"…Oh ya, loads….So why don't you tell me about the other me?"

"What for?"

"Curiosity?"

"…Ya sure, alright…." Devon agreed. "So ya, I basically spent a year in that dimension. It would'a been your fourth year. Artanis thought it would be a good idea for me to learn how to adapt and work in an entirely unknown environment. He made a deal with that old headmaster to get me into the school; apparently he got some special magical artifact in exchange. So I spent some time in London, seeing the sights, and hanging around that Magic alley of yours. That's where I met you. You'd decided to take a vacation before going to that Quidditch World Cup thing."

"I never went to the alley that summer…"

"Maybe that's the difference then…The Harry I knew seemed to be going through his teenage rebellion early. I'm not entirely sure he'd bothered to ask anyone if he could be there, but that's not important. Me and him, we spent some time talking, he got me interested in the Cup, I removed the Trace from his wand…"

"…Wait, you can do that?"

"Oh ya, simple as shit. The A.U. puts a trace on everyone, we had to learn quick how to get rid of it or we'd of all been dead before the rebellion even got started. So ya. Harry already had a ticket but I had to find my way in. He got those annoying friends of his to let me crash in their tent for it…"

"The Weasleys?"

"Ya them. Annoying family. I mean sure, the twins were bad ass, and Arthur was cool, but the rest were just messed up. The youngest one, uh…what was her name…"

"Ginny?"

"Ya her! Bat shit crazy! She had a shrine to Harry in her damn closet, complete with pictures, stray hairs, man even his toe nails! And her brother, that Ronald guy, talk about the dangers of inbreeding! Jealous as hell, dumb as nails, and easily distracted with shiny string!"

Harry snorted "My Ron wasn't nearly that…easy to distract."

"Pity, it made for a fun month….Until that cat stole the string anyway…" He grinned. "Then there was the tool, uh…Pervy or something…"

"Percy?"

"Ya, that guy. He hated me the minute we met. I'm glad I didn't have to deal with him too much. Or the older brothers for that matter. The two of them seemed to think I was evil because I wouldn't treat their mother like god, ignoring the fact that they fled the country to get away from her the whole time."

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ya, the banshee herself. She spent thirty minutes treating me like another son, and a week acting like I was Satan himself, there to corrupt her children with my evil ways. I was barley there a minute before she was criticizing my clothes and telling me what to do. So I yelled at her, and it was like the world went crazy. I was glad to get out of there."

"Sounds like it…What about Hermione?"

"Granger? Practically the only sane person there besides us! Mind you, she basically stayed to the side, as far away from the conflict as she could."

"So how was the cup?"

"Eh, nothing special. It was easy to sneak in; the place had no security at all. They didn't even check for tickets, just assumed you had one and let you in. The game it's self wasn't all that impressive, nowhere near as exciting as playing tank chicken or jousting on motorcycles, but hey, the flying part was cool. Of course after it was done those weird guys in masks decided to throw a party."

"The death eaters?"

"Ya those guys."

"You're not good with names are you?"

"Not even remotely….But ya, they tried to ruin the fun, so me and Harry went out and ruined theirs."

"You fought them!"

"Fought? Ya right, I threw a couple fire balls at them, and Harry stunned them when they panicked. Took less than five minutes to take them down. Mind you the hundreds of idiots fleeing the dozen or so bad guys were incredibly annoying, but then again I got the impression almost all wizards were a bit…lacking in intelligence."

"Yes, I'd noticed that."

"Yup. Well one of the death idiots wakes up and starts shouting all this evil stuff about how much better they are then everyone else and how the idiots in the government would just let them go. So of course, as the idiot's yelling this, said government idiots walked up as did an annoying reporter and a few hundred witnesses. The guys were in prison before the sun rose."

"Couldn't have happened to a better group of people."

"Agreed. So of course we went back to the red head army, who were less then happy with us. Apparently we were supposed to do the smart thing and run away like little kids, and leave all the dangerous stuff to the adults…When we pointed out the adults were running away and trampling the little kids, we just got yelled at some more."

"Sounds like a fun summer."

"Couldn't have been better" Devon shrugged. "So we went to your school, and did all the normal school things, study, read, pick fights with strange sexually confused blond boys, and flirt with girls. Then the other two schools showed up and things got even crazier. You know that really hot French girl, Fleur?"

"So you can remember her name but no one else's?" Harry asked, sarcastically. "The part Veela right?"

Devon shrugged "so you know how Veela like guys who aren't affected by their aura right?"

"…I'll take your word for it…"

"Well turns out, she also has a thing for guys who….Well, don't notice her…"

"She liked you because you didn't give her the time of day?"

"Exactly…." Devon shook his head. "I'll never understand women…So of course I'm the new guy, who can apparently cast wand less magic, who got a lot of daddy's put in jail, I've got a hot French chick pretty much following me around, AND I hang out with the suddenly bad ass Harry Potter….and then my name pops out of an evil fire cup, which Artanis DIDN'T tell me about, and now I'm chosen to represent their school."

"…So how'd we do?"

"We kicked ass of course. We spent all our free time training for the damn thing, with Granger's invaluable help of course. So when the first task came around, we were practically relieved it was something as simple as a dragon. Harry did some cool stunts on his broom to get past his dragon, while I distracted mine with the illusion of another dragon, complete with fire. Got us right up into the top two."

"You made an illusionary dragon?" Harry asked, skeptical.

"I'm good at illusions, their good for avoiding detection."

"I can see that…"

"And the fire was real, so the dragon didn't have time to test the illusion. They don't see very well anyway, so it all worked out. Then the ball came…"

"Oh god…." Harry hung his head.

Devon grinned "I, of course, asked Fleur…She was….Very convincing…"

"And me?"

"You went with Granger."

"WHAT!"

"Yup" Devon smirked. "I had to trick Harry into it of course, no matter how cool he got, he was still dumb as a brick about girls."

"What did you do?"

"Asked him what he was looking for in a date, showed him how every single point fit Granger, got him to agree to ask her, then turned him around, pointed to the blushing girl standing behind him, and said 'So ask already'."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she was like, the only girl in the school who actually knew him. Half the school wanted him for his fame, and the other half wanted him cause he was suddenly a badass. Not to mention, that without her, he'd be dead a dozen times over. In that world, she was quite literally his only good choice."

"So he realized he loved Hermione?"

"Love? Hell no! He asked her on their first date. They'd been friends for years; they had a lot of work to do to turn that into love. Just had a leg up on the rest of us is all…"

"And the second task?"

"That stupid lake thing? Ya that was fun. Apparently they had a lot of trouble finding someone to hide under the lake for me, so Artanis volunteered. He'd been coming around every so often to check up on me and thought it would be a good test. You used some super magic Pot leaf to get Granger, while I surrounded myself in an air bubble and teleported down. Had to save Fleur on the way down too, had some trouble with the weird jellyfish kiddy things."

"Grindylows" Harry said automatically.

"Ya, not important. So I popped in and there's the hostages, all soundly asleep, except Artanis, whose wide awake holding a spear gun in one hand, and a glowing ball of mana in the other."

"Oh god…"

"Yup. He tossed me the spear gun, and summoned up a 12 foot long shark straight out of hell, and said good luck."

"….Well you obviously won thought right?"

"Are you kidding? I shot it with the harpoon, grabbed the psycho and teleported the hell out of there! The thing was made to only go after me, so everything else was safe. Mind you, while all this was going on, Harry had already finished, apparently he had a spell to push himself through the water like a motor boat. Took him less then fifteen minutes."

"So he won then?"

"Yup. Tied us both in the lead. You should'a seen their faces when I teleported though. And Granger practically had a break down trying to explain how you can't 'Apparate' on the school grounds."

"Yes, I can see that freaking some people out. How'd you do it then?"

"I don't Apparate. I teleport, it's an entirely different technique, so the school wards can't stop it…"

"But of course you didn't say any of that, and let them go on thinking you were able to Apparate around Hogwarts…"

"You got it."

"Which of course caused all kinds of trouble…" Harry mused.

"More then you know. The news paper's listed me as both Merlin and the most evil dark lord ever, of course that was after I refused to comment and threw fire at the reporter…"

"I bet Rita loved that."

"Did you know she uses a ton of hair spray to get her hair like that? Apparently it's her favorite muggle invention ever…"

"Isn't hair spray highly…"

"Flammable, yup. Went up like the fourth of July!" Both teens laughed. "But ya, so the old man pulls me in and tries to make me tell him how I did it, while also trying to get me to promise never to do it again. Granger practically accused me of break the laws of Physics, while begging me to teach her how to do it. And Harry thought the whole thing was funny as hell…"

"Ya that sounds like me."

"Shut up…"

"So what happened with the last task?"

"The maze? Piece of cake. I just burned a whole straight through it and Harry and I walked right to the cup. Of course it was a freaking pork-key thing..."

"Portkey."

"Not important. So we got sent to this cool graveyard, where this strange little fat man attacked us."

"Wormtail!"

"Really? What a weird name…"

"It was his nickname from school…"

"So this fat little bald man, who'd been out of school for years, still went by his old school nickname? Ok so he had even more issues then I thought…"

"When you say it like that…"

"Kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it…" Devon shrugged. "But ya, so this strange baby doll thing orders him to kill me, and he throws a green spell at me. So being the super badass that I am, I ducked."

"You ducked?"

"What? He aimed high, so I dropped to the ground. The idiot didn't even bother to check if it worked, he just moved on and tried to stun Harry."

"You ducked the killing curse?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? It's slow, it's easy to see, and they always aim it at your head. Hell, just bend to the side enough and they'll usually miss."

"Really?"

"Well duh! Works against most of your world's spells actually. Most of the people I saw didn't know they could make the spell faster. They just put in enough energy for what they needed and not a hair more. Only Harry and that old man seemed to know how to do it, and people seemed to think it was far more impressive then it should've been. It's why Harry was able to dodge the fat man's stunner so easily. Then he hurled that exploding hex he liked so much and the fat man went down, missing a limb."

"He blew his arm off?"

"Na, his leg. Harry always tended to aim a bit low…." Devon shrugged. "Most people weren't ready for it and didn't block in time…"

"How do you know that? How many people did you guys fight that year?"

"Uh…most of the school, several from that Belgian school, and one or two from the French."

"Why?"

"Well when our names came out and everyone freaked, Harry and I decided it would make good practice to challenge them all…A lot of them took up on the offer. It was pretty rare to have a day where there wasn't at least one ambush."

"And the other schools?"

"Well that famous Seeker guy, he tried to ask Granger to the dance, and when she said no he freaked, so we had to trash him, and a few of his friends, and a few of their friends and so on…" Devon grinned. "Idiots couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag with a pair of scissors. And the French…Well that was a bet."

"A bet?"

"Ya Harry, Granger, and I bet Fleur and her friends we could beat them in a duel."

"Do I even want to know what the prize was?"

"…It was a VERY fun night…."

"So not fair…."

"Not my fault your life isn't as cool as mine"

"And Hermione was ok with this?"

"Ever heard the saying 'It's always the quiet ones'?"

"….Son of a…"

"ANYWAY…Harry took out the Worm guy, I jumped back to my feet, and the two of us went over and tied up the freaky baby thing. We grabbed our two captives, grabbed the cup and went back to the school. Man that was fun."

"A supposedly dead hero and the Semi-embodied dark lord suddenly appearing, I'll bet that went over well."

"From what I heard, it went better then you'd expect."

"From what you heard? You didn't see it?"

"Na, Artanis showed up, did his whole 'I am a demi-god, fear me' thing and we left."

"Didn't even get to say goodbye?"

"Sure I did, said goodbye, tossed a pair of Artanis' super phones to Harry and Fleur, and left."

"That was it?"

"Well I hear from Harry every once in a while, and Fleur almost every other day…"

"Really?"

"Of course….It's part of my deal with Artanis."

"Deal?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Does he ever?"

"True…But ya, I made a deal. I train you as best I can, and in exchange he gives me a way to visit my friends in other dimensions."

* * *

The next morning, Devon woke Harry up with a stream of cold water to the face…At five AM. After a quick fight, in which Harry tried to hit him, and Devon ran away laughing. It took Harry almost a half hour to realize he wasn't going to catch his new elusive teacher, and another thirty to give up. All in all, it was a very unproductive hour.

"So when do I start learning?" Harry panted.

"You mean you haven't yet?" Devon asked

"What?"

"You didn't learn a thing from all of this?"

"What was I supposed to learn?"

"How about the fact that, no matter how much power you have or how many spells you know, it won't do you any good if you can't hit your opponent?"

"I knew that already!"

"So why the hour long chase then, huh?"

"…Shut up…"

"See? You may have been told this stuff, but you don't understand it. So that's where we start. And the easiest way to learn it, is to do it."

"Huh?"

Devon grinned and a ball of light formed in his hand. "Start running potter."

* * *

Three days! Three days of running from another crazy teacher. Three days of dodging spell fire. Three days of being chased around a strange warehouse for hours at a time. Three days of the best education he'd ever had!

Sure, it was hard, but Harry had never had the personal attention of a fully hands on teacher before. Devon spent all his free time teaching, though very little on actual magic. So far, he'd spent most of his time learning to predict the path spells would take. It was easier then following a golden snitch any day…Until Devon started tossing several as quickly as he could. Then it was like trying to follow dozens of angry bees…

Devon was a good teacher, when he wasn't busy. He explained things, gave reasons for why he was teaching things, and even answered questions! It was a drastic difference from what Harry was used to from Hogwarts...Or even Artanis. He talked about his travels with the Planeswalker, about his time with the other Harry, and the world they were in. Harry learned a lot about the Rebellion in that time, How they'd taken control of Long Island, Hawaii, most of Florida, and the Baja Peninsula in the former country of Mexico. He learned that they'd only been able to hold those places because they were so isolated from the main country. He learned why they were targeting Manhattan, the new capital of the N.A.U. and the center from which they believed the loyalty crystals were controlled. Take over the capital would be a huge publicity and moral boost, while knocking out the crystals would shut down their ability to control their troops.

He also taught Harry how to teleport, and how to do it with 'style' as he called it. It wasn't all that hard really, much easier then apparition according to Devon. All he had to do was think of where he wanted to be while channeling enough mana and the magic would do the rest. Apparition, however, apparently required the person to be completely _determined_ to reach their _destination_, and move without haste, but with _deliberation, _whatever that meant… Apparating always made a distinct 'CRACK' when it was done, in either direction. Teleporting could have almost any effect the user wanted, if they had enough mana and imagination to do it. Devon liked to 'fade away', leaving an after image of himself behind without people knowing, then he would reappear silently somewhere else.

"You're getting good at this." Devon said, walking out of the warehouse office. With a sound like a wind chime, Harry appeared in front of him, small stones spinning in the air around him.

"It's not all that hard really."

"Why the rocks?" Devon asked.

"Well, it looks cool, and it can block spells flying at me that I don't have time to shield."

"Clever. Does it work?"

"Against my own spells, but there's only so much I can test that way."

Devon grinned and both his hands filled with red light. "Then let's test it!"

"Ah crap!"

* * *

An hour later, Harry was sad to say, that it did NOT, in fact, work. The stones were too small and too hard to control to be even remotely reliable. In the end, Harry decided to base it off whatever situation he happened to be in at the time, it would probably be better not to be so predictable anyway.

"It's bad to have habits" Devon explained "and even worse to have addictions."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"They make you predictable, addictions more than habits, but still. If you have a habit, like biting your nails, then all someone has to do is get poison your nails without you knowing. If you let the rock thing become a habit, then someone could charm an extra rock to mix with yours when you do it and have it explode or something."

"I didn't think of that…" Harry admitted. It wouldn't have been hard either; he couldn't keep track of them and keep fighting…

"An addiction would be worse. A habit is just something you do without really consciously knowing you're doing it. An addiction is something you HAVE to do, like smoking. Like with the nails, all a person has to do is poison something you're addicted to, like cigarettes or drugs, without you noticing and your done."

"How exactly did you learn all of this?"

"I read it in a book actually." Devon admitted. "The main character killed a corrupt politician by poisoning the man's brandy. The guy always had a drink of it with his dinner no matter what and…"

"Ah, well sounds like a good lesson to learn."

"It's helped me so far." Devon nodded. "So, wanna learn the most badass wand spell I ever saw?"

"Huh?"

"It's one of the few spells I saw on my trip that actually had to be done with a wand, and it looked bad ass."

"You know wand magic?"

"Nope." Devin smirked "But I know this spell."

* * *

And badass it was, though it took him a week to learn it. Harry had never heard of the "_Shock Ball_" spell, but it was definitely worth learning. The spell threw a sparking blue ball of magic perfectly straight and really fast. And the best part was, it's only movement was a swipe of the wand, so it could be cast quickly and easily. Then Devon showed him why he thought it was so 'badass.' He had Harry turn his wand over, so the tip stuck out the bottom of his fist, then had him cast it. NOW Harry was impressed. He could throw the spell with a right hook, just by swinging his wand. And the spell went where he wanted it to when it was cast, so if he didn't time it right, it still went at the target. And when it hit them, it would knock them back while sending a charge of electricity through them which, much like a muggle taser, would leave them unable to move for a while.

The problem learning it came from the fact that you had to learn to generate and cast electricity, which wasn't easy. Harry wasn't used to generating a certain type of mana for a spell, so Devon had to give him a crash course in generating electricity. He basically grabbed the young teen's arm and did it himself until the wizard figured out what it felt like and could do it on his own. Apparently, electricity was a part of red mana (which apparently Artanis had told him, but he could only just remember) that was moving incredibly fast, whatever that meant. Then he had to hurl it towards the target with a swipe of his wand while snapping the spell's connection to his own magic.

"I see you've got that spell down." Devon said, perched on a wood crate.

"Yup." Harry said as he jumped on another crate and tossed a _Shock Ball_ across the room.

"Good, very good."

"…Why?"

"We have a mission."

"Wha…" Harry turned, mid step, to glance back at his teacher, only to fall from the crate and slam to the ground. "Son of a…"

"Graceful, ten point landing for sure, gold medal worthy even…"

"Shut up…" Harry rolled to his feet. "What do you mean, mission?"

"The boss gave us a mission."

"Artanis?"

"Ok, MY boss gave us a mission. Commander Kelsey needs us to do something for the rebellion."

"Wait us?"

"Well ya. Did you think my bosses didn't know I had someone here? I mean, they don't know anything about you, but they know I'm training you in Mana skills so they gave us a mission."

"But….but….but…"

"But nothing. You're Harry Freaking Potter! You fight evil and concur dark lords in your sleep! Hell, you're one of Fate's Chosen! The whole reason you're here is to learn to fight!"

"But I can't fight a war!"

"Then how do you plan to help your friends back home?"

"But I…" His home was in the midst of a war, a war they were losing badly. Devon was right, Harry had to fight. Not for himself, but for his friends, for the people he cared about. He had to learn how to fight, how to win a war, for his world's sake. The alternative was to frightening to imagine. If Riddle and his death eaters won their 'blood war….' "What's the mission?"

"Good wizard. There's gonna be an attack on the Benforth Building in the middle of the city."

"Benforth….Wait we're attacking the government's capital?"

Devon laughed "Of course not!"

"Oh good"

"We're attacking the heavily fortified Barracks just outside Central Park."

"…..That's a bad joke Devon…."

"What joke? Our mission is to stage an attack on the Barracks. We're part of a distraction taking place all across the city."

"A distraction?"

"Several, concurrent attacks on numerous high value targets across the city. The point is to draw all their attention to us while a small groups sneaks into the tower and takes out the control broadcast system. Without that their troops won't be able to receive orders or even tell other groups apart from us. It will throw their entire army into disarray until they can get a new one up."

"So we're just supposed to cause chaos and confusion?"

"Pretty much. Get in, cause some damage, then lead them on a wild chase through the city. Should be fun."

"You're gonna get me killed…."

"At least we'd go out with a bang!"

"All my teachers suck….Every single one of you, you know that!"

"Hey, can you drive?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"….Is it anything like riding a broom?"

"Well a motorcycle is….Kinda….Not really…Right so I'm driving then I guess."

"…I could learn…"

"Not really enough time for that…We may not have a choice though, if things get bad."

"Right…"

"Ok, well, let's go attack the military shall we?"

"I hate you so much…"

* * *

"Sooooo…." Harry muttered from the passenger seat.

"What?" Devon asked.

"Do we have some kind of plan here or what?"

"Get in, blow some stuff up, then run away."

"That's it?"

"Well, we are supposed to destroy as much as possible, but it's not the main mission. Just start throwing those exploding hexes while I keep us safe and everything will be fine."

"If I die, I'm gonna haunt you for eternity…"

"Seems fair."

"…So how come those camera's don't see us?"

"It's an enchantment in the car. The cameras do see us, but each one sees something different."

"That's useful."

"It keeps them from tracking us across the city. Sometimes they see us, sometimes they see another car, sometimes they see nothing at all, and other times they see things like giant dogs marching down the street."

"And they don't freak out when they see giant dogs?"

"After a few dozen times with no actual proof they either assumed it was us messing with them or a computer glitch. Either way, it's too common now for them to worry about."

"All the better for us."

"I'll have to turn it off when we get near the barracks anyway, or they'll figure out something is wrong."

"So how are we getting in anyway?"

"Well, since we want to grab as much attention as we can, I figured we'd just blow their gate, drive in, and let loose."

"…You want to rush an army head on?"

"Yup!"

"Are you insane! That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!"

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway…"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm driving so there's not much you can do to stop it….And our target's that building on the other side of the park there." He pointed to their right. "It's a little late to think up a new plan…"

"Oh god…I'm gonna die….No no no, this is such a bad idea! I'm too young to die!" They both laughed. "Seriously, this is a stupid freaking idea."

"Then you better help me out!" Devon twisted the wheel and the car spun around the corner, darting straight at the large gate."

"What do you need me to do?"

"They've probably figured out by now that there's something wrong. We need to blow the gate or this is gonna be a short trip!"

"Got it!" Harry grabbed his wand and both teens leaned out their windows.

"On three!" Devond shouted, a ball of red light building in his hand. "One…Two…"

"THREE!" Both teens shouted. A large red and a spiraling purple spell launched forward. Immediately, both teens pulled back into the car as the spells raced to their destination.

"Brace!" Devon shouted as the spells struck the gate. The world vanished in a flash of light as the spells struck. The car jerked drastically as the shockwave struck, Devon struggling to keep it straight. Then the light vanished as a twisted chunk of metal slammed past them.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry shouted as the mirror next to him was torn off.

"Here we go!" The car hit the curb and hopped a few inches into the air, just clearing a chunk of debris before thudding to the ground and spinning around.

"Well THAT was fun…" Harry muttered.

"Just get out of the car before they blow it up!" Devon shouted, jumping out the open window."

"….Crap!" Harry threw the door opened and rolled out, just as a green spell struck the windshield and melted it. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and drew both wands, before darting around to hide behind the car with Devon.

"Wow they are PISSED at us!" Devon called, throwing up a shield around them, just in time to deflect a pair of red spells.

"What now?"

"Start blowing stuff up, I'll keep us covered!" Devon's hand shot out and a dark red spell shot out and struck an attacking guard who disappeared behind a wall. He didn't reappear.

"Got it!" Harry jumped up and launched a pair of exploding curses over the car into a building in the middle of the camp. With a loud explosion, the left corner of the building collapsed. Another pair of spells flew through the new entrance and exploded, taking the far corner down with it. With a loud roar, the roof collapsed in, crushing everything inside.

"Good shot Potter!" Devon shouted as he deflected a yellow spell into the far wall. The spell splashed against the stone which turned a strange brown before turning to dust. "There's a lot more guards here then they said there'd be!"

"What do you want me to do about it!" He hurled another blasting curse into a group of jeeps which exploded in a rainbow of colors, hurling parts in every direction. "What the hell was that!"

"You musta hit a Mana crystal!" Devon glanced around quickly. "Do you see the building with the grey walls?"

"They all have grey walls!" Another curse took out a guard tower near the entrence.

"That one, over there!" Devon pointed. "With the big freaking flag next to the door!"

"Why didn't you just say that!"

"Just head for the damn door!"

"Are you nuts!"

"We're sitting ducks out here, I can't shield forever! We need to get inside, and that's the closest place!"

"Alright, fine!" Harry sighed. "I'll put up a shield too, and then we run!"

"Ready when you are!" Devon quickly reinforced his shield.

Swinging both wands, Harry threw up a double shield around them. "Move!"

The two teens darted for the door as spells of every color rained down on them. The triple shield held and dozens of spells bounced off, destroying everything around them.

"Ah crap it's locked!" Devon yelled.

"So blow it open!" Harry shouted, staring out at the barrage of spells bouncing away mere inches from his face.

"And leave a big hole in our hiding place!" Devon countered. "Hey, you know that unlocking thing right? Get this thing open!"

"Son of a…._Alohomora_. Get in, NOW!" He threw the door open and both teens fell inside. "Shut it!"

'SLAM' Devon kicked the door closed from the door, the lock instantly snapping shut. Without a sound, their shields dropped. "Well THAT sucked…"

"What the hell!" Harry shouted. "Of course it sucked; it was a dumb freaking idea! Now we're stuck in the middle of a hostile military base! What about the guards in this building, huh? What's to stop those guys outside from just blowing their way in after us!"

"There's no guards here." Devon said "they rushed out to meet us when we got here. They all did." He shook his head "its part of their dementia. With attacks going on all over the city, the guys in charge probably didn't have time for more complicated orders. They were probably just told to kill us all, so of course every single person here rushed out to do just that."

"Well THAT'S not good" Harry groaned. "So why won't they just blow their way in then? It kind'a fits the whole 'kill them all' thing…"

"They can't. Look around" Devon waved his hand. "We're in the weapon's depot. Everything here has at least one Mana crystal. They may be insane, but they're not stupid. They have standing orders not to let this building get blown up. It would take out everything within four blocks at least."

"So we're hiding in a giant bomb then?"

"Essentially…"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Kinda…" Devon shrugged. "See, right now their probably calling up the higher ups to ask what they should do. They have to kill us, but they're not allowed to attack this building. We have a few minutes before their ordered to storm the place and drag us out by hand."

"So what do we do?"

"Well we could hole up here and try to fight them. You have that poisoned dagger and I've got a pair of knifes."

"Ya uh….what else we got?"

"We could grab some of the weapons in here and try to fight our way back out."

"I don't know how to use any of these things…"

"We could try to blow out a wall and go out that way? Or we could just blow up everything here and take them all with us."

"I'd prefer not to die that way….What was that wall idea?"

"We make a hole in another wall and run away that way."

"Why don't we just do that?"

"Well, for one we don't know what's on the other side of the wall. And of course if we thought of it, they probably did too. And they'll follow us at the very least…"

"Isn't that part of the mission?"

"True…"

"And I can look through the walls." Harry tapped his sunglasses.

"Of course….Ok this could actually work. What do you see back out front?"

Harry turned and glanced at the door. "I see…A dozen solders aiming some kind'a rifle at the door…And there's a woman in a fancy uniform yelling into a phone behind them."

"That's probably the base commander…They're trying to get orders…What about the other walls?"

"On the right….Another five solders…Same on the left too…" Harry shook his head "The back wall has….No one…" he glanced at Devon. "It's an empty street…Wait, there's a car across though…That's a little weird…"

"What?"

"It's unguarded…Why wouldn't they protect every side?"

"Hmm…You said you can see the street right?"

"Well, either they only just sent guards, and we're wasting time talking as they move to the back wall or their not supposed to leave the base…"

"Then we should move" Harry pulled the teen to his feet. "Come on, either way it works."

"Right…First though…" He grinned and gabbed a rack of weapons. With a grunt he heaved the rack over, into another rack and both collapsed with a crash.

"What are you doing!" Harry shouted.

"Relax they're build to take an impact. It's only a spell that can make them blow." He grabbed another rack and tossed it down in front of the door. "Come on, let's go."

The two teens made their way through the warehouse to the back wall. "Can you cut through?" Harry asked.

"No problem. Why don't you knock some more stuff over? As long as you don't hit the crystals with a spell we should be fine…" Devon's hand started to glow with a yellow spell.

"Gladly." With a smirk, Harry grabbed the closest rack and heaved it forward. With a crash, it slammed into another rack, and then another and another. "Dominoes!"

"What the hell?" Devon glanced back as the racks slammed into each other, coming down one at a time like a set of dominoes. "Oh sure, show off…."

"Don't be jealous!"

"Go to hell Potter." Devon grinned and the yellow spell slammed into the wall, which turned a nasty brown before turning to dust. "Come on, we got an exit."

"I think they heard the noise…" Harry muttered. He was looking through the walls as the solders outside panicked. "I think they figured out what we're doing…Their all moving around the building."

"The let's get the hell out of here!" The two teens raced to the unattended car. With a flick of his wrist the doors flew open. "Get in!"

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice called.

Harry glanced back to see a second hole melted in the wall, and several solders aiming at them. "Ah crap!" Without a thought, he threw up a double shield around the car. "Get in!"

"You idiot!" Devon yelled "Now I can't drive the car!"

"What!"

"If you drop the shield and try to run to the passenger side they'll take us out!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Just drive you stupid wizard!" Devon slammed the passenger door shut.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry dropped a shield and hopped into the driver seat. With a slam, the door closed.

"Gun it!"

With a 'THUMP', Harry slammed his foot down on the gas. The engine roared and the car…Sat still. "What the hell?"

"Put it in drive you dumbass!" He waved wildly at the gearshift.

A spell flew past the car as Harry grabbed the gearshift and tried to pull it to drive. "It won't move!"

"Break then shift, **BREAK THEN SHIFT**!" Devon hopped up, and aimed out the sunroof, a red spell flying through the hole. An explosion filled the air and a cloud of dust burst through the hole.

"Oh. Right, ya I knew that…" Harry stepped on the break and pulled the lever back. With a roar, he slammed on the gas again and the car lurched forward. "YES!"

"Finally!" Devon snapped. With a sigh, he sat back down and glanced around. "Look up there!" he pointed.

"What?" Harry was a little busy speeding down an empty road to look around.

"There's a lot of smoke everywhere. It seems some of the other attacks succeeded as well."

"Well, that's good right?"

"Yup, kinda…" Devon shrugged. "it does mean there's gonna be a lot of soldiers out looking for all of us though."

"What?"

"Ya….and now that I think about it, this car isn't hidden like the last one…They can probably track us through the whole city…"

"Oh god….Do you wanna drive?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"Na, you're doing fine." Devon grinned and leaned his seat back. "So…that was fun huh?"

"I hate you."

"Sure sure…"

"No, I'm serious. I hate you, more than Malfoy even."

"Oh that hurts. I mean it, it hurts right here." He patted his chest. "To be compared to the little ferret…"

"You suck."

"Love you too Potter."

"Go to hell."

"Oh you know you'd miss me."

"Shut….Oh shit."

Devon sat up instantly "What, what is it?"

"There's a pair of jeeps coming up behind us…"

"Huh?" Devon stood up and looked back out the sunroof. "Oh crap…"

"That's what I said!"

"Keep us moving! Those thing's have big guns on the roof. Turns and swerves, don't let them draw a bead!"

"You got it!" Harry jerked the wheel to the side and the car swerved, just as a blast struck the road, sending small pebbles bouncing off it.

"Ok, they REALLY want to kill us now!" Devon shouted as he hurled a red spell back. Both jeeps swerved away, the spell striking the street between them. "Damn!"

"Turn coming up!" Harry shouted. With a twist of the wheel, he slammed on the break and the car spun around. Quickly, he switched back, slamming on the gas and the car roared down a side street.

"Son of a bitch!" Devon shouted as he slammed into the side of the window. "Gah that hurts…"

"They're still coming!" Harry shouted."

"They just won't quit!" Devon hurled another spell, only for it to collide in midair with a shot from the turret. The car swerved sharply as the explosion shoved them away.

"What the hell was that!" Harry twisted the wheel and twisted the car back on track.

"Just drive!" Devon hurled two spells back to back. The first missed, slamming into he street besides one of the trucks, but the other slammed into the front wheel of the other jeep. Devon watched, wide eyed, as the spell detonated, hurling the front end of the truck into the air, where it flipped over and slammed to the street, rolling a few times.

"You got one!" Harry cheered.

"Ya, but the other's still there, and now it's got more room to move" Devon hurled spell after spell, as the jeep swerved back and forth to dodge them. "Oh crap, in coming!"

Harry twisted the wheel, and the car screeched into a turn before darting down another side road, with a bright flash, the intersection vanished in a ball of fire. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea!" Devon called as the other jeep skidded to a stop before the new crater. "Hey they stopped!"

The teens cheered as they flew down the street. "That was awesome!"

"I told you… Hang on." Devon fell back into his seat and pulled his phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"What's up?"

"…You're kidding right? How did they?... Those idiots! How could they…I know but…Really?... Ya we can do it…Everyone? You're sure boss? A road block?... Right…Sounds like fun…Ya, ya. We'll do it...We'll take care of it. Ya, see you in hell boss man…" He closed the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"The attack on the tower failed. The boss wants all surviving groups to attack the tower at once."

"What! How'd they mess it up?"

"They opened the wrong damn door. Set off an alarm and bang, one dead attack force."

"So now…"

"Everyone is to converge on the tower as soon as they can. We're pretty much spread across the city so we'd basically be attacking from every side but…"

"But?"

"When the attack failed it sent their defenses into high alert. They'll be pulling all their remaining troops back to defend it. They've already set up a perimeter complete with road blocks around it."

"Ok…"

"We don't have a choice. If this attack fails then the rebellion will fall apart. We need to take out that control unit, or Benforth will launch attacks nationwide and wipe us out…" Devon shook his head. "We have to win this."

"…Which way?" Harry asked.

"Just go straight, we have a lot of ground to cover, and we have to do it quick."

"Right."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright there we go! Another chapter done! I'm not actually sure what to say about this chapter so uh…Hope you enjoyed it! OK! Until next time, DON'T DIE!


End file.
